Aishiterumo
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Um casamento arranjado. Dever. O Kazekage. Vazio. Amor? Ele ñ sabe o q é amor, tudo o q conhece é a dor e a solidão, mas e se ele quisesse descobrir esse sentimento? Quisesse preencher esse vazio? O q é mais importante? O dever ou o q realmente se deseja?
1. O Kazekage

**_Nota__: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. _Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Capítulo I: O Kazekage**

É estranho como às vezes a vida parece passar frente a seus olhos como se não fosse mais que o sopro vento, que consigo leva a areia, as folhas, os sussurros. _Tudo._ Talvez a vida também fosse ínfima e passageira, instável, como os grãos de areia que a cada instante flutuam ao sabor do vento dando origem a outras formas e paisagens em diferentes lugares. Tudo se transforma, floresce, amadurece. A vida poderia ser muito bem descrita como a uma árvore que nasce, cresce, dá seus frutos e por fim volta a terra: _morre._

Mas e quando a árvore que você representa parece ter estacionado o seu ciclo de vida? Ela nasceu, cresceu, floresceu, mas ainda não teve seus frutos? Tão pouco está morta, mas é como se já o estivesse? Ela jaz seca, sem viço, diante da frustração de não ter cumprido o seu dever, seu destino, mesmo que ao seu redor tudo pareça colorido e iluminado. Faltava algo, só não sabia o que.

O sol nasce todos os dias, mas é como se sempre estivesse escuro e frio. Seria então por isso que estivesse se sentindo estéril e incompleto? Ou seriam seus olhos inaptos a jamais reconhecerem cores? Havia um vazio, um imenso vazio, como o de um abismo infinitamente escuro e profundo presente em seu peito e que a cada dia, parecia querer sugá-lo para ainda mais fundo até que se perdesse e nunca mais voltasse a ver o sol.

Mesmo que vivesse rodeado de gente, muito mais do que desejasse, sentia-se sempre sozinho, distante de tudo e de todos. Era uma árvore oca em meio a tantas outras cheias de vida e pulsando.

Era o Kazekage.

Era a árvore seca em meio ao deserto, com suas raízes sobressalentes fixas sob a areia de onde o vento jamais poderia arrancar. Era aquele que deveria ser forte como aço para proteger as demais árvores que, diferente de si, tinham o seu oásis particular, mas não a força para protegê-lo. Isso era ser o kazekage, aquele que está acima de todos a observar e proteger todos aqueles que o rodeiam, na maioria das vezes sem sequer ser percebido. Sua vila e as pessoas que ali viviam eram a sua vida, mas seria tal dever pesado demais? Estaria ele renegando o seu destino?

Aquele tido como um _monstro_ desde o seu nascimento agora era alguém venerado e respeitado, mas a visão de que era um _deus_ não mudava muito da de monstro a ser temido. Ainda o temiam, mesmo que já não tivesse mais o Shukaku preso em seu corpo. Ainda o achavam acima de tudo por ser o Kazekage, quando tudo o que mais queria era ser como qualquer um... _Ser tratado como uma pessoa comum._

Era humano. Também sangrava, também sofria, também ansiava, mesmo que em segredo.

Ser o guardião de Suna não fazia de si menos humano.

Não estava à cima de ninguém. Já havia até pensando estar erroneamente no passado, mas agora, sentia exatamente o oposto. Era como se estivesse de fora de tudo aquilo havia ajudado a criar, daquele tempo de paz que abençoava a vila já fazia alguns anos. Era um renegado entre os demais. _Como sempre o fora_, mesmo que agora estivesse do lado certo. Não era mais considerado um monstro, mas tão pouco era menos temido...

_Paz..._ Seu coração também deveria estar em paz não? Não haviam mais guerras e inimigos a temer, mas seu coração ainda jazia carregado não mais de ódio, mas de vazio. Como preencher algo invisível e que o dilacerava por dentro dia após dia? Anos após anos? Talvez a ferida jamais se cicatrizasse...

_**-**_**__****Ojiisan**_** já te disse que ainda não está na hora e... Gaara-sama, por favor, me ajude!**_

Aquela sem dúvida não era uma cena comum de se acontecer no escritório do Kazekage, mas ainda sim, começava a se repetir desde que a mais velha dos irmãos S_abaku_ havia se tornado mãe. Quando Temari não estava em Suna, seja em missões diplomáticas com vilas vizinhas ou por qualquer outro motivo, o que era o caso, Kankurou é quem bancava a babá do sobrinho. A irmã tal qual a si também fizera sacrifícios por Suna. Abdicara de seu amor do passado, deixando-o em Konoha e fizera o que tinha que ser feito: _Se casara com um dos de Suna e tivera um filho. _O marido morrera pouco tempo depois, e criava o filho sozinha dividida entre missões e o que era certo ou errado sendo a irmã do Kazekage.

Queria não ter tido participação direta nisso, mas sabia que tinha, por isso mesmo sempre mandava a irmã de volta a Konoha em missões diplomáticas. Talvez ainda não fosse tarde para tentar remediar o acontecido. Temari tinha o direito de ser feliz como o que realmente era: _uma mulher._ Quem sabe suas visitas e encontros formais com Shikamaru – agora conselheiro e estrategista direto do Hokage – os aproximasse novamente.

Os olhos verdes de Gaara se voltaram para o sobrinho de quatro anos a adentrar ofegante em sua sala. Atrás do garoto vinha o irmão, que parecia ainda mais ofegante devido à maratona que havia percorrido para alcançar o pequeno.

-Como vai Hajime-chan? –Gaara dirigiu um meio sorriso ao sobrinho. Já imaginava o porquê daquela correria toda: _hora do banho_, o que queria dizer _hora do pesadelo_ para o garoto, se bem que Kankurou era quem mais sofria em dados momentos.

-Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama...; o garotinho continuava ofegante, porem não menos disposto a despistar o tio. –Me ajude Gaara-sama...

_- Hajime!_ Isso lá é jeito de entrar no escritório do Kazekage? –Kankurou repreendeu o pequeno que correu para perto de Gaara e apontou o tio com o dedinho em riste.

-Gaara-sama, _Kankurou-ojiisan_ está me perseguindo só porque...

_**-Porque você não quer tomar banho!**_ –Kankurou completou a frase do garoto que franziu o cenho contrariado. –E não é _Kankurou-ojiisan_ e sim _Kankurou-__**sama**__**! **_–o rapaz fez questão de frisar. Não era tão velho assim afinal._** –**_Quando é que vai aprender a me respeitar hein Hajime?

-Gaara-sama; o garotinho se voltou para o tio que ainda jazia sentado em frente à mesa do escritório e apenas observava a cena.

Aquilo irritava ainda mais Kankurou. Como é que ele podia ser tão diferente para com Gaara e para consigo? Parecia um "anjo" a implorar pela intervenção do Kazekage. Já consigo...

-Na falta de sua mãe, você deve respeitar Kankurou Hajime-chan; disse-lhe Gaara tocando gentilmente na cabeça do garotinho. Era como se tivesse uma cópia mirim de Temari a sua frente. Loiro, grandes olhos azuis e... Sem dúvida alguma, também havia herdado o gênio da mãe. –E acredite tomar banho não é tão ruim assim, você apenas não aprendeu a apreciar tal momento ainda...

-Mas... Está bem Gaara-sama; o pequeno sorriu para o tio. –Mas eu vou sem ele! –Gaara seguiu com os olhos a direção apontada pelo sobrinho: _um Kankurou prestes a explodir de raiva._

-Está bem Hajime-chan, mas peça pra uma das servas te ajudar.

_-Hai Gaara-sama! Ja ne!_ –assentiu o garotinho enquanto se despedia do tio. Passou pelo mais velho e ao contrário da educação mostrada para com Gaara, mostrou marotamente a língua para Kankurou antes de correr porta a fora.

-Moleque, oras seu... Eu mereço! –Kankurou emitiu um longo e vencido suspiro. –Acho que esse moleque me detesta no fim das contas e adora você; completou sentando-se na cadeira de frente para o irmão.

-Ele gosta é de te irritar. Acha isso engraçado, já que você perde o controle com facilidade graças ao seu pavio curto; disse-lhe Gaara recostando-se melhor contra a cadeira.

-Olha só quem fala; Kankurou rolou os olhos e o irmão nada disse, apenas esboçou um meio sorriso enquanto seus olhos buscavam a paisagem árida da janela ao lado. –Mas mudemos de assunto sim?

-Claro; Gaara respondeu ainda distante a fitar a janela.

-O conselho quer se reunir com você; Gaara nada disse e Kankurou continuou. –Já faz idéia do por que não?

-A negociação com o País da Terra e o acordo de pacificação e união com a Vila Oculta da Pedra.

-Parece não estar preocupado com isso; disse-lhe Kankurou.

-E não estou; respondeu-lhe Gaara dessa vez fitando o irmão.

_-Como não?_ –exaltou-se Kankurou quase saltando da cadeira. –Isso está diretamente ligado a você, acredito que de maneira mais pessoal impossível. Sua vida não é uma moeda de troca para ser posta num contrato entre vilas aliadas. Já se sacrificou demais por Suna e já temos Konoha e muitas outras vilas como aliadas. O próprio País da Terra se diz nosso aliado, então porque isso agora?

Kankurou parecia não acreditar na calma e passividade do irmão.

-E existe forma melhor de se selar uma união?

-Gaara...; Kankurou tomou cuidado com as palavras se controlando para não gritar em protesto. Jamais aceitaria algo do tipo se estivesse no lugar do irmão.

-Como o Kazekage é meu dever manter a paz e a união entre as vilas, como venho tentando manter há anos. Se isso faz parte do contrato de anistia, não vejo porque não cumprir tal exigência.

-Mas Gaara...

_**-Kazekage-sama!**_

As vozes firmes e graves dos conselheiros interromperam a conversa entre os irmãos.

-Perdão, Kazekage-sama, mas a porta estava aberta; disse um deles.

-Não tem importância, estava mesmo esperando por vocês; disse-lhes Gaara mesmo que o olhar cortante de Kankurou dissesse o contrário.

-Kazekage-sama precisamos conversar sobre...; Baki, o antigo sensei dos irmãos Sabaku e um dos mais velho dos conselheiros, parecia estar constrangido em tocar no assunto.

-Sobre a aceitação ou não do contrato nupcial com a Vila Oculta da Pedra...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/a: **Bem, eu sempre quis escrever uma fic sobre o Gaara, então estou bolando algo pra digamos mais ou menos dez anos após o que foi mostrado no anime e mangá... Não faço idéia de que fim o autor dará ao mangá, e tão pouco tenho a audácia de querer dar um fim eu mesma, mas já faz um certo tempo que tento imaginar como seria a vida do Gaara como Kazekage e o Naruto como Hokage. Espero que curtam, pois isso é só o começo... rsrs

_**Nota 2: **_

_**S**__**abaku **__quer dizer areia, deserto (segundo minhas pesquisas... por favor, eu não sou japonesa, então não me exijam ser exata na tradução! XD), e o Gaara é chamado no anime por diversas vezes de Sabaku no Gaara/ Gaara do Deserto. Resolvi usar isso como "sobrenome" para os irmãos._

**Ojisan** seria "tio", mas eu vi que há variações na tradução como _ojiisan _que é algo como "velho/avô/homem de meia idade". Haha eu acho que isso iria irritar o pavio curto do Kankurou não? rsrs

**Hai**: sim

**Ja ne**: Até logo/Até mais

**Aishiterumo:** "_Eu também te amo"_ em japonês. Sei lá, pensei que seria um nome legal por conta da tatuagem - _ou seria cicatriz?_ - do Gaara, o kanji **"Ai"**que significa _Amor_ e também por que isso será o foco da idéia central da fic: _Será mesmo o Gaara capaz de amar e ser amado?_

Um grande bju e um forte abraço a todos!

**Hana. **

_**P.S: **__Não se esqueçam do review hein? Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês!_


	2. A konoichi escolhida

**_Nota__: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. _Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Capítulo II: A Konoichi escolhida**

O amarelo pálido do fim de tarde, se abatia sobre as dunas de Suna quando suas mãos vieram a tocar o corrimão empoeirado da sacada. As servas poderiam passar o dia todo o limpado – e de fato o faziam – que ainda sim restariam grãos de areia alojados ali. Árido, quente durante o dia e frio, um frio quase cortante, durante a noite. Assim era Suna.

Aquele era um prazer pessoal e intimo: _fitar o por do sol._ Mesmo temendo que ele não mais retornasse, todos os dias assiduamente o observava se por no horizonte. A mão pálida e invisível do sol não tinha olhos temerosos, tão pouco via diferença entre si ou qualquer outro habitante da vila. Um carpinteiro, uma criança, uma jovem e bela mulher... Para o sol era como se fossem todos iguais, portanto, todos, inclusive a si, mereciam a sua terna caricia antes do fim do dia. A noite era fria e solitária... _como a si._

_**-Gaara!**_

Seus olhos imediatamente abandonaram as dunas e o por do sol para se focar na figura que o havia chamado: Temari. A irmã acenava para si no meio do pátio, no andar de baixo. Junto dela estavam alguns guardas que obviamente recebiam instruções suas e também ela... _A Konoichi especialista em armas..._

Sua primeira e única aluna.

Aquela informação há muito tempo guardada lhe veio nitidamente a mente e foi como se revivesse por alguns instantes aquele dia, o dia em que decidira recomeçar a sua vida com outros olhos. Naquele dia decidira aprender a domar o demônio dentro de si e conquistar o reconhecimento por seus próprios feitos, por sua própria força e coragem, não ao poder demoníaco do Shukaku. Essa fora a lição que Uzumaki Naruto lhe ensinara. Já fazia alguns anos que sequer topava com sua ex-pupila a ponto de quase não a reconhecer. Ela já não era mais a mesma. Já não era mais a garotinha que tinha medo de armas e precisava de proteção, agora era ela quem protegia os demais e as armas eram como partes de si. Era a melhor de Suna, naquilo que fazia.

Temari se despediu da jovem e subiu até onde jazia o irmão deixando que a Konoichi terminasse o que tinha de ser resolvido entre os guardas. Instantes depois de subir alguns lances de escada, a mais velha dos Sabaku jazia ao lado do irmão mais novo. Anos depois ainda era como se estivesse na companhia do mesmo garoto triste e distante, a diferença era que agora já não o temia. Seria hipocrisia de sua parte dizer que também não temia pela sua ira quando ainda era dominado pelo poder do Shukaku. _Todos temiam Sabaku no Gaara_. Pela graças dos deuses há muito tempo já não sentia mais isso. Naqueles tempos, uma conversa como a que estava prestes a iniciar, jamais aconteceria.

-Kankurou me falou sobre a proposta feita pela Vila Oculta da Pedra e eu acho que...

-Eu aceitei; Gaara cortou a irmã que arregalou os orbes quase que chocada para si.

-Como assim aceitou? Aceitou se casar com uma mulher desconhecida que...

-Eu aceitei conhecer a princesa, filha do _**Tsuchikage** _do País da Terra...; Gaara continuou com um olhar distante no horizonte. –Se ela de fato desejar isso, então iremos firmar esse contrato. De forma alguma pretendo obrigar alguém a viver ao meu lado se não for de seu gosto, muito menos se isso for apenas um capricho de um velho ambicioso por poder.

-Acha que o Kage do País da Terra vê esse casamento como uma espécie de joguete político?

-E o que mais seria? –Gaara se voltou para a irmã que o fitava surpresa.

-Tem razão; Temari murmurou com amargura e então voltou a fitar o irmão. –Mas Gaara, isso não quer dizer que deve aceitar tal proposta. Não estamos em tempos de guerras para partirmos a extremos como esses; ela concluiu esperançosa por uma resposta diferente vinda do irmão. _Aquilo era absurdo!_ Gaara não podia concordar com aquilo.

-Também não estávamos em guerra quando você se casou com um homem que não amava...

-Gaara; Temari suspirou e desviou o olhar.

Os belos olhos azuis da ninja fitavam o mosaico de pedra sob seus pés e seus punhos cerravam em discórdia, mas contra aquilo não tinha com o que argumentar. Aquele fora um sacrifício – _se casar com um nobre de Suna_ – do qual ainda se arrependia, a exceção era ter tido Hajime. Ele era a sua luz e sua força.

-É tudo pela vila; Gaara completou como se estivesse a ler os pensamentos da irmã. –Você, melhor do que ninguém sabe como é isso. Não foi nada fácil conquistarmos o que temos hoje, ainda mais depois do motim que armamos contra Konoha há alguns anos. Reatar laços com as demais vilas e voltarmos a ser aliados confiáveis foi uma tarefa árdua e cheia de sacrifícios. A verdade é que devo isso tudo a Naruto, sem a intervenção dele talvez nada disso existisse hoje, nem mesmo estaria vivo sem a ajuda dele.

_-O Hokage da Vila da Folha...;_ Temari completou num meio sorriso. –Quem diria que aquele pirralho irritante um dia realmente se tornaria o Hokage?

-De fato a vida sempre surpreende; concordou Gaara. –Veja! – ele apontou na direção do pátio. Lá estava a jovem Konoichi ainda a dar instruções aos guardas.

_-Matsuri?_ –indagou Temari, a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

-Sim. Quem diria que aquela garota insegura e traumatizada pela morte dos pais, se tornaria a melhor especialista em armas de Suna?

-Também cheguei a duvidar disso.

-Eu não; disse Gaara chamando a atenção da irmã que ainda fitava o andar de baixo, onde por fim os guardas eram dispensados. –De uma forma estranha e incompreensível eu sempre soube que aquela garota tinha potencial. Talvez porque mesmo insegura ela tinha muita coragem e determinação dentro de si, algo que precisava apenas ser despertado. Além do que, não é qualquer um que se vê capaz de ficar frente a frente com um _monstro_ e ainda se ver apto a aprender, justamente com ele, a exorcizar seus demônios.

-Gaara...; Temari suspirou. Ainda se lembrava daquele pequeno grupo de crianças, o primeiro grupo de aprendizes ninjas de Suna após adotarem o método de ensino de Konoha, todos, temendo serem treinados pelo irmão, menos ela, Matsuri. Ela fora a única que o escolhera.

-Ela foi a única que não me temeu, mesmo quando até mesmo vocês, meus irmãos, ainda me temiam; ele completou, mais uma vez como se lesse os pensamentos da irmã.

Não era fácil escolher as palavras certas, mas Temari sempre preferiu a sinceridade à hipocrisia. Era absolutamente verdade tudo o que ele dizia, levaram-se muitos anos até que de fato conseguissem se tratar como se tratavam agora.

-De fato, foi graças a você e os seus primeiros ensinamentos que Matsuri adquiriu forças para se tornar o que é hoje; ela por fim respondeu acompanhando o olhar do irmão que se decaia sobre o pátio naquele instante.

Agora eram ambos os irmãos a fitar a jovem ninja que, após uma respeitosa e breve mesura na direção de ambos, se afastava rumo ao portão de saída do pátio. Matsuri há muito já não era aquela garotinha insegura. Era uma mulher, segura de si e de suas habilidades como ninja. Isso era algo visível não só aos olhos do Kazekage, mas de todos.

-Vou precisar dela na viagem que farei até a Vila Oculta da Pedra...

Temari se voltou para o irmão que ainda continuava a fitar a konoichi se afastar.

-Desde que me tornei o Kazekage e que o espírito do Shukaku foi retirado de dentro de mim, acham que sou feito de porcelana e posso me quebrar ao mais leve bocejar do vento...

Aquilo poderia ter soado piegas, uma espécie de piada, mas não quando vinha de Gaara.

A verdade era que se tratava de algo realmente... _Incomodo._ Sempre cercado de gente por todo o lado, sendo que, mesmo sem o espírito do Shukaku dentro de si ainda podia, talvez não com a mesma intensidade, mas ainda sim, podia controlar a areia. Ela era parte de si, da mesma forma que era parte das dunas de Suna. Ainda tinha forças para proteger e ser protegido, por isso mesmo, ainda era o Kazekage.

-Os conselheiros querem que um exército o acompanhem até a vila não é? –Temari revirou os olhos e cerrou os punhos novamente. –Aqueles velhos estão mesmo todos senis...

-Matsuri é a melhor ninja que temos, vale por uma dúzia de soldados, se não mais. Essa foi a condição que impus ao conselho: Uma comitiva pequena, um guarda pessoal, que será Matsuri, e alguns dos membros do conselho. Nessa viagem irei apenas conhecer a princesa Hana e saber o que ela acha sobre tudo isso; explicou Gaara.

_-Hana?_ Então é esse o nome dela? –Temari não conteve um meio sorriso com uma ponta de malicia. –E se... _Hana hime_, sua futura esposa tiver uma verruga no nariz? Ou, se for tão feia que mal consiga se olhar no espelho?

A sobrancelha arqueada e o tom jocoso de Temari logo se esvaiu. Aquela era uma tentativa frustrada. O irmão permanecia apático diante da brincadeira. Nenhum sorriso, nem mesmo um esgar de lábios. Tão pouco, contrariedade. Nada. Esse era Sabaku no Gaara.

-Quando parte? –Temari voltou a adquirir uma postura séria.

-Amanhã.

-Já?

-Sim. Segundo os conselheiros, o Kage da Vila Oculta da Pedra está a nos esperar. Parecem ter pressa em resolver esse assunto.

_-Velhos malditos!_ –Temari por fim explodiu. –O que pensam que você é? Você e essa tal de Hana? É sobre a vida de duas pessoas que eles estão discutindo e não sobre o que comerão no jantar! –a ninja estava indignada.

Gaara se voltou para a irmã e a fitou por longos instantes antes de responder.

-Não somos mais do que joguetes do destino e devemos nos conformar com isso. Sacrifícios devem ser feitos para bens maiores e menos egoístas.

-Não é egoísmo querer ter o direito de viver a sua própria vida; Temari discordou com um olhar triste, porem conformado.

-Mas é egoísmo por em risco a vida de centenas de pessoas para que eu possa escolher com quem me caso ou não. Recusar esse pedido pode desencadear um desfalque no tratado de paz que viemos mantido até agora.

-Isso não é justo! –Temari havia finalmente entendido o irmão, mas não estava menos indignada por isso. Mais uma vez fitava o chão.

-Nada é justo nessa vida minha irmã...

**Ooo –O– ooO**

A arena de treinos estava vazia àquela hora, já era tarde. Uma lua pálida iluminava o chão pedregoso e seco. Como o de costume, o sopro do vento àquela hora era gélido mesmo estando em pleno verão, o que não parecia incomodar a jovem Konoichi que ali estava. Sua atenção estava voltada para os tocos de madeira há uns dez metros longe de si, neles jaziam fincadas várias kunais e shurikens. Ser _"a melhor de Suna"_ exigia muita determinação e sacrifícios. Uma gota de suor rolou por sua testa e seus dedos vieram a contê-la. Estava suada, suja e cansada. De fato uma konoichi não tinha uma aparência feminina lá muito agradável, pelo menos não depois de um dia de treino. A verdade é que às vezes até se esquecia que era uma mulher, antes de ser uma ninja.

Seus olhos se voltaram para suas mãos: _O jouhyou._ Aquela fora a primeira das muitas armas que aprendera a usar e era também algo que jamais a havia abandonado. Sempre a trazia junto de si, era quase que como parte de seu corpo, como um braço ou perna. Sem ele, mesmo estando cheia de kunais e shurikens envenenadas, era como se sentisse nua diante do inimigo. Aquela era a arma que melhor sabia manejar, algo que servia tanto para defesa como ataque. A longa corda com uma lança cortante em uma das extremidades poderia parecer algo quase que simplório, diante de tantas outras armas melhores e mais agressivas, mas ainda sim, era a sua preferida. Para alguém que nunca apreciara ferir os outros, aquela era a melhor arma. Mesmo sendo uma ninja de elite, antes de qualquer coisa preferia aprisionar seus inimigos com o seu jouhyou, defender-se deles, e só em ultimo caso eliminá-los. Mas aquele era o seu dever não? Ajudar a proteger Suna? Sendo então matar acabou fazendo parte da sua profissão.

Com o tempo aprendera que os sonhos utópicos daquela garotinha que temia o poder das armas, não podiam ser realizados se não aprendesse a conviver com seus próprios temores.

"_As armas servem para matar, mas também servem para proteger... Proteger aqueles que amamos..."._

Certa vez ouvira isso, seu _sensei_ lhe ensinara isso há muito tempo...

Devia a ele tudo o que era hoje.

_Passos..._ Seu sentido aguçado estava em alerta e os percebeu quase que instantaneamente. O jouhyou em sua mão direita foi desenrolado numa rapidez quase que, absurda, indo deter-se na parede atrás de si. Foram apenas alguns milímetros a salvarem o olho direito do estranho que ali chegava.

_**-Matsuri...**_

-Devia ser mais prudente... Eu poderia ter arrancado um olho seu; ela disse ainda segurando a corta, de costas para o recém chegado. Seu braço direito esticado na direção em que jazia preso o objeto.

De fato, ainda lhe incomodava ter de matar ou ferir alguém, mas sua experiência como ninja lhe havia ensinado a nunca fechar os dois olhos. Sempre havia um potencial de risco, principalmente, quando se tratava de _"gatos"_ a perambular pela noite.

O soldado, um rapaz jovem, que havia sido o recém chegado ainda parecia aturdido pelas palavras da konoichi. Suspirou recuperando-se do susto – por que sim, havia se assustado e_ muito_ com a rapidez da ninja – e então finalmente completou o que fora designado a fazer:

-O Kazekage-sama deseja que vá até ele; a jovem finalmente se voltou para o rapaz com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada, sinal de curiosidade, e ele continuou. _–**Imediatamente**_; completou o rapaz e sem mais delongas se foi.

A konoichi pareceu absorver por alguns instantes as palavras do soldado enquanto o via se afastar da arena, certamente a amaldiçoando pelo que quase havia acontecido. Aproximou-se da parede e retirou o jouhyou dali deixando uma marca funda na parede. Realmente por pouco não arrancara um olho do pobre rapaz, mas chegar na surdina havia sido imprudência de sua parte, só ninjas inimigos faziam tal coisa.

Mais uma vez o jouhyou jazia em suas mãos. O objeto sempre bem afiado e polido refletiu sua imagem meio que distorcida. A Konoichi imediatamente franziu o cenho em desaprovação. Os cabelos curtos despenteados e o rosto cansado. Aquela não era a melhor forma de se apresentar ao Kazekage, entretanto, não podia o deixar esperando. Uma rápida passada em casa, para pelo menos lavar o rosto e lá estava ela indo em direção ao chamado de seu antigo sensei... Seria quase que um reencontro entre dois estranhos conhecidos...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

_**N/a: **__E aí gostaram? __Então... __Reviews!__** Reviews! **__**Reviews**__**! XD**_

**Konoichi:** ninja feminina.

**Hime:** princesa.

******Tsuchikage:**"_Sombra da Terra". Kage do País da Terra._

**Jouhyou:** Foi a primeira arma que Matsuri aprendeu a manusear no anime. Gaara escolheu o jouhyou avaliando as habilidades (_ou seria a falta delas? XD_) da pupila, a pedido da própria Matsuri. Acho que todo mundo se lembra disso né? rsrs

Bjus!

**Hana.**


	3. A viagem

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:** _Gente linda..._ _**Cadê vcs?** _To vendo aqui que estão lendo a fic graças aos hits no meu perfil, mas cadê os reviews? Um email? Um sinal de vida? Sou iniciante no universo de Naruto, por isso mesmo é **MUITÍSSIMO** importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês, mesmo que seja via orkut, msn, email...

Prometo que irei responder à todos que me deixarem um recadinho, mesmo que seja um _"gostei"_ ou então _"não gostei"_. Estou aberta à criticas, claro que as construtivas, pois isso ajuda e muito a crescer como ficwhiter.

_Fãs do Gaara..._ _**Dêem o ar de sua graça sim? **_E as não tão fãs tb que estiverem lendo essa história... rsrs

Dedico esse cap em especial a linda **Analu-san** que comentou os dois capítulos passados! Valeu mesmo my dear!

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Capítulo III: A viagem**

_-Eu vou com você!_

_-Não, você não vai e isso já é assunto resolvido! _–Gaara se voltou para o irmão mais velho com um olhar severo. –Na minha falta você deve tomar conta de Suna. Temari irá até Konoha dentro de dois dias, como pode ser imprudente ao ponto de ainda insistir em ir comigo nessa viagem Kankurou? Pretende deixar a vila sozinha?

-Baki está aqui, ele pode; Kankurou tentou argumentar, mas não teve muito sucesso, o irmão logo o cortou. Nem mesmo a menção do nome de seu antigo sensei parecia ajudar a convencê-lo do contrário.

-Baki é membro do conselho e tem seus próprios problemas para resolver. É seu dever, como meu irmão, me substituir. Dentro de menos de um mês estarei de volta e então...

-Você realmente sabe em que está se metendo não sabe? –foi a vez de Kankurou cortar o irmão. _–Aquele maldito_ era daquela vila e você pretende ir sozinho justamente até lá?

-Kankurou...

Gaara suspirou. Sabia sobre o que o irmão se referia, aliás, haviam discutido sobre isso a noite passada – _longas horas_ – sem que houvessem entrado em acordo. A vila Oculta da Pedra era a vila de origem de Deidara.

-Deidara era membro da Akatsuki e a sua investida contra Suna tinha um único objetivo: _Retirar o Shukaku de dentro de mim._ Não podemos julgar uma vila inteira pelo comportamento de uma só pessoa.

Gaara tinha um olhar complacente, pois sabia que o irmão estava deveras preocupado consigo - _como sempre estivera._ O que Kankurou não percebia era que já não era mais um garoto, era um homem e sabia muito bem que resultado teriam suas ações. Já não era mais movido apenas pelo ódio e sim pela prudência e respeito. Fora isso que fizera de si Kazekage.

-Mas Gaara; contra aquilo Kankurou não tinha como discordar, mas ainda sim achava aquela idéia toda absurda demais pra ser levada a frente.

_-Ja ne..._

A tentativa de convencer o irmão da necessidade de sua companhia havia sido finalmente vencida. O viu se afastar e fechar a porta. Frustrado Kankurou socou a mesa de pedra no centro do salão e deixou-se cair vencido sobre a cadeira.

Aquela era a vontade do Kazekage...

**Ooo –O– ooO**

Após se despedir de Temari e do sobrinho – outro _Ja ne!_ – Gaara seguiu até a entrada de Suna. Era em frente ao paredão rochoso da entrada da vila, que sua comitiva o esperava. Junto de si – como se fossem moscas atraídas pelo mel – vinham três dos conselheiros. Havia sido outra batalha tão ferrenha quanto a que tivera com Kankurou sobre aquela viagem, escolher quais dos conselheiros iriam consigo. _Todos queriam fazer parte da comitiva até o País da Terra..._

"_Kazekage-sama! Kazekage-sama..."._

Era como se o vocábulo daqueles homens se resumisse a isso, a palavras de adoração para consigo. Por isso mesmo outra exigência fora estipulada: duas carruagens, uma para si e outra para os três conselheiros. Aquela seria uma viagem de dias e agüentar as conversas enfadonhas dos três velhos o caminho todo, não estava em seus planos. Já era demais ter que agüenta-los durante as longas reuniões do conselho. Junto de si iria apenas sua guarda pessoal, Matsuri.

_**-Ohayou gozaimasu, Kazekage-sama! **_

Um coro se uniu a voz da jovem Konoichi ao cumprimentá-lo. Pelo visto sua vontade não fora totalmente obedecida. Junto da Konoichi estavam cerca de cinco guardas e uma serva, uma jovem que sabia trabalhar na cozinha de castelo, provavelmente a fim de servir-lhes durante a viagem.

_-Ohayou; _foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Não estava a fim de travar outra batalha para ter de dispensar aqueles guardas, certamente enviados a mando do conselho.

Gaara se voltou para os três velhos logo atrás de si, provavelmente os mais antigos membros do conselho. Os homens pareceram temer que lhes dissesse algo devido a providencia que haviam tomado sem a sua permissão, mas o rapaz nada disse. Aproximou-se da jovem Konoichi parada ao lado da carruagem e a adentrou.

A carruagem era até que simples, porem bonita e confortável. Talvez, um pouco ampla demais para que apenas duas pessoas a ocupassem, entretanto, era a carruagem do Kazekage não? Era toda feita de madeira clara e coberta por tecidos de um tom arenoso. Diria até que, ao longe, em meio ao deserto de Suna a comitiva poderia se assemelhar à ondulações de areia. Sobre a capota jazia inscrito o símbolo da vila num carmim vivo, onde facilmente poderia ser visto e reconhecido. Raras foram às vezes em que a usaram, mas em tal ocasião era algo indispensável.

Com um olhar quase que tedioso Gaara fitava a paisagem rochosa e árida pela janela. Era uma manhã linda aquela, mas por um certo tempo não mais a poderia contemplar. A porta da carruagem ainda jazia aberta, esperando que a Konoichi a adentrasse e foi o que Matsuri fez.

A ninja deu ordens aos cocheiros para que partissem e tão logo entrou, ela os ouviu instigar os quatro cavalos castanhos que moveriam à carruagem. A outra carruagem que levava os conselheiros, a serva e as bagagens seguiram o mesmo caminho. Os guardas, por sua vez, cada um em seu cavalo, puseram-se a segui-los bem de perto.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

_-Okaasan_...

-O que foi Hajime? –Temari sorriu para o pequeno.

O garotinho se aproximou da sacada, precisando apoiar-se nas pontas dos pés para poder ver além da dela, e então, apontou para as muralhas de pedra na entrada da vila. Ao longe, através de sua fenda, as duas carruagens começavam a sumir de vista.

-Gaara-sama voltará logo? –ele por fim disse.

-É claro querido; Temari sorriu ante a preocupação do filho que com seus grandes olhos azuis ainda fitava a comitiva do tio se afastar. Gaara quase nunca saia da vila, mas sempre que o fazia, o garoto indagava a mesma coisa. Hajime gostava muito de Gaara e isso a deixava feliz.

-E...; o pequeno ponderou juntando os dedinhos em sinal de desconforto ou talvez incerteza se deveria ou não continuar. A mãe conhecia muito bem cada gesto seu. –É verdade também que Gaara-sama vai se casar?

-É, quer dizer... Não sei Hajime; Temari completou confusa balançando a cabeça para ambos os lados.

Não esperava ter de explicar para o filho o que nem mesmo ela era capaz de compreender ainda, ou melhor, aceitar. Ainda não havia aceitado a decisão do irmão, mas diferente de Kankurou, decidira deixar que Gaara fizesse o que achasse melhor e não iria se meter nisso. Gaara era um homem, era o Kazekage, e não deveria se intrometer em seus assuntos, mesmo que não concordasse com suas decisões.

-Gaara está indo até o País da Terra a fim de conhecer, aquela tida como sua futura esposa, mas eles só se casarão de fato se ela o quiser como esposo; Temari se abaixou até a altura dos olhos do garoto e bagunçou seus cabelos a fim de descontrair a expressão fechada e preocupada do filho. –Você ainda é muito pequeno para entender essas coisas querido, mas saiba que Gaara...

-Gaara-sama não pretende forçá-la a se casar com ele, _como fizeram você se casar com papai..._

-Hajime; Temari estava chocada. –De onde você tirou uma idéia dessas?

-Eu ouvi mamãe; a criança respondeu com pesar. –Ouvi os guardas comentando isso um dia antes de Gaara-sama partir. Eu estava fugindo de Kankurou ojiisan e...

-Hajime; Temari decidiu interferir aproveitando a brecha deixada pelo garoto. A sua vontade era achar aqueles linguarudos intrometidos e os espancar até a morte por se meterem de tal forma na vida alheia, mas agora o filho era mais importante.

-Você o amava mamãe? Amava o _Otousan?_

Os olhos do garoto jaziam esperançosos, porem marejados de lágrimas e o silencio foi a resposta que por fim fez com que mãe e filho derrubassem lágrimas amargas.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

Pela décima... _Ou seriam mais?_ Por incontáveis vezes, Matsuri se via analisando se as shurikens estavam bem presas aos bolsos da calça... Se as kunais estavam em local de fácil acesso e se a espada repousada ao seu lado, no banco da carruagem era mesmo _"real"._ Vez ou outra se via a acariciar a arma como se ela fosse um animalzinho de estimação. Estava... _incomodada._ Já se haviam passado horas desde que partiram de Suna e seguiam em meio ao deserto, detalhe: _no mais completo silencio. Havia apenas o trotar macio dos cavalos sobre a areia... _

Seu antigo sensei nunca fora, como diria..._ "De falar muito_", mas aquele silencio quase que sepulcral a estava matando. Nada mais saíra de seus lábios a exceção daquele bom dia pela manhã.

_-Algum problema?_ –Gaara indagou de repente chamando a atenção da Konoichi, porem continuou a fitar o lado de fora da janela.

-Não...; Matsuri foi rápida em responder tentando não gesticular de forma nervosa, mas em vão. Suas mãos pareciam ter vontade própria. _–Nenhum Kazekage-sama!_ –ela completou num sorriso nervoso fazendo sinal com ambas as mãos.

-Você está... _tensa;_ ele por fim se voltou para a Konoichi a sua frente.

Naquele instante a ninja teve vontade de abrir um buraco no chão e se enterrar dentro dele. Que idiotice era aquela agora? _Corar? _Porque sim, provavelmente estava corada... _sentia seu rosto queimar._ Os olhos dele tinham algo que não sabia explicar, era como se os sentisse, se eles a tocassem.

_Mas que droga era aquela?_ Havia voltado a ser a adolescente tola com sonhos românticos pelo Kazekage? Sonhos platônicos e impossíveis que havia jurado ter esquecido há anos atrás?

Havia sido a mesma coisa na noite passada quando fora até ele...

"_-Eu preciso de você, Matsuri..."._

_Aquele tom de voz calmo lhe soara doce... _

Mas... _Como uma ninja de elite poderia sentir tais coisas?_ Pensar? Imaginar? Achar que um pedido do Kazekage lhe soasse feito uma declaração de amor? _Aquilo era ridículo! _Ridículo de tão absurdo. Piegas. Ninjas não tem sentimentos, muito menos pensamentos tolos como aqueles.

-Matsuri? –Gaara já não mais a fitava, havia voltado a fitar a paisagem pela janela.

-Hai, Kazekage-sama; a konoichi tentou parecer firme e respeitosa.

-O que acha que me espera na Vila Oculta da Pedra?

_Um casamento!_ Quase havia se esquecido disso... Aquela era uma viagem com um único fim: unir a filha do Tsuchikage com o Kazekage de Suna, uma união política. _E a princesa devia ser linda..._

_Era mesmo uma idiota!_ O estava escoltando até a sua futura noiva e ainda sim, voltava a pensar nele daquela forma?

_-Não acredito que Hana hime aceite de bom grado esse contrato..._

-Como disse? –Matsuri despertou de seus pensamentos.

-Como bem sabe esse é um contrato político; Gaara se voltou para a konoichi. –Antes de qualquer coisa, preciso saber a opinião da filha do Tsuchikage a respeito disso. Não creio que lhe seja agradável se casar com aquele que um dia já foi considerado _"a arma supremade Suna"._

-Acha que ela...; Matsuri ponderou, havia entendido a onde ele queria chegar e a verdade é que não sabia o que dizer.

-Ela provavelmente terá medo de mim; Gaara completou a frase que a Konoichi deixou no ar. –Me diga, como uma mulher pode se casar com um homem que lhe causa medo? Pavor? Ela provavelmente sempre vai olhar pra mim como todos em Suna: "_Aquele é homem que teve o Shukaku dentro de si..."._

-Kazekage-sama...; Matsuri mais uma vez media as palavras. –Isso, isso, não é verdade, eu... Eu...

_-Você foi a única que não me olhou com medo;_ mais uma vez ele a completou. –Meu pai, meus irmãos, todos já tiveram medo de mim um dia.

-Você tinha algo a me ensinar; ela murmurou. Jamais se esqueceria que fora ele a ajudá-la a esquecer o trauma da morte dos pais e o pavor pelas armas.

_-E eu muito mais a aprender do que ensinar...;_ os olhos claros do Kazekage mais uma vez se voltaram para a janela. –Me disseram que o País da Terra, que até alguns anos era quase que inexplorado, cresceu muito nos últimos tempos; Gaara definitivamente mudou o rumo da conversa.

-É verdade; disse Matsuri. –Hoje ele é tão grandioso quanto Suna, na verdade ambos os países tem até semelhanças geográficas. Parece que o Tsuchikage também adotou o método de ensino de Konoha ao ver que havíamos prosperado depois disso.

-Devemos muito a Konoha...

_-Hai._

Era hora de voltar a checar suas shurikens e kunais, constatou Matsuri, ao ver que o Kazekage havia se calado e não mais diria nada por um bom tempo.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

Já passava do meio dia quando por fim decidiram parar para montar os acampamentos e comer alguma coisa. A viagem seria longa e cansativa, precisariam fazer isso mais de uma vez no decorrer dela. As tendas montadas também eram de um tom arenoso e tinham o símbolo vermelho de Suna. Foram montadas três delas, uma para o Kazekage, outra para os conselheiros e uma para Matsuri e a serva que eram as únicas mulheres do grupo. Os soldados permaneceriam em vigília do lado de fora. Entretanto, antes do final do dia haviam partido novamente. Ficar em meio ao deserto em campo aberto, era perigoso caso alguma tempestade os alcançasse, poderiam ser sugados pela areia.

Segundo um dos conselheiros há algumas horas dali havia uma espécie de oásis onde poderiam se abrigar e passar a noite, isso se exigissem o máximo dos cavalos. Há alguns meses o mesmo conselheiro havia ido até o País da Terra com finalidades políticas e fora ele a trazer a proposta de casamento do Tsuchikage ao Kazekage. Cerca de quatro horas depois haviam encontrado o tal oásis, lá voltaram a montar as tendas e passaram a noite. Fora uma noite fria aquela, como era de se esperar em meio ao deserto.

Cerca de três dias depois, entre paradas para montar os acampamentos e longas jornadas, finalmente pareciam estar deixando o deserto e Suna para trás. Aos poucos paisagens rochosas, como bem dizia o próprio nome de sua vila de destino, apareciam frente a seus olhos deixando claro que em pouco tempo entrariam nos domínios do País da Terra.

A cada dia de viagem, Matsuri percebia algo cada vez mais evidente: _o imenso abismo que havia entre ela o antigo sensei._ Aquela sensação estranha que tivera quando adentra o escritório do Kazekage há alguns dias antes de partir, cada vez mais se tornava real. _Eram mesmo dois estranhos conhecidos..._

A exceção daquela conversa que haviam tido no primeiro dia de viagem, o restante do tempo tiveram uma jornada silenciosa. Vez ou outra discutiam a respeito de algo referente à Suna ou Konoha, ou até mesmo sobre o País da Terra, mas tudo era sempre formal e direto. Ainda sim, sentia-se estranha perto dele, principalmente quando ele a fitava daquela forma tão direta e intensa. Sentia-se tola, infantil, mas não conseguia impedir aquela sensação que se apoderava de seu peito cada vez que sentia o olhar dele sobre si. _Gaara havia se tornado um homem muito belo... _Já o era quando garoto. Não conseguia olhar para ele e não o ver como realmente era: _um homem._

Mesmo que batesse a cabeça contra a parede, aqueles insanos pensamentos não se dissipariam. Passar longas horas vendo-o diante de si, contemplando-o, não ajudava muito... Aliás, _nada._

A única coisa que a fazia esquecer aquela confusão de sentimentos era treinar, treinar até que desmaiasse de cansaço. Todas as vezes que montavam as tendas para passar a noite, se afastava um pouco do grupo e treinava com suas armas, era o que estava prestes a fazer nesse instante. Haviam viajado mais dois dias até que encontrassem a entrada de uma floresta pedregosa. Ela parecia ser imensa, e segundo o velho conselheiro, depois dela finalmente encontrariam a Vila Oculta da Pedra.

Já era noite e as tendas estavam todas armadas quando a konoichi se afastou do grupo. Karin, a serva, havia acabado de servir o jantar, mas não estava com fome. Durante os dias em que dividiram a mesma tenda, havia tido que aturar a jovem com os seus _delírios_ em relação ao Kazekage. Enquanto polia e afiava duas armas, a jovem cozinheira despejava elogios e delirava sobre Gaara. Às vezes tinha vontade de usar o seu jouhyou para amarrar a boca da serva...

É... Parece que não era só a si a perceber as qualidades do Kazekage, aliás, sempre fora assim. A princesa, sua futura noiva, ao contrário do que ele imaginava, certamente iria agradecer aos céus pelo noivo que o pai lhe arrumara. Muitas em Suna dariam um braço e uma perna para ter o que Hana hime iria ter por conta de um acordo político.

_Era mesmo melhor ir treinar... _

A konoichi saiu sorrateira por entre as árvores, sem que qualquer um percebesse, nem mesmo os guardas... _Oh, que proteção o Kazekage teria deles! _

Não achava que fosse o caso, mas se ele precisasse de sua ajuda, estaria por perto, sempre em alerta. Não podia contar com aqueles paspalhos no caso de alguma eventualidade.

Na tenda conferida aos conselheiros, os velhos homens – àquela hora da noite – ainda discutiam sobre acordos políticos. De onde estava, solitário em sua tenda, Gaara podia ouvir suas vozes por vezes exaltadas, só não conseguia compreender o que diziam. Mas... _E quem disse que queria saber?_ Eles deviam é estar decidindo como seria o seu casamento, antes mesmo de ter conhecido a princesa. Jazia deitado a fitar o teto... _Era como se estivesse envolto num casulo de areia..._ algo só seu e isolado do meio externo.

Fazia horas que tentava dormir, mas aquela parecia ser uma tarefa impossível àquela noite. _Tinha muito no que pensar..._ Naquele acordo, em Kankurou, Temari e Hajime... Seus olhos se recusavam a fechar e sua mente a parar de pensar, mesmo que por um instante. Precisava respirar e tomar ar puro antes que sufocasse.

Com a agilidade de um gato, Gaara se levantou do acolchoado em que estava deitado e caminhou até a saída da tenda, mal a abriu com uma das mãos e pôs a cabeça para fora, olhos de todas as direções se voltaram na sua direção.

_-Kazekage-sama! _

_-Kazekage-sama! _

-Vou dar uma volta. Preciso respirar; disse-lhes Gaara e quando um dos guardas fez menção de dizer algo, o rapaz completou. –Não quero nenhum de vocês atrás de mim. _Isso é uma ordem!_

_-Hai Kazekage-sama! _

Os homens responderam em uníssono vendo a figura do Kazekage sumir por entre as árvores. Uma ordem sua jamais deveria ser desobedecida, porem... Se os conselheiros soubessem sobre aquilo, certamente teriam problemas...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

_**N/a: **__Reviews!__Reviews!_**_Reviews__! __XD_**

_Please? To esperando viu? rsrsrs_

**Ohayou gozaimasu:** Bom dia.

******Okaasan: **Mãe.

**Otousan:** Pai.


	4. Aluna e Professor

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

_Hoje não têm pedidos **DESESPERADOS** por reviews tá? Vou deixar pro final do capítulo... rsrsrsrs_

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Capítulo IV: Aluna e Professor**

_Daria tudo por um banho descente agora... _

Esse era o único pensamento da konoichi naquele momento. Após treinar até a exaustão tudo o que precisava era de um bom e merecido banho, mas... _Como estanho num lugar daqueles?_ Havia precisado adentrar um pouco mais mata à dentro até que encontrasse aquele pequeno riacho. Suas mãos juntaram-se feito uma concha, encheu-a de água e levou-a até o rosto. A água do riacho era gelada e senti-la em sua pele a relaxava. Animada ante a recente descoberta a ninja acabou por enfiar a cabeça toda dentro d´água.

_Seus cabelos estavam horríveis! Sujos!_

Com delicadeza a konoichi pôs-se a alinhar os fios molhados, sentindo as gotículas de água rolaram por suas costas de forma refrescante. Uma lua pálida era o único foco de luz, e o seu reflexo sobre o espelho d´água a fez franzir o cenho. _Há quanto tempo não fazia isso?_ Não olhava para si mesma? Era como se a imagem que via refletida ali não condissesse com quem realmente era, ou pelo menos com a forma que se lembrava de si mesma. _Já não era mais a garota franzina dos seus quatorze, quinze anos... _Já não tinha mais olhos grandes e traços infantis... _Era uma mulher,_ mesmo que por vezes inconsciente disso.

Seus olhos haviam se tornado levemente puxados, como os de um felino e tinham um tom quase que amendoado. O rosto adquirira traços mais delicados e femininos, como os lábios macios e cheios. O corpo já não era mais franzino, estava muito longe de o ser. Tinha belas curvas que haviam sido muito bem trabalhadas durante todos esses anos como ninja. Subir e descer de árvores, correr e manusear armas pesadas, aquilo tudo sem dúvida agraciara o seu físico.

E o mais estranho era que... _Em todos aqueles anos, nada daquilo pareceu interessar aos olhos masculinos... _Tinha consciência de seus atributos femininos, mas os homens pareciam temer aquela conhecida como a: _"konoichi especialista em armas de Suna..."._

_Armas... _Ali estavam elas espalhadas sobre a grama a refletir o seu brilho metálico. Como se tivesse sentido falta de alguma delas a konoichi imediatamente levou uma das mãos até a cintura. Ali sob suas vestes jazia preso o seu jouhyou, sua arma favorita. Pegou-o entre as mãos, tão pequeno e ao mesmo tempo tão letal quando bem manipulado. Defesa, ataque, _um objeto de valor sentimental..._ Aquela arma podia ser cada uma dessas coisas.

Um graveto se quebrou na mata.

Os ouvidos atentos da konoichi imediatamente apuraram o barulho e os previu: não se tratavam de possíveis animais que poderiam ali viver. Eram passos humanos, provavelmente de um homem. Não era a toa que era a melhor. Prever a chegada de inimigos e pressentir possíveis ameaças antes que elas se tornassem reais, era uma das primeiras lições da escola ninja.

Não pensou duas vezes. Certamente deveria ser um dos guardas a procurando, vendo-se que demorara mais do que previra, mas se o fosse esse alguém não tinha intenções lá muito "descentes". _Uma mulher sozinha e um rio? _

_Homens eram previsíveis demais! _

Ou... Poderia mesmo ser um inimigo a espreitando. Sem saber ao certo se suas deduções estavam certas, Matsuri desenrolou habilmente o pequeno jouhyou e o lançou diretamente contra as árvores atrás de si. O objeto cortou o vento frio da noite numa velocidade absurda até que por fim acertou o "alvo", fazendo um barulho oco. _Errara!_ Por alguns milímetros errara o alvo e acertara uma das árvores.

_**-Por pouco você não me arranca um olho...**_

_Aquela voz, aquele timbre calmo e... Por Deus! O que havia feito?_

-Kazekage-sama?

Matsuri imediatamente se voltou para trás, quase que desesperada, se deparando com a figura de Gaara ao lado da árvore acertada. Correu até ele sentindo o coração saltar como se fosse sair pela boca, tamanho o desespero que a acometia. Estancou quando por fim o alcançou.

-Kazekage-sama... G_omen nasai,_ Kazekage-sama, eu... Eu machuquei você? –seu tom era preocupado e ao mesmo tempo doce, gentil.

Gaara viu a konoichi dar mais dois passos em sua direção com a mão direita estendida. Parecia ter a intenção de lhe tocar, mas não o fez. Recuou antes mesmo de estar perto o suficiente para que tal ato pudesse ser feito. Viu-a abaixar a cabeça e apertar uma mão na outra visivelmente constrangida, não sabia se pelo que havia feito antes ou se pela sua intenção mais recente.

_-Bom trabalho; _ele disse chamando a atenção da jovem que o fitou confusa. –Tem uma mira perfeita. Alguém que desconhecesse suas habilidades certamente teria sido pego.

-Kazekage-sama; Matsuri murmurou e sem saber por que sorriu, um meio sorriso. _Aquele era um elogio._ Há muito tempo não recebia um, muito menos vindo dele, seu antigo sensei. _–Gomen;_ a konoichi voltou a se desculpar. –Mas é que eu pensei que...

"_Que era um tarado querendo me espiar..."_ _Deus!_ Aquela fora a primeira hipótese que lhe viera em mente, mas agora... Agora aquilo lhe parecia absurdo e pior... _Extremamente constrangedor!_ Amaldiçoando-se por tal coisa a konoichi não pode impedir que um tom rosado lhe viesse a face. Fitar aqueles olhos claros só a deixavam ainda mais constrangida, então desviou-se deles para que pudesse continuar a falar.

-Pensei que pudesse ser algum inimigo, ou então, quem sabe algum ninja do País da Terra desavisado sobre a nossa chegada e que estivesse em vigília, bem e; a konoichi ponderou. Havia dado dois passos para o lado e se aproximado da árvore que havia acertado. _–Droga!_

_E mais essa agora? _O que era aquele tremor involuntário em suas mãos? Por que raios não conseguia retirar a lâmina do jouhyou dali?

-E eu acho que; a konoichi continuou enquanto inutilmente tentava retirar a arma presa na árvore. Sabia que ele a fitava e isso só piorava as coisas. Estaria ele a avaliando como antigamente? _Como seu sensei?_

Sem proferir palavra alguma Gaara se aproximou da jovem. Matsuri sentiu outro tremor involuntário quando sentiu o calor da mão dele sobre a sua. Suas pernas jaziam tremulas diante daquele toque que não durou mais que alguns segundos. Gaara ajudou-a a retirar o jouhyou da árvore e então se afastou.

-_Arigatou Gaara-sensei...;_ a konoichi logo cortou a frase ao perceber o erro que cometia, mas não teve tempo de corrigi-lo.

-Há muito tempo já não me chama assim; disse-lhe Gaara e a ameaça de um meio sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios.

-Perdão, Kazekage-sama; Matsuri se retratou abaixando a cabeça, mais uma vez constrangida. E se surpreendeu com a resposta do Kazekage.

_-Eu gostava de ser chamado assim..._

-Kazekage-sama? –a konoichi não sabia o que dizer. O seu antigo sensei tinha um olhar distante para além das árvores, na direção em que ficava o acampamento.

-Vamos voltar até o acampamento; disse-lhe Gaara, mas aquilo não era uma ordem, era quase que um pedido de alguém preocupado para consigo. _Um amigo._

Aquela era uma sensação muito boa, mesmo que provavelmente fosse apenas fruto de sua imaginação... _O Kazekage preocupado consigo?_

**Ooo –O– ooO**

No outro dia bem cedo haviam partido. Faltava pouco para que por fim chegassem a Vila Oculta da Pedra, lhes dissera um dos velhos conselheiros. O que a estava incomodando agora era outra coisa... _Os olhares estranhos e de reprovação dos três velhos..._

Na noite passada quando retornaram ao acampamento logo de cara se depararam com olhos de todos os lados. Depois de um _"boa noite"_ polido Gaara se dirigira sem mais delongas até sua tenda, ignorando os olhares que lhes eram dirigidos. O problema fora quando ficara só. Os velhos, os guardas, e até mesmo a serva lhes lançaram olhares estranhos, como se tivesse cometido um crime muito grave. Só então uma luz se fez na mente da konoichi: Primeiro ela sumia na mata, depois o Kazekage... _Aí ambos voltam __**juntos**__?_

_Ela de cabelo molhado e... "descomposta"? _

_Por todos os deuses!_ Não era possível que a mente pervertida daqueles homens estivessem pensando o que achava que estavam. _Ou será que era?_ Tivera a confirmação disso assim que adentrara sua tenda. Karin entrara logo depois de si, quase que trotando e lhe dera as costas sem nem mesmo um "boa noite". Enrolara-se em seu catre improvisado e não mais se mexera, mesmo que não estivesse dormindo. Depois disso sequer lhe cumprimentara no dia seguinte.

_E agora ali estava ela, a viajar junto de um homem que preferia evitar fitar nos olhos..._ Toda vez que olhava pra ele, se lembrava da insinuação silenciosa e absurda de sua comitiva.

_-Acho que chegamos... Aquela deve ser a entrada para a Vila Oculta da Pedra;_ Gaara apontou a imagem pela janela e a konoichi focou a paisagem externa.

Aquela certamente era a entrada da vila. Um imenso paredão rochoso erguia-se em frente à comitiva. Era todo de um cinza chumbo e tão alto que parecia tocar os céus. Seria difícil alguém passar dali se não fosse convidado. Pelo menos por terra uma invasão era quase impossível. Quando se aproximaram de fato da entrada, a ponto da comitiva toda assemelhar-se a grãos de areia, devido a magnitude da entrada, dois guardas apareceram.

O cocheiro que levava a carruagem de Gaara logo lhes disse em alto e bom som:

_**-É o Kazekage de Suna quem chega! **_

Os guardas por sua vez, logo identificaram o símbolo de Suna nas carruagens e gentilmente os deixou passar.

**_-O Tsuchikage-sama e sua filha os esperam! Sejam bem vindos a_ _Iwagakure no Sato!_**

Mesuras à parte ambos adentraram a vila. Depois de um percurso parcialmente longo pelo vale que cortava o paredão, por fim a Vila da Pedra se fez vista. De fato ela se parecia bastante com Suna em alguns aspectos. O vilarejo, tudo ali era cinza feito às muralhas da entrada e o chão de terra batida num tom vermelho fosco. Ao longe grandes campos de vegetação eram o verde que quebrava todo aquele padrão cinza. Por onde passavam atraíam olhares e reverências, por vezes pomposas em demasia. Certamente os habitantes da vila já deviam saber sobre o _"arranjo"_ que Suna faria com o País da Terra.

_-É lindo!_ –Matsuri não conteve um murmúrio extasiado ao observar as construções que se assemelhavam à pedras empilhadas uma sobre as outras. –Diria que é quase impossível; ela completou.

Gaara não fez qualquer comentário, mas concordava com a konoichi. Quando lhe disseram que aquele país havia prosperado não sabia que fosse a tal nível. Era mesmo um lugar muito belo. Enquanto Suna tinha suas dunas de areia, palácios e construções arenosas, a Vila Oculta da Pedra tinha seus campos verdejantes, belas montanhas cinzentas e uma arquitetura abstrata.

O palácio, a residência do Tsuchikage, por fim estavam diante dele. As duas carruagens jaziam em frente à construção que chegava a ser intimidadora, tamanha magnitude. Era um _"monstro de pedra"_ que os convidava a entrar. Diante de uma imensa porta de madeira jazia uma dúzia de guardas a fazer sua costumeira vigília. A comitiva de Suna já estava em pé ao lado dos cavalos, quando por fim a porta cor de ébano se abriu e um homem apareceu. Era um homem forte, por volta dos seus trinta e cinco anos, trajando um uniforme militar que muito se assemelhava aos de Suna. Provavelmente era o capitão do exército.

-Sejam muito bem vindos a Vila Oculta da Pedra! –o homem fez uma mesura respeitosa em direção a Gaara e aos conselheiros. –Sou Daichi-sama chefe da guarda, me desculpem, mas o Tsuchikage-sama não os pôde receber; ele completou com visível pesar.

-Algum problema com o Tsuchikage? –indagou Gaara, deixaria para contemplar a beleza arquitetônica do lugar em uma outra hora. Seus olhos estavam entretidos com as figuras talhadas sobre a entrada do castelo, mas as palavras do guarda chamaram a sua atenção.

-Hai Kazekage-sama, na verdade já faz algum tempo que ele adoeceu, entretanto, foi de uma semana para cá que ele piorou. Tsuchikage-sama me pediu para que lhes explicassem o inconveniente e pedisse perdão em seu nome; completou o homem.

Gaara se voltou para os três velhos ao seu lado. Um deles havia estado ali há cerca de menos de um mês e sequer tocara no assunto. Seria então aquele _"contrato"_ nada mais do que... _O desejo de um moribundo?_ Os velhos conselheiros trocaram olhares cúmplices entre si, temendo pela ira de seu Senhor, mas, mais uma vez, Gaara não fez qualquer comentário.

-Gostaria de ver o Tsuchikage pessoalmente se possível; Gaara se voltou para o capitão. –Tenho assuntos a tratar com ele e não posso ficar muito tempo longe de Suna, então, quanto mais rápido resolvermos isso melhor.

-Como quiser Kazekage-sama; disse Daichi. –_Onegai shimasu__, _entrem! Os servos cuidarão de seus cavalos e bagagens. Fizeram uma longa viagem e devem estar cansados.

-Certamente; disse Gaara e os velhos ao seu lado trocaram mais uma vez olhares cúmplices: _Estavam mesmo todos cansados da viagem._

Daichi estendeu um dos braços em direção a porta de entrada e os guardas que ali estavam se dividiram em dois grupos, cada um de um lado da porta. Gaara foi o primeiro a adentrar junto de Daichi, atrás de si Matsuri e os demais.

"_Kazekage-sama... Kazekage-sama..."._

Ainda ouviria _muito_ aquilo durante aquela viagem...

**Ooo –O– ooO**

O interior do castelo não era diferente de sua aparência externa. Era muito bem ornamentado e em cada canto haviam estatuas magnificamente bem talhadas, talvez de deuses que o País da Terra adorasse ou simplesmente algo que a criação do artista que as fez idealizou. Eram tão perfeitas e ricas em detalhes que pareciam até mesmo ter vida própria. A hospitalidade do lugar era outro ponto importante, ali todos pareciam estar atentos a quaisquer necessidades que o tivessem, até mesmo para com os guardas que vieram de Suna. Foram recepcionados formalmente apenas por Daichi que pediu que algumas das servas levassem os recém chegados aos seus respectivos aposentos. Segundo o capitão, a princesa também lhes pedia desculpas por não os ter vindo receber, estava indisposta depois de passar a noite ao lado do pai que jazia enfermo. Dentro de algumas horas seria servido o jantar e Hana hime viria até eles. Enquanto isso o Kazekage e sua comitiva poderiam descasar em seus aposentos e banhar-se. Depois daquela longa viagem, aquilo era tudo o que precisavam para que estivessem mais dispostos a noite.

Por volta das sete horas ambos foram avisados que o jantar seria servido. Gaara deu graças aos deuses em por fim poder sair daquele quarto. Era suntuoso demais, pomposo demais. Sentia-se esmagado entre tanto luxo. Não que não o tivesse em Suna, mas ali, tudo parecia ter sido exageradamente enriquecido graças a sua presença. Provavelmente era o melhor quarto que tinham. Lá também havia algumas daquelas magníficas _"estátuas vivas"_ e elas o faziam se lembrar de Kankurou. Provavelmente o irmão lhe diria que aquelas deviam ser obras do antigo membro da Akatsuki se as visse...

Na parte inferior aos dos aposentos ficava a sala de jantar, lá uma mesa divinamente decorada e farta havia sido posta. As servas ainda terminavam os últimos arranjos e punham a mesa quando o Kazekage e sua comitiva desceram para a refeição. Mais uma vez Daichi os esperava.

-Kazekage-sama, Senhores; Daichi fez-lhes uma reverencia. –_Konbanwa!_

_-_Konbanwa!**–**lhes responderam Gaara e os conselheiros.

-Bem; o homem parecia um tanto quanto desconcertado. Seu olhar não se cansava de fitar a enorme escadaria de pedra atrás dos convidados. –Eu acho que Hana hime deve estar...

_-Estou aqui, perdão por lhes fazerem esperar... Eu sou Hana hime, filha do Tsuchikage, Tsuchi no Tori... _

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/a: Tsuchi:** _Pedra_ /**Tori:** _Pássaro:_ **Tsuchi no Tori:** _"Pássaro de Pedra"._ Na falta da menção de um nome para o Tsuchikage eu juntei essas duas palavras e _"criei o meu"._ Não há muita informação sobre a Vila da Pedra e tão pouco sobre os Tsuchikages ou habitantes dessa vila. Mesmo pesquisando tudo o que descobri foi que há a citação de alguns ninjas dessa vila no mangá **"Kakashi Gaiden"**, que infelizmente, ainda não pude ler (_Se alguém souber onde baixar me avisem, hein? Haha quem não quer ver o Kakashi nos seus tempos de garoto? XD_). Fora isso, sei o que todo mundo sabe, e que foi mostrado no episódio filler _"Em busca do Bikochu",_ lá também são citadas algumas informações sobre essa vila, mas nada mais além disso. Achei importante esclarecer isso pq a maioria das informações que estão sendo citadas aqui são criações minhas pra preencher esse espaço e dar forma a fic em si, a aparência da vila por exemplo e personagens secundários, como a própria princesa.

Outra coisa é com relação ao Deidara, não sei muito sobre ele e pesquisando não descobri muito mais a respeito. Afortunadamente descobri que ele era dessa mesma vila, e que fugira dela antes de se tornar membro da Akatsuki. Mas essa história todo mundo conhece não? Pois bem, o que realmente importa é que o que eu citar sobre ele também será algo ilustrativo e sem ligação com o mangá. Achei legal fazer essa ponte de ligação na fic, por isso, provavelmente, ainda irei citar o Deidara mais vezes.

******Gomen nasai: **Desculpe, lamento.

**Arigatou:** Obrigado.

**Iwagakure no Sato:** Vila Oculta da Pedra.

**Onegai shimasu:** Por favor, formalmente.

**Konbanwa: **Boa noite.

Um grande bju e um forte abraço a todos!

**Hana.**

**P.s:** _Agora sim..._ _Reviews! Reviews! **Reviews! XD**_


	5. Hana hime

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**_Nota2_:** _MUITOOOOO obrigada pelos reviews do capítulo passado! _

_Devo agradecer as garotas que perderam um pouquinho do seu tempo lendo essa história, e ainda botaram seus dedinhos pra trabalhar me deixando um review! rsrs_

**Analu-san, **my dear, valeu mesmo por me apoiar desde o inicio dessa história com seus reviews sempre gentis! É sempre um prazer responder a um review teu!

**Danizinha,** seja bem vinda querida! Espero vê-la mais vezes por aqui e que de coração, se divirta muito com a leitura!

**Sabaku no Gaabi**, seja muito bem vinda vc também! Adorei receber o teu review, como te disse ele me motivou e cá esta o cap. novo! Espero que goste e que se divirta com a leitura!

Dedico esse cap. as duas "novatas" nos reviews: **Danizinha** e **Sabaku no Gaabi**!

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Capítulo V: Hana hime**

"_Estou aqui, perdão por lhes fazerem esperar... Eu sou Hana hime, filha do Tsuchikage, Tsuchi no Tori..."._

A voz firme da jovem parecia não corresponder com a aparência _"frágil" _e delicada que tinha. Quando a princesa desceu a escadaria central com seu kimono verde claro, todos os olhares se decaíram sobre si. Daichi lhe fez uma respeitosa reverência. De fato Hana hime era uma mulher muito bela, de uma beleza singular, quase que exótica. Seus grandes olhos cor de mel eram doces e seus traços delicados. Nariz pequeno e afilado, lábios cheios e bem desenhados. A pele morena tinha um tom dourado e aveludado, os cabelos por sua vez pareciam cascatas ondulantes cor de cobre. À medida que seus passos comedidos diminuam o espaço entre os demais, cada qual percebia com melhor clareza a beleza da jovem.

_-Konbanwa, Kazekage-sama!_ É um prazer finalmente poder conhecê-lo e tê-lo em nossa casa; a jovem reverenciou Gaara respeitosamente.

-E seu pai como está? –indagou-lhe Gaara.

-Obrigada por perguntar, mas _otousan_ não tem mostrado melhoras significativas há dias. Ele me pediu para que me desculpasse por ele, mas não poderá descer para o jantar esta noite; completou Hana.

-Entendo; murmurou Gaara.

-Amanhã provavelmente ele estará melhor e irá ter para contigo. _Otousan_ tem esperado ansioso pela sua visita já faz algum tempo. Agora; a princesa ponderou e então apontou a mesa não muito distante dali. _–Kudasai_, devem estar com fome após essa longa viagem.

_-Domo. _

Gaara assentiu acompanhando a princesa, atrás de si os conselheiros pareciam trocar olhares de aprovação quanto à primeira impressão do Kazekage sobre sua futura noiva. Se havia algo importante na primeira impressão de um homem sobre uma mulher, era quanto sua aparência e quanto a isso ninguém ali poderia discordar. Hana hime era linda, educada, inteligente. Tinha todos os requisitos para ser uma boa esposa. Só esperavam que não fosse _"inteligente demais"_ e começasse a interferir nas decisões do futuro marido...

******Ooo –O– ooO**

O jantar decorrera de forma agradável. Hana não mais tocara na saúde frágil do pai e ninguém ali pareceu querer desfazer esse trato. A comida estava maravilhosamente bem feita e durante a refeição o assunto fora Suna e a prosperidade do País da Terra nos últimos anos. Aquela era uma conversa essencial para que cada qual conhecesse melhor um ao outro. Gaara pouco falou, mas respondeu as perguntas da princesa. Os conselheiros pareciam estar avaliando a interação entre o casal. Daichi parecia estar feliz em ver Hana sorrir entre uma conversa e outra. Fazia um bom tempo que não via a jovem princesa sorrir.

Após o jantar os três velhos logo se despediram com uma chuva de mesuras sobre a princesa para então voltarem até seus aposentos. Era hora de literalmente _"saírem de cena". _Seria bom que o casal conversasse a sós, afinal, em breve firmariam um compromisso. Daichi também se despediu e logo depois se retirou. Percebendo a jogada proposta, Hana pediu para que Gaara a acompanhasse num breve passeio noturno pelo castelo, com a desculpa de lhe mostrar sua residência.

Aquele era um pedido que o Kazekage não poderia recusar, e mais, Gaara concluiu que seria mesmo bom poder conversar a sós com a princesa antes de falar com seu pai. A idéia que tinha antes de partir de Suna, ainda era a mesma: _Jamais a obrigaria a se casar consigo apenas para obedecer a um capricho do pai..._

Andaram por um certo tempo, entre salas anexas e pilares altos até que chegaram à um pátio aberto que dava entrada para um jardim. No centro dele havia uma bela fonte, feita de mármore branco. A água corria dali de forma graciosa e o seu ruído calmo era uma forma de agraciar os ouvidos daqueles que ali chegavam. Hana e Gaara caminharam até a fonte e depois de um convite mudo, Gaara também se sentou sobre a borda da fonte ao lado da princesa.

-Tem uma bela casa; disse-lhe Gaara.

_-Arigatou!_

Hana sorriu gentil. Depois de alguns instantes de silencio a fitar o olhar distante do rapaz ela por fim voltou a falar.

-Parece preocupado... Se for por minha causa e sobre esse _"contrato"_ não se preocupe. Estou acostumada a me ver _leiloada,_ não é a primeira vez que isso acontece; completou a jovem.

-Vejo que já sabe sobre o acordo que seu pai pretende fazer com Suna? –indagou-lhe Gaara e estava surpreso pela forma direta de se expressar da princesa.

-Hai; Hana assentiu.

-E o que acha disso tudo?

-O que eu acho? –ela indagou num meio sorriso. –Acho que devo é lhe agradecer se de fato aceitar esse acordo...

-Como? –Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender.

_-Você é jovem, é bonito...;_ Hana murmurou em resposta sem qualquer tipo de pudor ou constrangimento "típicos" de uma princesa. –Antes de você, meu pai estava para me casar com um homem pelo menos trinta anos mais velho que eu. Mas aí, um de seus conselheiros apareceu e ambos tiveram a idéia de unir nossas vilas com esse casamento.

-Você sabe quem eu sou, não sabe? –indagou-lhe Gaara.

_-Sabaku no Gaara,_ aquele que um dia foi o _jinchuuriki _de uma cauda e que se tornou o Kazekage. O filho mais novo do antigo Kazekage de Suna; respondeu Hana com a mesma simplicidade de antes.

_-E não tem medo de mim?_ Todos em Suna, ainda hoje, que já não tenho mais o Shukaku selado dentro de mim, ainda me temem.

Hana sorriu. _E era um lindo sorriso..._ puro e límpido.

Gaara tentou decifrar o que aquele gesto significava, mas não o conseguiu. O gesto seguinte porem lhe foi ainda mais incompreensível.

A princesa aproximou-se do rapaz e com delicadeza levou uma das mãos até seu rosto. Diferente de Matsuri, ela o tocou sem qualquer receio. Sua mão era suave e terna, constatou Gaara ao sentir os dedos delicados de Hana a lhe tocar. Hana parecia contornar o ideograma tatuado em sua testa, como se o quisesse decorar sob o tato. _Ninguém jamais o havia feito antes..._ De perto os olhos da princesa pareciam ainda mais belos e doces. Ela o fitava diretamente, sem medo, sem receio, olhos nos olhos. Poucos eram os que o conseguiam fazer. Foi então que o inesperado aconteceu. Gaara viu-a cerrar os olhos de longas pestanas e com a mesma sutileza daquele toque, levar seus lábios até os dele...

Os lábios dela eram quentes e macios, pareciam se encaixar contra os seus como se tivessem sido feitos exatamente pra isso. Assemelhavam-se a uma fruta doce, mas Gaara não sabia por que não conseguia sentir o seu gosto. Fora um toque breve, sutil, e tão logo Hana havia se afastado. _Ele não lhe correspondera._ Fitou-o por alguns instantes até que por fim lhe dissesse algo:

_-Seus lábios são frios... _Não era assim que imaginava serem os lábios de Sabaku no Gaara. O deserto é quente, e era assim que esperava ser um beijo seu; ela completou.

Gaara não soube o que dizer. Seus olhos jaziam fixos sobre a bela face da princesa. Estaria ela... _decepcionada?_

-Já está tarde...; Hana murmurou de repente olhando para o céu noturno. –_Oyasumi nasai! _Teremos tempo para conversar melhor amanhã...

_-Hai;_ Gaara não fez mais do que concordar com a jovem e acompanhou-a de volta para dentro do castelo.

******Ooo –O– ooO**

Fechou a porta com talvez mais força do que de fato deveria, ainda mais estando na residência de outra pessoa. Seus punhos se serraram até que suas unhas lhes ferissem a pele das mãos. O nó preso em sua garganta finalmente se desfez e acometida por uma crise de soluços e lágrimas, a konoichi recostou-se sobre a porta deixando-se ir ao chão.

Matsuri abraçou as próprias pernas e chorou em silencio. Porque havia saído àquela hora da noite? _Pra que tinha que ter visto aquilo?_

Fazia anos desde a última vez que chorara, até havia se esquecido do quão doloroso era derramar lágrimas amargas como aquelas. E o pior de tudo era que não tinha esse direito. _Por que estava chorando?_ Ele... _Ele não lhe pertencia!_ Jamais lhe pertenceria, era o Kazekage e estava a ponto de firmar compromisso com outra mulher. Era ridículo se comparar a ela, ou achar-se a altura da princesa para atrair o olhar dele sobre si. A princesa era linda, talvez fosse a mulher mais bela que havia visto na vida. Gaara não era cego, é claro que também percebera isso, todos perceberam.

Os guardas não paravam de comentar após o jantar servido na cozinha, o quão bela era a princesa.

Havia prometido a si mesma que não mais pensaria nele dessa forma, mas tudo fora pelos ares quando o vira beijar a princesa no jardim. Em Suna, em todos esses anos, nunca sentira a ameaça de alguém tomar um lugar que achava ser seu, mas ali, aquela mulher havia conseguido desfazer toda a barreira protetora que achava ter construído em volta desse sentimento. _Ela o tocara, ela o beijara..._ Aquilo pareceu abrir uma enorme ferida em seu peito. Doía. Sangrava. _Sufocava!_ Não adiantava seu cérebro trabalhar, insistir em lhe dizer que era uma tola e que estava agindo de forma ridícula como se tivesse voltado há ter quinze anos, ainda sim, àquela dor pulsava em seu peito.

Ainda o amava...

_-Gaara-sama... _

******Ooo –O– ooO**

No outro dia bem cedo o café da manhã já era servido aos hóspedes e mantinha a mesma magnitude do jantar. Tudo era perfeito, belo e também delicioso não só aos olhos, mas também ao paladar. Mais uma vez os anfitriões da casa não estavam presentes, foi então que Hana apareceu:

-Kazekage-sama; ela chamou polidamente e Gaara se voltou na cadeira em que estava para lhe fitar. Pela manhã a princesa parecia estar inacreditavelmente ainda mais bela. _–Ohayou gozaimasu! _

_-Ohayou!_ –Gaara a cumprimentou e os demais também.

_-Otousan_ deseja lhe falar; Hana se dirigiu diretamente a Gaara.

-E como ele está? –indagou Gaara e estava a ponto de se levantar ante ao olhar preocupado da princesa quando ela interveio.

_-Onegai shimasu!_ –Hana tocou sutilmente em seu ombro impedindo-o de se levantar e então se sentou ao seu lado. –Acho que ele piorou, mas vamos tomar o café da manhã primeiro sim? _Otousan_ jamais me perdoaria se fosse grosseira para com nossas visitas; a princesa tentou sorrir em vão enquanto se servia, mas Gaara respeitou sua vontade.

_-Hai;_ ele disse.

Havia por fim chegado à hora de conhecer o Tsuchikage...

******Ooo –O– ooO**

Uma porta cor de ébano toda ornamentada era a entrada para os aposentos do Tsuchikage. Somente Hana e Gaara seguiram até lá, mas Gaara desconfiava que os conselheiros dariam um braço e um perna para poder participar daquela conversa, mesmo que não tivessem se pronunciado sobre o assunto. Hana bateu na porta com delicadeza e avisou de sua chegada antes de adentrar os aposentos do pai. Quando por fim a adentraram Gaara se surpreendeu com o que viu. O Tsuchikage tinha uma aparência bem diferente da qual imaginava. A cama em que estava parecia larga demais e funda demais para abrigar o seu corpo franzino e magro. Provavelmente o homem não tinha mais do que sessenta anos, talvez até menos, era o seu estado de saúde, um mal que lhe afetava os pulmões, que o fazia aparentar ter muitos anos a mais do que de fato tinha.

_-Otousan;_ Hana se aproximou junto de Gaara. –Esse é Gaara-sama o...

_-Kazekage de Suna..._ Eu sei; o velho cortou a filha. –É um prazer por fim te conhecer; um meio sorriso curvou os lábios do homem.

-O prazer é meu Tsuchikage-sama; Gaara respondeu polidamente. O homem e a filha pareciam completos opostos. Enquanto a jovem era bela e exótica, o pai nada mais era que um velho de pele pálida e sem viço. Provavelmente a beleza de Hana era herança deixada pela mãe.

-Eu conheci o seu pai; murmurou o velho como se buscasse uma informação há muito esquecida. –Foi um bom governante, ao seu modo. Entretanto, fiquei sabendo que você tem sido um Kazekage muito mais próspero que seu falecido pai. Suna cresceu bastante nesses últimos anos; comentou o Tsuchikage, o branco de seus cabelos não desmentia os seus muitos anos de experiência.

-Não mais que o País da Terra; Gaara se aproximou um pouco mais da cama do velho junto de Hana. Dali podia ver que pelo menos algo Hana herdara do pai: os olhos. Os olhos do Tsuchikage também eram cor de mel, mesmo que agora já sem o viço da juventude.

-Tens razão; o velho murmurou entre uma breve crise de tosse. –Mas só prosperamos porque nos inspiramos em vocês depois de adotarem o método de ensino de Konoha.

-Devo muito a Konoha; disse-lhe Gaara num tom particularmente pessoal.

-Eu sei, já ouvi muito sobre os feitos do Hokage... _Uzumaki Naruto;_ o velho sorriu. –Hana querida; o homem se voltou para a filha que se prostrou ao seu lado na cama.

_-Hai otousan! _

-Deve estar cansada, cuidou de mim praticamente a noite toda, porque não vai até seus aposentos e descansa um pouco? O Kazekage e eu podemos conversar enquanto isso.

Hana pensou em argumentar, mas nada disse.

_-Hai, otousan;_ ela assentiu e depois de uma breve reverência de despedida para com Gaara se foi.

-Não sei o que seria de mim sem Hana; o velho murmurou chamando a atenção de Gaara que ainda fitava a direção em que a jovem havia passado.

-Hana hime é uma boa moça; disse-lhe Gaara.

-Ela lhe agrada? –o velho foi tão direto quanto a filha na noite anterior.

-Tsuchikage-sama...

-Me chame de Tsuchi no Tori, por favor; pediu o velho. –Quero poder lhe chamar pelo seu próprio nome sem ter de acrescentar títulos, mas se continuar a me chamar dessa forma isso não será possível.

-Está bem, Tsuchi no Tori-sama; Gaara atendeu ao pedido do velho.

-Assim está melhor, mas... Não respondeu a minha pergunta Sabaku no Gaara. Agrada-lhe a idéia de ter minha filha como esposa?

-Acaso já fez essa mesma pergunta a sua filha? –indagou-lhe Gaara e o velho sorriu deixando-o confuso.

-Sim, ontem mesmo eu o fiz; respondeu o homem. –Hana está feliz em tê-lo como esposo, mas me disse que você não parece compartilhar do mesmo sentimento.

-Acha que um casamento visando apenas interesses políticos pode dar certo? –foi a vez de Gaara ir direto ao ponto.

-Não; o velho ficou imediatamente sério. –O meu foi assim e a mãe de Hana e eu brigamos por toda uma vida, entretanto, de coração, eu espero que vocês tenham uma vida melhor e mais próspera que a nossa.

-Quer dizer que mesmo assim, pretende firmar esse acordo?

_-Eu estou velho..._ Não posso deixar Hana sozinha. Gostaria muito que ela encontrasse um homem e se apaixonasse por ele, para então se casar, mas o meu tempo é curto e tudo o que viso é o seu bem estar. Casá-la com alguém como você é a melhor coisa que posso fazer por ela; completou Tsuchi no Tori.

-Também disse isso a ela, quando pensou em casá-la com um homem que tinha idade pra ser pai dela? –o tom de Gaara soou de forma atrevida e talvez desrespeitosa, mas a verdade é que não mais se continha.

-Vejo que vocês estão mesmo se dando bem, até já conversaram sobre assuntos como esse; o velho voltou a sorrir de forma débil. –Mas esse assunto é parte do passado, repensei e vi que estava agindo precipitadamente em relação a isso. O meu temor em vê-la sofrer quase a fez ainda mais infeliz. Esse homem com o qual Hana iria se casar era um nobre de uma vila vizinha. Iria ser um bom acordo político, mas percebi que não seria bom para Hana.

-E acaso deu a ela a opção de escolher? –Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sim, dei; respondeu o velho. –Hana sequer suportava a presença de Tsume-sama então desfiz o acordo.

-E o que faz de mim diferente dele? Usar o seu _estado_ para fazê-la atender ao seu pedido e casar-se comigo, não é algo que um pai deva fazer a uma filha. Ela está é desesperada em atender aos apelos de um velho moribundo, não quer decepcioná-lo; Gaara apontou culposamente para o velho. Sentia o sangue ferver em suas veias. Era mesmo exatamente como pensava, no fim das contas.

-Vejo que é um homem de coragem meu futuro genro. Ninguém jamais ousou se dirigir a mim dessa forma. Saiba que é por isso que o escolhi e Hana também; ele completou.

-Como disse? –Gaara mais uma vez estava confuso.

-Isso que tem tatuado em sua testa; o velho apontou para a tatuagem de Gaara que instintivamente tocou o ideograma. _–"Ai"..._ O amor é algo que vem com o tempo. Você e Hana são jovens, belos e tem uma vida toda pela frente, não será difícil que esse sentimento surja em suas vidas. São um homem e uma mulher no fim das contas...

-E é um velho que nunca soube o que é isso quem está tentando me ensinar tal coisa?

-Se engana, eu já amei sim, amei a mãe de Hana mesmo que sozinho.

-E vale a pena amar assim?

-Para mim valeu sim e muito a pena. Hana é a prova viva disso, é o fruto desse amor, mas isso não quer dizer que o mesmo tenha que acontecer a vocês dois.

-E se acontecer? Não creio que sua filha deseje o mesmo destino infeliz de sua mãe e tão pouco eu quero fazer parte disso.

-Vocês são livres para seguir o seu próprio caminho caso isso aconteça, mas eu lhe peço, por favor, atenda ao ultimo pedido desse velho; pediu o Tsuchikage. –Não deixe Hana desamparada...

-Não é por sua filha que me pede isso; Gaara o fitou seriamente. –É por você, tudo isso não passa de um jogo político que você não quer perder nem mesmo depois de morto. A união de nossas vilas com esse casamento poderá trazer ainda mais riqueza e prosperidade ao País da Terra. Hana é o sacrifício pelo qual você receberá sua recompensa.

-Sente-se; pediu o velho indicando uma cadeira ao lado cama. –Vejo que terei de lhe contar toda a história, só assim você irá me entender rapaz...

-Como? –Gaara piscou confuso.

-Sente-se, pois a história é longa, entretanto, tenho certeza que me compreenderá após ouvi-la...

**__****Continua... **

* * *

_**N/a:** Reviews! Reviews**! Reviews!** Não se intimidem, façam como as linduxas que citei no inicio do cap... Ah me deixei sua singela opinião, sim? _

******Konbanwa:** Boa noite.

**Otousan:** Pai.

******Kudasai:** Por favor, por gentileza.

**Domo (arigatou):** Muito obrigado.

**Oyasumi nasai:** Boa noite (quando vai se deitar).

**Hai: **Sim.

**Ohayou gozaimasu:** Bom dia.

**Onegai shimasu:** Por favor (formalmente).

**"Ai":** Amor.


	6. O peso de uma promessa

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

**Uma boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Capítulo VI: O peso de uma promessa**

_-Leve isso com você..._

_A jovem se aproximou após lhe entregar um pequeno embrulho. Inclinou-se como se tivesse o intuito de lhe beijar outra vez, mas não o fez. Havia olhos demais por perto._

_-É uma Doton no Tsuchi**,**__ lhe trará sorte; ela completou num sorriso gentil, ignorando a presença dos demais que ali estavam._

_-Arigatou! –disse-lhe Gaara num agradecimento sincero. –Ja ne!_

_-Ja ne Gaara-sama..._

******Ooo –O– ooO**

Haviam partido no outro dia bem cedo. O "_contrato"_ havia por fim sido firmado. Não tivera escolha e tão pouco Hana o teria, aliás, talvez sequer soubesse do real porque da insistência do pai em fazê-la se unir a Suna através do matrimonio. _Mais uma vez sacrifícios teriam de ser feitos para bens maiores... _Sempre haveria sacrifícios e recompensas por tais atos. A paz e tranqüilidade de toda uma vila ou país era uma dessas recompensas, talvez a maior delas. Essa seria a paga pela união entre Suna e o País da Terra.

_-Acha que devo abrir?_ –indagou Gaara.

Entre suas mãos jazia o embrulho que havia ganhado de Hana antes de partir. Ele jazia intacto. O tal amuleto chamado de _Doton no Tsuchi_ ainda estava embrulhado no belo lenço de seda verde musgo. Talvez as ranhuras douradas desenhadas no lenço lhe interessassem mais do que o presente em si. Era para ele que olhava atentamente sem querer visualizar mais do que isso: _um belo lenço de seda..._

Matsuri se voltou para o rapaz a sua frente. Algo gritara dentro de si ao ouvir a voz dele e por alguns instantes acabou por se esquecer da posição de cada um deles, em especial a sua.

-E por que não? –a konoichi deu de ombros e voltou a fitar a paisagem pela janela. –É um presente de sua noiva...

Seu tom soara ríspido, inevitavelmente, ríspido. Duro. Por sorte o final da frase saíra sussurrado... _Quem sabe ele não tivesse ouvido?_

_Quem dera..._

Sua resposta soara alto o suficiente, para que pudesse propagar livremente pelo pequeno espaço que dividiam dentro da carruagem e chegasse aos ouvidos dele.

_-Gomen, Kazekage-sama;_ Matsuri se retratou ante a sua rispidez e tom pouco propício para com o rapaz. _Que tom era aquele afinal?_ Estava louca? Só podia estar para falar com o _Kazekage_ daquela forma...

"_Ele não tem culpa se você ainda é apaixonada por ele..."._

_Droga!_ Estava sendo tola e infantil mais uma vez...

Gaara se mostrou surpreso ante a forma que a konoichi se dirigiu a si, porem não disse qualquer coisa a respeito. A verdade é que desde que partiram pela manhã notava que havia algo errado com a sua acompanhante. _Ela estava quieta demais... _Parecia estar evitando qualquer tipo de contato consigo, fosse visual ou verbal. Aquele havia sido o primeiro depois de horas de viagem. Já estavam perto da floresta de pedra e distante do País da Terra.

Seus dedos por fim se moveram a fim de abrir o embrulho que trazia nas mãos.

Os olhos do Kazekage fitaram por longos instantes o presente que havia ganhado da futura esposa. Era uma espécie de pingente, uma pequena pedra lapidada na forma de uma gota d' água, presa a uma fina corrente de prata. Era um objeto deveras delicado e de muito bom gosto. A pedra possuía um tom âmbar e pequenas ranhuras naturais de um tom dourado em seu interior. Aquilo o fazia se lembrar de duas coisas: Os olhos de uma coruja alva que vira certa vez e também o pingente que Naruto sempre usava, presente de sua antecessora como Hokage.

_-É lindo..._

Murmurou Matsuri chamando-lhe a atenção, porem seu tom ainda parecia frio e distante. Mesmo que a intenção do comentário fosse a de ser gentil, uma espécie de pedido de desculpas, ele soara completamente maquinal.

-Hana me disse que pertenceu a sua falecida mãe; explicou Gaara ainda fitando o amuleto, os dedos percorrendo demoradamente suas extremidades. –Segundo ela, ele trás sorte, mas... _Eu não acredito nisso; _o rapaz completou enquanto re-embrulhava o presente.

-Ela tem suas próprias crenças e você as suas Kazekage-sama; respondeu Matsuri e espiava o rapaz pelo canto dos olhos. Não tinha coragem de fitá-lo diretamente, não depois do que havia feito.

Entretanto, não havia como apagar o que havia dito antes, então era melhor fazer como ele: _agir como se nada tivesse acontecido._ Ele não lhe repreendera, sequer dera a entender que ouvira o seu comentário sem propósito e ríspido. Era melhor que continuassem aquela viagem assim, já estava se sentindo tola demais.

-Sim, ela tem as suas crenças, mas eu não; respondeu Gaara por fim se voltando para a jovem. –Eu não creio em nada.

-Não crê na existência de Deus Kazekage-sama? –Matsuri arqueou a sobrancelha e dessa vez tivera coragem de olhá-lo de frente. Aquela declaração a deixara intrigada.

-Não; a resposta de Gaara foi direta e sem qualquer rodeio. –Segundo o que ouvimos no decorrer dos séculos, Deus não é aquele que é todo amor e sem qualquer distinção a todos ama? Aquele quem protege e guia a todos?

-Hai; respondeu Matsuri e agora estudava atentamente a expressão do Kazekage.

-A onde está Deus quando uma guerra tem inicio? Quando famílias inteiras são massacradas? Crianças e mulheres são mortas? Por que aquele dito como o onipotente permite que tais coisas aconteçam? É nesse Deus que você crê? –Gaara ponderou fitando a konoichi nos olhos, agora era a si a estudar a reação da jovem. –Eu prefiro não crer num Deus egoísta como esse; ele completou se voltando para a janela da carruagem.

-Guerras, sangue e dor...; Matsuri ponderou fitando as próprias mãos que se apertavam uma nas outras. –Nada disso é obra de Deus e sim dos homens! São os homens que criam disputas insanas por poder e devastam tudo para conseguir o que querem; a konoichi completou finalmente se voltando para o rapaz a sua frente.

-Acha que meu casamento com Hana faz parte de mais uma dessas disputas por poder?

Matsuri pareceu confusa. _Por que ele estava lhe perguntando aquilo? _Fitou-o por um bom tempo, tentando encontrar a resposta por detrás de seus olhos, mas nada encontrou.

-Não, Kazekage-sama; a konoichi por fim respondeu. –Não você...

-E por que não eu? –indagou Gaara.

-Por que...; Matsuri ponderou, mais uma vez ele também parecia buscar algo em seus olhos. –Porque tudo o que você fez até hoje foi pelo bem de Suna; a jovem completou.

-Que bom que pensa assim; Gaara suspirou como se estivesse aliviado e então voltou a fitar a paisagem que corria pela janela.

-E por que diz isso? –agora Matsuri estava curiosa e ainda mais confusa.

-Por que você parece estar me evitando desde que saímos do País da Terra e firmei compromisso com Hana hime...

_Deus! _Dessa vez teria que cavar um buraco até a China para escapar daqueles olhos... _Então era isso?_ Ele havia percebido a sua distancia, por isso havia iniciado aquela conversa? Ele achava que... Achava que temia pelo futuro de Suna por isso aquele tratamento? _Realmente era muito tola e infantil... _E acima de tudo, _muito_ egoísta!

_-Gomen nasai, Kazekage-sama; _a konoichi se retratou de cabeça baixa. Seria difícil olhar pra ele depois disso.

-Tome; disse-lhe Gaara e após reclinar-se na poltrona entregou o embrulho que trazia consigo para a konoichi.

-Kazekage-sama? –Matsuri indagou sem entender ao ver o embrulho em suas mãos.

-Fique com ele; disse-lhe Gaara. –Você ainda crê em algo, eu não.

-Mas Kazekage-sama isso é um presente de sua noiva, é; a konoichi tentou argumentar, mas seu raciocínio falhou quando sentiu as mãos dele se fecharem sobre as suas.

-Fique com ele Matsuri, quem sabe ele realmente traga sorte àqueles que ainda tem esperança e crença em suas vidas...

Matsuri fitou-o por alguns instantes, instantes aqueles que pareceram uma eternidade. Aquilo não era certo, mas... _Como iria recusar aquele gesto?_ Seu coração mais uma vez saltitava dentro do peito. Não era o kazekage que via e sim um homem. Aquele homem a fazia sentir-se desprotegida, nua, sem forças para reagir. Foi então que o calor terno que abraçava suas mãos a deixou. Gaara se afastou e voltou a se recostar contra o encosto do banco.

-Arigatou, Kazekage-sama, mas...; Matsuri ponderou e então foi a sua vez de se reclinar em direção ao rapaz. –Eu não posso aceitar; ela por fim disse devolvendo o embrulho.

_E por que não? _Gaara teve vontade de indagar, mas percebeu que isso constrangeria ainda mais a konoichi que mais uma vez evitava olhar para si. Suspirou e então abandonou o embrulho sobre o banco ao seu lado. _Ela estava certa..._ Ela não podia aceitar e tão pouco ele podia ter-lhe feito àquela oferta. Só agora percebia isso.

-Espero que cheguemos logo em Suna...; seus olhos haviam voltado a observar a paisagem pela janela.

-Hai, Kazekage-sama.

******Ooo –O– ooO**

Antes do final da tarde haviam adentrado mais uma vez a floresta pedregosa do País da Terra. Ali, mais uma vez montaram suas tendas para passar a noite. A viagem que teriam depois daquela parada seria longa e ininterrupta. Não só Gaara, mas todos queriam voltar o quanto antes para Suna e isso implicava em menos descanso e viagens muito mais longas. Pararam no mesmo lugar em que haviam ficado antes e a grama ainda parecia pisada, marcas do primeiro acampamento na floresta, _uma espécie de guia_ para os guardas que montaram as tendas naquele mesmo lugar.

Já era noite e, mais uma vez, Matsuri não tinha fome.

Havia visto Karin preparar o jantar sobre uma fogueira improvisada e o cheiro era bom. Diziam que os _bons venenos_ não tinham cheiro, tão pouco gosto, mas... _Era melhor evitar_. Tanto Karin, quanto os velhos ainda a olhavam de forma estranha. Aquilo tudo lhe embrulhou o estomago. Como sentiria fome com aqueles olhos acusadores sobre si? _Que crime havia cometido afinal?_

"_Amar um homem que não podia ser seu..."._

Esse havia sido o seu crime silencioso, mas que deixara rastros para ser perseguida por aqueles que com certeza a iriam punir de alguma forma.

Quando por fim reencontrou o pequeno riacho uma espécie de alivio a atingiu. O barulho do rio parecia lhe acalmar, seu frescor a acalentava de certa forma. Sem se importar seguiu o seu curso por longos minutos, até que o riacho se alargou dando origem a um pequeno lago. Ao longe podia ver que havia uma queda d' água. Dali ouvia o seu barulho com mais nitidez a ressoar pelas muralhas naturais e cinzentas que a cercavam.

_Mais uma vez sentia-se suja_, mas não fisicamente e sim interiormente.

Tudo era tão confuso e havia uma sensação estranha a lhe afligir. _Sempre que tentava afastar-se dele, parecia que ele se reaproximava... _Reaproximava-se cada vez mais. Seu medo era que uma hora ficassem próximos demais a ponto de não poder mais conter aquilo que sentia. Tinha medo de voltar a ser a Matsuri de antes, aquela que não media as palavras e suspirava livremente em prol de seu amor platônico. Gaara era um homem comprometido, era o Kazekage, e a si... _O que era?_ Uma idiota pretensiosa para achar que aquilo tudo fosse mesmo possível? Ele nunca a olharia com outros olhos que não fossem o de Kazekage ou antigo sensei. Sempre seria a garotinha medrosa que ele treinara no passado ou então uma arma a favor de Suna. Nada mais!

_Sentia-se mergulhada em lodo!_ Seu intimo, sua alma é quem jazia suja. Tinha que livrar-se daquele peso e daqueles pensamentos conturbados.

Seus olhos analisaram a mata. Tudo jazia escuro. Silencioso. Nem mesmo o foco de luz vindo da fogueira do acampamento podia ser visto dali. Estava longe de tudo e de todos. _Quem sabe o rio lavasse suas mágoas?_

A primeira coisa a ser abandonada sobre a grama foi a espada que trazia nas costas. Depois foi a vez dos bolsos externos das calças cheios de shurikens e kunais. Por ultimo o pequeno jouhyou. Tirar a roupa era visivelmente mais fácil do que abandonar suas armas. Demorou bem menos tempo pra isso. Despiu-se e então adentrou a água fria do rio.

Imediatamente seu corpo sofreu com choque térmico e a konoichi se abraçou protetoramente. A água estava gélida àquela hora da noite, e sua pele era quem mais sofria com aquilo. Depois de adentrar a água até lhe cobrisse metade do corpo, Matsuri percebeu que já estava se acostumando com o frio. Aliás, o frio, sempre fora seu companheiro. Sem pensar a ninja mergulhou para dentro d' água e nadou até o outro lado. _Seu corpo aos poucos parecia ficar leve. _Quando por fim emergiu a superfície seus pulmões estavam limpos, sua mente, seu corpo. Realmente precisava daquilo.

Seus olhos voltaram a focar a mata escura.

Buscaram por algo, mas... _Não havia nada ali._ Teria sido apenas impressão então? Jurara ter ouvido passos mais uma vez, mas se fossem os guardas...

_Que olhassem a vontade! _

Isso sequer a preocupava mais, e acima de tudo, saber que agradava aos olhos de um homem seria uma massagem em seu ego maltratado naquele instante. _Queria sentir-se mulher! Desejada._ _Bela._

Ao menos uma vez na vida, não queria ser vista como uma konoichi... Como apenas uma arma a serviço de seu País...

Não é o que diziam? _Nada melhor que um novo amor para esquecer um antigo? _Como se aquilo que vivia pudesse ser posto nessa lista... _Uma paixão platônica de adolescente que perdurara mais do que previra... _

Tão pouco, guardas pervertidos a espiando poderiam ser considerados _"bons partidos"._ Entretanto...

_Não iria sair dali tão cedo!_

Se havia mesmo alguém a espreitando feito um gato no escuro, iria correr o risco, mas daria um _bom show_ a ele. _Tinha forças o suficiente para apagar dez homens... _Se fosse o caso o faria, mas enquanto seu _"admirador" _se mantivesse nas sombras nada faria contra ele.

_-Eu sei que você está aí... Pode olhar a vontade, mas não pode me tocar. Se quiser manter sua cabeça no lugar, ou seja, em cima do pescoço, continue onde está..._

Um meio sorriso moldou os lábios da konoichi, antes que mais uma vez, seu corpo esguio escorregasse graciosamente para dentro d' água.

******Ooo –O– ooO**

_-Kazekage-sama? _–dois dos guardas que estavavam em vigília se voltaram surpresos ao ouvirem um barulho vindo da mata. Ao lado de uma árvore próxima jazia o Kazekage.

-Algum problema Kazekage-sama? –indagou um deles. O Kazekage havia saído em outro _"passeio noturno"_ e deixara claro que queria estar sozinho.

Gaara nada lhes disse, sequer os olhou e seguiu direto para sua tenda. Os guardas trocaram olhares curiosos e confusos entre si. _Seu Senhor estava deveras estranho._ Nesse instante um dos conselheiros saiu de sua tenda. Os velhos mais uma vez discutiam animadamente entre si, provavelmente felizes com a confirmação do acordo com a Vila Oculta da Pedra.

-Ouvi vozes... Algum problema? –indagou o velho.

-Não Kumo-sama! –disse um dos guardas. –Somente o Kazekage-sama quem acaba de retornar e...

_-Gaara-sama saiu de sua tenda?_ –o velho não deixou que o rapaz terminasse de lhe relatar o que vira.

-Hai Senhor; confirmou o guarda vendo o velho lhe lançar um olhar furioso como se fosse o seu dever impedir que tal coisa acontecesse.

-Não podemos impedir Senhor, _ele é o Kazekage;_ disse o outro no intuito que o velho em fim compreendesse que o Kazekage era um homem e não precisava de _"babá". Aquilo já estava lhes cansando... _E provavelmente lhes custaria o emprego também. Já não sabiam mais a quem obedecer ordens, ao Kazekage ou ao velho conselheiro.

Nesse instante mais passos foram ouvidos e tão logo uma voz feminina se fez presente.

Era Matsuri.

_-Oyasumi nasai!_

A konoichi bocejou e então seguiu até sua tenda. Suas roupas e cabelos jaziam úmidos. Por sorte o seu cansaço não a deixou perceber o olhar cortante que o velho conselheiro lhe lançava.

_-Vadia! _

-Como disse Senhor? –um dos soldados se voltou confuso.

-Nada; o velho respondeu seco antes de voltar até sua tenda. Teriam _muito_ mais o que conversar aquela noite.

******Ooo –O– ooO**

"_Agora compreende o que lhe peço? O porquê é tão importante que isso dê certo? Que esse casamento realmente aconteça?"._

"_Hai."_

"_Se casará com Hana?"._

"_Hai."_

"_Irá cuidar dela e respeitá-la?"._

"_Hai..."._

Gaara suspirou levando ambas as mãos até a cabeça. Mais uma vez sentia-se... _Sufocado._

Havia partido com uma promessa que jamais poderia ser desfeita. Pelo bem de Suna, pelo País da Terra, mas... _Por que aquilo lhe parecia tão pesado agora? _Hana era uma mulher linda, não seria sacrifício algum se casar com ela, ainda mais sabendo que ela lhe tinha certo apreço. Então porque aquilo? Porque aquela sensação de que carregava sobre as costas um fardo pesado demais?

"_... Pode me olhar, mas não pode me tocar..."._

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a: **Reviews! _Reviews! __**Reviews**__**! **__**XD**_

******Doton no Tsuchi:**** Doton: **Do tipo terra, do elemento terra **/ Tsuchi:** Pedra.** Doton no Tsuchi:** _"Pedra da Terra"._

**Oyasumi nasai: **Boa noite, quando se vai deitar.


	7. Uma nova missão

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

**SEJA BEM MUITO VINDA INSANA-san!!**

_Arigatou my dear, por se tornar leitora dessa história e ainda comentar! _

_Aos demais, meus sinceros agradecimentos, tanto as linduxas que comentam como aos demais que acompanham essa fic de seu "esconderijo". Haha eu vejo vocês pelos hits sabiam? Sinceramente espero que um dia vocês percam a timidez e me dêem a felicidade de conhecê-los! XD_

**Uma boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Capítulo VII: Uma nova "missão" **

Seus dedos mais uma vez brincavam com o embrulho de seda, e mal se deu conta quando o desfez. A pedra âmbar do pingente que havia ganhado de Hana parecia ainda mais viva e bela entre suas mãos pálidas. _Uma pedra feita de raios de sol a iluminar o mármore?_ Talvez, pois apesar de se tratar da pedra o objeto inanimado, Matsuri achava que o Kazekage parecia muito mais sem vida. Calado, com um olhar distante a fitar a janela ou então com os olhos fixos sobre a pequena pedra que, provavelmente, chegaria gasta em Suna devido à fricção constante exercida pelos dedos do rapaz.

É não tinha dúvidas... _Ele a estava evitando!_ Aquilo tudo seria "normal" se tratando de Sabaku no Gaara, mas dessa vez havia um outro motivo pra aquele silencio todo. _Seria por conta daquele "deslize"?_

Provavelmente, afinal, fora insolente para com ele, esquecendo suas reais posições, mas... Mesmo que ficasse constrangida diante dele depois daquilo, mesmo que ele abrisse a boca para lhe repreender – o que ele não fizera em momento algum – preferia mil vezes esse constrangimento e suas poucas palavras. Definitivamente o silencio não era algo que apreciasse, muito menos estando na presença dele. Era quase que esmagador e a sufocava, algo anormal mesmo se tratando de seu antigo sensei. Já estavam perto de casa e em dias de viagem o muito que o ouvira falar fora um bom dia. Até mesmo os guardas e conselheiros estavam estranhando o comportamento de Gaara, mesmo que seus comentários se resumissem à conversas sussurradas entre si, temendo pela ira de seu senhor.

-Kazekage-sama? –Matsuri o chamou, mas o rapaz não pareceu lhe escutar. Ainda revirava o pingente entre os dedos. –Kazekage-sama? _Chegamos!_ –a konoichi completou e reclinou-se em seu assento tocando sutilmente a mão do rapaz.

Gaara finalmente pareceu lhe escutar e se voltou para a jovem que mantinha um terno sorriso nos lábios. Demorou-se em demasia em tal ato, o que logo percebeu pelo leve tom rosado que o rosto da jovem adquiriu.

Matsuri imediatamente se afastou e desviou o olhar. Era a segunda vez que ele lhe olhava daquela forma intensa, como se quisesse descobrir todos os seus segredos ou buscasse algo desconhecido. A primeira vez havia sido há alguns dias antes de partirem de seu último acampamento. Pela manhã acordara bem disposta depois do banho gelado no rio, saíra de sua tenda bocejando e se alongando feito uma gata sob a luz tenra do sol. É não era lá muito discreta quando não estava numa missão ninja que exigisse tais requisitos. O café da manhã estava sendo servido no exterior do acampamento, e Karin lhe lançava os mesmos olhares estranhos da noite passada. Um dos guardas aguardava com sua xícara vazia de café esperando que a serva o servisse. Os três velhos por sua vez não eram muito diferentes da serva, também a fitavam com seus olhos de águia visivelmente desaprovando-a, só não sabia em que dessa vez. Havia acabado de acordar não?

_Mas então foi a vez dele... _

Gaara a fitava daquela mesma forma ainda há pouco. Era estranho, desconfortável, era como se pela primeira vez ele a estivesse olhando como o que realmente era: _uma mulher._

"_Mas que idiotice é essa Matsuri?"._ –dissera para si mesma, ao ver que no instante seguinte o rapaz se entretinha com as conversas enfadonhas dos conselheiros e parecia sequer notar a sua presença. _Mas então porque sentira como se ele a estivesse medindo com os olhos?_ Tocando? Foram poucos os instante em que ficara na mira daqueles olhos verde água, mas eles já não eram os mesmos olhos apáticos que conhecia.

Havia uma espécie de chama dentro deles, chama essa que parecia disposta a consumi-la. _Despi-la._ É realmente sentia-se nua diante daquele olhar, acariciada em seu silencio, por isso mesmo o evitava. Já havia sentido isso antes, mas não com a mesma intensidade e isso a preocupava. Aquele era um olhar diferente, mas... Por que agora? Por que... _Só agora?_

_É só podia mesmo ser loucura de sua mente fantasiosa..._

O trotar macio dos cavalos parou. Estavam finalmente de volta a Suna.

_**-**_**__****Okaeri nasai**_**, Kazekage-sama!**_ –disse um dos guardas depois de uma suntuosa reverência. O rapaz estava de vigília junto de mais três guardas em frente ao paredão rochoso que dava acesso a vila.

Gaara assentiu com a cabeça fitando o homem que apesar do exagero do cumprimento, lhe sorria de forma sincera através da janela. Foi então que mais uma vez foi desperto pela voz suave de Matsuri.

-Kazekage-sama? Perdão, mas descerei aqui. Tenho assuntos a resolver com a guarda que ainda deixei inacabado antes de partir.

-Está livre Matsuri, já não tem mais a obrigação de _bancar a babá do Kazekage_; respondeu-lhe Gaara no que deveria ser uma piada, algo para causar riso devido ao tom jocoso empregado, mas o seu rosto sem qualquer expressão não permitiu mais que um meio sorriso por parte da konoichi.

-Ja ne, Kazekage-sama! Se precisar de mim é só mandar me chamar; Matsuri completou num meio sorriso enquanto abria a porta da carruagem, mas parou o que fazia ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome mais uma vez.

-Matsuri...

-Hai, Kazekage-sama? –indagou a jovem konoichi, deixando a porta aberta e se voltando para o rapaz. Não iria sair dali antes de ouvi-lo.

-O que acha que devo fazer com isso? –indagou Gaara fitando pingente e sua corrente de prata enrolada entre os dedos.

-Use-o! –Matsuri foi rápida em responder. –É um lindo presente e eu acho que Hana hime ficaria feliz se o fizesse; ela completou, talvez não fosse a resposta que quisesse dar ou que ele quisesse ouvir, mas era a resposta correta.

-Arigatou...

-Não há o que agradecer. Ja ne, Kazekage-sama!

-Ja ne! –disse-lhe Gaara se voltando para a jovem que finalmente deixava a carruagem.

Os cavalos logo voltaram a trotar com seus passos macios sobre a areia. Pela janela a paisagem conhecida e árida de Suna lhe distraia em meio a seus muitos pensamentos. Gaara fitou por uma ultima vez a imagem da konoichi já distante pela janela, conversando com o pequeno grupo de soldados e então voltou os olhos para o pingente que tinha nas mãos. Uma ultima vez, antes que levasse a corrente até o pescoço. Aquilo o faria se lembrar de Hana e, principalmente, do acordo que havia firmado.

**Ooo –O– ooO **

_-Hajime..._

A voz de Kankurou sou cansada e ao mesmo tempo áspera. Há quanto tempo estava correndo atrás do sobrinho? _Maldita hora do banho..._ E agora aquele pentelho jazia em cima da mesa do escritório do Kazekage e lhe mostrava a língua?

Estava para nascer alguém que lhe tirasse tanto do sério quanto a cópia mirim de Temari...

Ah, e a profissão de _"babá voluntária nas horas vagas"_ era sem dúvida alguma algo que se arrependera de ter aceitado.

-Baah Kankurou-ojiisan não me pega! Uh lero, lero! Depois diz que não está ficando velho; o garotinho provocou vendo o tio franzir o cenho.

-Hajime...

-Velho e _encalhado_ não é Kankurou-ojiisan? –o menino voltou a provocar dessa vez vendo o tio ficar vermelho de raiva. –Haha Gaara-sama é mais novo que você e já tem uma noiva, até eu tenho uma namorada no colégio e...

_**-HAJIME!**_

Kankurou havia perdido a paciência e ia pra cima do garoto com as mãos prontas a estrangular seu pescoço pequeno. Hajime por sua vez sorria matreiramente, satisfeito em ter feito o tio explodir de vez. Foi quando o barulho da porta se abrindo e uma voz imperiosa impediu o manipulador de marionetes de ceder à provocação do garoto.

_**-Dame Kankurou! **_

_-Gaara-sama?_ –o garotinho saltou de cima da mesa com os olhinhos cintilantes diante da imagem do tio mais jovem em frente à porta do escritório. –Gaara-sama voltou!

Gaara viu o garotinho correr até si e abraçar suas pernas. Sorriu acariciando a cabeça loira do pequeno. Devia se abaixar e abraçar o sobrinho direito, lhe dizer que também sentira a sua falta, mas ainda se sentia estranho com demonstrações de afeto. Era como se não combinasse consigo, que fosse algo atípico a sua personalidade mesmo que no fundo sentisse falta dessa interação.

Invejava Temari pela relação de amor e afeto para com o filho, e até mesmo as brigas de Kankurou com o pequeno, pelo menos ele sabia interagir e demonstrar sentimentos. Hajime por sua vez parecia se contentar com o seu distanciamento e poucas palavras. Diferente dos irmãos que sempre exigiam que fosse mais simpático e extrovertido, o sobrinho nunca lhe dissera nada com relação a isso. O amor fraternal de uma criança era uma coisa única e era muito bom saber que o sobrinho lhe queria bem. Aquilo lhe confortava.

-Gaara? –Kankurou piscou confuso. –Achei que ainda demoraria alguns dias para chegar.

-Eu também, mas vejo que foi bom ter voltado antes não? –o irmão mais novo arqueou a sobrancelha e Kankurou sorriu sem graça.

-Esse garoto me tira do sério Gaara; Kankurou apontou inquisidor para o pequeno que voltou a lhe mostrar a língua. –Viu só? –ele indagou, mas o irmão não havia visto a gracinha do sobrinho.

-Hajime-chan; Gaara se voltou para o pequeno. –Preciso conversar com Kankurou e...

-Eu sei; o garotinho cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e franziu o cenho. _–Conversa de adultos e as crianças devem sair..._ Mamãe sempre me diz isso quando a conversa começa a ficar interessante; completou o pequeno balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-É Hajime-chan, essa é mesmo uma conversa entre adultos; Gaara sorriu. As poucas vezes em que sorria eram com ele e a sua espontaneidade infantil. –Mas prometo que te conto como foi a viagem depois. Trouxe lembranças do País da Terra, mas só te darei depois do jantar e depois de ter tomado um bom banho, certo?

-Hai, Gaara-sama! –a expressão descontente do garoto logo se transformou na de felicidade inocente de criança, diante da perspectiva de ganhar um presente. –Vou pedir para Akemi-san me ajudar!

-Certo; murmurou Gaara vendo o sobrinho em instantes sumir de vista, correndo porta à fora.

-Me diz... Como você consegue isso?

-Sinceramente? Eu não sei; Gaara se voltou num meio sorriso diante da expressão tola e incrédula do irmão. Sabia o quanto o sobrinho aprontava, mesmo que consigo sempre fosse gentil e prestativo. Da mesma forma que também sabia que apesar de seu pavio curto, Kankurou jamais machucaria Hajime.

-Enfim; Kankurou bufou rolando os olhos. –É melhor mudarmos de assunto não? Você com toda certeza tem muita coisa pra contar não é?

-Hai; concordou Gaara enquanto ambos caminhavam até a mesa, sentando-se um de cada lado da mesma.

-E então? –indagou Kankurou depois de se recostar preguiçosamente contra a cadeira. –Como foi no País da Terra?

-Um pouco diferente do que eu esperava; Gaara se limitou a responder.

-Quer dizer que...; Kankurou ponderou enquanto um sorriso jocoso lhe moldava os lábios. –Quer dizer que conhecer a princesa foi uma decepção? Ela é tão feia que você recusou a esse pedido besta de casamento arranjado? Foi isso não foi? Eu bem que te disse que isso não ia dar certo e...

_-Ela é linda;_ Gaara murmurou e o irmão imediatamente parou de divagar infâmias contra a princesa.

-Jura?

Kankurou estava surpreso e por que não dizer decepcionado também? Esperava tudo, que a princesa fosse feia, gorda, que tivesse verrugas, ainda que fosse bonita, mas fútil, tudo, menos aquele: _"Ela é linda..."._ Aquilo deixara claro que Gaara não falava só da aparência física de sua futura esposa, ela devia tê-lo agradado em personalidade também.

-Hai. Acho que Hana hime é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci; completou Gaara. –Ela me deu isso; o rapaz apontou para o pingente em seu peito.

-E o que é isso? –indagou Kankurou apurando os olhos.

-É uma _Doton no Tsuchi, _pedra da terra. Segundo Hana ela trás sorte e pertenceu a sua família por anos; respondeu Gaara.

-É lindo, mas... Pelo visto o caso de vocês realmente esta sério. Estão até trocando presentes? –Kankurou tinha uma ponta de sarcasmo e ao mesmo tempo decepção na voz. Ainda tinha esperanças de que o irmão desistisse daquela besteira de casamento arranjado.

-Está sim, firmei o contrato nupcial com o pai dela, oTsuchikage, Tsuchi no Tori. Provavelmente dentro de alguns meses será realizada a cerimônia; completou Gaara.

_-Como é que é?_ –Kankurou se exaltou.

-Dei minha palavra e não voltarei atrás Kankurou. Sou eu quem vai se casar com ela, _não você_, portanto não se esqueça disso.

-Como se eu fosse aceitar algo do tipo; Kankurou deu de ombros e voltou a se recostar contra a cadeira. –Mas Gaara... Por mais bonita que essa mulher seja, acha que só isso basta pra compartilhar o resto da sua vida do lado dela?

-Não, é claro que não.

-E então? –Kankurou fazia uma ultima e desesperada tentativa.

-Quando aceitei o cargo de Kazekage sabia como seria minha vida, inteiramente voltada ao bem de Suna e a causas maiores que minha própria existência e vontades. Não estou me casando com Hana por conta do desejo de um velho moribundo por poder.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Kankurou adquiriu uma expressão preocupada, havia entendido em partes o que o irmão estava dizendo, entretanto, queria muito estar errado em suas deduções.

-Esse casamento é uma união política sim, mas por uma causa muito mais nobre do que uma vil ambição por poder. Muitos dependem dessa minha decisão, boa parte do mundo shinobi. Diga-me como posso ser egoísta numa situação dessas? Pensar apenas em mim, quanto há tanto mais em jogo?

-Não me diga que mais uma maldita guerra está por vir? –Kankurou murmurou a contra gosto e medindo as palavras.

-Talvez não uma guerra, mas algo que possa desencadear uma série de conflitos que juntos podem sim gerar uma nova guerra. Agora me entende meu irmão? Eu não posso desfazer esse acordo, se pudesse eu o faria, acredite; Gaara completou com desalento.

-Isso não é justo! –Kankurou socou a mesa.

-Não, não é, mas é o correto a se fazer, por isso o farei; Gaara respondeu e nesse mesmo instante a conversa dos irmãos foi interrompida.

_**-Gaara! Que bom que já está de volta! **_

Era Temari. A mais velha dos Sabaku deixou a mochila de viagem ao lado da porta do escritório e se aproximou dos irmãos.

-Acabei de chegar de Konoha e me disseram que você já havia retornado. Como foi de viagem? –indagou a konoichi enquanto se sentava ao lado de Kankurou que arrastou uma cadeira para a irmã. –Obrigada Kankurou!

-Bem, e na verdade acabei de chegar também; respondeu Gaara. –E você? Fez uma boa viagem? Como andam as coisas em Konoha?

-Acho que melhor impossível, pelo menos para o Hokage; Temari sorriu com uma ponta de malicia.

-Aconteceu algo com Naruto? –indagou Gaara.

-Sim, aconteceu; disse Temari e agora eram ambos os irmãos a fitando com extrema curiosidade.

_-Anda logo Temari!_ Pra que tanto suspense? –Kankurou explodiu, Gaara porem guardou sua curiosidade para si.

-Kankurou... Até parece àquelas velhotas senis e fofoqueiras da periferia de Suna; Temari sorriu largamente deixando o irmão ainda mais irritado. –Não está se agüentando de curiosidade não é?

_-Na verdade nem eu;_ disse-lhe Gaara e ambos se voltaram curiosos para o irmão mais novo. Gaara não era dado a esses tipos de comentários. –O que houve com Naruto, Temari?

_-Ele vai se casar!_

-O que? –ambos os irmãos indagaram surpresos.

-Isso mesmo, Uzumaki Naruto, o Hokage da Vila da Folha, irá se casar; Temari continuou achando graça na expressão dos irmãos. –Se lembram daquela garota _Hyuuga?_

_-Hinata? Aquela garota tímida e introvertida, membro do time Kurenai? –indagou Kankurou._

_-_Essa mesma; afirmou Temari. –Ela e Naruto vão se casar, até me mandaram trazer um convite; a ninja completou retirando do bolso das vestes um envelope perolado com o símbolo de Konoha em alto relevo. –É pra você Gaara!

-E eu não ganho um não é? –Kankurou parecia um garoto irritado e emburrado.

-O convite vale pra todos nós Kankurou, a diferença é que há uma certa formalidade que deve ser mantida entre o Hokage e o Kazekage, por isso Naruto fez questão de me mandar entregar um convite nas mãos do Gaara.

-A cerimônia será para daqui alguns dias, menos de um mês; murmurou Gaara que abrira o envelope enquanto os irmãos conversavam.

-Tão rápido?

_-Rápido?_ –Temari se voltou para Kankurou com a sobrancelha arqueada. –As garotas me disseram que já faz uns cinco anos, entre idas e vindas, flertes e namoro que aquela ex-raposa encrenqueira e barulhenta enrola a herdeira Hyuuga. Dizem que o velho Hyuuga encostou o Hokage na parede e exigiu que tomasse alguma atitude. Shikamaru me disse que o Naruto faltou molhar as calças de medo do sogro, se é que não as molhou...; Temari completou numa gostosa gargalhada.

-Acaso anda se encontrando com aquele _baka do Nara_ de novo Temari? –a graça do relato da irmã morreu quando o nome de Shikamaru fora pronunciado.

-E se sim? Já sou bem crescidinha Kankurou, sei bem o que estou fazendo; Temari deu de ombros.

O irmão sempre implicara com todo e qualquer homem que se aproximasse de si, mas com Shikamaru sempre fora pior. Segundo ele ela só havia se casado com outro homem, por que Shikamaru fora o preguiçoso de sempre e sequer lutara pelo amor da mulher que dizia amar. Discordava sobre isso, afinal, a escolha final fora sua, mas preferia não discutir com o irmão sobre isso. Já era doloroso demais se recordar disso todas as vezes que se encontrava com o rapaz em Konoha. Fora a si que o afastara e não o contrário. Pelo bem de Suna afastara e magoara o único homem que realmente amara em sua vida. Não o permitira lutar por si.

_-Há um problema aqui...;_ a voz de Gaara impediu que a discussão entre os irmãos continuasse.

-Problema? –indagou Temari.

-Naruto quer que eu seja o padrinho dele; continuou Gaara.

A verdade é que evitava o máximo possível situações como aquela: _muita gente, muita atenção e olhos para todo lado._ Sempre evitara aquilo, entretanto, desde que se tornara Kazekage isso havia se tornado parte do seu _"trabalho"_ como líder de Suna. O Kazekage tinha de representar o seu país e vila muitas vezes, manter relações cordiais entre vilas vizinhas, enfim, devia ser alguém "sociável". Não havia como negar um pedido como aquele de Naruto, e tão pouco teria coragem de recusar o pedido do amigo, mas o fato é que se o pudesse faria.

-E qual o problema nisso? –indagou Kankurou.

-Aqui ele diz que tenho que ter uma acompanhante, mas que não pode ser a Temari; completou Gaara depois de terminar de ler o pequeno bilhete anexo preso ao convite.

-E porque não? –Kankurou indagou sem entender.

-Porque eu já vou ser uma das madrinhas; disse a ninja.

_-Você e quem?_ –o manipulador de marionetes arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiado.

Será que a irmã não percebia que tudo o que queria era protegê-la? Ela já havia sofrido demais, não precisava reviver a mesma dor tudo de novo. Nara Shikamaru nunca deixaria de ser o preguiçoso de sempre, sempre evitando _"situações problemáticas", _como ele mesmo sempre fazia questão e frisar desde seus doze anos.

-Shikamaru.

-Temari...

-Acho que realmente temos um problema aqui; Gaara voltou a murmurar e mais uma vez os irmãos pararam antes de começar a discutir. –Quem eu vou levar? A minha única opção seria você Temari.

-E sua futura noiva? Ela é tão feia assim que nem ao menos pode apresentá-la ao Hokage? –Temari sorriu jocosa. –Além do que, em toda Suna há centenas de mulheres que dariam um braço e uma perna para poderem estar do seu lado; completou a ninja e o irmão mais velho rolou os olhos.

Kankurou quase havia se esquecido que, _seu irmãozinho mais jovem_ também tinha _"Fã clube"_ como Uchiha Sasuke, _o galã de Konoha..._

_Mas que droga!_ Porque os caras legais e _"bonzinhos" _como a si nunca tinham um? Por que raios as mulheres preferiam homens complicados, com personalidades e mentes distorcidas? Porque caras frios e incapazes de demonstrar qualquer emoção feito o irmão e Uchiha atraiam tanto o sexo oposto?

Está certo que muita coisa havia mudado na vida do irmão e do próprio Uchiha e com isso remodelado a sua forma de pensar e agir, mas era como se eles ainda tivessem mel, e mesmo que ignorassem todas as suas _"fãs abelhas"_ elas continuavam a seguir o seu rastro doce...

-Não terei tempo de avisar e mandar buscar Hana, tão pouco acho que o pai dela irá permitir que ela faça uma viagem tão longa; Gaara explicou, ignorando a brincadeira da irmã e o olhar estranho que o irmão lhe dava. Kankurou parecia o estar "avaliando".

_-Eu já sei!_ –Temari exclamou de repente. –Sei de alguém que poderá muito bem desempenhar esse papel...

-E quem seria? –Gaara indagou enquanto Kankurou aguardava em silencio a resposta da irmã, igualmente curioso.

-Quem mais? –Temari sorriu marota. –A sua acompanhante será...

**Ooo –O– ooO**

_-Matsuri?_

A konoichi despertou com as batidas na porta. Havia chegado em casa – uma pequena e simples moradia da periferia da vila – e depois de um bom e merecido banho passara a tarde toda dormindo. Os guardas haviam cumprido bem o seu papel na sua ausência e não havia nenhuma missão importante em vista. Uma tarde de folga fora algo que realmente precisava depois de toda aquela viagem cansativa.

Esfregando os olhos enquanto tateava com os pés a procura dos chinelos ao lado da cama, Matsuri se levantou. De pijamas caminhou até a porta e a abriu dando de cara com o rosto conhecido de um dos guardas.

-Akira? –Matsuri bocejou se apoiando na porta. –O que faz aqui há essas horas? Não me disse que ficaria de vigília na residência do Kazekage hoje?

-Sim, estou de vigília lá, quer dizer estava, mas é por ordem dele que estou aqui; completou o rapaz.

-Ordem do Kazekage? –Matsuri pareceu imediatamente despertar e se interessar pelo que o rapaz lhe falava. –Aconteceu alguma coisa Akira, o Kazekage, ele...

-Ele pede que compareça a sua sala assim que puder; disse o rapaz.

-Sabe se é alguma nova missão?

-Não, e acredito que não seja algo de tal importância ou então gravidade, caso contrário ele exigiria sua presença agora mesmo.

-Isso quer dizer que ele não quer que eu vá até lá agora? –Matsuri estava confusa.

-Não, ele me pediu para que você fosse até ele amanhã à tarde se possível. Disse que assim como ele, você e os demais que o acompanharam nessa viagem devem estar cansados.

-Com toda certeza sim, mas...

-É só isso o que tenho a lhe dizer Matsuri-san; completou o rapaz diante da preocupação da jovem. –Ja ne!

-Ja ne...

Mais uma vez teria de enfrentar aqueles olhos? _Só esperava que fosse mais fácil dessa vez..._

**Continua... **

* * *

**N/a: **_Reviews! Reviews! __**Reviews**__**!**_

_Vocês já sabem que essa autora é movida a reviews, né? XD_

_Bom, mas a querida **Insana** me disse uma coisa que me fez pensar... Que ela quase não deixou um review pq não tinha cadastro no site e no meu perfil essa opção - a de postarem comentários, aqueles que não tem cadastro - está desabilitada. Tem mais alguém com esse mesmo problema? Enfim, vou habilitar essa opção e se tiver mais alguém que não está podendo postar seus comentários, sugestões e criticas vão poder fazer! _

_Bjus e tudo de bom pra vocês!_

******Okaeri nasai: **Bem-vindo de volta. (Se diz para à pessoa que está voltando para casa).

**Dame:** Pare.

**Baka:** Idiota, estúpido.


	8. O casamento do Hokage Parte I

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

Antes de começar, gostaria de agradecer as fofuxas que comentaram o capítulo passado: **Deh...**

_Tanks novata! XD_

**SEJA MUITO BEM VINDA DEH! **

Adorei ter você aqui e espero rever, é claro... rsrs

_E agora... _

**Respondendo ao seu review, Deh my dear:** Haha num me mandava reviews pq num tinha conta no site é? Agora num tem mais motivo pra num mandar! E q fics minhas vc já leu? Fiquei curiosa... E que bom que está curtindo essa fic e o Gaara que eu tenho retratado, não é facil escrever sobre o Gaara, aprendi isso na prática. Eu tb amo ele, mas ele é um personagem "complicado" digamos... rsrs

Acho que vai curtir esse cap, e as demais garotas tb! Ah e falando em garotas...

Tanks** Insana** e** Analu-san** por comentarem o capitulo passado também!

Agora chega de enrolar né? XD

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Capítulo VIII: O casamento do Hokage - Parte I **

Dizem que desde criança a gente aprende certas coisas na vida, como por exemplo, que se ficarmos no sol em demasiado tempo a gente se queima ou então que o frio também pode castigar e queimar a nossa pele. _A gente aprende tanta coisa..._ Às vezes cedo demais, como a dor da perda, algo que nem mesmo com o passar dos anos e diferentes palavras pode ser de fato compreendido. Voltas e voltas e a chave da questão é a mesma: _Por que mesmo sabendo de tudo isso às vezes é como se voltássemos a ser seres indefesos? _Como se voltássemos a ser ignorantes à toda essa cadeia de sentimentos e aprendizado? Por que sentir-se indefesa como uma criança, temerosa, quando já se sabe muito bem se defender? Como alguém que literalmente _"vive para matar" – _com a desculpa de um bem maior, e que os fins justificam os meios – pode ter tanto temor e incerteza diante de um único olhar?

Talvez, _temor_, não seja a palavra certa e sim dúvida. A dúvida e a incerteza eram os piores de todos os sentimentos. Não saber qual era a real incógnita diante de si era algo infinitamente atormentador.

_Assim eram os olhos dele..._ Os olhos de Sabaku no Gaara foram e sempre lhe seriam uma incógnita verde água, um mar de incertezas que a faziam imaginar diferentes motivos para que aquela chama verde e vívida inflamasse em suas íris, ou então se apagasse.

**- Lembrança - **

_-Hai, Kazekage-sama, aqui estou às suas ordens! _

_Ali estava ela, logo no inicio da tarde cumprindo a ordem dada: Apresentar-se ao Kazekage. _

_Uma ninja, com seus trajes de ninja e armas, pronta para uma nova missão. Ao lado do rapaz, jazia sua irmã mais velha. Temari jazia em pé ao lado de Gaara e tinha um gentil sorriso no rosto. O engraçado é que achava aquele sorriso inapropriado para o momento. Gaara por sua vez mantinha-se sentado e impassível atrás da mesa do escritório – como sempre o fazia. Foi então que a voz calma do rapaz a fez levantar a cabeça depois de sua exagerada reverência._

_-Vou precisar de você mais uma vez Matsuri..._

_Seus olhos de imediato focaram a face do Kazekage e aquele mais uma vez foi um momento estranho e incompreensível. Imaginou que voltaria a rever aquele olhar intenso, aquela chama esmeraldina, mas o que viu foram os olhos de seu antigo sensei: apáticos e sem brilho. Aquele olhar parecia não combinar com o seu tom de voz quando completara a frase ainda há pouco. Quando a ouvira seu coração saltara dentro do peito, mas agora... Agora mais uma vez sentia-se tola por permitir-se sentir tal coisa. Não havia nada de pessoal ali, e sim formal, então porque mais uma vez sentira que ele se dirigia a si de uma forma tão intima? Tão... Doce?_

_-Hai, Kazekage-sama; fora tudo o que conseguira dizer._

_-Iremos até Konoha dentro de uma semana..._

_-Konoha? –Matsuri indagou surpresa. –Algum problema com a Vila Oculta da Folha, Kazekage-sama?_

_-Não diria que é um "problema" Matsuri; fora Temari a lhe responder e o seu sorriso agora se alargara. –Naruto vai se casar; ela completou se divertindo com o olhar surpreso da konoichi._

_-O Hokage? –aquela fora uma indagação estúpida, mas fora a única coisa que conseguira proferir. Agora mais do que nunca não conseguia entender o porquê de sua presença ali. _

_Ninjas de elite como a si, só eram chamados até a presença do Kazekage por dois motivos: missões de alto nível ou então quando eram descobertos como sendo traidores. O casamento de um nobre de uma vila vizinha ou de uma figura tão importante como um Kage não se parecia com nenhuma das duas situações. A última vez que vira Uzumaki Naruto, ele ainda era quase um garoto e fora no resgate ao Kazekage, depois disso nunca mais o vira. Depois de se tornar Hokage, o ex-portador da Kyuubi tinha compromissos demais em sua vila e poucas foram às vezes que voltara até Suna. Em todas essas vezes estava em missões e não o pudera rever. _

_Assim como o próprio Kazekage, ela também tinha muita admiração por toda a determinação e coragem daquele que um dia fora alvo de muito rancor e ódio por ser o jinchuiki de nove caldas. _

_-Naruto vai se casar e Gaara será seu padrinho; Temari continuou._

_-Entendo, mas; Matsuri ponderou. –E qual é o meu papel nisso? Desculpe, mas não consigo compreender o que farei nessa viagem, ao que vejo, ela será uma viagem de boas novas, não?_

_-Você vai me acompanhar; disse-lhe Gaara que até agora se mantinha em silencio._

_-Como? –a ninja piscou repetidas vezes, sem de fato entender, ou melhor, querendo afastar a idéia que passara por sua cabeça. Ela era... Absurda demais para que tivesse coragem de deixá-la tomar forma._

_-Você será a madrinha Matsuri..._

_Temari sorriu abertamente diante do tom rosado que surgiu nas faces da ninja que se voltou para si ainda achando absurda tal proposta, ou melhor, imensuravelmente absurda... _

– **Fim da Lembrança – **

Era de manhã e ainda muito cedo, quando Temari adentrou sua tenda. Na noite passada as ninjas dividiram a mesma tenda junto de Hajime que só depois de muita insistência – o pequeno queria dormir na tenda do tio – aceitara uma boa noite de sono. Estavam a horas de viagem para que por fim chegassem a Konoha, e ainda sim Matsuri não conseguia acreditar naquilo tudo. _Por que justo a si? _Ela e o... Kazekage, _juntos? _Era tão estranho aquilo, mas já sabia o porquê de sua noiva não o acompanhar e também do porque a irmã não se prestar a esse papel, entretanto, era óbvio que haviam feito a pior escolha ao quererem que justo a si fizesse isso. Não tinha roupas apropriadas para tal ocasião, – _isso não fora problema, Temari logo resolveu seus problemas dizendo que lhe emprestaria um vestido_ – e principalmente não saberia como se portar diante de algo do tipo. Era uma konoichi, nunca se importara com coisas do tipo devido a sempre estar em missões e ter um tempo curto para distrações e, no entanto, agora tinha de se portar como uma _"princesinha"?_

Talvez aquela fosse a pior e mais complicadas de todas as missões de sua vida. Teria de se portar de uma forma muito diferente a que estava acostumada, ser o centro das atenções por estar ao lado do Kazekage e pior... _Sentindo-se a criatura mais tola do universo_ por não conseguir evitar os possíveis tremores involuntários em suas pernas, por estar de braços dados com aquele homem da forma que sempre sonhara.

Eram tão estúpidas todas aquelas divagações que tinha vontade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco bem fundo e nunca mais sair de lá. Aquele era um pedido formal e não deixava de ser uma "missão" que teria de cumprir e nada mais. Não era de fato uma _"acompanhante"_ pra ele, aquele seria o papel de sua futura esposa, uma princesa de verdade.

Mas... Se só de sentir os olhos dele em si já sentia toda aquela onda esmagadora e confusa de sentimentos, como é que se sentiria sentindo-o tão perto de si? Sentindo o calor de seu braço, seu cheiro... _Estando tão perigosamente próxima dele? _

Se ainda fosse uma adolescente, aquilo seria uma tremenda de uma missão kamikaze... Agüentaria mesmo ficar tão perto dele sem dar nenhuma... Nenhuma _indireta/direta_ que a deixaria com vontade de se jogar do mais alto precipício?

_-Matsuri?_ –mais uma vez Temari a chamava. Já fazia alguns instantes que a mais velha dos Sabaku tentava inutilmente chamar a atenção da jovem, completamente perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Gomen nasai, Temari-sama; a ninja se desculpou e a outra sorriu.

-Essa é a ultima parada que fizemos, dentro de algumas horas antes do raiar do sol partiremos em direção a Konoha, caso contrário não chegaremos a tempo para a cerimônia; explicou Temari, do lado de fora da tenda ainda era escuro, mas em breve amanheceria. Hajime dormia um sono profundo em seu pequeno catre improvisado do outro lado da tenda.

Várias vezes já haviam feito àquela jornada: Suna/Konoha, entretanto, dessa vez não podiam se esgueirar entre árvores e correr durante dias. Como na viagem que o irmão fizera até o País da Terra, agora ambos seguiam até Konoha com uma pequena comitiva: ela, o filho, o irmão, Matsuri, dois conselheiros, alguns poucos guardas e dois cocheiros. Na noite passada haviam montado suas tendas e se abrigaram, para que no outro dia bem cedo pudessem partir e chegar na hora da cerimônia.

-Hai, gomen...

-Matsuri; Temari arqueou a sobrancelha. Matsuri lhe parecia um coelho assustado e acuado dentro daquela tenda e não uma ninja. –Será que você só consegue se desculpar e usar de sufixos? Pois foi isso o que você tem feito desde que partimos de Suna; completou a loira.

-Gom...; a konoichi parou o que iria dizer e a verdade é que estava ainda mais envergonhada. _–Gomen; _Matsuri por fim completou o que ia dizer. _O que mais diria?_

Temari sorriu e se aproximou da jovem sentada num catre improvisado dentro da tenda. Trazia nos braços dois embrulhos volumosos de tecido, as vestes que usariam no casamento. Estava ali afim de ambas se prepararem para a cerimônia.

-Está nervosa, não está? –indagou Temari depois de se sentar ao lado da konoichi e botar os embrulhos sobre as pernas.

-Acho que não há como esconder isso não? –Matsuri sorriu envergonhada. –Tudo isso ainda me parece tão estranho... Por que eu? Tem tantas outras mulheres que...

-Talvez por que você seja a única que faça com que meu irmão se sinta a vontade; Temari a interrompeu e então rolou os olhos jogando a cabeleira loira para trás. –A maioria das mulheres de Suna se portam de forma muito estranha na presença do meu irmão. Ou são um bando de interesseiras que só vem o "Kage" ou um bando de sem vergonhas que não vêem a hora de se jogar em cima dele. Isso se não forem as duas coisas, é claro.

Matsuri ouvia aquilo com um único pensamento em mente: _"Eu também já tive vontade de me jogar em cima dele, aliás, ainda tenho...". _

Obvio que não de um cargo e sim do homem que era Sabaku no Gaara.

Sua face se enrubesceu e a konoichi tentou afastar aqueles insanos pensamentos, Temari por sua vez continuou a falar como se ignorasse o que acontecia com a jovem ao seu lado. Os olhos azuis da ninja fitavam a manhã escura através da fenda na entrada da tenda.

-Sabe, talvez seja por isso mesmo que eles as evite, mas enfim, numa situação dessas tudo o que ele precisava era de alguém que soubesse ter discrição. Fui eu mesma quem sugeriu que ele lhe pedisse isso, não havia ninguém melhor do que você Matsuri; completou a konoichi num sorriso gentil enquanto voltava-se para a jovem ao seu lado.

-Temari-sama, eu...

"_Ainda gosta do meu irmão, não gosta?" _–aquela era a real pergunta que Temari gostaria de lhe fazer, no entanto, talvez não fosse o momento propício. Não ainda. Havia uma dúvida que teria de sanar antes disso, e por agora ficaria na dúvida.

-Vamos nos arrumar, sim?

******Ooo –O– ooO**

-Gaara-sama... Porque a mamãe e Matsuri-san estão demorando tanto?

Gaara se voltou para o pequeno, já vestido com suas vestes de gala, ao estilo árido de Suna, sobreposições leves num tom azul celeste. Hajime balançava ambas as pernas no banco da carruagem, em sinal de impaciência. A porta estava aberta e o Kazekage esperava pelas duas konoichis do lado de fora. Se kankurou estivesse ali teria uma resposta na ponta da língua: _"Porque elas são mulheres..."._

No entanto, não era Kankurou e tão pouco o irmão estava ali. Kankurou havia feito _cena_ no dia em que recebera o convite, dizendo que também esperava um e depois disso decidiu não ir à cerimônia. A primeira desculpa fora exatamente isso: _não ter recebido um convite._ A segunda, porem, foi mais convincente e fazia sentido: "_Na sua ausência e de Temari, alguém deve ficar em Suna...". _

Aquilo era verdade, mas para Gaara o irmão tinha outros motivos desconhecidos para não ir. A verdade era que sentia um ar meio que deprimido a rodear o irmão nos últimos dias, só não sabia dizer o porquê de tal coisa estar acontecendo.

-Elas já devem estar vindo, Hajime-chan; o rapaz finalmente respondeu e o garotinho apenas suspirou cansado.

Se dissesse que também não estava cansado de esperar, _era mentira_, mas compreendia o porquê da demora das duas mulheres. Os habitantes de Suna tinham muito capricho e esmero com relação a sua aparência, os próprios homens o tinham e tinham até mesmo uma maquiagem especifica. Num dia como aquele era absolutamente comum que as mulheres tivessem ainda mais preocupação em se arrumar. Por alguns instantes um pensamento estranho e inapropriado lhe veio em mente...

_Como seria ver Matsuri com vestes restritamente femininas? Sem armas ou vestes ninjas?_

Nesse instante porem o grito estridente do sobrinho o despertou de seus pensamentos:

_-Okaasan!_

Gaara imediatamente se voltou na direção apontada pelo garoto, e nela vinham as duas mulheres. Temari vestia um belo kimono num tom de azul parecido com as roupas do filho, os olhos azuis muito bem delineados com uma fina linha preta. Estava linda, mas... Não fora sobre a irmã que seus olhos mantiveram maior atenção e sim em Matsuri.

Ver a konoichi vestida daquela forma, o surpreendeu muito mais do que imaginava. Ela estava linda, belíssima, com seu kimono verde claro com uma estampa de pequenas flores cor de prata: _jasmins._ Os cabelos curtos jaziam presos numa espécie de coque que graciosamente não conseguia prender todos os fios castanhos, deixando-a ainda mais bela. Uma presilha prateada com a forma de um delicado jasmim fora posta em seus cabelos, para combinar com a estampa do kimono.

O rosto de pele pálida adquirira contornos mais definidos devido à maquiagem. Matsuri também tinha os olhos delineados, lábios e bochechas rosadas como Temari. Era incrivelmente natural, nada extravagante ou em demasia, porem atenuava e muito sua feminilidade por vezes escondida.

Matsuri corou.

Mais uma vez sentia aquele olhar... _diferente. _Não era o apático e frio, era quente, quase palpável... Ele a estava tocando com os olhos mais uma vez. _Acariciando..._

-Acho que depois do _trabalho_ que tivemos, deveria ao menos dizer que estamos bonitas meu irmão; Temari sorriu divertida assim que se aproximaram o suficiente para que pudessem conversar.

-E-estão...; Gaara sentiu como se as palavras tivessem ficado presas em sua garganta. Sua voz falhou, mas completou a frase. _–Lindas..._

-Arigatou; Temari sorriu ao perceber que aquele comentário não era de fato direcionado a si. Espiou Matsuri pelos cantos dos olhos, sabendo ser a ninja a estar sob a mira dos olhos claros do irmão.

-Está linda okaasan e a Matsuri-san também! –disse um sorridente Hajime.

-Arigatou Hajime-chan! –disse-lhe Temari. Matsuri ainda parecia ter perdido o dom da fala, e se já não fosse comum o irmão ser de poucas palavras diria que ele também havia perdido esse dom.

O garotinho se levantou da carruagem e então lançou um olhar demorado ao tio. A próxima na sua mira de visão foi Matsuri. Temari logo se intrigou com a observação silenciosa do filho.

-O que foi Hajime? –ela indagou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Acho que a noiva de Gaara-sama ficaria com ciúmes se visse ele olhando desse jeito para Matsuri-san...

_-Hajime!_ –Temari repreendeu o filho ao perceber o tamanho constrangimento que as palavras da criança haviam produzido.

Matsuri corou muito além do que jamais podia imaginar e passou a fitar o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Gaara por sua vez, não corou, mas era visível que havia ficado constrangido. Seus olhos logo mudaram de foco evitando qualquer dos olhares ali presentes.

-Mamãe, eu só acho que; continuou o garoto no auge de sua inocência, porem antes que a mãe voltasse a repreendê-lo a voz do tio os interrompeu.

-Acho que já podemos ir; o rapaz se afastou para se dirigir ao cocheiro ouvindo o sobrinho gritar feliz com a notícia.

-Hai; respondeu Temari enquanto era ajudada pelo irmão que lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a subir na carruagem. Aquela roupa toda atrapalhava seus movimentos, não era a toa que preferia evitar aquelas vestes tão... _Femininas._ –Arigatou; ela completou depois de se sentar ao lado do filho.

Gaara então se voltou para Matsuri. Ofereceu-lhe o mesmo gesto de cortesia e sua mão ficou a pairar no ar por alguns instantes até que a delicada e macia mão da konoichi aceitou sua ajuda.

-Arigatou, Kazekage-sama; disse-lhe Matsuri e no instante seguinte estavam todos dentro da carruagem rumo a Konoha. Estranhamente a espaçosa carruagem, parecia ter ficado pequena demais...

******Ooo –O– ooO **

_Toda Konoha estava em festa..._ As ruas jaziam todas enfeitadas e o clima era o de um verdadeiro carnaval graças ao acontecimento do ano: _O Casamento do Hokage!_

Aqui e ali pessoas se acotovelavam para poderem chegar ao local da cerimônia que seria aberta ao público. Uzumaki Naruto era o tipo de pessoa que não conseguia deixar de fazer um amigo quando conhecia o padeiro, o novo entregador de pizza e até o carteiro, o coletor de lixo, portanto, todos seriam convidados seus. _Pobre do velho Hyuuga..._ Uma festa de casamento para toda Konoha lhe levaria metade dos bens da família, entretanto, o que realmente importava era que Hinata estivesse feliz. Pelo menos era nisso que insistia Hyuuga Hiashi com sua _cara de limão azedo _– como Naruto costumava dizer longe da futura esposa.

A cerimônia seria realizada na arena de treinos usada para a segunda fase do exame Chuunin. Ali era um local de muitas lembranças, muitas delas felizes e muitas tristes também, mas Naruto e Hinata decidiram que as felizes eram mais dos que as tristes e o local seria perfeito para abrigar a todos.

-Okaasan... Konoha é linda; Hajime suspirava enquanto fitava as construções pela janela. –E colorida também; completou o garoto encantado com as muitas cores de Konoha. Em Suna tudo era sempre árido e igual aos olhos da criança.

Matsuri sorriu ante aquela espontaneidade e curiosidade infantil e era o primeiro sorriso que dava desde que entrara naquela carruagem. Estava tensa demais pra que conseguisse mais que um esgar de lábios entre uma conversa e outra. Sentia seu ombro direito aquecido e sabia de onde vinha aquela fonte de calor, do Kazekage sentado ao seu lado.

Definitivamente só esperava não tropeçar e causar um tremendo constrangimento durante a cerimônia... Se o mais breve roçar no ombro do rapaz a deixava entorpecida, quem diria passar longos minutos com o braço enredado ao dele?

Suas mãos se apertavam uma na outra repousadas sobre o colo, e seus olhos raramente abandonavam aquele ponto de observação. Jamais havia estado tão perto dele, de seu antigo sensei, e jamais pensou que fosse ser tão bom também. O cheiro dele era... _Como a um oásis_, um sopro frio feito o vento a sussurrar entre as dunas de areia, levemente amadeirado como o cedro difundido nas vegetações. Era uma completude indecifrável que a deixava inebriada.

Ele tocava seu imaginário e a confundia. _Um oásis fresco e vivido?_ _Um deserto com seu perfume seco e abrasador? _No entanto, independente de suas muitas divagações e sensações, chegara a uma conclusão: _ele era quente..._ Sua forma invisível e somente discernível através de seu olfato lhe trazia um toque cálido repleto de especiarias e madeiras. O cheiro de Sabaku no Gaara era o cheiro do deserto...

Sua presença impunha calor ao seu corpo frágil, era como se a areia quente do deserto a envolvesse num abraço invisível.

Esses estranhos pensamentos e sensações a deixavam corada e confusa por vezes demais e não gostava disso. Não que não gostasse da sensação boa que aquilo tudo tinha... _Do insano e sigiloso prazer que sentia com o cheiro dele a adentrar suas narinas_... _Do arrepio gostoso que sentia subir pela espinha toda vez que os cavalos passavam por algum declive e sentia o corpo dele roçar de leve no seu_...

O que temia era como suas reações poderiam ser analisadas por Temari, Hajime e pelo próprio Kazekage. Nunca fora boa em ocultar seus sentimentos.

Quando a carruagem parou em frente ao local da cerimônia, Matsuri não sabia se agradecia ou amaldiçoava tal fato. Agora viria a pior parte. Mais uma vez descera daquela carruagem com a ajuda dele e dizendo a si mesma que nunca mais usaria a droga de um kimono. Segundo Temari, aquelas vestes haviam sido presente do Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, mas o fato era que as vestes tradicionais de Suna, mesmo com suas muitas sobreposições de tecidos finos seriam bem mais confortáveis, se bem que... _Também não tinha costume de usá-las._ Uma ninja de vestido? Pulando e descendo de árvores?

Entretanto, o pior era que, provavelmente, sem a ajuda do Kazekage para descer daquela carruagem cairia literalmente de cara no chão. Isso pra uma ninja de elite que manuseava armas pesadas desde seus doze anos, se esgueirava por entre árvores e capturava inimigos duas vezes maiores que si? Ah era sem dúvida alguma, _uma ofensa!_

A primeira sensação porem quando seus pés tocaram o chão foi: _Oh! _

Era muita gente, muitos olhos e muita coisa em pouco tempo para que seus olhos pudessem se acostumar. A verdade é que assim como Hajime, estava encantada em por fim conhecer a famosa konoha. A segunda sensação porem mesclava o mesmo infinito de sensações e emoções que tivera durante a viagem. Quando sentiu seu braço ser gentilmente enredado ao dele seu coração saltou no peito e suas pernas realmente fraquejaram, mas não caiu. Ele estava ali, do seu lado, ele era o seu porto seguro naquele mar de gente e aquilo de certa forma a acalentava e dava coragem.

-Matsuri...

Ela o ouviu murmurar seu nome e agora sim teria ido ao chão se não estivesse apoiada nele. Seus dedos finos afundaram-se contra o tecido da manga das vestes de seu acompanhante. Queria poder conseguir evitar aquilo, mas não conseguia. Toda vez que o ouvia pronunciar seu nome algo dentro de si parecia vibrar. A konoichi se voltou para o rapaz ao seu lado, e voltou a constatar aquilo que sua memória já havia constatado e recapitulado diversas vezes durante a viagem: _Ele estava lindo... _

Gaara vestia uma veste típica de Suna, rubra e leve, tão rubra quanto seus cabelos, talvez mais. Aquele tom carmim de tecidos ricamente decorados com alguns poucos detalhes em ouro contrastava divinamente com sua pele pálida.

-Vamos entrar; ele disse. A irmã e o sobrinho já iam um pouco a frente se encontrar com o conselheiro do Hokage, Nara Shikamaru, que vinha lhes recepcionar.

-Hai, Kazekage-sama; ela lhe respondeu e mais uma vez se via perdida no mar de seus olhos claros.

-Prometo que farei com que isso acabe logo...

Foram as ultimas palavras de Gaara que desviou o olhar, para então seguirem a irmã e o sobrinho. Matsuri se limitou a acompanhar seus passos, sua mente estava muito longe dali, mesmo que seu corpo acompanhasse o dele.

_Então... Então ele sabia?_ Sabia o quão difícil aquilo estava sendo pra ela? É ele sabia, mas o mais importante era que ele se importava.

* * *

**__****Continua... **

**N/a:** Sim, _ex-kyuubi_, porque quem acompanha o magá deve ter percebido que está meio obvio que a Akatsuki vai mesmo conseguir pegar todos os bijus. Como fazer isso sem matar o Naruto é que a gente ainda não sabe. Esqueci de explicar isso no capítulo passado, mas quem sabe a Tsunade reviva ele com a Chyo fez com o Gaara?

**Nota2:** Eu ADOROOOOO homem cheiroso!! _Quem não gosta né?_ Por isso o Gaara – na minha fic – tem que ser além de ruivo e lindo cheiroso também... rsrs

_**P.S:**_ _Tava esquecendo, mas... __**Reviews**__! _

_Uh agora deu pra perceber que as coisas estão caminhando pro lado deles né? Matsuri e Gaara? Haha me digam se estão gostando! Juro terá muito mais de "Sabaku no tudo de bom" pro deliro da Matsuri e nós também as "menos afortunadas" que não podem sair de braço dado com ele... rsrs_

_Sério, não é fácil escrever um romance justamente com o Gaara, como já mencionei no inicio desse cap., num dá pra fazer com que ele agarre alguém do nada, pelo menos eu acho isso... Ah, mas não se preocupem que a Matsuri há de dar um jeito nisso... XD_

_Ja ne! _


	9. O casamento do Hokage Parte II

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

Em primeiro lugar, eu agradeço as linduxas que comentaram o capítulo passado: **Analu-san**, **Deh** (_a resposta ao seu coment vai estar no final do cap. viu linda? Não importa se vc não tem conta aqui, sempre irei responder a todos os reviews que me mandar! _), **Insana** e** Hokage Rubiikia Omurashi** _(tanks por me deixar teu email, no qual já respondi o teu coment!)._

_E por falar, nisso... **Deh** querida, num tem como me deixar teu email, como a __**Rubiikia-chan**? Aí eu posso falar **MUITO** mais quando for responder aos seus coments... rsrs_

_Agora..._

**Rubiikia-chan, **

**SEJA MUITO BEM VINDA "NOVATA"!**

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Aishiterumo **

**Capítulo IX: O casamento do Hokage - Parte II **

Os orbes esmeraldinos percorriam toda a extensão do salão. Muita gente, muita bebida, muita comida... Muitos risos. Assim era o ambiente em que estava. A festa de casamento do Hokage não podia ser diferente. Uzumaki Naruto nunca fora alguém _"discreto"_ porque o seria justamente agora em seu casamento? Naruto fizera de seu casamento o acontecimento do ano e certamente algo que seria comentado por muitos e muitos anos em Konoha.

_**-GAARA!**_

Uzumaki Naruto não era _nada_ discreto... _Nunca_ o fora e _nem nunca_ o seria. A voz do loiro fez com que todos os presentes se voltassem em sua direção.

-E então meu amigo, está gostando da festa? –indagou Naruto parando ao lado do Kazekage e lhe estendendo um dos copos trazia nas mãos.

Por cortesia, Gaara aceitou a bebida. Achava muito mais interessante o ideograma desenhado no copo quadrado, típico para saquê, do que o conteúdo dele em si. Não estava a fim de beber, mas também não estava a fim de ter todos aqueles olhos sobre si mais uma vez quando Naruto voltasse a gritar:

"_Poxa vida Gaara, ser Kage não é ser padre! Ainda pode beber, se divertir e... Você sabe do que estou falando... mulheres, bebida e..."._

É... _Realmente_ não estava a fim de ouvir mais uma vez os divagares de Uzumaki Naruto de como deveria _"aproveitar"_ sua vida.

Naruto sorveu num único gole seu saquê e de sua boca a satisfação ressoou num sonoro: _Ahhh!_

Os olhos azuis do loiro buscaram a face do amigo que, para evitar que mais conselhos lhe fossem dados sem pedir, também sorveu sua bebida num único gole, porem sem estardalhaço e sim refinamento.

_-Você bebe feito uma moça... _

Naruto pareceu decepcionado, mas sorriu de lado ante ao olhar sem expressão que o amigo lhe lançou. Nunca conseguia compreender o que de fato Sabaku no Gaara estava sentindo ou pensando. Gaara era sempre Gaara, uma incógnita.

-A cerimônia foi linda; Gaara murmurou por fim. Não tinha muito que dizer. A bebida tomada a contragosto, ainda parecia lhe queimar por dentro e a verdade é que tudo o que queria era sumir dali. Queria poder voltar a ver o por do sol e as dunas de Suna. _Nada mais._

-Foi sim, e _melhor...;_ Naruto ponderou e então levou uma das mãos espalmada até o rosto, como quem contava um segredo e queria abafar o comentário para que somente o amigo ouvisse. _–Foi o cara de limão azedo do Hiashi quem pagou..._

Uma sonora gargalhada ecoou pelo salão e mais uma vez havia olhos de todos os lados sobre os dois kages. Era como se Uzumaki Naruto vivesse para ser o centro das atenções – _literalmente falando._ Num canto distante dali, Hyuuga Hiashi espirou alto e em bom som recebendo um _"saúde"_ de sua filha mais jovem.

-Creio que seu casamento causou um desfalque na herança de Hyuuga-sama então; comentou Gaara e não conseguiu deixar de esboçar um meio sorriso.

-Bahh! Ele mereceu, aquele velho é um...; Naruto parou quando viu ao longe a causa de suportar Hyuuga Hiashi: _Hinata._ A jovem acenou timidamente para si, antes de se aproximar de Temari e um grupo de garotas. –Mas o caso é que valeu a pena, não é?

Os olhos do loiro não saiam do local em que a recém esposa estava. Hinata estava linda, vestia um kimono branco e seus olhos perolados a faziam aparentar uma fada doce e meiga. Gaara seguiu o olhar insistente do amigo e viu que junto das garotas jazia sua acompanhante. Agora eram seus olhos a se fixarem no mesmo lugar, como se não houvesse nada mais que lhe interessasse em toda konoha. E na verdade não havia.

_Talvez seu real desejo não fosse apenas ver as dunas de Suna..._

-Eu tenho mesmo é muita sorte não é? Hinata-chan é linda, é doce, inteligente, gentil, e... Gaara? _Gaara...?_ –Naruto parou de se gabar quanto às qualidades de sua esposa e se voltou para o amigo ao ver que ele não lhe respondia, ou melhor, sequer lhe escutava. _**–GAARA?**_

A imagem que outrora era sua fonte de observação ficara borrada e distorcida. Uma mão grande passou em seu campo de visão, para cima e para baixo repetidas vezes e Gaara piscou confuso, finalmente dando atenção ao amigo.

-Sua esposa é linda Naruto, realmente é um homem de muita sorte; respondeu o ruivo, porem, seus olhos ainda focavam o grupo em que a noiva estava.

-É, eu sei, mas; Naruto ponderou e então franziu o cenho. –Se continuar a olhar desse jeito pra minha mulher eu vou...

Dessa vez Gaara se voltou para o amigo que ainda jazia de cenho franzido e braços cruzados, sinal claro de desaprovação. Realmente nem mesmo com o passar dos anos Uzumaki Naruto era bom para entender as coisas mais simples do mundo, ou melhor... _Distorcê-las e fazer delas suposições absurdas era sua marca._ Até mesmo seu sobrinho de quatro anos tinha uma visão mais ampla do que acontecia a sua volta.

Gaara suspirou.

-Naruto, não é... Eu só...

_**-Ahhh! **__**Safado!**_ –Naruto imediatamente mudou de expressão, um sorriso maroto moldou-lhe os lábios enquanto dava um tapa camarada nas costas do ruivo. _–Matsuri-san?_ –o loiro arqueou a sobrancelha.

A coisa mais óbvia do mundo começou a lhe fazer sentido. _Aquela garotinha ex-aluna de Gaara..._ Ela fora a sua acompanhante na cerimônia e... Bem, ela já não tinha _nada_ de garotinha, isso era bem óbvio. O sorriso de Naruto se alargou escandalosamente malicioso.

-Quem diria hein? Guardando as coisas por debaixo dos panos? Haha bem que dizem que os...

-Eu estou noivo Naruto; Gaara interrompeu a linha de raciocínio do amigo, e em sua face não havia qualquer expressão.

_-E só me conta agora?_ –Naruto indagou e - _como sempre_ - não esperou que aquele com quem conversava completasse o que iria dizer. -Mas sabe, vocês dois fazem um bonito casal, aliás, acho que você é que era cego por não ter percebido nada até agora. Desde garota que Matsuri-san arrasta um bonde por você. Acaso não se lembra daquela vez em que...

O loiro repentinamente interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio e então se voltou para o amigo. Gaara se assustou com o olhar que lhe foi dirigido. Tinha algo de decepcionado, desesperado e ao mesmo tempo de orgulho. É... Aquele era um olhar bem estranho, concluiu Gaara.

_-Ah não!_ Já faz tempo isso e só agora decidiram tornar público? –continuou Naruto, ambas as sobrancelhas curvadas sugestivamente e cheias de malicia._ –_Sabaku no Gaara você é mesmo um _ecchi _disfarçado em pele de cordeiro...

A face do ruivo continuou inexpressiva, mesmo com a gargalhada emitida pela _ex-kyuubi_.

Naruto logo se frustrou por mais uma vez não saber o que se passava com Gaara, mas havia percebido algo nesses últimos anos de convívio, que talvez nunca soubesse ao certo quem realmente era Sabaku no Gaara. Mesmo que procurasse, vasculhasse, alguma reação nada lhe era dito, fosse através de palavras ou gestos. Teria de se contentar com suas suposições que às vezes estavam certas e às vezes não.

-Bom; Naruto continuou sem jeito e então se voltou num sorriso amarelo para o Kazekage. _Será que nunca conseguiria fazê-lo rir?_ Como Sakura sempre lhe dizia risos demais causavam marcas de expressão, mas a falta deles também. –Então é melhor que eu vá cumprimentar Matsuri-san não? Afinal, vocês vão se casar e...

O loiro já tinha dado dois passos na direção em que estava a konoichi quando a voz de Gaara o fez retroceder.

-Estou noivo de outra mulher Naruto...

-O que? _Como? _Acho que não entendi...; Naruto coçou a cabeça, ela parecia dar voltas. Olhava de Gaara com o seu olhar fixo sobre a konoichi e da konoichi que parecia evitar o olhar do amigo.

-Vou me casar com uma princesa do País da Terra...

**Ooo –O– ooO **

_-Com licença;_ pediu Matsuri e então se afastou do grupo de garotas.

Seu destino fora a sacada longe daquela multidão colorida e o falatório do salão. Não estava acostumada com muito daquilo tudo, mas principalmente, não estava acostumada a ser observada tão atentamente. Sentia seu corpo quente apesar do clima fresco, sua face queimava, seus pulmões pareciam pedir por ar puro. _Sua pele queimava sob o tecido fino do kimono... _Os olhos dele a faziam estranhamente sentir-se arder inteira. Tinha de fugir da mira daqueles orbes esmeraldinos...

_Não era imaginação... Aquele olhar era mesmo pra si..._

Será que ele realmente não percebia o que causava com aquele olhar? O que talvez não fosse nada pra ele, para ela, era algo... Algo que não podia continuar a nutrir, mas que se revigorava e pulsava cada vez que ele a fitava.

_-Gaara-sama..._

**Ooo –O– ooO**

_-Asuma! Asuma... Ops!_ –Hajime parou de chamar ao sentir seu corpo ser barrado por uma parede maciça que até então não tinha visto.

O garotinho se endireitou e olhou para a "parede" que o havia barrado. Ela tinha pernas, um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça e era bem alto.

-Você é...; o pequeno ponderou de cenho franzido. –Shikamaru-sama, né?

-Hai; o rapaz sorriu. –Nos conhecemos na chegada, antes da cerimônia de casamento, muito me admira que já tenha se esquecido de mim. Sua mãe me disse varias vezes que é um garoto muito inteligente e observador, mas; Shikamaru ponderou coçando a cabeça. –Parece estar perdido ou procurando alguém, não?

-Hai; disse o pequeno. –Procuro por Asuma-chan!

_-Asuma?_

Shikamaru franziu o cenho ao ouvir o nome de seu falecido sensei, porem, a junção do sufixo _"chan"_ o fez se recordar de outro Asuma... Um de olhos escarlates, filho de seu antigo sensei e Kurenai. Sarutobi Asuma _filho _era uma cópia do pai, a exceção dos olhos e mais, seria seu aluno dentro de alguns anos. Um ciclo havia se fechado e outro recomeçado.

-Hei, Shika-chan? Sabe onde está Asuma-chan? Ele me disse que ia buscar um jogo de tabuleiros que havia ganhado e que ia me ensinar a jogar, mas ele sumiu; completou Hajime.

Shikamaru sorriu. _Shika-chan? Não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquilo, e o mais intrigante era que vinha justamente da mesma família..._

-Acho que ele deve; começou Shikamaru buscando a figura morena do primogênito de Asuma, mas foi interrompido.

-Arigatou Shika-chan! –disse Hajime e então apontou para algo as costas do rapaz. Era Asuma filho com o jogo de tabuleiro nas mãos esperando pelo garoto do outro lado do salão. –Lá está ele! Ja ne!

-Ja ne... ; o rapaz sorriu vendo o garoto sumir entre a multidão. Havia gostado e muito de conhecer o pequeno, sem dúvida alguma uma cópia mirim da mãe.

Seus olhos castanhos porem deixaram de observar garoto assim que sentiu o indescritível perfume floral que lhe chegou às narinas. Ele sempre lhe teria o mesmo significado: algo doce e cheio de recordações, muitas delas dolorosas, outras hilárias, mas a maioria inesquecíveis, intensas, e que se pudesse revivê-las-ia todas de novo.

-Temari...

Seus olhos focaram a bela face da loira e seus grandes olhos azuis. Aquela era a mulher mais _problemática_ que havia conhecido, porem, a única que de fato o fazia ter vontade de enfrentar outras tantas situações problemáticas só para tê-la do seu lado.

-Hai.

Temari sorriu e era um doce sorriso. Quando reencontrava aqueles _olhos preguiçosos_, tudo se transformava a sua volta...

**Ooo –O– ooO**

"_VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO GAARA? COMO PODE ME DIZER QUE..."._

Com toda certeza depois disso, Konoha inteira diria que o Kazekage de Suna estava louco, ou melhor, que os dois Kages dos dois maiores países do mundo shinobi estavam mesmo loucos.

_Discutindo aos gritos problemas pessoais em plena uma festa de casamento?_

Quando Kankurou se mostrou contrário ao seu casamento arranjado, havia achado que o irmão estava sendo enfático demais, mas Naruto... Naruto superara todas as expectativas. Gritara, o puxara pelo braço, faltara lhe socar em frente a todos seus convidados.

"_Como é que você diz que pretende se casar com uma mulher que você mal conhece? E se... Ela for feia? Cabeluda? Velha? Vesga de um olho só? Tiver pés enormes? Pior... e se ela nem de fato for uma mulher?"._

De fato, Naruto reagira de forma _**muito**__ mais _enfática do que Kankurou quanto à contrariedade ao seu casamento com Hana – e bem mais _"criativa"_ também quanto as _não/qualidades_ que a princesa não possuía.

Dizer que Hana era linda, gentil e inteligente tanto quanto Hinata, em nada mudou a opinião do amigo.

"_Mas e Matsuri-san? Não pense que não percebi... Você olha pra ela como olho pra Hinata-chan, acredite, eu sei o que isso significa. Agora como pode dizer que vai se casar com essa tal de Hana?"._

_-Matsuri... _

Um suspiro involuntário ecoou de sua garganta. Era como se tivesse medo daquele suspiro, do que ele realmente significava. Ele ecoara no silencio de sua mente, na solidão de seu quarto, no frio da noite e nos dias que vira passar pela janela a se arrastar sobre as dunas de Suna. Até aquele dia, aquele sentimento se mantivera cativo, era algo inapropriado, errado, absurdo, mas quando Naruto tivera a coragem que não havia tido e lhe gritado o que não conseguia nem ao menos formular em mente, _tudo_, fora por terra.

Havia algo a inflamar dentro de si, algo que começara feito uma chama bruxuleante, mas que agora parecia inflar de encontro ao céu. Agora aquilo que ainda não lhe tinha um nome certo era livre, mesmo que ainda pensasse em recapturá-lo e trancá-lo de volta em sua cela.

"_Diga-me o que é um casamento pra você Gaara?"._

Dever.

"_O dever não une as pessoas... O amor une."_

Amor? Essa coisa abstrata que as pessoas tanto proclamam em vão? Eu não sei o que é e talvez nunca o saiba...

"_Eu também não sabia, mas busquei por ele. Acaso já tentou buscar por ele também? O amor é sim uma coisa abstrata, não é algo que possa ser comprado como uma bela porção de ramén... É algo que nos modifica, engrandece, mas que com o tempo se torna sim concreto. Sentir seu coração pulsar, ansiar, somente para possa voltar a ver um mesmo par de olhos outra vez, isso... Isso é abstrato, é amor e também se torna concreto quando se realiza esse desejo que pulsa dentro de você. E isso, meu amigo, é a melhor coisa que alguém pode aprender na vida."._

Então eu posso aprender com Hana.

"_Talvez, mas você nunca irá de fato saber se o que sente por ela é realmente amor, já que nunca vivenciou isso antes. A beleza de uma mulher pode agradar aos olhos, iludir, mas não preenche um homem por inteiro. Desejo e amor quase sempre andam juntos, aliás, um depende do outro, mas apenas desejo não é amor. Eu já senti isso antes e nada no mundo se compara a ter essas duas coisas juntas. Amor só é amor quando é algo em conjunto, algo recíproco. Se acostumar, ou conformar-se com uma determinada situação, porque ela lhe é mais confortável e menos problemática, vantajosa, ou ainda que lhe dê apenas prazer não é amor."._

E o que espera que eu faça?

"_Que vivencie esse sentimento em sua total plenitude, meu amigo... Não se aprende a andar de bicicleta vendo os outros andarem, é preciso tentar, cair, se machucar e então apreender. Como vai descobrir o que é amor se não tentar amar? Amar nos torna completos... Abra seu coração Gaara...". _

Seu peito estava apertado, precisava de ar. As palavras do amigo não paravam de retumbar em sua mente. Naruto gritava demais, falava demais, comia e bebia de mais, mas havia lhe ficado bem claro que também amava demais. O que lhe era algo invisível e intocável era algo concreto e vivaz ao amigo. O incompreensível em palavras e gestos era o que preenchia a vida do Hokage de luz.

Mas, seria mesmo aquele vazio que sentia dentro de si, preenchido por esse tal... _Amor? _

Conseguiria realmente abandonar o escuro e os escombros se de fato o compreendesse? _Vivesse?_ Mas como viver o que não se sabe que forma, gosto, ou aparência tem?

Eram muitas indagações e poucas respostas.

Quando seus pés tocaram o piso de madeira da sacada, sentiu a brisa fresca e vespertina em seu rosto. Outra coisa dita por Uzumaki Naruto lhe viera em mente naquele mesmo instante, algo que pareceu sanar parte de suas muitas divagações.

"_Vai saber o que é amor quando sentir seu peito inflar e o seu corpo tornar-se leve ao sentir o perfume dela... O perfume de uma mulher é algo único. Vai desejar sentir esse perfume todos os dias... ". _

_-Jasmim..._

Matsuri arrepiou-se inteira ao ouvir aquela voz grave atrás de si, fora como se ela tivesse sido dita de forma aveludada ao pé do ouvido. Suas mãos pálidas agarram-se ao corrimão da sacada – precisava retomar o equilíbrio – e então se voltou para trás para ver aquele que sabia ser o dono da voz. Jamais esqueceria o seu timbre grave e ao mesmo tempo gentil, sutil como o doce sussurro de um amante. Sua face corou ante aquela conclusão, mas o fitou nos olhos.

-Kazekage-sama?

-Jasmim; Gaara voltou a sussurrar dando dois passos em direção a konoichi, fitando-a diretamente.

-Como disse? –Matsuri indagou confusa vendo-o parar ao seu lado.

-Você cheira jasmim; completou o ruivo.

Mais uma vez aquela onda de calor subiu a sua face, mas dessa vez com muito mais ardor, afinal, a mira daqueles orbes esmeraldinos estava a passos de si. Uma batalha interna era travada dentro de si: continuar a olhar para aquela incógnita verde pálida, ou então negar aquele turbilhão de sensações que estava sentindo e desviar-se daqueles olhos. A segunda opção vencera, afinal, era a mais fácil, mas não a que realmente desejava. Seu real desejo era mergulhar naquele mar esmeralda, sentir, tocar, acariciar... _Sentir-se acariciada._

_-Eu gosto de jasmim..._

Os olhos da konoichi imediatamente se voltaram para o Kazekage.

Mais uma vez ele a confundia.

Sentia-se presa, irremediavelmente cativa, diante daquele olhar. Seus olhos só viam a ele, seus ouvidos só ouviam a ele e sua boca havia se tornado incapaz de proferir palavras que descrevessem o que sentia naquele momento. Aquilo havia sido um... _Elogio_? _Galanteio?_

_Ele gostava de seu perfume..._ Nenhum homem jamais havia lhe dito isso antes.

-Arigatou; a ninja finalmente disse e desviou o olhar. Havia fitado-o por tempo demais e mais uma vez sentia a mesma chama abrasadora daquele olhar verde pálido a incinerá-la por inteira.

Gaara imitou o gesto da konoichi, porem passou a fitar a paisagem e casas coloridas que compunham Konoha. Suas mãos repousaram sobre o corrimão. Confusa Matsuri retomou sua observação silenciosa e temerosa, re-decorando cada traço bem feito do rosto do Kazekage e seus ombros largos cobertos pelo tecido carmim. Queria compreender o que havia sido aquilo, mas diante da esfinge que era Sabaku no Gaara isso parecia ser uma tarefa impossível.

-Desejo voltar a Suna; Gaara murmurou sem se voltar para a konoichi.

-Ainda hoje? –indagou Matsuri ainda estudando as reações do rapaz.

Estava surpresa, pois Temari lhes havia dito que provavelmente ficariam uma semana em Konoha. Iria gostar de poder ficar mais tempo ali, conhecer as pessoas, a vila, porem, também desejava voltar o quanto antes a Suna. Longe da areia e do calor do deserto era como se lhe faltasse um dos membros.

-Hai.

-Devo avisar Temari-sama e Hajime-chan então? –indagou Matsuri dando meio passo em direção a entrada para o salão, mas tão logo estancou surpresa.

Gaara se voltou para si e então lhe tocou o braço impedindo-a de sair dali. Um toque suave e gentil, um pedido, mas que fez todas as células de seu corpo reagirem. Aquilo a fazia se recordar do quão bom fora sentir o calor do braço dele enredado ao seu enquanto estivera lhe fazendo companhia na cerimônia de casamento, mesmo que em pequenas doses.

-Kazekage-sama? –Matsuri indagou confusa e Gaara a soltou. –Devo...

-Não; Gaara a cortou. –Temari já pretendia ficar mais tempo em Konoha e Hajime com toda certeza há de querer ficar mais tempo para conhecer a vila, então os deixaremos aqui.

-E quanto aos dois conselheiros que vieram conosco? –insistiu Matsuri. A idéia que vinha se formulando em sua cabeça a estava deixando confusa e também perturbada. _Viajar sozinha com o Kazekage?_

-Não viemos na mesma carruagem que aqueles velhos, e eles deverão esperar por Temari e Hajime. Já combinei com o cocheiro antes mesmo de sair de Suna. Sabe o quanto a presença deles me incomoda, nada melhor do que dar-lhes umas férias forçadas; completou Gaara e o que deveria ser um meio sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios.

Matsuri achou-o lindo com aquele meio sorriso... Era a primeira vez que o via. _A esfinge tinha um sorriso?_

-Compreendo Kazekage-sama; os lábios da konoichi também se contorceram num meio sorriso.

Também detestava aqueles velhos agourentos e antiquados. Imaginar-se dia após dia em reuniões com eles, a fazia ter pena da situação em que se encontrava o Kazekage. Talvez devesse lhe dizer para por fones de ouvido não? Mais do que meia hora junto dos conselheiros deveria ser imensamente maçante.

-Podemos aproveitar e sair agora que todos estão ocupados; Gaara indicou discretamente o interior do salão.

Ao longe Matsuri viu Temari conversando com rapaz moreno, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo via um brilho diferente a iluminar a face da konoichi. Ainda mais distante os dois velhos conselheiros se enchiam de saquê, suas bochechas vermelhas, quase beterrabas, não escondiam isso. Hajime sequer estava à vista. Havia entendido o que o rapaz estava sugerindo _"sair à francesa". _A verdade era que essa era a única forma de escapar do conselho que se assemelhavam à abelhas atrás de mel quando o assunto era o Kazekage. No canto esquerdo da sacada uma pequena escada dava acesso ao pátio no térreo. Seria um ótimo plano de fuga, e para alguém que só pensava em fugir desde que fora jogada aos leões, Matsuri estava deveras satisfeita com a sugestão.

-É, acho que não vão mesmo perceber se partimos agora, mas; a jovem ponderou e então se voltou para o Kazekage. –Não vai nem sequer se despedir do Hokage?

-Já me despedi de Naruto; disse-lhe Gaara. –Ele já partiu em viagem faz algum tempo.

-Já? –Matsuri arqueou a sobrancelha, nem ao menos percebera quando a noiva e o noivo se ausentaram.

"_Sabe como é não? Quer dizer... Hinata-chan me enrolou durante quase cinco anos, e agora... agora não preciso mais esperar e bem, você sabe e... já foi difícil demais agüentar até agora e..."._

_Até em despedidas Naruto era indiscreto;_ pensou Gaara ao se recordar de parte da despedida para com o noivo apressado. Será que Naruto não percebia que certas coisas não deviam ser ditas?

Matsuri também chegou a essa conclusão quando ouviu a resposta do Kazekage.

-Hai, segundo Naruto eles tinham...; Gaara ponderou e então desviou o olhar da face da konoichi. _–Pressa;_ completou o ruivo, mais uma vez fitando a paisagem colorida de Konoha.

Matsuri corou muito além das vestes carmim do rapaz e agradeceu mentalmente a todos os deuses por ele não a estar olhando agora. _Que pergunta estúpida fora àquela que acabara de fazer?_ O que mais, um casal recém casado desejaria? Curtir a noite de núpcias junto de uma multidão certamente estava longe dos planos até mesmo do ser mais pervertido da face da terra. Aquele era um momento único, intimo e pessoal, ainda mais se tratando de um casal tão apaixonado quanto aos recém casados nessa mesma tarde.

-Kazekage-sama...

-Vamos; disse Gaara e então se aproximou da pequena escada em caracol.

Era claro o constrangimento da konoichi, mas falar sobre aquilo ou tentar explicar que estava tudo bem só pioraria as coisas, além do que esse tipo de atitude não era de seu feitio.

-Hai, Kazekage-sama; Matsuri assentiu e então acompanhou os passos do rapaz. Konoha seria deixada pra trás e estava grata por isso. Nunca em toda sua vida, passara momentos tão constrangedores quanto nas ultimas horas. Precisava mesmo voltar o quanto antes a Suna...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a: **Haha será que o Gaara vai tentar? Tentar descobrir o que é amor? O Naruto deu o empurrão, agora só depende do próprio Gaara... rsrs

"**O espirro de Hyuuga Hiashi"**: Quem assiste anime sabe qual o significado disso, mas achei legal por uma nota de rodapé, afinal, nem todo mundo sabe, principalmente, quem não está acostumado a ver animes em japonês. A dublagem corta muita coisa, mas enfim, eu mesma, quando comecei a ler fanfics não entendia muitas das coisas relacionadas à cultura japonesa e seus costumes, e o caso é que dizem que quando alguém esta falando de você, você espirra! XD

Sorry, mas eu tinha de "zoar" um pouco esse velho chato! Uhg!! Detesto quando ele humilha a Hinata...

******Ecchi: **Referência à palavra "hentai", mas com um significado mais leve. Digamos algo como "safado".

**Deh**: Agora a resposta ao teu review, como o prometido... _Nossa!_ Vc leu várias fics minhas? Ah fiquei muito feliz em saber disso, e acredite _"__**Muito bem Acompanhada**__"_ ainda é a minha _menina dos olhos_. Acho que como uma apaixonada pelo Shura, eu tento fazer com que outras também se apaixonem e curtam o espanhol. Espero que curta _"__**El Caballero**__"_, esse é um projeto de anos que venho idealizado e só agora começa a tomar forma! Mas agora... Vamos voltar a Naruto né, pq essa fic não é parte do universo de Saint Seiya... rsrs

_Gaara cheiroso?_ Haha, pra mim homem tem que ser assim... XD

Quanto ao Kankurou, que legal... Sério que vc gosta dele? Então vc vai querer me _**matar**_ no próximo cap, mas acredite tenho planos pra ele sim e vc logo vai perceber com clareza quais são esses planos... rsrs

_Shika e Temari?_ Haha tem momento _Full Love_ dos dois no próximo cap, pelo menos acho que isso vai amenizar a vontade de me jogar pedradas pelo que vou fazer com o Kankurou... XD

_E Hajime-chan?_ Haha eu adoro ele, livre inspiração no meu priminho... rsrs

Valeu mesmo linda e espero te ver aqui de novo!

**P.s:** Hei... É, vcs mesmos, meus caros leitores tímidos que só _"vejo"_ nos _hits..._ Vcs poderiam fazer como a querida **Deh** – _não ter cadastro já não é mais motivo pra não deixar reviews_ – **Insana**, **Analu-san**, **Sabaku no Gaabi, Danizinha** e agora **Hokage Rubiikia Omurashi,** minha mais nova fofuxa! Ah vai, num custa nada deixar um _"comentzinho"?_ Se soubessem a altura que essa autora salta quando recebe um... Haha vou gravar e postar no orkut, quem sabe aí vcs se animam e me deixam um recadinho né? rsrs

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne!


	10. Na Chuva e na Areia

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

Como o de praxe, antes de dar inicio a esse capítulo eu agradeço as linduxas que comentaram o capítulo passado: **Danizinha**, **Hokage Rubiikia Omurashi**, **Analu-san** e **Insana**.

Fãs do casal Shika e Temari... hoje tem momento _Full Love!_

Espero que curtam!

Ah e prestem atenção no "_**P.s**_" no fim do cap, talvez possa lhes interessar... rsrs

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Aishiterumo **

**Capítulo X: Na chuva e na Areia**

O vento zunia de encontro à pequena carruagem fazendo as extremidades de madeira ranger como se fossem se partir. As janelas com as cortinas carmim cerradas, impediam-nos de ver o que acontecia em seu exterior, mas o sacolejar constante do carro dava-lhes uma clara idéia do que se passava: _uma tempestade estava por vir..._

-Kazekage-sama; Matsuri começou hesitante. Dessa vez não era a presença do rapaz que a incomodava e sim em que estado estavam viajando, sob a ameaça de uma tormenta em meio ao deserto. –Não seria melhor pararmos para nos abrigar? Se essa tempestade nos pegar no meio do deserto seremos sugados, não haverá como nos protegermos dela; completou a konoichi.

Gaara se voltou para a jovem a sua frente. Já fazia algumas horas desde que partiram e haviam alcançado apenas o inicio do enorme deserto que separava Suna de Konoha, graças a um _"atalho"_ sugerido pelo cocheiro. Se refizessem o mesmo caminho de vinda, talvez só alcançassem o deserto no dia seguinte. O auxilio do cocheiro, porem, havia acabado por se tornar uma infeliz escolha. Estavam longe demais de Suna que ficava a milhas dali e tão pouco, perto o suficiente para voltarem a Konoha. Era algo inviável pensar nessas duas hipóteses.

-Tem razão, mas não temos escolha a não ser seguir viagem; Gaara finalmente lhe respondeu e viu a konoichi abrir a boca para argumentar, mas logo depois retroceder. –Não teremos tempo para voltar a Konoha, e não há como chegarmos a Suna antes da tempestade. Tudo o que podemos fazer é exigir o máximo dos cavalos para que alcancemos um abrigo no deserto. Não há como retroceder.

Matsuri suspirou. Ele tinha razão, fora exatamente isso que o cocheiro havia lhes dito assim que percebeu a premissa da tempestade. Segundo ele, não muito longe dali havia uma espécie de gruta, ou então poderiam se abrigar sob as deformações rochosas de alguma montanha arenosa. Não estavam em pleno deserto ainda e formações do tipo eram comuns, pior seria se estivessem no meio daquele mar de areia sem um único abrigo a vista. Lá, tudo seria mais difícil.

Naquele instante os olhos de Matsuri buscaram por algo quase esquecido, a cabaça de areia que seu antigo sensei sempre trazia nas costas. Desde que a Akatsuki havia retirado o Shukaku de dentro do Kazekage, ele jamais voltara a usar aquela cabaça. Alguns diziam que o monstro que um dia havia sido Sabaku no Gaara havia morrido naquele dia. Outros que ele ainda podia controlar a areia, talvez com menos intensidade, mas ainda sim...

_-Eu não posso..._

-Como disse? –Matsuri indagou confusa quando a voz calma do Kazekage a trouxe de volta a si.

-Não posso mais controlar a areia, não a esse nível; completou Gaara se referindo a tempestade que estava por vir.

-Gomen; a ninja se desculpou e passou a fitar as próprias mãos. Ele havia percebido seus divagares?

Era evidente que ele havia percebido e talvez se constrangido também. Em outros tempos aquilo não seria nada comparado ao poder do bijuu. O que seria uma tempestade de areia perto do poder demoníaco do Shukaku? Agora porem Gaara era um homem como qualquer outro. Havia tido um treinamento de ninja como a si, e ainda que tivesse parte do controle daquele imenso poder de controle de areia, estava tão exposto quanto a si diante da ação da natureza. Aquele que nunca sangrava ou se feria, agora _"frágil"_ como qualquer pessoa.

Mais uma vez os divagares de Matsuri foram interrompidos, mas dessa vez por algo completamente diferente. Os cavalos relincharam e o grito do cocheiro chegou-lhes aos ouvidos num urro ensurdecedor. A carruagem sacolejou violentamente e suas paredes tremeluziram como se fossem feitas de papel.

Seus olhos imediatamente buscaram as íris verde pálidas.

Ranhuras apareceram para todos os lados... O teto se foi e o vento entrou...

_**-SUNA NO MUYA!**_

**Ooo –O– ooO **

Temari olhou uma última vez para a enorme cama de casal onde o filho dormia. Fora difícil fazer o pequeno dormir depois que aquela tempestade caiu sobre Konoha. Mais difícil que aquilo só mesmo convencer aqueles velhos bêbados que em Suna se intitulavam os _"honráveis conselheiros do Kazekage"_ a não seguirem o irmão. Mais cedo pouco depois da partida de Naruto e Hinata, um dos guardas viera lhe avisar que Gaara havia partido, levando apenas Matsuri e o cocheiro. No mesmo instante, coisas e coisas lhe vieram em mente...

Aqueles velhos só iriam... _Atrapalhar..._

Talvez estivesse errada, mas ainda sim achava que o irmão tinha outros motivos a exceção de não gostar da companhia enfadonha dos conselheiros para ter partido daquela forma. Talvez Gaara precisasse daquilo, de sentir-se ao menos uma vez _livre_ sem que ninguém o estivesse observando, fossem os conselheiros, fosse a si e até mesmo Hajime. Ser o Kazekage, entre outras coisas, era ter a sua vida observada de perto, expor-se para toda a sociedade e ter seus atos julgados como corretos ou não o tempo todo.

_Como ser você mesmo, agir sem medir seus atos, quando se está sendo observado e julgado em tempo integral? Dia e noite?_

Só agora percebia que não havia sido uma boa escolha Gaara se tornar o Kazekage, não por Suna, e sim por si mesmo. Aquilo contribuíra ainda mais para a solidão e distanciamento do irmão mais novo. Gaara era uma figura solitária e triste em meio a um mar de pessoas felizes graças a sua intervenção... _Isso não era justo!_ Por que somente ele também não tinha esse direito?

Entretanto, diante daqueles clarões e da chuva pesada que lavava toda Konoha Temari se perguntava se aquela havia sido a atitude certa: _Jogar aqueles velhos bêbados num quarto e jogar a chave fora... _

Talvez tivesse sido melhor que eles tivessem ido atrás do irmão, os guardas... _E se eles pegassem essa mesma tempestade? _E se já estivessem perto do deserto? Estava deveras preocupada, por isso mesmo estava decidida a mandar os guardas atrás do irmão assim que aquela chuva passasse. O tempo era algo imprevisível, poderia até ser que só estivesse chovendo ali, mas ainda sim só a certeza de que o irmão estava bem a deixaria dormir em paz.

Com passos leves, temendo acordar o pequeno, Temari deixou o quarto de hóspedes em que estava e passou a percorrer o longo corredor da residência do Hokage, hoje vazia. Caminhou até chegar ao terraço, dali podia ver a chuva a alagar o pátio no andar de baixo. Fazia frio e imediatamente seus braços se envolveram protetoramente puxando o hobby fino que usava. Quase nunca conseguia dormir em noites de chuva, mas diferente de Hajime não era por temer os raios e trovões e sim as muitas recordações que lhe vinham em mente.

Chuva lhe lembrava Konoha – _em Suna quase nunca chovia._ Konoha lhe lembrava Shikamaru...

_**-Com problemas pra dormir? **_

-Hai; Temari respondeu sem se voltar para trás, sabia quem era o dono da voz.

_-Não sabia que tinha medo de chuva..._

Dessa vez a voz soara mais perto, Shikamaru estava atrás de si. Sentia o cheiro dele, o calor dele, tudo o que desejava daquela noite escura e chuvosa. Temari se voltou para trás à tempo de ver o sorriso divertido nos lábios do rapaz que vestia o uniforme ninja e tinha o rosto e ombros parcialmente respingados pela chuva. Ele havia lhe dito mais cedo que ficaria de patrulha essa noite.

-E não tenho, chuvas me lembram você; ela respondeu fitando-o nos olhos.

-Você... Se lembra? –indagou Shikamaru após uma breve pausa apenas admirando os olhos azuis da ninja. –A primeira vez que nós...

-Estava chovendo; Temari completou-o. –Jamais me esqueceria disso. Sempre que chove, me lembro daquele dia; ela completou.

Shikamaru sorriu. _A primeira vez que a havia tido nos braços..._ Era bom saber que não era somente a si que se recordava daquilo como se fosse ontem e não há tanto tempo.

-Sinto falta de você, mesmo sendo a _mulher mais problemática_ que conheci em toda minha vida...

-Também sinto falta de você; Temari suspirou e então desviou o olhar. Se continuasse a olhar pra ele acabaria rompendo a promessa que fizera há tanto tempo. Entretanto, talvez, já a tivesse quebrado antes mesmo de tê-la feito.

-E eu... Eu não entendo porque nós não; começou Shikamaru, mas foi calado pela konoichi que se aproximou e tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

O que sentia por aquele homem era mais forte que qualquer coisa. Queria esquecer o _dever_... Queria ser egoísta ao menos uma vez, ao menos dessa vez.

-Me beija...

Shikamaru fitou-a por longos instantes, sentindo os dedos finos da konoichi lhe acariciarem o rosto e o pescoço. O toque dela ainda era o mesmo, o cheiro dela ainda era o mesmo e o beijo dela também deveria ser o mesmo. Fazia tanto tempo que desejava aquilo que agora lhe parecia ser um sonho, daqueles que tinha quando em dias de folga ainda se deitava perto daquela caixa d'água e fitava as nuvens. Só que dessa vez era real, percebeu isso quando sentiu os lábios macios dela sobre os seus, doces e cálidos, exatamente como da última vez que os sentira.

Seus braços a envolveram pela cintura e tão logo percebeu que aquele era como o primeiro beijo que haviam trocado. Havia urgência, pressa, mas também um universo novo de sensações que era re-descoberto a cada toque e suspiro que ecoava de suas gargantas.

**Ooo –O– ooO **

_Escuro..._ Tudo estava parcialmente escuro e silencioso. A ultima coisa que se recordava era do teto da carruagem indo pelos ares, do vento feito um demônio alado a lhe açoitar a pele e...

**_"... SUNA NO MUYA..."._**

Era o grito de evocação de umas das técnicas de seu antigo sensei, _O Casulo de_ _Areia._ O grito viera do Kazekage depois de um movimento rápido de mãos para formar o jutsu, depois disso ele... _Ele saltara em sua direção?_

Foi só então que se deu conta de onde estava, dentro do casulo de areia do Kazekage... O som voltara a lhe ser perceptível... ouvia o barulho de centenas de grãos de areia a se desfazerem lentamente, moverem-se como se tivessem vida própria.

_-Acho que... o pior já passou... _

Só então Matsuri abriu os olhos deparando-se com a íris esmeraldina a milímetros de si. Sob suas cabeças a barreira de areia tornava-se fina como a casca de um ovo, cheia de ranhuras e estrias por onde a luz se infiltrava timidamente. No escuro do casulo, aqueles orbes esmeraldinos eram a sua única fonte de luz, a única confiável.

Havia uma sensação estranha dentro de si... _Morte ou vida?_ Em que estado se encontravam? Aquele era um momento indecifrável até aquele momento. Só conseguia olhar nos olhos dele em busca de uma resposta.

_-Kazekage-sama?_ –ela indagou insegura, mas no instante seguinte Gaara literalmente desabou sobre si.

O peso do corpo dele só foi sentido agora, enquanto o casulo se desfazia por completo feito açúcar no chá. Ele... _Ele os salvara da tempestade usando o casulo de areia?_ Mas ele não havia lhe dito que...

Matsuri corou.

É ele a havia salvo e estava grata por isso, mas... _Não havia como ignorar o corpo pesado daquele homem sobre o seu, seu hálito quente contra a curva de seu pescoço... _

Talvez desejasse enfrentar outra tempestade de areia só para poder senti-lo tão perto mais uma vez...

_Droga!_ O que raios estava pensando? Ele se arriscara para lhe salvar e agora jazia desmaiado, talvez ferido e ela... _Ela pensando aquele monte de besteiras?_

-Kazekage-sama? –ela voltou a indagar, mas não houve resposta. –Você está bem Kazekage-sama?

O casulo se desfez por completo e o vento açoitou-lhe o rosto levando a areia da barreira consigo. A tempestade ainda não havia se ido, e sim dado uma trégua. Com dificuldade Matsuri empurrou o corpo do Kazekage para o lado e se esgueirou para sair debaixo dele. Sentou-se vislumbrando com dificuldade a paisagem a sua volta, os olhos semi-cerrados devido ao forte sopro do vento. Quando percebeu o que realmente havia acontecido a sua volta a konoichi foi tomada por uma onda de horror.

A carruagem havia sido destruída por completo, os cavalos mortos e enterrados sob a areia, somente parte de suas cabeças jaziam pra fora. O cocheiro? Esse havia tido o mesmo destino que os cavalos e pior, tinha uma grande lasca de madeira varada de um lado ao outro em seu tronco, a única coisa que ficara para fora da areia.

Matsuri conteve o pavor que lhe subiu pela garganta ao ver a enorme poça de sangue no chão tingindo a areia de carmim. Seu peito ficou apertado. Havia se acostumado a ver sangue, mas sem saber por que o pavor que sentira ao ver os pais serem mortos lhe veio em mente. Foi então que algo gritou dentro dela. _Será que ele também?_ Não, não pode ser...

_-Kazekage-sama?_ –a konoichi se voltou desesperada para o homem desmaiado ao seu lado. –Kazekage-sama? –ela o tocou gentilmente no rosto. _–Onegai, Kazekage-sama;_ seu tom agora era desesperado, havia um nó preso em sua garganta.

Os olhos de Gaara se mexeram sob as pálpebras fechadas e sua expressão era cansada quando proferiu uma única frase:

_-Temos que sair daqui..._

-Hai; Matsuri concordou, o nó em sua garganta se desfez e duas lágrimas de felicidade e alívio rolaram por sua face, mesmo o rapaz tendo voltado a desmaiar.

Estava feliz por ver que ele estava bem, mas agora tinha outro problema... _Como fugir de uma nova tempestade a tempo carregando um homem desacordado consigo?_

Por mais pesado que ele fosse, ela o conseguiria carregar, mas o problema era que não sabia como ele realmente estava fisicamente. O seu medo era machucá-lo ainda mais naquela manobra arriscada, entretanto, ou era isso ou era ter de enfrentarem outra tempestade. Dessa vez não teria a ajuda dele para se protegerem.

Matsuri se levantou e tão logo percebeu que havia machucado o tornozelo esquerdo, o que não era nada comparado ao que tinham passado, mas isso dificultaria um pouco as coisas. Sentiu-o latejar quando conseguiu pôr-se em pé, mais ainda quando o peso de Gaara foi atribuído ao seu. Sustentou-o envolvendo um de seus braços sobre os ombros e começou a arrastar-se sobre a areia. Aquilo era tudo o que podia fazer naquele estado, arrastar-se. Se ao menos não estivesse com o tornozelo machucado, as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

Gaara não estava bem, nada bem na verdade. Sua respiração jazia pesada como se lhe faltasse o ar nos pulmões ou lhe fosse realmente difícil simplesmente respirar. Ele havia se esforçado demais, sabia disso. Foi então que como a um oásis a salvação de ambos apareceu. Há alguns passos jazia o que parecia uma montanha arenosa. Uma cavidade escura e pequena semelhante a uma caverna era o que lhe chamava a atenção. Seus passos tornaram-se mais rápidos e a dor fora deixada de lado por enquanto. Outra tempestade logo viria, o vento soprava tão forte que sentia pequenos filetes serem marcados em sua face como a uma lamina afiada. O mesmo acontecia com suas vestes que a cada passo recebiam novos rasgos.

-Só mais um pouco, só mais um pouco Kazekage-sama...

Matsuri dizia sem parar até que a sua meta foi cumprida: _conseguiu por fim adentrar a gruta..._

**Ooo –O– ooO **

_**Residência do Kazekage/ Suna... **_

Era noite e Kankurou andava de um lado para o outro sem conseguir dormir. Aquela casa era tão vazia sem os irmãos ali, a verdade era que até das malandragens de Hajime sentia falta. Pelo menos com ele ali teria com quem gritar. Da janela de seu quarto via ao longe que o deserto parecia estar em fúria. Nuvens densas e altas de areia podiam ser vistas ao longe. Os habitantes de Suna já haviam recebido o recado: _estado de alerta!_

Se por acaso a tempestade de areia chegasse até ali teriam de se abrigar o mais rápido possível no quartel general subterrâneo criado há alguns anos. Sem o espírito do Shukaku sendo controlado pelo irmão, não havia como controlar a ação da natureza ali. Gaara podia controlar a areia em ocasiões como essas e evitar muitos desastres e mortes, mas isso fora antes, antes daquele maldito Deidara o levar até a Akatsuki e lhe retirarem o Shukaku.

Kankurou se recostou contra o batente da janela. _Gaara... _O que o irmão estaria fazendo agora? Provavelmente havia perdido uma bela de uma festa, com muito saquê e mulheres bonitas. Entretanto, Konoha tinha suas deidades, mas não como as de Suna. _Adorava a pele morena das mulheres dos vilarejos, sua pele bronzeada e iluminada como sol... _

Aquelas ditas como _"princesas"_ filhas dos nobres das áreas mais abastadas de Suna, que prezavam sua aparência pálida e doentia por debaixo de sete véus, em nada lhe atraíam. Pareciam-lhe bonecas sem vida e na maioria das vezes sem conteúdo também.

Foi nesse instante de solidão e reflexão que Kankurou sentiu um par de braços delicados o abraçar pelas costas. A cabeça delicada da mulher repousou sobre suas costas e suas mãos subiram de encontro ao peito do rapaz. Kankurou voltou os olhos para baixo e viu as mãos morenas que o abraçavam. Envolveu-as entre as mãos e manteve aquele contato, sem saber ao certo com quem era. Só sabia que gostava.

As mãos pequenas da _estranha_, porem, logo escapuliram das suas. Elas tinham outro intuito e trajeto a seguir. Kankurou sentiu as mãos suaves da mulher adentrarem a malha de seu pijama e acariciarem seu abdômen de forma provocante, arranjando-o levemente. Gemeu ante aquela provocação. Os seios rijos a roçarem contra a suas costas lhe davam margem à imaginação. Instigavam. A mulher sorriu satisfeita ao ver que seu intuito estava se fazendo valer.

Já era hora de acabar ou então continuar com aquilo, ele concluiu se voltando para trás e finalmente descobrindo quem era a misteriosa mulher.

_-Karin?_ –Kankurou logo reconheceu o rosto da jovem que trabalhava na cozinha.

Karin era linda... Lábios cheios e voluptuosos, grandes olhos castanhos e uma cascata de cabelos ondulados também castanhos. Aquele era pelo menos o tipo físico de mulher que lhe atraía. Ela parecia uma mulher de verdade, com suas curvas sinuosas por baixo de suas vestes simples. Não era o ouro ou a seda que fazia uma mulher bonita ou desejada.

_Karin sabia disso_, sabia que ele lhe desejava pela forma como lhe olhava. _Ele queria despi-la com os olhos_. A morena sorriu mostrando-lhe seus dentes perfeitos e se deliciou quando o sentiu apertá-la em seus braços e beijar-lhe com força. Envolveu-o pelo pescoço sentindo seu corpo perder o contato com o chão.

Suas mãos grandes a apertavam com tanta força que chegava a doer, mas ao mesmo tempo aquele contato a estava deixando doida de desejo. Ele sabia como agradar uma mulher, sua boca e língua não eram a de um homem inexperiente, tão pouco suas mãos. Suas mãos deslizaram de suas costas até seu quadril numa caricia propositalmente demorada. Gemeu quando sentiu a mão voltar até sua cintura e mais uma vez apertá-la de encontro ao seu corpo.

Era uma loucura o que estava fazendo, mas Kankurou só tinha um único desejo naquele momento: _possuir aquela mulher naquela noite fria_. Não queria ter de passar outra noite sozinho, precisava dela e ela também parecia precisar de si. Ela buscara por si não?

Levou-a até a cama e a comprimiu sob o seu peso, logo suas mãos adentravam sob as vestes da serva. _Era a sua hora de provocar._ Parte do vestido fora levado com sua mão. As pernas perfeitas da morena pareciam seda sob seus dedos e se entrelaçavam sem demora contra si, mais uma vez o provocando. Intensificou o beijo e sua mão espalmada e livre tocou o seio esquerdo da morena que arqueou em puro prazer, prazer esse entalado, preso em sua garganta. Precisava de ar, mas ele não abandonava sua boca por nada, parecia querer consumi-la por inteira até estar saciado e só então a libertar.

Kankurou por fim abandou os lábios aveludados de Karin e passou a explorar seu pescoço, sua tez macia, se deliciando com o seu perfume. A palavra loucura não lhe saia da cabeça, porem, logo a loucura teve fim, um fim que não era o que esperava.

_-Gaara-sama..._

Todo desejo e fogo que sentia naquele momento foram mortificados diante daquele sussurro. Kankurou imediatamente saltou para longe da morena que o fitou confusa, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Ele havia ouvido, isso era claro, diante da expressão de puro ódio em suas íris.

-Kankurou-sama, eu...; Karin tentou se explicar em vão.

_**-SUMA JÁ DAQUI! **_

Kankurou exigiu apontando-lhe a porta e a morena correu o mais rápido possível dali. O grito de fúria do rapaz havia feito com que tremesse dos pés a cabeça. Jamais o havia visto daquele jeito.

_-Droga! _–Kankurou socou a parede assim que se aproximou mais uma vez da janela.

Aquela não havia sido a primeira e provavelmente nem mesmo a última vez que aquilo acontecia, não enquanto não aprendesse uma lição: _Em_ _Suna o fantasma do irmão sempre o perseguiria..._ Aproximar-se de si era o mesmo que aproximar-se de Gaara de certa forma, algo como um _"prêmio de consolação". _Aquelas que não podiam chegar até o Kazekage, iam até si. Passar uma noite consigo provavelmente lhes davam uma vaga idéia de como seria estar na cama do Kazekage.

Sempre seria uma sombra, e o pior é que não podia culpar o irmão por isso. O que não o impedia de sentir-se humilhado pelo irmão mais novo sem que ele ao menos soubesse disso. Aquilo doía e lhe fazia ter pensamentos que somente o faziam se sentir culpado depois. Raiva, decepção, mágoa. _E por quê?_

-Gaara... gomen...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a: **_Sorry!_ Sinto pelas fãs do Kankurou, mas isso foi _"preciso"._ Acho que já deu pra vocês terem uma idéia do que pretendo fazer com ele não? _Eu e minha boca grande..._ Façam suas apostas, pois nada mais sairá de mim! XD

Outra coisa, um amigo me disse algo que até então eu num tinha percebido... _Naruto só tem personagem pálido e sem cor!_ Credo até aprece eu... rsrs

Em Suna, em especial, acho que os personagens deviam ser o oposto, por isso resolvi descrever, pelo menos as preferidas do Kankurou, como realmente deveriam ser um povo que vive no deserto.

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne!

* * *

_Agora, um apelo desesperado por reviews..._ _O "**P.s**." citado no inicio desse cap..._

**P.s:** Eu vi uma tática funcionar com uma autora maravilhosa – _que recomendo a todos, leitura deliciosa em especial pras fãs do Sasuke. Leiam "__**Projeto Hyuuga**__", a melhor fic que li na vida! _– chamada **Tilim**, será que dá certo comigo também?

Enfim, mas o caso é que... _Que tal ganharem um presente?_ Isso mesmo _**PRESENTE**__!_ _Um presente surpresa!_

Bom, a minha proposta é: Dar um presente surpresa pra aquela (ou _aquele_, pq não? XD) que me deixar o review número **30**. Aquela que me deixar o review número trinta terá direito a uma fic presente do universo Naruto com o personagem que escolher. Adoro desafios de _"casais improváveis"!_ Ah, mas detalhe, só não me peçam _**yaoi**_. Nada contra quem curte, mas eu realmente não escrevo... rsrs

E aí gostaram da idéia? Mais apelativo e desesperado que isso impossível né? Pelo menos no meu caso, uma novata no universo de Naruto é... rsrs

Só se eu botar o Gaara fazendo strip até o final dessa fic... Ah posso jogar calda de chocolate nele tb, o que acham? XD

Bom, mas como essa segunda opção é quase que impossível – quase não é IMPOSSÍVEL! XD – eu espero de coração que se motivem com a primeira! Então, não deixem de comentar e torcer, se realmente desejarem o presente!

Tanks pela paciência!

Ja ne!


	11. Perfume de Jasmim

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

Antes de iniciar esse capítulo, deixo meus sinceros agradecimentos a todas as linduxas que comentaram o capítulo passado: _**Deh**__, __**Hokage Rubiikia Omurashi**__, __**Analu-san**__, __**Insana**__ e a "novata" – nessa fic, afinal, tu já apareceu em outras fics minhas né? – __**Flor de Gelo! **_

_Já te disse na resposta ao review, mas..._

**SEJA MUITO BEM VINDA FLOR DE GELO! **

Haha, todas que aqui chegam são sim muito bem vindas! E gosto de felicitá-las e cumprimenta-las pela _"coragem"_ de deixar sua singela opinião. Criticas sugestões... Estou aberta a tudo isso, e mais, não precisam _**temer**_, façam como as demais garotas, comentem, digam o que estão gostando ou não na história para que eu possa fazer dela um divertimento tanto pra mim quanto a vocês leitores!

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

_**P.s:**_ _Ah e a proposta do "__**review número 30**__" ainda ta valendo, então torçam, cruzem os dedos, ou melhor, se desejarem participar usem seus dedinhos no teclado e me deixem um review, certo?! XD_

* * *

**Aishiterumo **

**Capítulo XI: Perfume de Jasmim**

O vento continuava a zunir e a arrastar destruindo tudo o que estivesse em seu caminho. A sua sorte era que a caverna que de fora parecia pequena era estreita porem comprida. No fundo dela Matsuri se instalara junto de Gaara. Dali podia ver o vento ricocheteando violentamente contra a entrada estreita da caverna trazendo consigo a areia formando um fofo _"tapete"_ sobre o chão de pedra.

Talvez não fosse lá muito... _ético_, correto, o que havia feito, mas ele não estava bem, então... _Como o deixaria repousando naquele chão frio e duro da caverna? _

Matsuri havia se sentado e se recostado contra a parede rochosa, trouxera consigo o Kazekage e repousara sua cabeça em seu colo. Fazia horas desde que adentraram aquela caverna escura e ele ainda jazia desmaiado. Aparentemente ele não parecia ter sofrido nenhum dano físico, parecia estar apenas cansado devido ao esforço que havia feito. Gaara havia usado chakra demais para criar aquela barreira.

Quando percebeu que a noite logo cairia Matsuri usou um jutsu novo que havia aprendido e agora lhe era muito útil. Havia aprendido a manipular o elemento fogo e.._. Havia tido que dispor de um bom pedaço de tecido de seu kimono pra isso_ – pediria desculpas a Temari por isso depois – e feito dele a matéria básica para manter a chama bruxuleante do jutsu de fogo.

Aquilo sempre a ajudara em missões solitárias e em lugares onde fazer uma fogueira dependendo exclusivamente de lenha e matérias básicas para se conseguir fogo era algo quase que impossível. Nem sempre se tinha tais coisas, ainda mais no deserto, e mais, aquele jutsu tinha um diferencial: _durava horas e horas._

Só precisava de algo que lhe servisse de _"estopim", _o que seria posto no centro de um circulo rudimentar de runas antigas, no seu caso, traçado _toscamente_ – nunca fora boa em desenho ou coisas que lhe exigissem delicadeza –, alguns movimentos de mãos e lá estava, o _fogo cor de prata_ que durava horas e horas. Havia sido chato, mas também muito útil aprender aquilo.

Mas...

_Outra coisa que também não lhe parecia correto, era o que estava fazendo agora... _

Seus dedos finos afagavam os cabelos flamejantes do rapaz quase que, inconscientemente, de tal ato. Acariciava seu rosto, re-decorando sob o tato suas feições bem feitas, o ideograma em sua testa...

_Aquilo não era uma tatuagem, era uma cicatriz!_ Jamais havia percebido isso antes, talvez, porque aquilo só pudesse ser percebido ao toque.

Saber como ele conseguira aquilo provavelmente era outro enigma que morreria sem descobrir a resposta.

_Havia tantas coisas que queria saber sobre ele..._ A incógnita que era Sabaku no Gaara lhe intrigava e talvez fosse exatamente por isso que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda sentisse aquele sentimento proibido. Suas mãos imediatamente se afastaram e pararam o que faziam. Aquilo não era certo... _Ele era um homem comprometido!_

Sempre abominara mulheres que não respeitavam condições como aquela, entretanto, agora se sentia como uma delas. Queria que Hana hime não existisse para que não se sentisse culpada, mas como isso não era possível a insanidade lhe tomava conta: _queria ser a amante dele... _

Não queria o lugar de Hana, apenas queria um pedaço dele pra si, não importava que fosse pouco, que fosse apenas o pedaço obscuro de sua vida, aquele que ele teria de esconder – _um prazer proibido que tivessem de vez em quando. _Que fosse apenas o sussurrar e vibrar junto dele numa noite escura como aquela e que quando o sol retornasse, voltassem a ser dois completos estranhos...

_-Droga!_ –Matsuri levou ambas as mãos até o rosto e cobriu-o envergonhada.

_Em que tipo de mulher queria se transformar?_

**Ooo –O– ooO **

_Tentava fugir do __deserto__... _

_Uma dança de __perfumes__ ou de pétalas _

_Carnais como asas de braços cingidos: Espaços quase infinitos de ternura e cânticos veneráveis à chegada ao amor__..._

_Não se sabe se a palavra foi dita, ou apenas imaginada nos seios da volúpia..._

_Disse-se e não há resposta?_

_Talvez esteja calcando longínquos compassos _

_Ou resgatando bocas e paixões..._

_Ou então talvez_

_A lamber demorado o silencio aquecido, nos prazeres que os ventos amofinam... _

_Tentava fugir do deserto indiferente_

_E voltava ao enleio de uma nova amortecida..._

_Enxame de reações desmesuradas_

_Em dança languescida invade estrondosa o silencio_

_Mal me arrasto e... _

(...)

_Sob um sol ardente, na fronte pérolas de água e, no olhar, uma força nova levada ao rubro pelo __deserto__. Toda a força do __deserto__ se expressa num __perfume__ de mulher__..._

_Flor__ do __deserto__, __flor__ solitária que desabrocha nostalgia..._

_E sentir a doçura da __flor de jasmim__. No __deserto__ da vida e na escuridão, é paz renascida__...__Nascem__ as palavras, sementes de amor, que voam nos ares__... __No __deserto__. Secreto. Liberando sumos. Virando Amazonas. Abaixo a aridez! E há um ramo de __flores de jasmim__, margaridas ou um simples miosótis..._

_O jasmim__ tem doce perfume, dá gosto, pois, senti-lo. Seus beijos adocicados fazem-me arrepiar, pois __Jasmim nasceu__ do amor.__.._

_Jasmim__ dos meus sonhos... Perdeste o cheiro e a beleza branca da tua flor.__..__ Um dia, quando passeares vais reparar que __nasceu__ uma flor nova e invulgar__..._

_Tentava fugir do __deserto__... _

**Ooo –O– ooO**

Gaara havia despertado de sonhos confusos. Passagens de cânticos que inspiravam as canções ardentes e lascivas dos poetas árabes se misturaram num emaranhado confuso e preencheram sua mente. Várias foram às vezes que muitos desses artistas e poetas passaram por Suna e se apresentaram, sempre idealizando a mulher a uma flor: _Jasmim..._

Já conhecia a flor, seu perfume, mas ela nunca lhe tivera forma, não uma forma feminina como a dita nos poemas e cânticos.

_Não até agora... _

_Matsuri tinha o cheiro, a forma suave de um jasmim..._ Teria seu gosto adocicado também?

Gaara franziu o cenho e se remexeu incomodado ante aqueles pensamentos. Nesse mesmo instante Matsuri que havia cochilado despertou.

-Kazekage-sama? –a konoichi indagou sonolenta enquanto esfregava os olhos. Voltou-se para baixo e viu que o rapaz ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

Gaara abriu os olhos e por alguns instantes apenas fitou os olhos castanhos da konoichi. Era uma forma estranha de se despertar, ainda mais tendo aquela sensação de que o calor suave da konoichi o abraçava.

-Você está bem, Kazekage-sama? –ela indagou visivelmente preocupada.

-Hai; respondeu-lhe Gaara.

Os dedos dela passeavam displicentes por sua fronte, seus cabelos... Era uma caricia despretensiosa e terna. Seus olhos jaziam fixos nos seus e mesmo estando literalmente de cabeça pra baixo aquele par de amêndoas lhe era familiar, como se sempre tivesse despertado sob a mira deles.

Aquilo lhe dava uma sensação de paz e aconchego, porem logo a sensação se foi. Matsuri interrompeu o que fazia e desviou o olhar, passou a fitar o outro lado da caverna. Ainda sim, Gaara não pode deixar de notar o tom rosado que a face da konoichi havia adquirido.

_Era a sua hora de se afastar..._ Gaara logo percebeu isso ao dar-se conta que devia ter passado tempo demais naquela posição.

-Onde estamos? –ele indagou depois de se sentar tentando se acostumar com o local estranho.

-Numa gruta, perto de onde a tempestade nos atingiu; respondeu Matsuri e então seus olhos se voltaram para suas mãos a se apertarem uma na outra. –A carruagem, os cavalos, o cocheiro... _Tudo_ se foi; a konoichi completou com pesar.

-Por pouco achei que nós também iríamos...

-Kazekage-sama, como foi que; ela começou se voltando para o rapaz, mas não terminou. Não sabia se devia ou podia lhe perguntar sobre aquilo.

-Eu não sei; disse-lhe Gaara, sabia quanto ao que ela queria se referir: a barreira de areia que havia criado para protegê-los da tempestade. –Desde que o espírito do Shukaku foi retirado de mim, nunca mais consegui alcançar uma técnica de controle de areia a esse nível, ainda mais sem utilizar da areia impregnada de chakra que costumava armazenar na cabaça, não até hoje; ele completou.

Matsuri nada disse, apenas esperou que ele continuasse.

-Sabe; começou Gaara. –Uma vez Uzumaki Naruto me disse uma coisa, que a força, a verdadeira força de cada um está dentro de si mesmo e pronta para ser usada quando for preciso. Talvez eu não tenha precisado dela até agora para o que realmente nos esforçamos para nos tornarmos fortes.

-E para que nos esforçamos para nos tornarmos fortes?

-Para que possamos proteger todos aqueles que; Gaara ponderou. Naruto lhe dissera: _"Para protegermos todos aqueles que amamos..."._ –Todos aqueles a quem temos _apreço;_ ele completou. A palavra _amor _ainda não lhe tinha um significado nítido para ser proferida e talvez soasse de forma imprópria naquele momento.

-Arigatou; Matsuri agradeceu-lhe com sinceridade. –Sem a sua ajuda, provavelmente estaria morta agora.

-Acho que estamos quites.

_-Quites?_ –a konoichi arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sim, afinal, já me ajudou muitas e muitas vezes também; disse-lhe Gaara e era verdade, muitas das missões ninjas dos últimos anos havia tido sucesso graças a ela, Matsuri.

-Mas, eu, quer dizer, eu não acho que; Matsuri se sentia desconfortável e desviou o olhar mais uma vez para o colo e as mãos. Aquela divida não poderia ser paga nunca, era a segunda vez que ele lhe salvava a vida.

-Matsuri; ele a chamou e a konoichi parou de evitar seus olhos. –Você me ajudou muito mais do que imagina. Você me ajudou a resgatar minha alma e isso não tem preço...

Matsuri sentiu como se o tempo tivesse parado diante daquelas palavras. Fitou-o por longos instantes buscando algo por detrás dos olhos da esfinge, que ele completasse o enigma daquelas poucas palavras, mas nada aconteceu.

A pequena chama acesa há alguns metros de distancia clareava parcialmente a caverna escura e agradecia por isso, afinal, essa escuridão parcial devia amenizar sua expressão tola.

Matsuri corou. É devia agradecer a escuridão por isso também...

-Acho que é melhor ver se a chama não está se apagando; disse de repente e aquela fora a melhor desculpa que arranjara para escapulir daqueles olhos verde água, no entanto, acabou por não ser a melhor escolha. _–Ai!_

-O que foi? –Gaara indagou confuso ao ver que a konoichi não havia conseguido se levantar e agora apertava o tornozelo esquerdo numa expressão de dor.

-Não foi nada, eu só acho que...

-Deixe-me ver; ele pediu e a jovem se voltou com os orbes arregalados em sua direção.

-O que?

-Seu tornozelo.

-O que? Ah, não; Matsuri gesticulou com ambas as mãos ao vê-lo se aproximar. –Não é nada demais Kazekage-sama e eu acho que...

-Que fui eu que te machuquei; Gaara a completou.

-Como? –Matsuri piscou confusa.

-Deixe-me ver, eu só quero ver; ele pediu ignorando a expressão confusa da jovem, até que a mesma cedeu.

Matsuri estendeu a perna na direção do rapaz que acomodou seu pé sobre o colo. Ele parecia ignorar que suas meias outrora alvas jaziam gastas e cheias de areia. _Por todos os deuses! Nem em seus sonhos mais absurdos se imaginava em tal situação..._

Com sutileza Gaara puxou para cima o tecido do kimono para que pudesse ver o tornozelo machucado da konoichi, assim como parte da meia que ela usava. Seus dedos pálidos passaram a deslizar sobre o local, como se buscasse a origem do problema ou então apenas traçasse linhas imaginárias. Matsuri se amaldiçoou pelo gemido que não pode conter.

-Uhg...

-Machuquei você? –os olhos do kazekage abandonaram o pé pequeno para fitar o rosto da konoichi.

-Não; Matsuri mordeu o lábio inferior e agradeceu por aqueles olhos voltarem a mirar seus pés. _Aquele não havia sido um gemido de dor... _O toque suave dos dedos frios dele haviam sido como uma descarga elétrica a percorrer o seu corpo.

_-Seus pés são pequenos..._

-O que disse? –Matsuri se voltou confusa para o rapaz.

"_... A mulher dos seus sonhos deve ter pés pequenos e delicados, assim como cheiro de flores e um par de seios que..."._

_Naruto e suas idiotices..._ _A estava analisando? _Gaara desviou o olhar e voltou a fitar o pé da konoichi ignorando a indagação confusa da mesma.

-Acho que te machuquei quando criei a barreira, o peso do meu corpo deve ter causado isso; ele explicou fitando o tornozelo inchado da konoichi. Naquele momento não tivera tempo pra pensar, apenas evocara a barreira e lançara-se sobre ela sem saber se conseguiria de fato protegê-los da tormenta.

-Hai; Matsuri concordou, tentando conter que outro gemido viesse e que não fosse de dor.

-O osso está fora do lugar, mas; Gaara ponderou e então se voltou para a konoichi. –Onde estão seus _pokkuri?_

-Acho que os perdi durante a tempestade; disse-lhe Matsuri e era realmente uma pena ter perdido aquele par de tamancos tão lindos. Entretanto, a beleza daquele adorno só era digna das gueixas e sua graciosidade comedida... Jamais teria chegado até ali se estivesse usando aqueles tamancos.

-Vai doer, mas eu vou ter que por esse osso no lugar...

-O que? _**Aiiiiiiii!**_

Matsuri não teve tempo para pensar no que ele havia dito, num único puxão ele havia feito o que dissera. Uma dor aguda percorreu o seu corpo e a konoichi retesou o pé. Dessa vez não se envergonhou de ter gemido, mas de dor.

-Gomen, mas tinha de ser feito; Gaara lhe lançou um olhar complacente.

-Arigatou; a jovem lhe agradeceu com os olhos marejados de lágrimas enquanto massageava o local dolorido.

Gaara fitou-a por um bom tempo em silencio. Tentava não pensar nas sandices que Naruto havia lhe dito, mas acabara por perceber uma coisa, que cada vez que olhava pra ela descobria algo novo e que lhe chamava a atenção. Estava aprendendo a vê-la como uma mulher e isso o incomodava. Não era certo o que estava fazendo, mas não conseguia impedir que seus olhos a analisassem sem pudor ou discrição.

O que estava acontecendo consigo afinal? Foi então que em sua observação silenciosa focou _algo mais_ na jovem a sua frente.

_-Eu não acredito que trouxe isso com você..._

-O que? –Matsuri se voltou para o rapaz e viu que ele apontava e fitava um único ponto: _sua coxa direita_, parcialmente exposta sob o rasgo no kimono, justamente a parte do tecido que tivera que dispor para aceder a chama do jutsu.

_-Jouhyou?_

Matsuri corou. Havia dado um jeito de trazer a arma presa a sua perna. Debaixo daquele tanto de roupa quem iria notar? Bem, agora ele notava, mas era exatamente pelo contrário... _Por lhe faltar pano... _

-Não consigo sair sem ele; ela disse puxando inutilmente o tecido enquanto tentava não parecer tola diante dele. O rasgo não era tão grande assim, mas se ficasse se portando feito um garoto na hora de se sentar era claro que mostraria mais do que deveria mostrar.

Gaara percebeu o seu constrangimento e desviou o olhar. Levantou-se e então se aproximou da parede voltando a se sentar, mas dessa vez ao lado da konoichi. Sem saber por que, sentou-se mais perto do que normalmente se sentaria dela ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Seus ombros roçaram um no outro enquanto se recostava melhor contra a parece rochosa. Talvez houvesse se acostumado com o calor e o perfume dela e precisasse disso para dormir.

-Já faz muito tempo desde que você aprendeu a manusear isso; ele murmurou sem a olhar se referindo ao jouhyou. Fitava a pequena chama acesa do outro lado da caverna. –E, quando foi que aprendeu a manusear o elemento fogo? Acho que perdi muita coisa desde que deixou de ser minha aluna; completou o ruivo.

-Acho que sim, mas nada que merecesse a sua atenção Kazekage-sama; respondeu Matsuri. –O que realmente fiz de importante está redigido nos relatórios de missões ninjas de Suna.

-Não falo desse tipo de coisa; ele murmurou, repousando o braço sobre um dos joelhos flexionados.

-Então do que? –Matsuri indagou temerosa espiando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

_-Você é feliz?_

-Como? –a pergunta a pegara de surpresa e ele ainda não a olhava mesmo que soubesse que agora ela lhe estudava as feições.

-Perguntei se você é feliz; Gaara finalmente se voltou para a konoichi. –Quando te conheci você era triste porque era uma garota fraca e traumatizada pela morte dos pais. Agora, você é uma mulher e já não é mais fraca, mas ainda sim não sei dizer se isso fez algum sentido ou mudou o que você sentia antes.

-Eu não sei dizer; ela murmurou em resposta. –Felicidade é uma coisa abstrata na maioria das vezes. É como quando se toma sorvete num dia quente, ele logo acaba, mas o prazer de saborear fica. Acho que o estado de felicidade depende muito do que a gente realmente sente falta em cada momento, seja tomar um sorvete um receber um abraço e...; Matsuri ponderou desviando o olhar. _–Deus!_ Acho que já estou falando bobagem; a konoichi sorriu sem jeito. -Gomen!

-Não está não, também gosto de tomar sorvete em dias quentes...

Gaara sorriu e pela primeira vez Matsuri pode ver a perfeição de seu sorriso e dentes brancos. Era um sorriso de verdade aquele, não um mero esgar de lábios. Ele devia sorrir mais vezes e talvez ela devesse bancar a idiota mais vezes também se isso servisse para fazê-lo sorrir de novo.

-No entanto; ele continuou agora fitando a parede mais uma vez. –Tomar sorvete todos os dias acaba se tornando rotina, ainda mais em Suna, onde quase todos os dias são tórridos. Sendo então não há mais prazer em tal ato. Talvez todas as coisas que nos dêem prazer e sensação de felicidade sejam assim.

-Nem tudo, há coisas que nos dão prazer e felicidade toda vez procuramos por elas. O fato de estar repetindo essa mesma coisa só parece aumentar o prazer e o estado de felicidade que você encontra quando...

Seu raciocínio falhou. A mira daqueles orbes esmeraldinos estavam sobre si mais uma vez. Eles eram um prazer mudo que lhe enchiam o peito de felicidade toda vez que os via, mas também eram fonte de angustia e incertezas. Desviou-se deles.

-Acho melhor a gente tentar dormir...

-Hai; respondeu Gaara porem não deixou de fitar a face da konoichi, rubra e visivelmente constrangida. Talvez aquela conversa tivesse se tornado... _Inapropriada._

Fitou-a um bom tempo até que a imitou. Abraçou-se protetoramente e se recostou melhor contra a parede, da forma que melhor pudesse ficar para enfrentar uma noite mal dormida de sono.

_Voltaria a ter aqueles sonhos estranhos?_ Talvez, pois o perfume dela ainda parecia penetrar seus poros e imaginário.

-Oyasumi nasai, Kazekage-sama...

-Oyasumi nasai...

**Ooo –O– ooO **

A tempestade enfim havia passado e a noite escura era como um manto gélido a cobrir a infinidade de grãos pequeninos, que juntos davam forma as mais magníficas dunas de areia. O deserto era um inferno gelado durante a noite, mesmo ironicamente sendo o oposto durante o dia. Estava acostumado com o frio, não só o físico, mas espiritual também, entretanto, aquela noite lhe parecia muito mais gélida do que qualquer outra.

Precisava de... _Uma cama macia e cobertores para lhe aquecer?_ Não, não era disso que precisava. Precisava de outra fonte de calor, uma que lhe era desconhecida e privada até então. Ali recostado contra aquela parede dura e gélida, tudo o que desejava era poder voltar para o calor do colo dela sem que fosse preciso permissão ou então explicação.

E, no entanto, permaneciam feito dois estranhos paralelos um ao outro.

"_... Você olha pra ela como olho pra Hinata-chan, acredite, eu sei o que isso significa..."._

Naruto sabia o que aquilo significava? Mas e quanto a si? Pensamentos e desejos estranhos lhe povoavam a mente sem saber ao certo o que realmente significavam.

Porque apenas sentir o perfume dela já não mais lhe satisfazia? Talvez porque provavelmente não mais o sentiria quando voltassem a Suna e sentiria falta dele, como a do ar em seus pulmões.

"_... Vai desejar sentir esse perfume todos os dias... ". _

_-Gaara-sama..._

Suas divagações confusas foram interrompidas diante daquele pequeno sussurro e junto de seus pensamentos também se foi o frio. Gaara sentiu a cabeça da konoichi repousar em seu ombro, e suas mãos pequenas se agarrarem ao tecido de suas vestes. Só então teve coragem de fita-la e percebeu que ela falava enquanto dormia. Aqueles eram gestos involuntários, certamente porque o frio também a incomodava.

Mas seria esse frio apenas físico?

_-Gaara-sama... _

Gaara sentiu-a se enroscar contra o seu peito e tão logo seu corpo se aqueceu ante ao calor dela. O invólucro invisível de seu perfume o abraçava, pedindo para que lhe abraçasse também. Aquela súplica silenciosa o fez deslizar o braço esquerdo até os ombros pequeninos e costas esguias.

Abraçou-a mandando pelos ares quaisquer dos conceitos e dúvidas que tinha quanto aquele gesto. O sussurro sigiloso dela em meio ao sono era o mesmo que o seu. Algo proibido, que devia ser mantido em segredo, mas também algo inevitável.

_Também não queria mais sentir frio..._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/a:** Os versos citados nesse capítulo, não são meus (_coitada de mim, não tenho __**NADA**__ de poética XD)._ Eu os achei por acaso quando fui procurar por um perfume pra Matsuri: _Jasmim._ Se o Gaara é cheiroso e tudo de bom ela tem que ser também né? Enfim, a maioria eu achei ao acaso e nem sequer sei o nome dos autores já que os peguei aleatoriamente no google, a exceção é a primeira parte que retirei e _"adaptei" _de um site de poesias, do qual o poema é de autoria de um escritor amador português intitulado _"Agil"._

**IMPORTANTE****: **Ah, e uma coisa... Sinto muito pessoal, mas o próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco pra sair, assim como a "_**fanfic presente**__"_ daquela que chegar ao "_**review número 30**_". Eu tenho uma prova pra fazer e vou ter que estudar pacas se quiser passar, então, me desculpem, e peço que compreendam o motivo da demora. Entretanto, assim que possível voltarei a postar não somente essa fic como as demais que ainda estão em andamento no meu perfil.

Obrigada pela compreensão!

**Hana.**

**P.s:** Ah, mas se vc não for a "_**número 30**__"_ e ainda sim desejou participar do desafio, não se preocupe, mais virão até o fim dessa fic. Quem chegar ao "_**review número 40**__"_ já tem a sua fic presente garantida! Então, se animem e botem seus dedinhos pra trabalhar no teclado... rsrs

Ja ne!


	12. Desejo ou Dever?

_**Nota: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

**Sumário**: Eu também te amo... Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

Tanks pelos reviews do capítulo passado: **Flor de Gelo**, **Antares D**. (que agora sei ser a querida Deh), **Analu-san** e **Lust Lotu's** a "novata"! XD

**_SEJA MUITO BEM VINDA LUST LOTU'S! _**

Ah, e a ganhadora da "fic presente" proposto no desafio "**Review número 30**" é justamente a "novata": **_Lust Lotu's!_**

O casal escolhido por ela foi: **Neji e Tenten.**

_Fãs do casal, não deixem de conferir, a fic já está disponível no meu perfil! _

Ah e no "**review número 40**" tem mais! Se bem que... _Uma review criativa_ – não poupem palavras –**traduzindo**: _botem suas idéias e dedinhos literalmente pra trabalhar no teclado! XD_ – pode fazer com que à próxima fic presente saia antes do previsto... rsrs

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

_**P.s:** Desculpem a demora para atualizar! _

_Ufa! To livre das provas agora... rsrs_

* * *

**Aishiterumo **

**Capítulo XII: Desejo ou Dever?**

* * *

_**Desejo**: Anseio, aspiração. Apetite carnal._

_**Desejar**: Ambicionar. Exprimir o desejo de. Ter empenho em. Cobiçar._

_**Dever**: Ter obrigação de fazer ou deixar de fazer alguma coisa. Tarefa. Incumbência._

_**Amor**: ...?_

Pensara um pouco mais para concluir essa indagação. Respostas lógicas retiradas de dicionários ou devaneios saídos de bocas alheias sobre tal coisa, não serviam para definir essa indagação. Não conseguia ver o amor como algo concreto ou que estivesse ao seu alcance.

O que era amor?

Desejo?

_"Apenas desejo não é amor..."; dissera-lhe Naruto._

Desejo? Amor? Não importava o que de fato essas coisas significavam, afinal, sempre fora apático a essas duas coisas. O amor era algo que não compreendia, nem mesmo com toda a ênfase de Naruto sobre isso. Já o desejo físico de tocar ou de ser tocado, a libido entre homem e mulher, nunca lhe fora despertado, pelo menos não até agora.

Sabia quando uma mulher era bonita, mas a mais bela delas nunca lhe atiçara essa chama que a maioria dos homens dizia inflamar dentro do peito. Hana hime era uma prova concreta disso. Era linda, sua futura esposa e ainda sim não sentia desejo por ela. Não sentira absolutamente nada ao ser beijado e tocado por ela. Ela que devia ser doce e apetitosa aos olhos de qualquer homem, mas não o fora para si. Casar-se com ela seria um "dever" para com Suna e para com o País da Terra, nada mais.

_Dever..._ Isso sim compreendia com todas as fibras de seu ser. Desde que se tornara o Kazekage, desde que tivera sua alma resgatada dos escombros, vivia em função disso: _dever._

O dever havia preenchido parte do buraco deixado em sua alma, mas apenas por um certo tempo. Assim como havia dores que jamais iriam ser apagadas também havia buracos que jamais seriam preenchidos apenas com a sensação de dever cumprido. Aquela era uma sensação muito boa a de ser útil e necessário a alguém, mas essa sensação distante de agradecimento não era o bastante. Quase sempre ela era fria e sem gosto, e ainda que tivesse forma se esvaia por entre os dedos rapidamente. O sorriso de uma criança, o agradecimento sincero de um idoso, a felicidade de uma família, ou melhor, de toda uma vila graças ao seu bom desempenho como líder, lhe dava uma sensação boa e sentia-se feliz, mas logo o vazio voltava a preencher seu peito. Doía. O frio e a solidão doíam e não eram preenchidos por sentimentos de dever cumprido e agradecimento

_"... O amor é o único sentimento capaz de nos tornar completos..."._

Mais uma vez Naruto. A insistência do Hokage de que deveria experimentar e tentar vivenciar o amor agora lhe parecia ser algo pungente. O que era amor? Amor entre irmãos, entre amigos, havia aprendido aquilo, mas... E esse amor de que tanto Naruto discursava? Homem e mulher? Como seria vivenciar o amor dessa forma?

Segundo Naruto, aquele era o melhor de todos os sentimentos que alguém poderia vivenciar na vida, somente isso taparia o buraco que quase todos sentem em sua vida, por mais que ela lhes pareça completa.

Gaara suspirou.

Mais uma vez precisava de ar.

Na entrada da caverna podia ver o sol nascer ao longe, acariciando as dunas com sua luz dourada e matutina. Uma carícia despudorada e lânguida do astro rei e que as dunas aceitavam com total deleite.

_As curvas suaves das dunas lhes lembravam as dela..._ Ternas, cálidas. Perfeitas. Seus dedos, tal qual o sol, tinham vontade de passear vagarosamente por elas e decorar cada detalhe. Já não bastava mais apenas olhar, precisava tocar. _Sentir._ Sua boca tinha sede de descobrir qual era o sabor do licor secreto incrustado na boca dela.

_Ela teria mesmo gosto de Jasmim?_

Sentia-se num beco sem saída. Como se casaria com uma mulher desejando outra? Desejando sentir o perfume de outra? Os beijos de outra?

_Céus! Como dividiria o resto de sua vida junto de alguém sem..._

_Naruto tinha razão!_ Não podia se casar com Hana, não antes de descobrir o que era aquilo que passara a sentir por sua ex-pupila. Amor? Nunca havia amado então como saberia se amava Matsuri? Gostava do cheiro dela, da companhia dela, mas...

_"Se permita amar Gaara, só assim saberá o que é amor..."._

Mais uma vez, Naruto tinha razão.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

Matsuri despertou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, daqueles que todo mundo dá quando acorda de um sonho bom. Não se recordava do que ou com quem havia sonhado, mas a sensação era boa. Sentia-se abraçada por esse sonho bom, como se ainda não tivesse despertado por completo daquele mundo ilusório.

_Areia, madeira, canela... Cedro._ Seu sonho tinha cheiro? Calor? Era tão real...

Era o deserto.

_-Gaara-sama..._

Suas mãos sentiram vontade de agarrar esse sonho e não o deixar escapar, mas já não estava mais sonhando. A konoichi abriu os olhos e viu-se sozinha na caverna. Até mesmo o jutsu de fogo havia se esvaído em sua ultima faísca.

-Kazekage-sama? –ela indagou meio que incerta e só então notou o porquê de sentir-se abraçada.

O calor, o cheiro, o abraço... Estava coberta com o sobretudo dele, mas quando foi que...

_-Baka!_

O que esperava? Acordar abraçada com ele? Que ele a despertasse com um beijo como nos contos de fada? Quando é que iria parar de ter aqueles devaneios estúpidos de adolescente com relação a ele?

Matsuri levantou-se agora completamente desperta. Precisava deixar aquelas bobagens de lado e descobrir a onde ele fora. Ele a deixaria ali? É claro que não, mas isso em nada mudava o quanto estava sendo estúpida naquela manhã.

Será que ele sentia prazer em vê-la sentir-se estúpida?

Era o que parecia, pois ele a fazia sentir-se perigosamente perto e ao mesmo tempo do outro lado de um abismo quando estava junto dele – a noite passada fora a prova disso. Sentia como se a qualquer momento fosse ser devorada pela esfinge, afinal, nunca descobriria o enigma que a compunha. Assim era Sabaku no Gaara.

_-Chakra de cura?_ –Matsuri arqueou a sobrancelha ao perceber que seu tornozelo já não mais doía. Podia pisar e caminhar normalmente.

Quando ele havia feito aquilo? Talvez da mesma forma sorrateira como a houvesse coberto durante a noite e também abandonado àquela caverna. Matsuri caminhou até a saída da caverna e assim que avistou o clarão pálido do sol, percebeu que realmente Gaara não a havia abandonado. O Kazekage jazia de costas para si a fitar o sol que despontava naquela manhã. Sorriu. Estava aliviada em saber que ele estava ali, mesmo que não fosse pelo mesmo motivo que a si, a ansiedade e necessidade de tê-lo perto de si. Suas mãos puxaram o tecido do sobretudo para que a envolvessem por completo, aquilo era o mais perto que teria dos braços dele.

Entretanto, em frações de segundos, seu sorriso morreu.

O vento soprou e feito uma folha morta, ela o viu despencar e cair de joelhos sobre a areia.

**_-KAZEKAGE-SAMA?!_**

**Ooo –O– ooO**

**_Konoha/ Residência do Hokage..._**

Temari fazia as malas em seu quarto, enquanto o filho a assistia esparramado preguiçosamente sobre a cama – era melhor deixar tudo pronto para o caso de terem de partir antes do previsto. Hajime estava quieto demais, algo anormal se tratando de um papagaio feito o filho. Havia lhe indagado sobre isso mais cedo, mas o garoto lhe dissera que estava tudo bem.

Hajime, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Gaara... Tinha muito no que pensar, mas naquele momento o que mais a preocupava era o irmão mais novo. Não conseguira parar de pensar nele a noite passada e quando dissera isso a Shikamaru ele concordara consigo: deveriam mandar alguém atrás de Gaara assim que a chuva diminuísse. E foi o que fizeram. Há altas horas da noite quando fora atrás dos guardas que haviam vindo como parte da escolta de Suna, encontrara também os conselheiros. Os velhos ainda jaziam embriagados, porem, lúcidos, e lhe lançaram um olhar reprovador pelo que havia lhes feito mais cedo, coisa que obviamente, a konoichi ignorou.

Cerca de meia hora depois os dois conselheiros e os três guardas haviam partido. Os guardas em sua veloz "corrida ninja" e os velhos na carruagem. Não sabia por que, mas tinha um mau pressentimento e não sossegaria até que soubesse que o irmão estava bem. O combinado havia sido lhes mandarem um falcão-mensageiro dizendo a real situação, assim que se encontrassem com Gaara e Matsuri.

-Okaasan?

-Sim Hajime; Temari sorriu se voltando para o pequeno que agora havia se sentado com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama.

-Quando é que vamos voltar pra casa?

-Está com tanta pressa assim de voltar Hajime? –Temari sorriu divertida, estava surpresa, pois antes de chegarem a Konoha o garoto parecia muito animado em conhecer todos os recantos da vila.

-Não.

-E então? –a konoichi arqueou a sobrancelha incitando-o a continuar e abandonar aquela expressão parcialmente cabisbaixa.

-É que estou com saudades de _Kankurou-ojiisan..._

-Pensei que vocês dois se detestassem; Temari sorriu surpresa.

-E porque okaasan? –o garoto indagou inocente.

-_Porque Hajime?_ –Temari ponderou e então balançou a cabeça para os lados. –Você vive atormentando o Kankurou e ele vive ralhando com você por causa disso.

-É exatamente disso que sinto falta; completou o garoto e um meio sorriso, o típico sorriso matreiro que a mãe tão bem conhecia, iluminou sua face infantil.

-Hajime...

-Okaasan... Mas como é que vamos voltar a Suna agora que os conselheiros levaram a carruagem? –Hajime foi rápido em mudar de assunto ao perceber que a mãe iria lhe repreender.

-Shikamaru...; Temari não completou a frase. Os olhos do filho jaziam fixos em si agora, pareciam estudá-la. –_O conselheiro e estrategista do Hokage_ vai nos acompanhar na viagem de volta Hajime; a ninja completou a frase da maneira mais formal possível.

Esperou que o filho fosse lhe encher de perguntas, mas tudo o que o garoto fez foi se jogar mais uma vez sobre a cama e fitar o teto. Longos minutos de silencio se passaram até que um baixo suspiro escapou dos lábios da criança.

-Estou com saudades de Gaara-sama também...

**Ooo –O– ooO**

_-Kumo-sama vai nos matar! Kumo-sama vai nos matar..._

_-Chikusho Kazuo!_ Será que dá pra parar com essa ladainha? Meus ouvidos estão doendo de tanto ouvi-la; exasperou um dos velhos. –Como se minha cabeça já não estivesse a ponto de explodir depois de todo aquele saquê; o velho apertou os olhos e comprimiu os dedos contra as têmporas.

-Mas Tatsuo-sama; continuou o outro, ignorando o olhar entrecortado que recebia. –Não podíamos ter permitido aquilo, que o Kazekage-sama e _aquela mulher_ tivessem _partido juntos_ e...

-E acha que eu não sei disso Kazuo? Entretanto, acho que Kumo-sama está se preocupando em demasia. O Kazekage-sama jamais iria se interessar por uma mulher como Matsuri, _invulgar e sem atrativos._ Mais parece um soldado, não creio que depois de conhecer Hana hime sua futura esposa e toda a sua beleza ele pense em se deitar com _"um homem";_ um sorriso maldoso moldava os lábios do velho. –Se bem que...

-Se bem que? –o outro indagou curioso ante aquela evasiva.

-Se bem que talvez o Kazekage-sama possa mesmo _preferir _se deitar com um homem do que com uma mulher; o velho gargalhou alto se esquecendo da dor de cabeça.

-Tatsuo-sama! –Kazuo o repreendeu. –Como pode dizer tal coisa? O Kazekage-sama, ele...

-Kazuo... Todos em Suna sabem que o Kazekage-sama mesmo sendo jovem e muito requisitado entre as mulheres não se interessa por mulher alguma. Já ouvi relatos de algumas que literalmente chegaram a se jogar na cama dele e ainda sim ele as rejeitou. Servas, filhas de nobres importantes de Suna, todas dariam um ano de suas vidas para estar na cama dele. Talvez ele realmente não goste da idéia de ter um corpo macio de mulher e sentir o seu perfume. Sabe como é não? Essa era não é como a nossa e essa juventude anda tendo tendências estranhas que antes eram severamente punidas, mas que agora, parecem ter se tornado rotineiras; o velho deu de ombros.

-Acha mesmo isso Tatsuo-sama?

-Acho; o outro respondeu com simplicidade.

-Então o que será do casamento dele com a princesa do País da Terra?

O velho mirou o outro, seu olhar preocupado, e então disse:

-Um fracasso, caso Hana hime seja uma mulher fogosa e exija essa _mesma chama_ do futuro marido; Tatsuo voltou a sorrir com maldade.

-E o que faremos se isso acontecer? O acordo... Nós não podemos desfazê-lo; disse Kazuo, mais uma vez procurando por respostas nos olhos maldosos do amigo. Aquilo realmente era algo que deviam se preocupar.

-Não sei, mas se pudesse, resolveria esse _"problema"_ do Kazekage com sua futura esposa com o maior dos prazeres; o velho se acomodou melhor no banco da carruagem sorrindo ao perceber que o amigo lhe lançava outro olhar reprovador. –Enfim, não podemos fazer nada a respeito disso, a não ser torcer para que Hana hime seja uma pedra de mármore fria e sem vida tal qual Gaara-sama.

-Mas... Tatsuo-sama e se...

-Não se preocupe, pensaremos nisso depois. Os guardas já devem estar chegando perto do Kazekage há essas horas e é isso o que importa no momento. Você verá que pelo menos a preocupação de Kumo-sama em relação a aquela konoichi não tem qualquer fundamento.

-Assim espero, seria um problema a menos; kazuo suspirou num misto de ansiedade e alívio. Não sabia definir ao certo como se sentia.

-Entenda uma coisa Kazuo; Tatsuo se reclinou em seu assento e fixou seus olhos azuis e débeis no amigo. Agora não havia malicia e sim uma seriedade incomum e sinistra em suas íris. –Gaara-sama não é mais que uma estátua de mármore viva que nada sente ou deseja além do bem estar de Suna. Ele _jamais _desfará esse acordo...

**Ooo –O– ooO**

_-Kazekage-sama? Kazekage-sama? Você usou o seu chakra de cura em mim, não foi?_

O desespero tomava conta da konoichi. Depois de correr ao encontro dele, o havia ajudado a se reaproximar da entrada da gruta e o feito se sentar e recostar contra a parede rochosa. Ajoelhou-se de frente para o rapaz e desde então não parava de lhe fazer a mesma pergunta sem ouvir resposta. Gaara jazia de olhos fechados e tinha uma expressão cansada. O sol pálido que se abatia sobre o seu rosto o deixava com uma aparência ainda mais frágil e sem vida.

-Porque fez isso Kazekage-sama? –o tom da konoichi era quase que choroso e só então ela o viu abrir os olhos e a fitar.

O par de orbes esmeraldinos pareciam ainda mais claros aquela manhã, um espelho d'água onde podia ver seu reflexo refletido nitidamente. E o seu reflexo, bem... _Seu reflexo certamente era horrível aos olhos dele._ Descabelada, suja de areia, completamente descomposta, entretanto, que importância aquilo tinha no momento? O importante era saber se ele estava bem, nada mais.

-Vejo que isso quer dizer que seu pé melhorou; Gaara respondeu depois de longos instantes de silencio e então se recostou melhor contra a parede.

-Porque fez isso? Você estava fraco depois daquela tormenta, havia usado chakra demais e...; Matsuri fitou o chão e ponderou antes de mais uma vez se voltar para o rapaz. –Porque fez isso Kazekage-sama? Você podia ter...

-Pelo mesmo motivo que te fez cuidar de mim depois da tormenta; Gaara a cortou e viu-a fitar-lhe confusa. –Se você não tivesse se esforçado por nós dois a noite passada o que eu fiz não teria qualquer valor. Ambos morreríamos em meio ao deserto. Estamos quites de novo; completou o ruivo.

Mais uma vez silencio. Mais uma vez ele a confundia com seus enigmas e Matsuri tentava desvendá-los em silencio. Gaara fechou os olhos. A luz fraca do sol parecia lhe cegar. Ainda em silencio Matsuri apenas lhe estudou os movimentos.

-Sinto como se minha cabeça fosse explodir; Gaara franziu o cenho numa expressão de dor, mas quando pensou em levar a mão esquerda até a têmpora foi surpreendido por um gesto inesperado por parte da konoichi.

Matsuri tocou-o no exato local em que sentia uma dor pungente pulsar. Em sua têmpora esquerda, perto da cicatriz em sua testa. Por alguns instantes de surpresa, Gaara nada fez, apenas permitiu-se sentir a leve pressão dos dedos finos e delicados da konoichi.

Uma massagem? _Uma caricia?_ Não saberia dizer, mas sabia que era bom. De olhos fechados Gaara apreciou aquele momento, o toque, o perfume dela que lhe adentrava as narinas, aquela aproximação. Tudo lhe era novo e tinha um gosto peculiar: _o de desejar descobrir mais. Sentir mais._

Quando os dedos dela interromperam aquele toque, sentiu-se impelido a instigá-la a continuar, mas nada fez. Matsuri contornou-lhe o ideograma com o polegar e ao mesmo tempo seus dedos finos afagaram seus cabelos. _Aquilo sim era uma carícia._ Fora parecido com o que Hana hime fizera consigo, porem, não lhe tinha o mesmo significado.

Com Matsuri podia sentir o calor de seu toque, apreciar sua carícia, não jazia insensível e indiferente a ela como se sentira com Hana. Algo aquecera dentro de si ao mesmo tempo que uma sensação estranha e fria se apoderou de seu estômago.

-Você deve estar cansado... O estresse pode estar causando a dor. Massagens são boas, mas eu não sou muito boa nisso; Matsuri sorriu sem jeito, os dedos ainda acariciando o rosto do rapaz.

_Acariciando?_ Uma luz se acendeu em sua mente: _O que raios estava fazendo?_ Porem antes que de fato afastasse as mãos do rapaz, sentiu a mão do Kazekage cobrir a sua, mantendo-a onde estava.

-Não pare; Gaara por fim abriu os olhos fitando-a diretamente.

-Gaara-sama...; sua voz falhou diante daquele mar esmeraldino a sua frente, era como se ele lhe pedisse para mergulhar no fundo deles.

_-Eu gosto do seu toque, como gosto do seu perfume..._

Matsuri sentiu seu corpo estremecer e foi a vez de seu coração falhar uma batida. Suas pernas jaziam tremulas e seu corpo quente. Ele continuava a lhe fitar diretamente, e sua mão grande continuava a segurar a sua.

Seu sangue pulsava mais rápido, seu coração também, já não podia mais raciocinar, tudo o que queria era de fato ser devorada pela esfinge.

Todo o seu autocontrole e negação foram esquecidos. Sem mais pensar em enigmas ou certo ou errado, Matsuri o beijou.

_Morria feliz pelo simples fato de estar levando consigo o beijo da esfinge..._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/a:** _E o **TÃOOOOOO** esperado beijo por fim saiu... rsrs_

_REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **REVIEWS!**_

**Chikusho:** _Droga, mer* e similares._


	13. O gosto do Jasmim

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

Agradeço todas as garotas que me deixaram reviews no capítulo passado, eu já os respondi _(e vocês receberam minhas mensagens né? Se não... é so falar que mando de novo, pq esses dias esse site tava uma droga! XD), mas faço questão de citá-las aqui novamente: **Analu-san, Lust Lotu's, Insana, Hokage Rubiikia Omurashi **e** Flor de Gelo.**_

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

* * *

**Aishiterumo **

**Capítulo XIII: O Gosto do Jasmim**

Tudo o que lera em livros ou ouvira da boca de outros parecia ser irrelevante naquele momento, quando realmente se vivenciava um ato: _beijar._

Sentira sua boca se encaixar contra a dele, como se fossem parte um do outro. Não fora confuso ou desajeitado como diziam ser o primeiro beijo – _aquele era o seu primeiro beijo._ Havia guardado pra ele, mesmo sem saber se de fato um dia lhe daria. Diferente da imagem que muitos tinham do Kazekage, seus lábios não eram frios e rígidos como mármore e sim quentes e ternos.

Suas mãos se enredaram aos cabelos flamejantes do rapaz no intuito de aumentar a pressão e proximidade de seus lábios.

Quentes, ternos, macios... _Mas ainda sim rígidos?_ Ele permanecia estático. _Céus! O que havia feito?_

Ao perceber que ele não lhe correspondia, Matsuri sentiu-se imensuravelmente desgraçada e tola. Não acreditava no que havia acabado de fazer, ou melhor, estava fazendo. Como o olharia nos olhos depois disso? Tão rápido como fora em se aproximar dele a konoichi também o foi em se afastar.

-Gomen...

Matsuri se retratou de cabeça baixa, sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas. Tinha medo do que encontraria ao voltar a fitar aquelas íris verdes pálidas, mas precisava fazer isso. Seu rosto queimava quando usou tal coisa. Os olhos que a fitavam não eram as mesmas íris pálidas e sem vida e sim chamas esmeraldinas e ardentes. Corou ainda mais ante aquele olhar intenso. O que diria a ele? Só havia uma coisa a dizer...

_-Gomen nasai Kaze..._

Entretanto, não lhe fora possível completar a frase. Gaara agiu de forma tão impulsiva e impensada quanto a si. Levou uma das mãos até a nuca da jovem e enredou seus dedos entre os cabelos castanhos. Matsuri gemeu surpresa ante aquele gesto inesperado e entreabriu os lábios, sem saber de fato o que dizer ou fazer. Era firme, forte, e a subjugava, assim como seus olhos. _Era a presa dele..._

Gaara fitou-a por um lapso de segundo, sentindo o coração acelerado tal qual o da konoichi, e então colou sua boca sobre a dela.

Talvez aquele fosse um dia para muitas surpresas.

Matsuri gemeu ante aquele gesto quase que abrupto, inesperado, ou melhor, impensável. _Ele a estava beijando?_ _O Kazekage? Seu antigo sensei e..._

Jamais pensou que isso aconteceria fora do mundo ilusório de seus sonhos, assim como jamais pensou que fosse ser tão bom também. Se antes os lábios dele lhe pareceram apáticos, agora eles lhe pareciam sedentos em lhe beijar. Gaara lhe parecia um beduíno que após dias e dias no deserto desejava sanar sua sede a beira de um oásis. _Saciar-se._ Sua boca buscava o melhor encaixe, a melhor forma de saciar-se, e movia-se de forma deliciosamente impetuosa, quase que voraz.

Involuntariamente suas mãos tocaram o peito forte do rapaz e então subiram até seu pescoço, onde encontraram o apoio que tanto precisava. Sentia-se desfalecer nos braços dele e quando o sentiu enredar a cintura com um dos braços, não conteve que outro gemido abafado escapasse de sua boca. Gaara apertou-a contra o seu corpo e da mesma forma impensada aumentou a pressão contra a boca da jovem que abriu-se docemente para que descobrisse o seu sabor secreto.

_Jasmim... _doce, lânguido, entorpecente, assim era o gosto de sua boca e aquela investida quase que ríspida e selvagem tornou-se suave e terna. Queria saborear com clareza, sem pressa, queria decorar o gosto de sua boca: _o gosto do jasmim._

Quanto mais sentia, mais desejava sentir. O néctar de sua boca era tão viciante quanto seu perfume, concluiu Gaara. Faltava-lhe o ar, seus lábios pareciam estar quase dormentes e ainda sim não conseguia abandonar aquela boca pequena e tão recíproca as suas vontades.

Arrepiou-se inteiro ao sentir o gosto doce da língua dela que timidamente se enredava a sua. Aquela era uma sensação que jamais poderia descrever em palavras, tão pouco comparar a qualquer outra coisa, mas sabia de uma coisa, que aquilo lhe dava prazer, um prazer carnal, pulsante, que o fazia sentir-se vivo como nunca antes sentira. Beijá-la se resumia numa única palavra: _gozo._

Pela primeira vez, sentia que uma chama ardente se inflamava dentro de si e que essa chama não tinha o intuito de se apagar e sim de incinerar a ambos. Apertou-a ainda mais contra o seu corpo, seus dedos pálidos contornando-lhe a curva sinuosa da cintura, marcando-a sob o tecido, as costas esguias.

_Seria sua pele ainda mais suave que a seda que a cobria? Tão doce quanto sua boca?_

Matsuri gemeu.

Com um único beijo ele a estava fazendo sentir sensações inimagináveis. Jazia-se lânguida e ao total dispor das vontades dele. Arrepiou-se inteira num misto surpresa e recíproca quando sentiu a boca dele deslizar até seu queixo, depois pescoço. Seus lábios deixavam um rastro de fogo por onde passavam e sua pele queimava e ardia por ele.

_-Gaara-sama... _

Havia finalmente perdido pra esfinge? Talvez, mas deixar-se-ia ser devorada por ela sem qualquer recusa...

**Ooo –O– ooO **

_**Suna/ Residência do Kazekage...**_

_-KANKUROU-SAMA! KANKUROU-SAMA!_

Kankurou despertou de uma forma realmente estranha. Portas sendo escancaradas, gritos e... _Justamente depois de uma noite mal dormida?_ Seu humor obviamente seria péssimo o dia todo, e além de Hajime, desconhecia alguém em toda Suna que se atrevesse a lhe perturbar quando estava de mau humor. Talvez esse alguém quisesse se tornar uma marionete sua...

_-Kankurou-sama!_

_-Chikusho! _Isso lá é jeito de me acordar?–Kankurou praguejou enquanto se sentava na cama e se voltava para o dono dos gritos. Surpreendeu-se ao ver de quem se tratava: um soldado.

-Kankurou-sama, gomen nasai, mas; começou o rapaz.

-Mas? –o rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha. –É melhor que tenha uma boa explicação para ter me acordado dessa forma, como se uma guerra estivesse nos portões de Suna ou então o mundo estivesse acabando; Kankurou completou lançando um olhar cortante para o soldado que se encolheu e fitou o chão.

-Gomen, Kankurou-sama; voltou a repetir o soldado vendo o rapaz se sentar e então se levantar da cama.

-E então? –indagou Kankurou já de pé e com a sobrancelha arqueada. –Vou ter que te torturar para saber o porquê está aqui?

-A princesa; começou o soldado vendo o rapaz o fitar confuso. –A princesa do País da Terra está aqui, Senhor.

-O que disse? –Kankurou indagou se aproximando do rapaz.

-Hana hime, Senhor, ela acaba de chegar à Suna junto de sua escolta; completou o rapaz e viu o outro dar mais dois passos em sua direção e depois praguejar.

_-Chikusho!_ –Kankurou praguejou depois de bater a perna na cama. Abaixou-se esfregando o local dolorido. –Como assim, a princesa do País da Terra está aqui?

-Ela acaba de chegar Senhor. Baki-sama está em frente aos portões para recebê-la e espera que o Senhor também vá até lá recepcionar a princesa.

-O que raios essa mulher faz aqui? –indagou Kankurou se aproximando da cômoda ao lado e procurando por qualquer coisa para se vestir.

Recepcionar uma princesa de pijama estava fora de cogitação e pior, sendo essa princesa a futura esposa do irmão, também estava fora de cogitação ignorar sua presença.

-Eu não sei Senhor, mas acho que ela não trás boas notícias; disse o soldado vendo o rapaz terminar de vestir a ultima peça de roupa.

-E por que diz isso? –Kankurou indagou preocupado dessa vez. O olhar do soldado tinha algo de melancólico.

-As carruagens com os símbolos do País da Terra, estão todas cobertas de negro...

_-Chikusho! _Mais essa agora; Kankurou correu até o banheiro anexo em seu quarto a fim de terminar de se arrumar. Aquilo certamente não era nada bom.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

Minutos depois Kankurou jazia no exato local em que deveria estar a princesa. Em frente aos portões de acesso ao castelo de Suna jaziam as carruagens com os símbolos do País da Terra, todas cobertas de negro_._ Realmente aquilo não era nada bom. Olhou a sua volta a procura da princesa, mas tudo o que viu foram guardas com expressões estranhamente melancólicas. Foi então que se deparou um pouco mais a frente com a figura conhecida de Baki.

Um pouco distante das carruagens jazia uma mulher toda coberta de negro, inclusive seu rosto, que jazia parcialmente coberto por um fino lenço de seda igualmente negro. Apenas seus olhos, duas tristes pérolas cor de mel, jaziam expostas. Sem saber por que, Kankurou continuou onde estava com o olhar fixo nos olhos tristes da princesa de rosto desconhecido.

Como se seu olhar a tivesse tocado, a princesa se voltou na sua direção e o fitou.

-Minhas sinceras condolências, Hime; disse-lhe Baki e o olhar da princesa se voltou para si.

-Arigatou; Hana agradeceu sincera.

-Seu pai, o Tsuchikage, Tsuchi no Tori, todos nós sentimos muito por sua perda; completou Baki e só então percebeu que o olhar da princesa se desviava de si.

O homem se voltou para trás e ao longe viu a figura calada de Kankurou, apenas observando a cena.

Agora eram os olhos de Baki e os da princesa a lhe fitar e tão logo Kankurou percebeu que deveria se aproximar. Enquanto o rapaz se aproximava, Baki se voltou para a princesa que parecia confusa e talvez curiosa quanto aquele observador silencioso.

-Aquele é um dos irmãos de Gaara-sama; explicou o homem.

Hana voltou a fitar o rapaz, até que o mesmo se aproximou e a cumprimentou.

-Kankurou no Sabaku; o rapaz lhe estendeu a mão. –Sinto muito por seu pai, mas ainda sim é um prazer conhecer a futura esposa de meu irmão; a manipulador de marionetes foi direto, sabia o que aquele negro nas vestes da princesa e nas carruagens significavam.

Não era a hora para divergir sobre suas opiniões contrárias as decisões do irmão mais jovem. Além do que, que culpa aquela mulher tinha em relação a isso tudo? Ela nada mais era que uma peça do tabuleiro, uma peça de sacrifício do tabuleiro político que comandava o mundo shinobi.

-Hana no Tori; a princesa retribuiu o cumprimento e apertou a mão do rapaz.

Sua mão delicada parecia trêmula, assim como seus olhos cor de mel. _Frágil._ Era assim que Kankurou definia aquela mulher cujo rosto ainda lhe era uma incógnita. Sem saber por que um desejo estranho lhe atingiu: Tinha vontade de... _Abraçá-la? Confortá-la? _

Ela cheirava a sândalo, era um perfume forte, envolvente, o que fazia crer que talvez estivesse enganado. Talvez aquela mulher fosse mais forte do que lhe diziam seus olhos melancólicos naquele instante.

-Venha, iremos os acomodar; disse Kankurou no intuito de afastar aqueles estranhos pensamentos. Sabia que apesar daquela pose firme tudo o que a jovem queria era certamente chorar a morte do pai. Já havia passado por isso também.

-Arigatou; foi tudo o que a princesa disse antes de acompanhar o rapaz.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

_-Chikusho! Será que vamos ter de bancar a babá do Kazekage pelo resto de nossas vidas?_

O outro ninja que corria ao seu lado nada disse e o rapaz continuou.

_-Aqueles velhos malditos!_ Encheram-se de saquê a noite passada e agora vem até o deserto sobre o leve sacolejar da carruagem, enquanto nós temos que correr pelas dunas feito cães.

-A vida do Kazekage pode estar em perigo; por fim respondeu o outro enquanto dava um salto sobre um declive na areia, certamente, uma pedra ali escondida. –Acaso não viu a chuva que caiu sobre Konoha ontem à noite?

_-Chuva...;_ o outro suspirou cansando, mas tal qual o amigo continuou a correr. –Acha mesmo que a preocupação daqueles velhos é quanto a isso? Eles têm é medo do que possa acontecer se o Kazekage passar tempo demais junto de Matsuri.

-Eu sei, mas ainda sim, creio que talvez a tempestade possa tê-los alcançado e estejam realmente precisando de nossa ajuda. No deserto uma tempestade pode trazer transtornos inimagináveis. Essa preocupação estúpida dos conselheiros sobre com quem o Kazekage se deita ou não, bem, isso não nos diz respeito. Tudo o que devemos fazer é cumprir o nosso dever em proteger a integridade de Gaara-sama.

-Creio que chegamos tarde então; murmurou o outro.

_-Tarde?_ –o soldado parou bruscamente e só então se deu conta de que sob a areia havia vestígios de uma forte tempestade. Lascas de madeira, sangue. Era daquilo que vinham se desviando.

Logo mais a frente a alguns metros jazia o que parecia ser destroços de carruagem enterrada sob a areia. O que parecia ser a pata de um cavalo... _Um corpo._

_-Chikusho!_ Temos de correr; disse o outro e o amigo assentiu apertando o passo.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

Matsuri sentia-se embebida num universo de sensações desconhecidas. Sentia o corpo todo em chamas, mas dessa vez chamas reais e não o calor ilusório e fugaz produzido por seus sonhos românticos.

Sua boca, seus dedos, suas mãos, eram como labaredas de fogo que a lambiam vagarosamente sem perceber que estava a ponto de incinerar-se por dentro. Estar nos braços dele superava toda e qualquer expectativa antes sentida.

_-Gaara-sama..._

Matsuri não conteve outro gemido, ao sentir os lábios dele na curva de seu pescoço deixando um rastro quente e úmido ali. Os dedos pálidos e livres do Kazekage forçavam a gola de seu kimono no intuito de explorar mais de sua pele, enquanto com o outro braço a apertava junto ao corpo.

_-Passos..._

-O que disse? –a konoichi indagou confusa, ainda se deliciando com o arrepio gostoso que sentira ao ouvir a voz grave ao pé do ouvido.

_-Ouço passos... Emanação de chakra..._

Gaara afastou-se parcialmente da jovem e a fitou nos olhos.

-Como? –Matsuri indagou confusa, sentindo-se estranhamente gélida longe do calor dos braços dele, que se afastou por completo. O sopro suave da manhã lhe parecia mais frio do que jamais o sentira antes.

Tão logo Matsuri compreendeu o porquê daquele distanciamento repentino e o real significado de suas palavras. Os olhos verdes do Kazekage haviam se desviado dela e agora fitavam algo a suas costas. Duas sombras altas e esguias que se projetavam sobre a areia.

-_**Kazekage-sama?**_

Todo o calor abandonou seu corpo quando Matsuri por fim compreendeu as palavras do Kazekage e sentiu a presença de duas pessoas atrás de si. Dois guardas com suas vozes graves e aparentemente _"preocupadas"._

_-Daijoubu ka, Kazekage-sama? _–voltou a indagar um dos rapazes.

Matsuri curvou-se e pôs-se a se fitar o chão. Agora uma onda de calor muito maior lhe atingia e coloria seu rosto num rubro muito mais vivido do que os cabelos flamejantes do Kazekage ou suas vestes carmim.

_-Daijoubu. _

Gaara finalmente respondeu. Levantou-se e fitou os dois homens, depois se voltou para a konoichi que parecia querer ser engolida pelo deserto e continuava a fitar o chão.

-Gomen, Kazekage-sama; disse um dos soldados meio que constrangido, porem Gaara manteve-se indiferente e ele continuou. –Temari-sama se preocupou por conta da tempestade, e mandou-nos atrás de vocês. Uma tempestade no deserto...

-Nos atingiu, mas estamos bem; Gaara cortou o soldado. –Infelizmente perdemos o cocheiro, os cavalos e também a carruagem na tempestade; completou o rapaz num tom que queria dizer: _assunto encerrado._

Um silencio esmagador atingiu o grupo e somente o sopro suave do vento se fez presente. O ruído da areia sendo arrastada e dando outras formas ao deserto ondulante era o único som com coragem o suficiente para interromper aquele silencio.

_-O que é aquilo?_ –Gaara indagou de repente os olhos verdes e novamente apáticos fitando o horizonte atrás dos dois guardas, que se voltaram para trás no mesmo instante.

-Os conselheiros, Senhor; respondeu um dos rapazes ao ver que se tratava do contorno indistinto da carruagem em que estavam os dois velhos. Um brilho estranho tremeluziu nos olhos de seu Senhor, mas deixava bem claro uma coisa: que aquilo o desagradava.

_-Matsuri..._

-Hai, Kazekage-sama; a konoichi respondeu de cabeça baixa e então se voltou para o rapaz vendo sua mão estendida em sua direção.

_-Levante-se! _

Foi tudo o que o rapaz disse e depois da jovem ter aceito a sua ajuda pra se levantar, afastou-se adentrando o interior escuro da gruta.

_Depois de tudo ele simplesmente... some? _

_Da-me uma ordem? _

Matsuri sentiu o seu peito apertado.

-Acho melhor mandarmos o falcão-mensageiro a Konoha e avisar que está tudo bem; disse um dos soldados vendo o outro assentir e então evocar o pássaro mensageiro.

Matsuri se afastou a uma boa distancia dos dois homens e então voltou a se sentar abraçando ambas as pernas e apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos. Ao longe via a ave desaparecer até que se tornou uma mancha indistinta no céu azul. Não ousava fitar ninguém mais além do céu. Ele não tinha olhos acusadores e, tão pouco, lhe parecia indiferente depois de lhe ter entregado seu coração.

_-Por todos os deuses!_ Ainda bem que está tudo bem, Temari-sama tinha razão em estar preocupada afinal; disse o rapaz que tinha evocado a ave, ainda fitava o pássaro, agora um pontinho minúsculo no céu.

-É ao que parece esta mesmo tudo bem, mas; o outro ponderou e um sorriso maroto lhe moldou os lábios. –Parece que não chegamos a tempo de defender a total _"integridade" _do Kazekage. Diria que ela jaz inevitavelmente rompida...

Ao longe estava Matsuri, e ao longe os olhos dos dois homens passaram a observar em silencio.

**__****Continua... **

* * *

**N/a: **Não me atirem pedras, por favor, sim? Nem sempre as coisas são como parecem... Ah, mas me deixem reviews! XD

Outra coisa, ainda ta valendo o desafio "fic presente" do **Review número 40**, mas parece que vocês não estão muito animadas ou é impressão minha? Haha espero que seja a segunda opção, pois vou adorar um novo desafio... rsrs

******Chikusho: **Droga, mer* e similares.

******Daijoubu ka? : **Tudo bem? Você está bem?

******Daijoubu: **Estou bem.


	14. No âmago de cada um

**_Nota: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Sumário: **Eu também te amo... Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?_

**_

* * *

_**

_Agradeço a todas as garotas que comentaram o capítulo passado e que me deixaram saltitante de alegria aqui do outro lado: **Analu-san, Flor de Gelo, Lust Lotu's, Insana, Rubiikage Ichigo Omurashi **(Parece q vc mudou de nick de novo né? XD) e a "novata"** Andressa!**_

**_SEJA MUITO BEM VINDA ANDRESSA! _**

_Ah, o teu review, como vc não fez login e também não me deixou um e-mail pra contato, será respondido ao fim desse cap. blz?_

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

**_

* * *

_**

**Aishiterumo **

**Capítulo XIV: No âmago de cada um**

Os orbes verdes e sem brilho do Kazekage miravam o pôr-do-sol pela janela.

Os últimos raios de sol acariciavam as dunas. Era hora de despedir-se de sua amante e o astro rei demorava-se em suas ternas carícias. Como se tivesse o intuito de adiar aquela dolorosa despedida, as dunas serpenteavam ao sabor do vento, a areia branca e fina parecia um véu translúcido sobre suas curvas sinuosas. Voluptuosas elas atraiam seu amante dourado para uma derradeira e longa despedida.

Logo a noite viria e mais uma vez ela seria fria e solitária. Tal qual o sol, Gaara sentia-se desfalecer com a chegada da noite. A noite lhe trazia melancolia, porem, o dia não era muito diferente, era uma tormenta muda e fatigante sob o calor infernal do deserto.

Haviam se passado dois dias de viagem e apesar de conhecer muito bem o calor, o frio, e também a solidão do deserto, sentia que aquela viagem estava sendo mais longa e torturante do que qualquer outra antes já feita. Praticamente não haviam parado para descansar ou comer, tudo o que queriam era estar de volta à Suna. Provavelmente na manhã seguinte, ao alvorecer, estariam em casa.

A carruagem sacolejou e então parou. Estavam perto de um pequeno oásis. Há alguns quilômetros ao leste, palmeiras verdejantes e convidativas pareciam acenar para os recém chegados.

-Acho melhor pararmos e montar acampamento Kazekage-sama. Esse é um bom lugar para isso; disse um dos velhos que jazia sentado ao lado do rapaz na carruagem.

-Kazuo-sama tem razão, Kazekage-sama; disse o outro que estava de frente para o rapaz e disfarçadamente observava à todas as reações do Kazekage. –Não é viável que continuemos viagem durante à noite, como bem sabe, o deserto é traiçoeiro depois que o sol se põe.

Gaara focou uma última vez a paisagem pela janela. O sol já havia se ido e apenas uma mancha carmim, a prova de sua passagem ali, se perdia no horizonte. Ao longe podia ouvir o barulho de água vindo do oásis – outro convite "mudo" e deveras tentador. Aquele lugar não era um bom lugar para fazerem uma parada, não quando tantos conflitos jaziam em guerra dentro de si.

Sua mente perturbada não precisava de um paraíso perdido e sim de um lugar onde pudesse realmente por os pés no chão e pensar com clareza e, se havia um lugar assim, esse era Suna.

-Kazekage-sama? –voltou a indagar o velho e teve de se conter para não praguejar quando o rapaz finalmente se voltou na sua direção.

Gaara sequer fitou o velho homem, seus olhos se voltaram para a figura calada e acuada ao lado do conselheiro. Matsuri parecia pequenina encolhida e abraçada ao seu casaco vermelho, enquanto seus olhos miravam o chão da carruagem. Jazia despenteada e suja de areia, como todos ali, mas sentia que havia algo mais também.

Mirou-a por um certo tempo até que pareceu tocá-la com os olhos e a konoichi finalmente se voltou para si.

Amêndoa e verde fitaram-se por um breve instante. Era a primeira vez em dois dias que realmente se fitavam nos olhos. Até então os dias passaram velozes sob o sol quente do deserto e o sacolejar da carruagem, como se estivessem momentaneamente amortecidos à tudo a sua volta. E mesmo em suas rápidas paradas para descanso, onde não havia o sacolejar hipnótico e monótono da carruagem, a situação era a mesma, distante, fria e sem gosto.

O acontecido há três dias parecia tê-los separado por uma forte muralha de aço a qual se negavam a fitar. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum gesto, tudo o que tivera desde então fora a tênue lembrança do perfume dela e do gosto de sua boca – lembrança essa que jamais iria esquecer.

Essa era a real causa de seu tormento, dias sem gosto e sem vida vivendo de fragmentos do que poderia chamar de um sonho bom, mas... Como desejar viver apenas de sonhos quando o presente, o real, podia ser infinitamente melhor?

Ela o estava evitando, ambos estavam se evitando, mas sabia que uma hora teriam que enfrentar aquilo de frente, obviamente, que sem a presença intimidadora do conselho. Gaara não sabia dizer, afinal, o grupo passara praticamente todos aqueles dias junto um do outro, mas algo lhe dizia que havia alguma coisa por detrás do distanciamento de Matsuri e que provavelmente tinha a mão do conselho. A conhecia muito bem – assim como conhecia a astúcia daqueles lobos em pele de cordeiro – e "fera acuada" nunca fora uma boa forma de descrever aquela que havia se tornado uma das melhores konoichis de Suna.

Matsuri voltou a fitar o chão e Gaara voltou a fitar a paisagem pela janela. Tasuo continuou com o olhar firme e desgostoso sobre o rapaz, até que o mesmo por fim respondeu:

-Não iremos parar. Tão pouco montar acampamento. Estamos perto de Suna e se continuarmos ininterruptamente essa viagem durante à noite, chegaremos em casa ao alvorecer.

Um silencio enorme se instaurou sob as palavras do rapaz, e sem alternativa os velhos concordaram com sua decisão, afinal, ele era o Kazekage. O Kazekage não pede, _ordena._

-Como quiser, Kazekage-sama; Tasuo fez-lhe uma breve reverência e então se dirigiu ao cocheiro, ao qual havia pedido mais cedo que parasse perto do oásis.

A viagem continuou, assim como o desconfortável e palpável silencio da comitiva.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

**_Suna/ Residência do Kazekage..._**

Kankurou despertou e tão logo se aprontou para descer e tomar o café da manhã – mais uma vez sozinho. Não bastasse a falta dos irmãos e do sobrinho ali, a presença da princesa do País da Terra era como algo ilusório, uma miragem com a qual se deparara há três dias. A princesa se trancara no quarto de hóspedes destinado a si, um dos melhores que tinham, e não mais saiu de lá. Entendia a sua reclusão e melancolia devido à morte do pai, mas estava começando a ficar preocupado com o estado de saúde da mesma – mental e físico.

No corredor, o rapaz se deparou com uma das criadas saindo do quarto da princesa, onde também ficavam os aposentos de Gaara e Temari. Os melhores quartos ficavam todos naquele mesmo andar, incluindo o seu. A serva tinha um olhar desgostoso para a bandeja dourada em suas mãos, o que logo o manipulador de marionetes compreendeu. Era uma bela bandeja de café da manhã, com tudo o que tinham de melhor à oferecer em Suna, no entanto, ela jazia intocada.

Um suspiro melancólico escapou dos lábios da serva que só então percebeu a presença do rapaz ali.

-Ohayou gozaimasu, Kankurou-sama; a jovem sorriu-lhe numa breve e respeitosa reverencia. –Nem ao menos havia notado a sua presença...

_-Normalmente é isso o que acontece;_ o rapaz respondeu, mais pra si mesmo do que para que a serva ouvisse. Uma aura obscura cobriu-lhe a face jovem deixando-o com anos a mais do que realmente tinha.

-Como disse Senhor? –a jovem indagou confusa.

-Nada; o rapaz respondeu e parte da aura obscura que o havia coberto o deixou. –Como está Hana hime?

-Nada bem, Kankurou-sama; a jovem respondeu com tristeza e se voltou para a porta atrás de si. –Parece uma boneca sem vida e se nega a comer desde que chegou aqui. Até mesmo sua dama de companhia jaz preocupada Senhor.

-Sabe se ela está acordada?

-Hai, Kankurou-sama, segundo Yasmim, sua dama de companhia, ela na verdade pouco dorme. Parece estar numa espécie de transe. Teria pena se a visse Kankurou-sama, uma jovem tão bela e tão melancólica também; completou a serva.

Kankurou mirou a porta de madeira à sua frente. Durante aqueles três dias tivera de se conter para não pô-la a baixo. Hana hime ainda lhe era uma mulher sem rosto e de olhos tristes, mas aqueles que a viram - como aquela serva - diziam a mesma coisa: _Hana era linda._ Os guardas que haviam vindo junto de si, como parte de sua escolta pessoal, vez ou outra, suspiravam platonicamente pela princesa.

Maior que sua curiosidade em saber como era a princesa, somente a preocupação que lhe afligia naquele momento.

Não seria nada bom se o irmão chegasse e encontrasse a futura esposa morta devido ao seu estado melancólico. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa a respeito, caso contrário, Gaara realmente acabaria viúvo antes mesmo de ter se casado.

-Com a sua licença Senhor; disse a serva, chamando a atenção do rapaz. –Tenho muito o que fazer na cozinha; e dito isso se foi.

Kankurou suspirou e então se aproximou da porta. Bateu três vezes e esperou. Quando já estava disposto a desistir uma jovem de vestido simples, pele morena e grandes olhos negros, se pôs em frente à porta. Era Yasmim.

Os olhos do rapaz, porem, pareceram ignorar a presença da jovem em frente à porta. Seus olhos miraram a escuridão atrás da serva, um completo breu. No canto mais distante do quarto, em frente à janela, que era o único foco de luz, jazia Hana. Tal qual lhe dissera a serva a princesa parecia uma boneca sem vida ali sentada diante da janela e fitando o nada. A escuridão lhe impedia de ver com exatidão os contornos delicados de seu rosto, coberto parcialmente pela cascata cor de cobre de seus cabelos, porem ainda sim, achava que sua imagem melancólica era a mais bela que havia visto.

Parecia uma ninfa com suas vestes longas e claras... _Ou seria uma elfa?_ Abraçava-se protetoramente circundando os joelhos com ambos os braços, os pés pequenos e descalços vez ou outra tamborilando sobre o assento da poltrona.

-Senhor?

O encanto fora quebrado. A serva fechou a porta semi-aberta e curvou suas sobrancelhas finas num ar de interrogação.

-Como ela está? –Kankurou foi direto quando fitou o rosto pequeno e delicado da serva. Ela jazia igualmente melancólica, ele concluiu.

-Mal, Senhor; respondeu Yasmim. –Ela não quer comer e pouco dorme. Hana hime era muito ligada ao pai, que aliás, era o seu único parente vivo; completou.

-Gostaria de poder falar com ela; disse o rapaz.

-Ela sequer fala comigo Senhor; disse-lhe Yasmim num olhar complacente. –Sou sua dama de companhia e confidente desde que ela tem quinze anos, no entanto, até mesmo eu desconheço essa Hana que jaz aí dentro; a serva apontou com o polegar a porta de madeira a suas costas.

-Ela não pode continuar assim! -Kankurou respondeu com firmeza. –Também já passei por isso, perdi meu pai e de uma forma traiçoeira, mas a vida continua e ela tem de encontrar outro motivo para seguir em frente. A gente sempre encontra um motivo pra seguir em frente; concluiu sabiamente o rapaz.

_-Gaara-sama..._

-O que disse? –Kankurou indagou confuso.

-O kazekage, ela vez ou outra pergunta por ele e isso é tudo; respondeu a serva e mais uma vez uma aura sinistra cobriu o rosto do rapaz.

-Diga a ela que assim que Gaara chegar, ele irá ate ela; respondeu o rapaz e então sumiu no longo corredor, deixando um par de olhos negros e surpresos para trás.

As sobrancelhas de Yasmim se curvaram mais uma vez, antes que um baixo sussurro escapasse de sua boca:

_-Parece que Hana encontrou outro admirador..._

**Ooo –O– ooO**

**_Konoha/ Residência do Hokage..._**

-Bah! Eu nunca ganho! Assim não tem graça...; Hajime cruzou os braços, o cenho franzido, lhe dando um ar quase que taciturno.

-É porque você ainda não decorou todas as regras do jogo; respondeu o outro garoto moreno de olhos escarlates.

-Asuma-chan... Você podia me deixar ganhar ao menos uma vez né?

-Hajime ganhar assim não tem graça, acredite; respondeu o outro garoto enquanto juntava as peças do tabuleiro. –Shikamaru já tentou me fazer crer que eu estava ganhando dele algumas vezes, mas mesmo agora que sei todas as regras desse jogo e seus macetes eu sei que... _jamais irei ganhar dele._ Até mesmo meu pai, jamais ganhou dele.

-Isso quer dizer que nunca irei aprender a jogar shogi? –Hajime indagou cabisbaixo e Asuma sorriu.

-Não, isso quer dizer que ainda não existe alguém que ganhe de Shikamaru no shogi, mas você está apenas aprendendo então quem sabe você seja esse alguém?

-Você acha isso? –os olhos claros de Hajime cintilaram.

-E porque não? –Asuma sorriu divertido.

Num canto distante dali Temari fitava os dois garotos. Era incrível como em pouco tempo haviam se tornado amigos. Agora que sabia que o irmão mais novo estava bem – o falcão-mensageiro fora breve: _Está tudo bem com o Kazekage-sama!_ – ver o filho se divertindo lhe dava uma sensação de alivio e bem estar. Hajime estava se divertindo como nunca, já que em Suna vivia rodeado de adultos e pouco convivia com crianças de sua idade. Queria prolongar o quanto fosse possível esse agrado ao filho.

_-Ohayou problemática;_ Shikamaru cumprimentou a konoichi num largo sorriso o que pareceu se refletir no belo rosto da mulher.

_-Ohayou preguiçoso!_ –Temari revidou.

-Parece que esses dois realmente se deram bem não? –indagou Nara.

-É sim, e parece que meu filho se tornou outro viciado em shogi também; a loira se voltou para o rapaz que sorriu.

_**-Hei Shika-chan?**_

Ambos se voltaram para trás e viram que os garotos estavam à suas costas. Rápidos como gatos ou... _Havia mesmo ficado mais lento com o passar dos anos?_ –indagou-se Shikamaru.

-Asuma-chan me disse que você o ensinou a jogar shogi.

-Sim, foi; respondeu o rapaz, Temari fitava curiosa o filho.

-Bem...; Hajime ponderou e um leve tom rosado coloriu sua face infantil. –Poderia me ensinar também?

-Hajime! Shikamaru é um homem compromissado, não terá tempo para coisas como essa, além do que voltamos amanhã pra Suna; disse-lhe Temari em tom de advertência.

-Por isso; respondeu o garoto antes que qualquer um dos dois dissesse algo. –Shika-chan vai nos acompanhar não vai?

-Hai; confirmou o rapaz.

-Então, durante a viagem teremos muito tempo; o garoto sorriu e a mãe mais uma vez o repreendeu.

-Hajime...

-Boa idéia Hajime-chan, essa vai ser uma boa forma de passar o tempo nessa viagem; respondeu Shikamaru no que o garoto quase saltou de alegria e Temari rolou os olhos.

_-Vejo que serei esquecida nessa viagem..._

Shikamaru e os garotos sorriram ante a face desolada da konoichi.

-Arigatou, Shika-chan! –Hajime sorriu e então sumiu dali com o novo amigo, provavelmente, para treinar um pouco mais suas estratégias de shogi. Iria sim, ser o primeiro a ganhar do melhor jogador de shogi de Konoha.

Temari continuava de braços cruzados o que fez Shikamaru sorrir e arquear a sobrancelha.

-O que foi problemática?

-Vai se arrepender de ter prometido isso a ele; Temari se voltou para o rapaz ao seu lado. –Kankurou bem sabe o quanto Hajime é insistente e por vezes irritante. Acredite, ele é bem mais _"problemático"_ do que eu; a loira sorriu divertida.

-Eu aprendi a gostar de uma vida problemática, quando comecei a amar a mulher mais problemática do mundo...

-Creio que isso não foi um galanteio; Temari sorriu.

-Era pra ter sido; Shikamaru levou uma das mãos até a cabeça num gesto constrangido.

-Preguiçoso até na hora de fazer galanteios, não é? O homem que pensa demais e até se tornou estrategista do Hokage, não pensa muito na hora de galantear uma mulher. Eu acho que...

_-Aishiteru..._

O coração de Temari falhou uma batida, já não havia mais o ar de brincadeira nem em si e nem no rapaz.

-Eu te amo e você sabe disso, acho que isso é o bastante não? Não é preciso pensar muito para dizer o que está aqui; Shikamaru tocou o lado esquerdo do peito com a mão espalmada.

-Shikamaru, eu...; Temari não sabia o que dizer, aquele beijo trocado há alguns dias havia reacendido uma chama antiga, mas ainda se perguntava se havia tempo para recomeçarem. Se era certo, recomeçarem depois de todos aqueles anos.

-Eu te disse que te darei o tempo que for preciso; Shikamaru a interrompeu e tocou sua face delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos.

Temari sentiu-se presa aqueles olhos preguiçosos, ao toque quente de seus dedos em sua pele. Ainda não tinha certeza do que era certo ou errado naquilo tudo, mas tudo o que sabia era que ansiava por ele agora mais do que nunca. Anos de solidão e distanciamento por conta de seu casamento arranjado havia feito de si uma flor sem brilho, sem perfume e sem vida. Ele era o único capaz de fazê-la tornar-se viva de novo, de voltar a sentir-se mulher.

Seu coração saltou dentro do peito. Aquele era o pior lugar do mundo para ceder aos seus desejos... Hajime poderia voltar, outros poderiam ver, mas o mar negro daqueles olhos levemente puxados a faziam sentir-se perdida e rumando direto até eles. O cheiro dele era tão bom, o gosto dos beijos dele, seu toque. Queria voltar a ter direito de sentir tudo aquilo de novo.

-Me beija...

Aquele foi seu único pedido, o qual o rapaz atendeu como a uma ordem.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

**_-Okaeri nasai, Kazekage-sama!_**

Por todos os lados eram proferidos votos de boas vindas ao Kazekage, a carruagem porem não parou nem mesmo por um instante até que chegassem ao pátio arenoso que antecipava o palácio de Suna. Assim que pararam, um à um, seus ocupantes desceram da pequena carruagem, no que Matsuri agradeceu imensamente, pois já não agüentava mais ficar na presença daqueles velhos. Era sufocante. Esmagadora. Demorou-se mais do que devia perdida em seus pensamentos e só se deu conta disso, quando se deparou com os olhos verdes pálidos do Kazekage a fitando já fora da carruagem. Também havia sido difícil demais estar na presença muda dele depois do acontecido. Sentiu sua face arder ao ver que ele mantinha o olhar fixo em si.

Sem qualquer palavra Gaara lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a descer. Um simples gesto cortês, mas que agora a fazia sentir um arrepio frio de antecipação.

Sua mão envolveu a dele, quente, terna, e por alguns instantes voltou a perder-se em meio aquele mar esmeraldino. Queria que ele a consumisse mais uma vez, que sua boca tomasse a dela e que suas mãos a acariciassem como o sol acaricia as dunas ao se pôr. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão porem o vento frio lhe açoitou a pele e descobriu que aquilo jamais voltaria a acontecer. Jamais voltariam a ficar sozinhos, sempre haveria olhos por todos os lados e esses olhos jamais os deixariam em paz.

O olhar cortante dos dois velhos atrás do rapaz, e o meio sorriso maroto de um dos guardas, a fez afastar rapidamente a mão da do rapaz e agradecer da forma mais formal possível:

-Arigatou, Kazekage-sama; Matsuri abaixou a cabeça.

-Kazekage-sama, eu acho que...; começou Tasuo, mas tão logo foi interrompido. Uma voz grave e masculina os interrompeu.

_**-Kazekage-sama! Que bom que está de volta...**_

Era Baki, o antigo sensei dos Sabaku. O homem se aproximou e cumprimentou cada um dos presentes.

-Ohayou Baki-sama; respondeu o rapaz, porem, diferente do antigo sensei que lhe esboçava um largo sorriso, sua expressão era apática.

-Ohayou; respondeu o homem e só então pareceu perceber as vestes rasgadas do Kazekage e a falta de seu sobretudo que jazia com a konoichi, igualmente descomposta. –O que houve?

-Fomos pegos por uma tempestade no deserto há três dias; disse-lhe Gaara e viu os olhos do homem saltarem nas órbitas. –Estamos bem, como pode ver; completou Gaara antes que o antigo sensei lhe fizesse mais perguntas.

-Vejo que terá muito a contar, assim como eu a você Kazekage-sama.

-Aconteceu algo em minha ausência? –Gaara indagou preocupado e os olhos de todos se voltaram para Baki.

-Hai, mas isso não é algo para ser discutido aqui; continuou o homem e então se voltou para os dois conselheiros. –A propósito, Kumo-sama me pediu para que os mandasse até ele assim que os viu chegar. Disse-me que é importante.

-Com a sua licença, Kazekage-sama; os dois homens se dirigiram até o rapaz e depois sumiram a passos rápidos pelo corredor além do pátio.

Estavam curiosos quanto aquela evasiva de Baki, mas se tinha alguém que sabia de tudo que ali ocorria antes mesmo do próprio Kazekage, esse era Kumo-sama, o líder do conselho. Saberiam quais eram as novidades, antes mesmo do Kazekage.

-E então, o que houve em minha ausência? –voltou a indagar Gaara.

-Acho melhor conversarmos sobre isso junto do conselho, estão reunidos para resolver a questão em si; respondeu o homem e Matsuri sentiu-se imensuravelmente desnecessária ali. _Era um estorvo._

-Com licença, Kazekage-sama! Devo me retirar agora e...

_-Espere;_ Gaara se voltou na sua direção e fitou-a por um bom tempo sem dizer nada mais além disso.

E agora fora Baki a sentir-se um intruso naquela conversa. Matsuri voltou a fitar o chão.

-O esperamos em sua sala Kazekage-sama; disse o homem para então sumir pelo mesmo corredor que os conselheiros.

Quando seus passos jaziam distantes Gaara resolveu quebrar o silencio.

_-Matsuri..._

Ao ouvi-lo lhe chamar Matsuri sentiu que seu coração desfaleceu e depois passou a acelerar desesperadamente dentro do peito.

-Precisamos conversar; Gaara completou ainda fitando-a sem qualquer brecha para o que quer que fosse.

-Gaara-sama, eu...; Matsuri ponderou e então o fitou temerosa. –O conselho, eles o estão esperando e...

_-Agora!_ Precisamos conversar agora. O conselho pode esperar; o rapaz sentenciou. –Por favor, me acompanhe.

-Hai; a konoichi assentiu e então a passos lentos começaram a adentrar o mesmo longo e arenoso corredor que os demais.

Não haviam dado mais que alguns passos sob o escuro parcial do corredor e já haviam parado. Matsuri suspirou e voltou a fitar o chão, mas tão logo voltou seus olhos para o rapaz. Gaara aproximou-se e então a tocou, tocou-a delicamente do lado esquerdo da face, mais uma vez atraindo-a como uma mariposa em direção à luz. O seu silencio hipinótico era a luz que inevitavelmente sempre a atraía.

Surpresa a konoichi apenas o fitou nos olhos. Aquele mar vivido e verde mais uma vez inundava suas íris enquanto seus dedos pálidos acariciavam a lateral de sua face. Não era sonho, era real e o sentiu quando os dedos dele deslizaram por sua fronte, acariciando-lhe os cabelos bagunçados. E ele continuou. Incertos seus dedos deslizaram até a curva do pescoço feminino, depois ombros e então braço. Ali ele parou e sua mão forte segurou-a com firmeza antes que seus dedos mais uma vez voltassem a acariciar a pele exposta. Curvas e linhas imaginárias eram o que ele parecia estar desenhando sobre sua pele.

Matsuri conteve um gemido ante aquele gesto. Primeiro o de desejo que mais uma vez subia arrepiando sua espinha e rodopiava como borboletas em seu estômago. Depois de frustração, afinal, porque só agora? Porque só agora ele parecia ter o intuito de tomá-la para si? De dizer-lhe que era dele e de ninguém mais? Podia ser inexperiente, mas sabia e muito bem compreender a linguagem do corpo e dos olhos. Ele a olhava e a tocava possessivamente, não era preciso palavras para lhe dizer isso.

-Matsuri...

Mais uma vez ele a chamava e o sussurro rouco dele quebrava todas as suas barreiras. Sentia que ele precisava de si tanto quanto precisava dele e se ele lhe pedisse para ser sua naquele instante, o seria sem qualquer recusa.

**_-GAARA-SAMA!_**

Um grito desesperado fez com que se afastassem bruscamente. Era o grito de uma mulher e atrás do dela vinham outros tantos, a maioria deles irreconhecíveis em meio a balbúrdia. No entanto todos diziam a mesma coisa: Hime!

_-Hana?_

Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender até que viu a figura da futura esposa aparecer no fim do corredor que dava acesso ao castelo. Vestindo apenas um roupão branco e fino sobre a camisola ela corria até si. Os pés descalços e os cabelos revoltos não pareciam incomodar a princesa.

-Gaara-sama! –ela voltou a chamar e então se jogou nos braços do rapaz assim que o teve finalmente perto de si.

-Hana? O que faz aqui? Você...; Gaara não sabia o que dizer. A aparição da noiva ali o havia pegado de surpresa.

-Meu pai...; Hana suspirou contra o peito do rapaz. –Está morto!

-Como? –Gaara indagou confuso, como se não compreendesse as palavras da mulher que agora soluçava contra o seu peito molhando-o com suas lágrimas amargas.

_-Com licença, Kazekage-sama;_ disse Matsuri e sem esperar por resposta se foi.

Gaara pensou em correr atrás da konoichi, mas naquele momento isso era impossível. Hana ainda soluçava contra o seu peito e tudo o que pode fazer foi abraçá-la forte. Não era dado a esse tipo de gesto, mas o desespero de Hana lhe lembrou o seu, no tempo em que não havia ninguém para lhe estender os braços. Inevitávelmente a abraçou, como gostaria de ter sido abraçado, confortado, tantas e tantas vezes. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos macios e ao olhar de volta para a direção de onde a jovem havia vindo, deparou-se com o irmão mais velho, Baki e também uma dúzia de homens do conselho. As vozes eram deles e ao que parecia haviam corrido atrás da princesa até ali.

_Realmente muita coisa havia acontecido em sua ausência..._

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**N/a:** _Yo meus queridos leitores!_ Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo, em especial para os fãs de **Shika** e **Temari**, afinal, teve mais um momento _full love_ pros dois! Ah e agora finalmente irei responder ao teu review né _**Andressa?**_

My dear, antes de qualquer coisa, vc já deve saber que é sim muito bem vinda e que ah... Fala sério? É outra novata a ganhar "fic presente" no desafio "**_Review número 40_**"? Isso mesmo, o teu review é o quarenta, então vc tem direito a uma fic presente do universo de Naruto, com o casal que você escolher. Claro que se você quiser, né? rsrs

Agora vamos ao teu review!

Você não sabe o quão feliz eu fiquei com a sua mensagem... Nossa fiquei saltitante aqui do outro lado, vc jura que leu tudo de uma vez? Garota corajosa! E mais feliz ainda eu fiquei em saber que a cada capítulo novo terei um review teu! Olha que eu vou cobrar hein? XD

Outra coisa que também me chamou a atenção é que acho que vc foi uma das únicas a mencionar o que venho feito com o Kankurou, trazendo um personagem secundário pra trama principal. Como vc disse ele é um personagem pouco explorado e que às vezes passa despercebido. Eu mesma nunca dei muita atenção a ele até começar a escrever essa história. Não sei, pode ser um equívoco meu, mas eu acho que ele deve se sentir meio que "rebaixado" pela pompa do irmão mais novo. _O Gaara é o Gaara_, num tem jeito de passar despercebido e mesmo sem querer acaba ofuscando o irmão mais velho.

Que bom mesmo que vc tem gostado dele na fic, porque ele é tão importante quanto o Gaara nessa história, mesmo que o ruivo ainda seja o meu preferido – _claro que depois de **Hatake Kakashi**, o meu sensei-sexy! XD_

É isso, não sei se vc tem conta no site, mas me deixa pelo menos o teu e-mail pra eu poder manter contato, blz? Adoro responder aos reviews, e por falar nisso... _Minhas respostas tem chegado né gente?_ Esse site "emperra" de vez em quando aí num sei se consegui mandar ou não as respostas e eu **sempre** mando... rsrs

Um grande bju e um forte abraço a todos! ^^

Ja ne!

**P.S:** Eu já falei demais, eu sei disso, mas até o fim dessa fic ainda tem mais fic presente viu? Então botem os seus dedinhos pra trabalhar que, se assim desejarem, nos vemos no review 50, 60... Ah to pensando longe já... rsrs


	15. Ao cair da Noite

_**Nota: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. ****Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

Obrigada à todos os reviews do capítulo passado: **Rubiikage Ichigo Arashine**, **Lust Lotu's**, **Flor de Gelo**, **Insana**, a _"novata"_ **Uchiha Yuuki** _(My dear, seu coment me deixou saltitante aqui do outro lado._ _Arigatou gozaimasu! Desculpe a demora em responder, mas... a resposta chegou né? rs)_ e a linduxa **Analu-san.**

Hoje eu tenho dois "_vivas_" um de boas novas e um de parabéns por ter chegado ao review número 50!

**_SEJA MUITO BEM VINDA UCHIHA YUUKI!_**

**_e.._**

**_PARABÉNS ANALU-SAN, VOCÊ É A GANHADORA DO REVIEW NÚMERO 50!_**

_Como o prometido, você tem direito a uma fic presente do universo de Naruto com o casal de sua preferência! Ailás, "**o**" personagem você já escolheu né? Segundo me disse no e-mail é o kakashi e... bom, já que você não citou uma personagem feminina pra fazer par com ele e deixou a meu critério, posso lhe fazer uma sugestão? que tal uma personagem que muita gente detesta, ou melhor, **ODEIA**, mas que junto do Kakashi muita gente ama?_

_(desviando de possíveis pedradas...)_

_Sakura?_

_Pensa nisso... Tenho umas idéias à respeito com relação aquilo que você me citou no e-mail, mas caso você seja uma integrante do esquadrão: "**Anti -Haruno Sakura**"_ _é só me avisar que eu escolho outra personagem. Achei melhor perguntar antes, pq tem muita gente que realmente detesta a Sakura! rsrsrs_

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

* * *

**Aishiterumo **

**Capítulo XV: Ao cair da noite**

"_Vou ser direto, Kazekage-sama... Com a morte do Tsuchikage, Tsuchi no Tori, um golpe de estado está para ser armado no País da Terra e a exultação ou não desse golpe depende de uma única coisa: A união de Suna com a Vila da Pedra. Há rumores de que muitos almejam o posto do falecido pai de sua futura esposa e que muitos deles são indignos de tal pretensão. O indicado a sucessão, segundo nos foi informado, desapareceu repentinamente uma semana antes da morte do Tsuchikage e dias depois seu corpo foi encontrado pelos ninjas rastreadores. Ninguém sabe como, o porquê, ou então, quem teria motivos para tal coisa, não há uma imagem nítida desse alguém, mas o mais importante nisso tudo é que há uma outra incógnita mais importante ainda não esclarecida: O Tsuchikage morreu ou... Foi morto, como o ninja de elite que estava para sucedê-lo? A única forma de conter este estopim que está a ponto de acender e incinerar o País da Terra é uma união sólida e maciça com um país mais forte, tanto em potência militar, como em relações cordiais com países vizinhos também mais fortes, como Konoha. Ou seja, a única solução é unir-se permanentemente à Suna. Kazekage-sama, isso quer dizer que quando mais cedo oficializar o seu casamento com Hana hime, mais fácil será de conter essa balbúrdia, até que um ninja digno de se tornar o próximo Tsuchikage seja reconhecido e designado ao posto. O presente momento não é dos mais felizes para a celebração de um casamento, no entanto, é a única solução que temos para resolver tal questão..."._

"_Faça-o!"._

**Ooo –O– ooO**

_Faça-o? _Três horas em reunião com o conselho e sua única fala fora:

_-Faça-o!_

Mais uma vez era como se não tivesse escolha, que mãos alheias moldassem sua vida e seu destino da forma que melhor satisfizesse aos interesses de todos, mas e o seu? Os seus interesses, os seus desejos? Quando é que eles seriam levados em conta?

Sabia que isso era algo que fora arrancado de suas mãos quando se tornara o Kazekage, mas... _Porque com Naruto era tão diferente?_

Naruto jamais fora negligente com sua posição de Hokage, na verdade, aquele que tanto sofrera para ser reconhecido havia se tornado o maior de todos os seus antecessores e ainda sim, era o mesmo Naruto de sempre... O que ria de tudo, o que fazia trapalhadas, o que demorava a entender certas coisas por mais óbvias que elas fossem. O obstinado e também feliz, mesmo com todos os solavancos e perdas da vida. Naruto era o Hokage, mas jamais deixara de ser aquele garoto que conhecera há tantos anos e que lhe ensinara tantas coisas.

Naruto era feliz.

_Naruto ria, brincava, amava..._ E isso em nada impedia de defender o seu país, quando preciso fosse, então, porque no seu caso coisas tão simples como aquelas lhe pareciam impossíveis de alcançar?

Talvez, porque nunca realmente experimentara tais sentimentos... _Não até agora. _

_Aquilo tudo era tão injusto!_ Mais a vida era injusta, o mundo shinobi era repleto de injustiças.

O vento soprou. Frio, gélido, uma bofetada em sua face para que acordasse e aceitasse resignado o seu destino. Talvez realmente estivesse fadado a jamais vivenciar aquilo tudo que Naruto tanto proclamava em alto e bom som. _Talvez realmente não pudesse amar..._

Gaara fechou a janela e cerrou as cortinas. Aquela seria mais uma noite insone e a lua pálida parecia zombar de si através da janela, envolta em seu manto negro feito uma feiticeira. Seu peito jazia vazio e sua mente cheia. Nessa estreita fenda entre seus temores e divagares era onde queria se lançar e perder em busca de luz e calor. Elas deviam estar em algum lugar...

_-Matsuri..._

**Ooo –O– ooO**

Suas mãos repousavam sobre o estômago. Sua cama parecia imensamente maior do que o de costume e a noite também parecia mais fria que as demais. O teto deixou de ser seu ponto de admiração contínua quando as cortinas esvoaçaram ao bocejar do vento. Seus olhos focaram a palidez translúcida do tecido desenhando curvas imaginárias, insinuantes, como as curvas de uma mulher.

_Uma mulher que tinha a imagem da perfeição..._ Olhos de mel, curvas suaves, pele de seda... O caminhar suave como o bater de asas de uma borboleta, perfume doce e embriagante. Lábios com gosto de pecado, fruta doce e proibida...

_Hana._

Ela era a imagem da perfeição, tão perfeita que parecia irreal, uma miragem depois de dias caminhando no deserto. Essa conclusão porem o deixava perturbado. Não conseguia parar de pensar na princesa desde que por fim o mistério sobre quem ela realmente era havia sido desvendado. No entanto, vê-la correr de encontro aos braços do irmão parecia de alguma forma tê-lo ferido por dentro, ferida essa, que ainda sangrava.

Sempre Gaara... _Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! _

_-Chikusho! _

Kankurou praguejou. Que direito tinha de sentir-se daquela forma? De ver o irmão mais novo como um inimigo em potencial? E mais... Que estranho desejo era aquele? _Hana..._ Por que a futura esposa do irmão de repente havia se tornado uma torrente interminável em sua mente e todos os seus pensamentos se voltavam pra ela?

Hana era uma mulher bonita, isso era fato, mas quantas outras mulheres bonitas já havia conhecido antes dela? Várias, e todas elas, ou o ignoravam ou o usavam como intermédio para chegar até o irmão mais novo...

_De novo?_ Será que não iria aprender nunca? Gostava mesmo de cair, se machucar, levantar e então cair de novo? Era o que parecia, no entanto, dessa vez havia algo diferente. Mais do que a beleza de Hana, o que lhe atraía era quem realmente era aquela mulher. Ela tinha olhos diferentes, tristes, belos, porem fortes, como a uma rocha. Sentia-se impelido a descobrir o porquê daquela beleza dura e crua. Não era apenas um desejo físico que o acometia, sentia como se de alguma forma ela o atraísse para o mar incerto e revolto de seus olhos cor de mel.

_-Chikusho!_

_Apaixonado pela futura esposa do irmão?_ Que tipo de piada era aquela? Amor à primeira vista? _Chegava a ser ridículo!_ Seria ao acaso uma peça do destino que desejava rir as suas custas? A mulher que tanto havia desdenhado sem sequer conhecer, agora parecia preencher sua mente, a cascata acobreada de seus cabelos lançando seu doce e inebriante perfume...

_-Chikusho! Chikusho! Chikusho!_

Aquela, sem dúvida alguma, era uma "piada" e de muito mau gosto.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

Seus pés pequenos tocaram o chão frio. Pegar os chinelos não estava em sua lista de prioridades naquele momento. Desejava ser silenciosa como um gato, não podia deixar rastros e tão pouco queria que a vissem em sua saída furtiva. O escuro da noite era o seu manto de proteção, queria envolver-se nele até que se tornasse invisível aos olhos de todos. Suas mãos frias buscaram o hobby fino sobre o aparador ao lado da cama. Aquela ínfima peça não tinha o calor suficiente para aquecer seu corpo gélido. Precisava de calor antes que congelasse para todo o sempre. Não podia deixar que a última chama acesa dentro de seu peito de esvaísse. Seu coração buscava calor, buscava... _Vida._

No escuro, seus grandes olhos buscaram a porta, tocou a maçaneta roliça e então a girou levemente até que a luz pálida do corredor pode ser vista pela pequena fresta. Esgueirou-se por entre ela e então se foi furtivamente. No canto do quarto, sobre uma cama simples montada ao lado da janela, olhos negros como a noite, focaram sua saída.

_-Impulsiva como sempre... Só espero que esteja fazendo a coisa certa, hime..._

Yasmim enrolou-se em suas cobertas e voltou a fechar seus grandes e belos olhos cor de ébano.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

Gaara sentia-se incomodado. _Perturbado._ Sonhos confusos povoavam sua mente, visões de um futuro sem brilho ao lado de uma mulher que resplandecia beleza, mas não atiçava seu desejo. Um país feliz, próspero, mas uma vida infrutífera e sem gosto. Seu último devaneio porem, fora ainda mais irreal, porem prazeroso, ao ponto de desejar ardentemente que fosse mais que um sonho.

Seu coração batia forte, não havia deveres, Suna, o Kazekage... _Havia um homem e uma mulher. O deserto. Calor._ Mãos o acariciavam, uma boca pequena e receptiva o acolhia, assim como um corpo macio cheirando à jasmim... Suas mãos contornavam curvas sinuosas que pareciam ter sido feitas somente para que as pudesse tocar. Quadris e pernas que se entrelaçavam docemente contra o seu corpo, seios macios e túrgidos como botões de rosa com gosto de mel, os quais sua boca e língua desejavam saborear e se deleitar até que aquele frenesi o arrebatasse por inteiro.

Ruído. A porta que se abriu e fechou. Passos leves, quase que inaudíveis aos ouvidos. O que era sonho? O que era real? Já não mais sabia, mas algo pareceu preencher, completar o seu sonho ardente.

Um corpo leve, porem, pesado o suficiente para que o sentisse sobre o seu. Curvas sinuosas e reais se encaixaram contra o seu corpo e por ultimo uma boca macia e doce cobriu a sua. Ainda de olhos fechados Gaara desejou sentir o gosto daquilo tudo. Sua boca abriu-se receptiva e suas mãos se enredaram possessivamente contra uma cascata de cabelos perfumados. Mãos pequenas se agarraram a suas vestes, arranharam levemente seu peito por sobre o tecido e lhe instigaram a chama do desejo. Sua mão livre deslizou pela curva sinuosa coberta de seda até encontrar uma cintura fina naquele corpo delgado. Poderia abraçá-la com um único braço. Sua língua buscou descobrir mais à fundo o gosto daquela boca e um fraco gemido chegou aos seus ouvidos. Um gemido de mulher entregue ao deleite. Aquilo o excitava.

_-Gaara-sama..._

Aquela voz lhe soou familiar e ao mesmo tempo estranha, assim como aquela boca doce que já não mais lhe satisfazia. Não era aquela a voz que desejava sussurrar para si, não era aquela boca que queria beijar e também não era aquele corpo que desejava tocar. A consciência disso fez com que sentisse um gosto amargo em seu intimo. As sensações sentidas ainda pouco se esvaíram e sentiu-se imensamente vazio e frio, mesmo que ainda sentisse o ardor do corpo feminino enredado ao seu.

Gaara afastou os lábios macios e sedentos que cobriam sua boca ouvindo um murmúrio de protesto. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um par de olhos âmbar e ternos.

_-Hana?_

O rapaz indagou visivelmente confuso e um meio sorriso curvou os lábios rubros e cheios da mulher, que se aproximou e o beijou novamente, mas dessa vez levemente, como a um beija-flor quando coleta o néctar das flores.

Hana se levantou e Gaara apoiou-se nos cotovelos sem entender ao certo o que ela faria a seguir. A princesa afastou alguns passos até que ficasse de frente para a cama do rapaz. Mirou-o por um certo tempo em silencio, observando cada detalhe. Sob a parca claridade vinda da janela podia vislumbrar seu rosto jovem e bonito. Olhos profundamente verdes, cabelos carmim e na pele a palidez do mármore. Gaara lhe parecia uma estátua de mármore eximiamente bem talhada, mas quente, viva, pudera comprovar tal coisa ainda há pouco.

O roupão azul marinho acentuava sua palidez incomum. O pouco que podia ver pela fenda do tecido, atraiam seus olhos. Sentia-se despudorada por fitar aqueles músculos rijos e o peito forte do rapaz, mas não conseguia conter esse impulso natural de desejo. O desejo e atração eram leis primordiais desde a criação do universo, e esse pensamento a livrava da culpa de, talvez, não estar agindo como deveria agir uma princesa.

Um meio sorriso moldou seus lábios. Intimamente agradecia ao seu falecido pai por tê-la prometido à um homem que não lhe causava repulsa, como o antigo noivo. Agora ele era tudo o que tinha e queria que ele completasse o imenso vazio que sentia dentro do peito. Sentia-se só, imensamente só e tudo o que queria era que ele a abraçasse forte. O calor dele, os beijos dele, isso era tudo o que desejava para sentir-se viva e, principalmente, necessária a alguém. Precisava ardentemente sentir-se amada.

-Hana...

Gaara piscou confuso, não sabia o que dizer e o gesto a seguir o deixou ainda mais perdido quanto aquela situação.

Hana desfez o nó do roupão e o deixou escorregar livremente por seus ombros pequenos até que caísse aos seus pés. Seu rosto adquiriu um tom rosado quando seus dedos finos se aproximaram das alças da camisola com o mesmo intuito. A alça fina deslizou sobre a pele morena e a curva de seus seios rijos tornou-se perigosamente mais evidente. Estava ciente de que Gaara acompanhava com os olhos todos os seus gestos e isso a incitava ao mesmo tempo que a acanhava.

Era a primeira vez que tinha o intuito de revelar-se a um homem.

Havia decidido há muito tempo que no seu corpo quem mandava era a si mesma e não as convenções e deveres dirigidos a sua posição. Sendo então, obedecendo ou não as regras impostas a si sendo mulher ou princesa, todas elas seriam deixadas para trás quando tivesse certeza do que realmente queria e, naquele momento, o que queria era ele, _Gaara._

Aquilo estava indo longe de mais, concluiu Gaara e então se levantou e se aproximou da princesa.

-Hana...

Hana evitou seus olhos e mais uma vez sentiu-se corar, mas não tinha o intuito de voltar à trás. Seus dedos forçaram a alça da camisola, mas tão logo percebeu que havia um empecilho ali: _as mãos dele. _

Gaara a segurou pelos ombros e impediu que continuasse. Confusa Hana o fitou nos olhos. _As mãos dele haviam se tornado frias..._

-Ouça-me; ele pediu. –Você não quer realmente fazer isso...

_-Onegai...;_ ela suspirou e então reuniu coragem. –Eu quero que me toque...

-Não, você não quer; respondeu Gaara com uma firmeza e certeza que fez com que um brilho triste tremeluzisse nos olhos da princesa.

-Hai, eu quero; Hana retrucou de uma forma quase que infantil, ao ser contrariada. –Você é meu futuro esposo, vamos nos casar daqui há um mês, o que te impede de me tocar? De me fazer sua? Eu quero que me faça sua;sua voz se tornou baixa e quase inaudível. _–Eu quero que ame..._

O gosto amargo do erro, mais uma vez, se fez presente em sua boca ao ouvir o lamurio triste da jovem. _Havia cometido um enorme erro..._

Gaara evitou o brilho triste dos olhos dela, a aflição que parecia os atingir diante do seu silencio.

-O que te impede? –Hana voltou a indagar quase que impaciente. –Não sou bonita o suficiente para te instigar a me tocar? Será mesmo que não sou capaz de te instigar desejo? Ainda há pouco eu senti o desejo correndo em suas veias, sua boca e língua querendo me consumir... O que te fez tornar-se frio como mármore assim tão de repente? Foi algo que fiz? Se for, me diga, eu não sou experiente o suficiente para ser capaz de satisfazer os desejos de um homem, mas eu posso...

-Hana; Gaara a interrompeu, prolongar aquilo só iria aumentar o sofrimento também.

_-Olhe pra mim!_ –ela ordenou e então se afastou.

Já não havia mais a timidez e incerteza dentro de si. Com certa pressa Hana se livrou das alças finas e fez com que a camisola também escorregasse por seus ombros até o chão.

As curvas exuberantes de seu corpo moreno eram mais perfeitas do que poderia imaginar e Gaara não conseguiu impedir que seus olhos a avaliassem sem qualquer pudor. Tez dourada, seios fartos e rijos, ventre liso e reto. Suas pernas eram longas e torneadas, suaves ao toque, como deveria ser o resto de seu corpo. Hana possuía uma beleza singular, sensual, e ao mesmo tempo inocente. Seu rosto de menina e longos cabelos a faziam uma _menina-mulher_, ciente de que lutaria até o fim por aquilo que desejava.

-Será que não sou...; Hana baixou a cabeça e duas grossas lágrimas rolaram por sua face. Elas estavam presas há um bom tempo. –Que não sou bela o suficiente pra você? Não sou bela o suficiente para que você possa me amar?

Gaara sentiu como se uma espada afiada perfurasse seu coração naquele instante. _Hana tinha tanta pressa e necessidade de amar quanto a si._ Sabia o quanto aquilo podia doer, ainda mais quando não se tem certeza se isso de fato pode se realizar. Abaixou-se e pegou o hobby fino e perfumado aos seus pés e então se aproximou. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto bonito e a princesa se abraçava e soluçava fitando o chão. Gaara fitou-a então voltou a se abaixar, trouxe consigo o tecido fino que compunha a camisola. Com suavidade fez com que ela aceitasse ser coberta, mesmo que ela ainda não ousasse fita-lo nos olhos. Levou o hobby fino que tinha em mãos até os ombros morenos e os cobriu.

-Hana; ele a chamou e esperou que ela o fitasse nos olhos. _–Você é linda!_ Qualquer homem se sentiria atraído por você; completou.

-Então por quê? –ela indagou confusa. –Porque me rejeita?

Gaara pensou no que iria lhe dizer. Não a queria ferir ainda mais, mas como faria isso? Como a faria entender que... Não, não havia uma forma fácil de fazer aquilo, mas havia a menos dolorosa, pelo menos para ela. Seus dedos pálidos tocaram o rosto belo da princesa e com o polegar ele tentou apagar o rastro úmido e quente de suas lágrimas.

-Seu pai; ele começou. –Gostaria que fizéssemos do jeito certo. Nosso casamento, como bem disse, será celebrado daqui há cerca de um mês. Não há porque apressarmos as coisas. Nesse dia terei o maior prazer em fazê-la minha.

-Gaara-sama; Hana derrubou outra lágrima amarga e então recostou a cabeça contra o peito do rapaz. _–Gomen..._

-Hana; Gaara pensou em abraçá-la, mas antes que concluísse esse pensamento, ela se desvencilhou de si e correu para a porta sussurrando outro pedido de desculpas.

_-Gomen... Gomen nasai... _

**Ooo –O– ooO**

O ruído de uma porta batendo o despertou e sem saber por que Kankurou rumou para fora do quarto no mesmo instante. O barulho vinha do corredor e decidiu descobrir de onde vinha sua origem. Piscou confuso quando se deparou com Hana no corredor. Ela corria de cabeça baixa e descomposta. O hobby aberto deixava à mostra suas curvas perfeitas sob a fina camisola. A fim de afastar os pensamentos impróprios e perturbadores que o haviam atingido, Kankurou balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados.

Hana continuou a correr até que trombou com a muralha rígida do corpo do rapaz que a amparou com um dos braços, caso contrário, na certa teria ido ao chão.

-Hana? O que houve? Você...; kankurou ponderou fitando o rosto úmido da princesa. _–Você esteve chorando?_

Hana levantou os olhos cor de mel na direção do rapaz, eles ainda jaziam úmidos e seu peito doía. Queria tudo naquele momento, menos conversar.

-Gomen; ela se desculpou e então se afastou do rapaz. –Gomen nasai...

Dito isso ela se afastou e rumou até seu quarto no fim do corredor.

-Espere; Kankurou pediu, mas tudo o que havia lhe restado era o rastro do perfume dela, não só no ar, mas em seu corpo também. O perfume dela parecia ter adentrado seus poros. _–Chikusho! _

O rapaz levou ambas as mãos até a cabeça e puxou os fios castanhos para trás. Ela estava chorando, mas... _Por quê?_ Só então seus olhos focaram a direção de onde ela havia vindo... _Do quarto de Gaara._

_-Chikusho! _

**Ooo –O– ooO**

Matsuri não conteve um baixo suspiro. Estava cansada, física e psicologicamente, mas tudo o que conseguia era suspirar para a lua pálida na janela. Simplesmente não conseguia aquietar seu coração. Sua casa simples, seu pijama simples, sua comida simples, tudo aquilo havia preenchido sua vida igualmente simples por um bom tempo. Depois de um duro dia de treino, ou da volta de uma missão complicada, tudo o que desejava era a simplicidade de seu lar.

Mas a comida já não tinha gosto... Sua cama já não mais servia para que seu corpo se aquietasse e dormisse em paz.

Sua boca só queria sentir o gosto da boca dele e seu corpo só queria sentir o calor dos braços dele, isso, era a única coisa capaz de lhe satisfazer por completo. A tênue lembrança do acontecido era a mais nítida e vivida de sua vida. Queria poder repetir aquilo, mas não era fácil como voltar e pedir outra dose de sorvete...

_Por todos os deuses! Como havia sido idiota naquele dia com aquela história de sorvete..._

O kazekage era e sempre seria, um sonho impossível de alcançar mesmo que tivesse conseguido provar daquele sonho por alguns poucos instantes. Ele era doce e viciante, sentia-se dependente dele, dos beijos e toques que ele não poderia mais lhe dar.

_-Gaara-sama... Eu tenho que te esquecer... _

_**Continua...**_


	16. O pedido do Conselho

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

_Perdão pela demora em postar, mas meu pc tava de TPM... _

_Ah e dedico esse capítulo a vc, **Insana**! _

_Haha foi graças aos seus "puxões de orelha" que ele enfim está sendo postado... XD_

_Já estava me esquecendo, mas..._

_A prosposta da "fic presente" ainda tah de pé! A dona do "**review número 60**" poderá exigir a sua e claro, se esse capítulo alcançar o "**review número 70**" também... rsrs_

_Vamos, se animem!_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

* * *

**Aishiterumo **

**Capítulo XVI: O pedido do conselho**

_-Ohayou!_ –Gaara cumprimentou o irmão mais velho que já estava à mesa de café.

Ao que lhe parecia, Kankurou havia tido uma noite insone tal qual a sua. Esperou pelo cumprimento que não veio e então se sentou. Uma das servas já vinha lhe servir quando por fim recebeu um maquinal bom dia.

_-Ohayou!_ –Kankurou respondeu de maneira cortês, porem, seco sem tirar os olhos de seu desejum.

Gaara mirou-o por um certo tempo, enquanto a serva enchia sua xícara de chá. Talvez aquele fosse um sinal de que havia chegado o momento de tirar uma das muitas dúvidas, que vinham lhe afligindo.

_-Já faz um bom tempo..._

-O que disse? –Kankurou se voltou para o irmão que fitava o interior de sua xícara de chá sem muito interesse.

-Já faz um bom tempo que você não faz isso; Gaara mais uma vez usara de uma evasiva.

-Isso o que? –agora Kankurou fitava curioso a face inexpressiva do irmão, que mexia em sua xícara de chá com uma pequena colher dourada.

-_Evita me olhar nos olhos;_ Gaara por fim se voltou para o irmão que pareceu surpreso com suas palavras. –Ao que me lembro, a última vez que isso aconteceu foi após uma quase possessão do Shukaku...

-Gaara...

Kankurou sentiu-se imensamente miserável e mesquinho diante daquelas palavras. Havia mágoa por detrás delas e isso era imperdoável em sua concepção. Muitos foram os anos para que tivessem enfim conseguido alcançar um real relacionamento entre irmãos, e agora era como se destruísse tudo aquilo. Os olhos tristes do irmão o faziam se lembrar o quão sofrida havia sido sua vida desde o seu nascimento. E era justamente a si, que sempre gozara de todo o conforto de uma família e uma infância parcialmente feliz quem sentia inveja do irmão mais jovem?

Podia não ser popular, mas jamais fora odiado, ou rejeitado como o irmão o fora desde o dia que o espírito do Shukaku havia sido selado dentro de si. Que direito tinha de descontar suas frustrações pessoais no irmão? Mais uma vez sentia-se infame por deixar que tais sentimentos tomassem conta de si.

_**-Ohayou!**_

Uma voz feminina e conhecia pareceu encher aquele ambiente hostil entre os irmãos. Seu timbre era suave e gentil como o gorjear de um pássaro.

Era Hana, mas não a Hana daqueles últimos dias, uma criatura melancólica e fechada em sua dor. Se a fossem definir numa única palavra seria: _Radiante!_

-Ohayou! –ambos os irmãos disseram, ainda encantados pelo terno sorriso que brotara nos lábios da princesa naquela manhã.

Cada um ao seu modo não conseguia compreender como aquela brusca mudança havia ocorrido. Hana havia abandonado junto com sua melancolia até mesmo o negro de suas vestes, um claro sinal de luto. Trajava um kimono verde claro e alegre, os cabelos compridos parcialmente presos à um coque elegante, porem despojado. Sua beleza natural era realçada por uma maquiagem suave e que lhe dava um ar muito diferente do de dias atrás. De depressiva, sua bela face havia mudado para a de saúde e bem estar, suas bochechas rosadas confirmavam isso.

-Sente-se melhor, hime? –indagou Kankurou e Gaara se voltou surpreso para o irmão. Algo lhe dizia que aquela pergunta não se referia ao luto da princesa.

-Hai, Kankurou-sama; Hana lhe sorriu gentil. –Ontem eu percebi que; ela ponderou e então fitou o noivo com seus olhos âmbares. –Percebi que uma clausura de dor e sofrimento não trará meu pai de volta. É preciso continuar, por mais difícil que seja.

Naquele instante Kankurou percebeu que havia mais por detrás daquelas palavras. Uma espécie de código mudo era repassado entre o irmão e Hana, um que somente eles dois conheciam e sabiam decifrar.

-Fico feliz que esteja melhor; o rapaz respondeu por fim, recebendo outro sorriso iluminado da princesa. Gaara por sua vez, nada disse ou fez o que Kankurou julgou ser grosseiro de sua parte, afinal, ela era sua noiva e devia preocupar-se mais com ela não?

A serva que havia servido os rapazes se aproximou e pôs-se a servir a princesa também. Hana levou a xícara de porcelana até os lábios e sorveu delicadamente um pequeno gole de seu chá de frutas. Quando voltou a pousar a xícara sobre a mesa também voltou a se dirigir aos irmãos Sabaku.

-Tenho dois pedidos a fazer.

-E quais são? –Gaara indagou direto.

-O primeiro é; Hana ponderou ajeitando o guardanapo sobre o colo. –Bem, o primeiro é que gostaria que minha dama de companhia pudesse me acompanhar nas refeições junto à mesa.

-Não vejo porque lhe negar isso; disse o ruivo e seus olhos imediatamente buscaram a moça morena que acompanhava a princesa num canto mais distante da mesa junto das servas.

-Que bom; respondeu Hana e então continuou. –E o segundo é que gostaria de poder sair e conhecer um pouco mais de Suna. Suas ruas antigas e mercados me parecem encantadores, mas para isso precisarei de um guia.

-Sinto, mas não poderei acompanhá-la; Gaara foi tão rápido na negativa que Kankurou quase praguejou em voz alta. Seus punhos se cerraram em baixo da mesa. O irmão estava mesmo a fim de ser rude com a noiva, ou era impressão sua?

-Eu já esperava por isso; Hana sorriu com tristeza.

-Meu dia será cheio... Reuniões com o conselho entre outras coisas mais, no entanto; Gaara ponderou e então se voltou para o irmão. –Kankurou, você poderia acompanhá-la nesse passeio não?

_-Eu?_ –Kankurou não conteve sua surpresa diante do pedido.

-E porque não? –Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha também surpreso. –Eu não entregaria minha futura esposa em mãos melhores que as suas meu irmão, além do que, você conhece cada canto de Suna. Hana não teria um guia melhor do que você.

-Eu, bem...; Kankurou balbuciou. Abriu a boca uma, duas, três vezes, sem conseguir de fato completar a frase. Seus olhos iam de Gaara para a bela face da princesa.

-Seria um prazer, Kankurou-sama; Hana se dirigiu ao rapaz. –Claro que se assim desejar e acima de tudo, se tiver um minuto do seu tempo para perder comigo.

O manipulador de marionetes pensou em lhe dizer que perderia um dia de sua vida, somente para que pudesse ter o doce prazer de sentir o seu perfume mais uma vez, mas obviamente, guardou esse comentário para si.

-Seria... Seria um prazer, quer dizer, o prazer será todo meu hime; Kankurou voltou a balbuciar e se enroscar com as palavras e praguejou intimamente por isso.

-Arigato; Hana lhe agradeceu sincera e voltou a se entreter com o seu chá.

-Espero que se divirtam no passeio; disse-lhes Gaara e então se levantou depois de mal ter tocado em seu desejum. Horas enfadonhas junto do conselho de causavam náuseas, sendo então, era melhor nem mesmo tomar café e ter de passar por um desconforto ainda maior. –Ja ne!

-Ja ne; ambos responderam e Kankurou seguiu o irmão com os olhos. Não sabia por que, mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo não era certo...

**Ooo –O– ooO **

Sentada em frente à penteadeira Hana se arrumava para seu primeiro passeio por Suna, aquela que em breve passaria a ser o seu lar. Retocava a maquiagem e ajeitava os cabelos para que pudesse atar um fino lenço de seda a cabeça, a fim de se proteger do sol. Seus olhos âmbares fitavam satisfeitos o resultado final, só não apreciavam o olhar perscrutador atrás de si refletido nitidamente no espelho. Yasmim a fitava com seus grandes olhos negros e em silencio.

-O que foi Yasmim? –Hana se voltou ainda sentada na banqueta a fim de fitar a moça de frente.

-Nada, hime; a serva respondeu.

-Então me diga uma coisa; Hana ponderou e então voltou a fitar seu reflexo no espelho._ –Estou bonita?_ –completou enquanto mais uma vez ajeitava o lenço sobre a cabeça.

-Hai, está linda hime, como sempre; respondeu-lhe Yasmim.

_-Arigato __Yasmim__!_ –Hana por fim se levantou e então se aproximou da serva lhe repousando um terno beijo na bochecha. –Talvez eu demore e não venha almoçar aqui hoje, mas a partir de amanhã você passa a fazer as refeições comigo.

-Não era preciso que pedisse isso hime; Yasmim parecia constrangida.

-Sim, era, é uma pequena forma de agradecer a todo o cuidado que você teve para comigo ao longo desses anos; respondeu-lhe Hana com um sorriso iluminado e sincero. –Agora deixe me ir, pois Kankurou-sama já deve estar me esperando e não é cortês de minha parte fazer isso com ele não é? _Ja ne!_

-Ja ne; respondeu-lhe Yasmim vendo-a sumir porta a fora tão radiante e feliz que nem ao menos lhe recordava a Hana daqueles últimos dias. –Acho que o Tsuchikage mais uma vez se enganou... _Mais uma vez arranjou o homem errado para ti, não é hime?_

Yasmim balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados a fim de espantar aquele pensamento que poderia mudar a vida de todos se estivesse realmente certa, mas...

Isso havia feito Hana sorrir e era somente isso o que importava.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

Kankurou esperava pela princesa em frente ao castelo arenoso de Suna, andava de um lado a outro ansioso, talvez, _mais_ do que _deveria_ estar.

"_Isso não é um encontro... BAKA! Você está apenas fazendo um favor ao seu irmão e..."._

_A quem queria enganar?_ A verdade é que Kankurou sentia-se estranho, pois estava ansioso e ao mesmo tempo temeroso pela chegada da princesa. Estava ansioso como quando tinha quinze anos e aguardava pela primeira namorada, que sempre se atrasava para os seus encontros furtivos, uma garota pequenina e franzina, mas que fazia seu coração bater forte sempre que a revia. E temeroso? Sim, pois aquele sentimento não podia deixar de ser estranho e inapropriado, afinal, estava esperando pela noiva do irmão como quem espera desesperadamente pela mulher amada?

_-Chikusho!_ –o manipulador de marionetes praguejou baixinho e então se sentou sobre os degraus da escadaria.

No pátio que se estendia a sua frente havia um vaivém de servos e algumas poucas crianças correndo, na certa, indo para a arena de treinos. Queria se focar naquilo, ou em qualquer outra coisa, mas seu coração traidor sempre lhe trazia a mesma imagem: _Hana._

_**-Pronto? **_

Kankurou se levantou de imediato. Mais do que a voz, aquele perfume quase que alucinógeno era único. Voltou-se para trás e se deparou com os olhos âmbares da princesa que lhe sorria, como sempre gentil.

-Hai, hime; foi tudo o que conseguiu proferir, todo o restante de seu ser só conseguia se concentrar na beleza exótica da princesa.

-Que bom! Espero que esteja disposto, pois quero conhecer cada canto de Suna; Hana sorriu e então desceu o degrau, a fim de ficar na mesma altura que o rapaz.

-Como quiser hime, mas o que gostaria de ver primeiro?

-O que você mais gosta em Suna; respondeu-lhe Hana e então para a surpresa do rapaz aproximou-se mais enlaçando seu braço ao dele. Kankurou fitou-a numa expressão indecifrável e ela continuou. –O que você mais gosta em Suna? –dessa vez aquilo era uma pergunta.

-O mercado no centro. Há uma loja onde se vende peças para a construção de marionetes e também; Kankurou ponderou sem saber se devia continuar ou não, aquilo parecia soar piegas.

_-Também?_ –Hana arqueou a sobrancelha e insistiu para que o rapaz continuasse.

-Também onde se vende pequenos fantoches e marionetes que não são usados como armas, mas sim como brinquedos para as crianças. Eu adorava aquela loja, o primeiro boneco que ganhei de meu pai veio de lá; completou o rapaz e sorriu, um sorriso visivelmente nostálgico.

-Eu sempre quis um boneco desses, mas papai sempre me encheu de bonecas de porcelana com as quais nunca brinquei. Aliás, acho que papai achava que _eu também_ era feita de porcelana, pois me impediu de ter um treinamento ninja como qualquer pessoa normal; a princesa abriu aspas com os dedos ao final da frase. Ninjas não eram pessoas _absolutamente_ normais por assim dizer.

-Você era, ou melhor, é uma princesa; respondeu-lhe Kankurou ao perceber certa magoa nas palavras da princesa, mesmo que esboçasse um meio sorriso.

-Hai, mas não sou feita de porcelana por isso e tão pouco sou _incapaz _de fazer qualquer outra coisa, além de minha _"função de princesa". _

_-Gomen, hime;_ Kankurou se desculpou ao ver a bela face da princesa tornar-se séria, séria demais. Talvez a tivesse ofendido.

-Não tem porque se desculpar; Hana sorriu mais uma vez desfazendo o mal entendido. –É que não é nada fácil não ser reconhecida pelo que realmente se é. Eu nasci princesa, mas nem por isso gosto disso. Queria que as pessoas vissem mais além desse posto, que percebessem que Hana hime é mais do que _"a garota que toma chá enquanto escolhe tecidos caros..."_ _Eu sou uma mulher_, como qualquer outra, tenho meus sonhos, desejos, vontades, e também opiniões, mas nada disso parece importar. A maior prova disso é esse noivado com seu irmão; ela completou.

-É contra esse casamento? Não é de seu agrado casar-se com meu irmão? –indagou Kankurou, completamente sério e temeroso pela resposta.

-Eu mal conheço Gaara-sama, mas ele é jovem, bonito, gentil, e principalmente, um homem de caráter. Aprenderei a amá-lo com o tempo. Arranjar meu casamento com o Kazekage de Suna foi a melhor coisa que papai pode fazer por mim e pelo meu país.

-Não se importa de casar-se com um homem que não ama? –Kankurou sabia que estava sendo indiscreto, mas agora que haviam iniciado aquela conversa iria até o final.

-Não. Antes dele meu pai pretendia me casar com um homem velho, ambicioso e imoral. Seu irmão é o oposto disso, não será difícil aprender a amá-lo, _se ele permitir_; nesse instante Hana evitou os olhos do rapaz, uma aura triste parecia ter tomado conta de si e roubado o brilho de seus belos olhos.

Kankurou fitou por alguns instantes o rosto bonito da princesa e então sutilmente tocou em sua mão. Havia entendido perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer.

-Gaara _precisa_ ser amado e não haverá como rejeitar o seu amor por ele; disse por fim vendo-a mirar sua mão sobre a dela e então voltar a lhe fitar nos olhos. _–Homem algum rejeitaria..._

Definitivamente não devia ter dito aquilo, mas quando percebera já o havia dito. Um leve tom rosado tingira o rosto de Hana, mas ela não mais evitou seus olhos, ao contrário, o sustentou. Cada vez que se via refletido naqueles belos olhos, Kankurou se perguntava por que Gaara a tratava com tanta indiferença? Como o irmão podia ser _imune_ a aquela mulher?

-Arigato; Hana simplesmente lhe agradeceu, após alguns segundos do mais completo silencio.

-Vamos? –era melhor encerrar aquele assunto, pensou Kankurou. Só deus sabia o quanto estava lutando bravamente contra aquela batalha interna. –Temos muito para ver, comprar, caso goste de alguma coisa e...

_-Eu quero que me compre um daqueles bonecos!_ –Hana lhe parecia uma criança pedido doce quando o fitou, esperançosa e ansiosa.

-Vou fazer melhor; Kankurou sorriu encantado com aquela nova faceta da princesa que ainda desconhecia. –Vou lhe ensinar a como manusear um deles...

**Ooo –O– ooO**

A sala de reuniões estava cheia e a conversa fluía de forma _vigorosa _sobre a mesa redonda do conselho. A grande maioria dos membros do conselho eram heróis de guerra, uma cúpula muito antiga formada antes mesmo do atual Kazekage nascer. Num lugar de destaque, na cabeceira da mesa, Gaara mantinha-se no mais completo silencio enquanto os homens discutiam. Os olhos claros do Kazekage se detinham numa das pequenas janelas, por onde uma luz dourada e terna adentrava. Era o sol, um sol matutino e agradável, o mesmo que acariciava as dunas e as tornava igualmente douradas e cintilantes ao amanhecer.

_-Kazekage-sama?_ –Baki que jazia sentado ao seu lado direito, tocou-lhe o braço discretamente, uma forma de chamar-lhe atenção à conversa.

Gaara fitou-o e então se voltou para os homens e sua conversa enfadonha. Tão logo o fez, um deles se pronunciou:

-Kazekage-sama; o homem esperou que os olhos do Kazekage pousassem sobre si e então continuou. –O que acha que devemos fazer a respeito de...

_-Façam como achar melhor;_ Gaara o interrompeu antes mesmo que o homem completasse o que iria dizer.

Eram sempre os mesmos assuntos que discutiam, como, por exemplo, repartir verbas, acordos pacifistas com países vizinhos, isso sem contar assuntos banais e sem importância que até mesmo um simples guarda poderia resolver sozinho. O problema era que para aqueles homens, tudo, _–_ _exclusivamente tudo –_ devia antes passar pela supervisão de seu líder, ou seja, o Kazekage. Tudo aquilo já estava muito bem resolvido, mas aqueles homens insistiam em discutir sobre o mesmo assunto em quase todas as reuniões do conselho.

No canto mais distante da mesa, um homem que aparentava ser um dos mais velhos do grupo, se não, o mais velho, se pronunciou:

-Gomen, mas há algo mais importante e que ainda não resolvemos Kazekage-sama.

-E o que é? –Gaara foi direto, os cabelos brancos e o ar de experiência do velho homem não lhe causavam qualquer impacto, o que não acontecia ao restante dos presentes na sala. Quando o velho homem resolvia pronunciar-se todos a sua volta pareciam se curvar.

-Sobre como iremos resolver o problema que nos foi relatado com relação à situação do País da Terra. Se realmente há um traidor entre os deles, e se for mesmo verdade que o Tsuchikage foi assassinado, há muito o que fazermos a respeito e logo; o velho completou em tom de urgência.

-Hai; Gaara respondeu sem delongas e então continuou. –E o que sugere que façamos?

-Bem, eu sugiro que envie homens de sua confiança até a Vila da Pedra para que descubram o que realmente está acontecendo por lá, Kazekage-sama; expressou-se o velho.

-Não seria melhor que eu mesmo fosse averiguar isso pessoalmente? Esse fato agora está diretamente ligado a mim, já que estou noivo de Hana hime. –indagou Gaara e o velho conselheiro foi rápido em sua desaprovação.

-Não, Senhor. Precisamos do Senhor aqui; começou o homem no que os demais assentiram com a cabeça, feito mulas adestradas. –Suna precisa de sua presença e sua noiva também, Kazekage-sama. Não pode deixá-la aqui sozinha.

Gaara levou um certo tempo a responder, mas foi igualmente direto na resposta. Nem mesmo por um segundo deixou de sustentar os olhos do velho homem a sua frente.

-Hana não ficaria sozinha, agora mesmo está fazendo um passeio pelos arredores de Suna com Kankurou, mas concordo com o que disse, Suna precisa de mim aqui; respondeu-lhe Gaara fazendo com que todos os homens a mesa assentissem em aprovação, menos um, o que iniciara aquela conversa.

Algo em suas palavras havia aparentemente desagradado o velho, mas Gaara já estava acostumado aos seus olhares enviesados e descontentamento, mesmo que contidos. Para o líder do conselho _sempre_ havia objeções a suas decisões ou idéias, que segundo ele, eram _"liberais demais". _Analisando por esse ângulo, Gaara logo percebeu _o que_ deveria ter desagradado o velho, um ser antiquado e preso a costumes e crenças ultrapassadas, ou melhor, obsoletas. Certamente ele não aprovara a idéia de ter _"permitido"_ que sua futura esposa saísse com Kankurou e... _Sozinha. _

A verdade é que a presença de Hana ali já não era bem vista, pois uma noiva a altura do Kazekage _deveria_ ter um contato direto com seu futuro marido apenas no dia em que ele enfim a desposasse. A presença de Hana ali era inapropriada, quase que _imoral_, se não fossem levadas em conta as circunstancias que a haviam trazido até Suna.

"_Ela é a noiva perfeita, Kazekage-sama... Linda, gentil, educada em especial para o casamento e não se preocupe já confirmamos: É virgem..."._

Ainda se recordava de como se sentira enojado com a primeira reunião que tivera com o conselho, após ter aceitado o contrato matrimonial com Hana. Aqueles homens trataram a princesa como uma mercadoria a ser avaliada, tratando de assuntos tão íntimos e pessoais como a um comerciante que _exigia_ uma peça valiosa, mas _intacta_, para firmar a compra. Na certa haviam _"exigido"_ tais requisitos como se os fossem dele, antes de proporem acordo ao falecido Tsuchikage. Por isso a presença de Hana ali era tão incomoda, mas lhe era ainda mais repulsiva a idéia de que aqueles homens achavam que deveria _"vigiar"_ todos os passos da noiva, como se ela fosse se deitar com qualquer um, caso ficasse sozinha por muito tempo.

Acaso achavam que um simples passeio seria o bastante para que Hana se deitasse com o seu irmão? Era isso o que tanto havia desagradado Kumo-sama, o líder do conselho?

Definitivamente, Gaara odiava aquele bando de velhos e suas mentes deturpadas.

-Devemos montar um time e o mandar até o País da Terra então? –indagou o velho que ainda mantinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto diante do longo silencio instaurado pelo Kazekage.

-Hai, mas deixe que Baki escolha os integrantes do time que irá liderar; Gaara se voltou para o seu antigo sensei que assentiu acatando o pedido, porem o velho curvou as sobrancelhas desgostoso. –Baki é experiente em missões do tipo e acredito que fará uma boa escolha, assim como um bom trabalho.

-Arigato, Kazekage-sama; Baki agradeceu sincero e então se voltou para o restante do conselho. –Sendo então, eu levarei comigo dois ninjas rastreadores e também Matsuri.

_-E por que Matsuri?_ –Gaara imediatamente se voltou Baki que o fitou confuso. Gaara nunca se manifestava em por menores como esse, a escolha de integrantes e formação de time. O velho mais uma vez pareceu desconfortável ante as palavras do Kazekage, mas nada disse.

-Ela é ágil, Kazekage-sama, possuí uma habilidade nata com armas e é forte, caso enfrentemos algum imprevisto. Se Termari-sama estivesse aqui, poderíamos levá-la ao invés de Matsuri. Sua irmã seria mais bem vista nessa missão, exatamente por isso, por ser a irmã do Kazekage, mas na falta dela Matsuri é a pessoa perfeita para completar o time.

-Confio em você; respondeu-lhe Gaara, depois de um longo instante de silencio. –Faça como quiser; completou voltando mais uma vez sua atenção para o conselho.

-Vou procurar por ela Senhor e também pelos ninjas rastreadores, assim que possível; disse Baki no que Gaara se levantou e então se dirigiu ao conselho.

-A reunião está terminada! –ouve um burburinho de reprovação dos velhos que na certa desejavam passar o restante do dia ali, mas Gaara não costumava voltar atrás e suas ordens eram fielmente acatadas e indiscutíveis. –Baki e seus homens partirão amanhã bem cedo e nós esperaremos por informações a respeito de como anda o País da Terra, para só então tomar alguma atitude concreta a respeito; Gaara já estava se retirando quando o líder, mais uma vez o chamou.

-Gomen, mas ainda preciso ter um minuto de sua atenção Kazekage-sama; pediu o velho.

-Já teve minha atenção durante horas, o que mais deseja de mim? –o tom de voz do Kazekage era ameno, mas nem por isso menos imperioso. Na verdade para a maioria ali havia soado desrespeitoso. Estava claro como água que tudo o que Gaara desejava naquele momento era sumir dali.

_-Gomen, Kazekage-sama; o_ velho se retratou de cabeça baixa. –Só preciso de alguns minutos apenas.

-Com a sua licença, Senhor; Baki fez-lhe uma reverência e então se afastou rumo à porta, o restante do conselho o seguiu e aos poucos a sala foi ficando vazia.

-E então? O que deseja de mim? –indagou-lhe Gaara assim que se viram completamente sós e a porta foi fechada. Não era tolo! O líder do conselho queria lhe falar em particular e na certa não seria uma conversa agradável, tal qual havia sido toda aquela reunião tediosa.

-_Você é jovem;_ começou o velho e Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha. –Acho que sua inexperiência não o permite enxergar certas coisas que um homem com a minha experiência consegue.

-Aonde quer chegar Kumo?

-Suas ações podem ser mal vistas Kazekage-sama, mal interpretadas e com isso gerar um conflito; disse Kumo tentando conter a sua contrariedade quanto à falta de respeito do rapaz. Não se trata alguém mais velho, sem um honroso _"sama"_, mesmo que esse alguém que o fez seja o Kazekage. Os mais jovens sempre deveriam tudo o que eram aos mais velhos e seus ensinamentos.

-Continuo sem compreender; disse-lhe Gaara vendo o homem caminhar até si até que ficassem verdadeiramente frente a frente.

_-Matsuri;_ disse o velho e tão logo Gaara o interpelou.

-Qual o problema com Matsuri?

-Gomen, Kazekage-sama, mas agora pouco durante o conselho foi como se sua preocupação com ela fosse maior do que com Hana hime, sua futura esposa e...

-Não se preocupe não pretendo desfazer o acordo que fiz com o Tsuchikage e tão pouco creio que meu irmão pretenda _desposar_ minha noiva antes de mim; Gaara lhe lançou um olhar tão gelado que congelaria o inferno, aquilo deveria ser o suficiente para calar o velho homem, mas não o foi.

-Como disse, és um homem jovem, não vejo problema algum em procurar prazer com uma mulher, mas desde que esse prazer o sirva apenas para satisfazer uma necessidade física.

_-Matsuri não é uma prostituta! _–Gaara cerrou os punhos ante aquele comentário, o velho conselheiro havia sido claro demais para que não compreendesse suas palavras.

-Tão pouco é uma mulher que lhe sirva para algo mais além desse propósito; continuou o conselheiro como se ignorasse o brilho mortífero que tremeluzia nos olhos do Kazekage. –O que quero dizer é que devia preocupar-se mais com sua futura esposa, dar-lhe mais atenção. Nem toda mulher aceita bem o fato de estar sendo traída, ainda mais uma princesa e...

_-Já acabou?_ –Gaara o cortou com rispidez. Se fosse uma serpente, na certa já havia cuspido seu veneno em cima do velho e o matado em poucos minutos.

-Já, mas ouça-me; o velho tocou o ombro do rapaz sem qualquer temor num gesto que aparentava ser amistoso. –É apenas um conselho que te dou. Não leve a mal minhas palavras, pois tudo o que lhe disse foi no intuito de preservar sua imagem, ou seja, a do posto que você representa. Um Kazekage pode ter quantas mulheres quiser e manter suas amantes mesmo após ter se casado, mas nunca, ouça-me, _nunca_, poderá permitir que isso atrapalhe sua posição política. Deve manter seu noivado e futuramente seu casamento intacto, portanto, seja discreto e passe mais tempo com sua noiva, caso contrário irão achar que é o seu irmão mais velho que pretende se casar com Hana hime...

Gaara não desgrudava os olhos da face envelhecida do homem a sua frente, não conseguia acreditar que ele tivesse tido a coragem de lhe dizer o que havia acabado de dizer. Um desejo que há muito tempo não o acometia vinha à tona numa voracidade a ponto de superar a fúria do Shukaku. A vontade que tinha era de matar aquele velho e lhe tirar para sempre aquele sorriso débil, aquela presunção, de que estava acima de tudo e de todos, de que seus ideais deturpados estavam a cima de qualquer coisa e irrevogavelmente corretos.

Kumo enfim se afastou e rumou vagarosamente até a porta, o sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto ainda estava presente, mas oculto dos olhos do Kazekage que parecia fitar o nada.

_-É tudo pelo bem de Suna, lembre-se disso..._

O velho sumiu, mas a fúria em seu peito não. Gaara conteve a vontade de socar a mesa a sua frente, como havia se contido em socar o velho homem e então se sentou. Mais uma vez seus olhos miravam o sol pela janela, mas o prazer de observar o clarão da manhã havia se ido. Talvez, até mesmo isso lhe fosse proibido, respirar o ar fresco da manhã e gozar desse pequeno prazer.

Sua vida, como sempre seria moldada pelo destino, o infeliz destino de ter se tornado Kazekage.

_**Continua... **_


	17. O estranho pedido de Gaara

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

Perdão pela demora em postar, mas meu pc estava de TPM e... acho que eu tb. Como diria minha miguxa linda **Dama 9**, eu tava _de "TPM Literária"!_ XD

Obrigada a todos comentaram o capítulo anterior:

**Flor de Gelo**_: Sim, os conselheiros são mesmo uma GRANDE pedra no sapato! XD)_

**: **_linduxa pode crer que esse velho "desgraçado, baitola, velho-remelento, pervertido, pedófilo" e... Lembrei de todas os elogios que tu ofereceu a ele? Bem, ele terá o que merece! XD_

**Lust Lotu's**:_Que bom! Alguém torce pelo Kankurou? Eu torço!_

**Insana**_: Arigato pelo MEGA review, minha linda! E pra vc hje é tudo sim: Sim, eu aprecio seus "puxões de orelha"; Sim, tah todo mundo de saco cheio e infeliz; Sim, uma hora a bomba vai estourar; Sim, o conselheiro é um tremendo de um filho da...; E, sim, VOCÊ é a ganhadora da fic presente do Review número 60! ^^_

**Kiba: **_Que bom que gostou, "boy", "girl"? __Espero que curta mais esse capítulo! _

**Darknee-chan: **_Espero que suas unhas ainda estejam bem... Sorry pela demora viu? Ah, e que bom que você também torce pelos personagens "coadjuvantes"! rsrs_

**Istharneko: **_Que bom que curtiu! Quanto a tradução, me sinto lisongeada e podemos conversar sobre isso quando eu terminar de escrever essa história. Seria um prazer! ^^_

**Kimura-chan: **_Sabe que concordo contigo? Tipo, no começo, quando comecei a ler fanfics de Naruto, ficava decepcionada com apenas Gaara x Ino, achava tão estranho quanto você e pelo mesmo motivo, eles mal se falavam no anime. Bom, agora, confesso que já me acostumei e curto ver os dois juntos, mas ainda sim, gosto dele com a Matsuri. Tipo, bastou eu ver a cena de quando ele conhece ela no anime e se propoem a treiná-la pra eu ter a idéia pra uma futura fanfic sobre os dois. Fico realmente feliz que mais do que satisfazer um prazer pessoal com essa história eu esteja satisfazendo uma fã do casal! _

Ah e...** Insana, **querida, tua fic presente está a caminho viu?_** Hinata x Naruto!**_

Bom, mas ainda dá tempo pessoal, se alguém ai tb quiser ganhar a sua fic presente, basta me dizer um _"oi" _ao fim desse cap! ^^

É isso mesmo...

Tem _fanfic presente_ pra quem chegar ao_** "**__**review número 70"! **_

Ânimo pessoal, lembrem-se uma fanfic presente com o casal preferido de vocês do universo de Naruto!

Agora chega de lero né? rsrs

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

* * *

**Aishiterumo **

**Capítulo XVII: O estranho pedido de Gaara**

O vento frio da noite fustigava em seu rosto como se pequenas lâminas afiadas viajassem por entre a brisa. No deserto era sempre assim. Durante a noite não havia sequer rastros de que o astro rei havia passado por ali horas antes do crepúsculo.

Agora era a hora da lua, uma lua pálida e fria que guiava sob sua fraca claridade aquele pequeno grupo no escuro.

_Ninjas._

Às vezes era como se seus pés mal tocassem o chão tamanha agilidade com que se moviam. Ninjas eram criaturas das sombras, seres invisíveis, principalmente, durante a noite. No mundo_ shinobi_ os ninjas eram as peças fundamentais que mantinham a estabilidade entre os países e vilas. Gaças a essas criaturas das sombras na grande maioria sem rostos ou nomes um suposto _"tempo de paz"_ era mantido, o qual muitas vezes era sustentado sob um secreto banho de sangue. Tudo isso, em nome da _"paz"._

O mundo shinobi jamais teria uma real paz, assim como os ninjas, que jamais seriam pessoas normais. Essas eram regras primordiais aprendidas ainda na Acadêmia ninja, mas saber o que aparentemente é "correto" é diferente de _aceitar _e em consequência acatar tais regras. Matsuri sabia que era uma _rebelde,_ uma exceção a tais regras. Tudo o que queria naquele instante enquanto corria pelo escuro era ser uma pessoa normal, uma mulher, afinal, só assim poderia realmente compreender aquelas palavras:

"_Trate de voltar viva."._

Ainda se lembrava de um dia antes ter ouvido aquele pedido vindo do Kazekage e mesmo que ele sequer a tivesse olhado quando o fez, ela se sentia confusa quanto ao tom que ele havia empregado em tal _"ordem"._ Estava ao lado de Baki e mais dois homens, ninjas rastreadores, quando ouvira isso e tudo o que pode fazer fora controlar seu nervosismo que a fazia sentir as pernas trêmulas e com a voz fraca responder:

"_Hai, Kazekage-sama"._

Naquele instante em que ela ainda tinha dúvidas se ele realmente havia se dirigido a si e estava se perguntando estava se comportando como uma idiota apaixonada pelo impossível, ele, Gaara, não o Kazekage havia se voltado para si, abandonando uma pilha de documentos os quais prendiam a atenção de seus olhos até então.

"_Isso é uma ordem!"._

Ele completou e dessa vez tivera certeza. Sim, eram para si aquelas palavras, mas não necessariamente uma ordem de seu superior desgnada a si. Aquilo viera de dentro dele, de seu âmago, quase que uma súplica que seus incomuns orbes verdes pálidos não conseguiram disfarçar. Os olhos dele depois de muito tempo haviam voltado a lhe tocar, uma carícia muda e quase desesperada que somente ela pudera sentir.

Dois sentimentos opostos lhe invadiram o peito ante aquela conclusão, e o primeiro era o de um contentamento tão excepcionalmente grande que sequer poderia caber dentro de si. Ele, precisava dela, tanto quanto ela dele. Não estava sendo uma idiota vivendo seus sonhos platônicos afinal, mesmo que ainda não compreendesse o que ele realmente desejava de si. Seu amor? Apenas seu corpo? Não importava, pois ele a queria e mesmo que nesse momento ele apenas a olhasse em silencio ela sentia nele a mesma vontade de estar perto de si, como o sentira naquela manhã enquanto estavam naquela gruta em meio ao deserto. Naquele dia ele a beijara, a abraçara de uma forma muito mais intensa do que vivenciava em seus sonhos e agora ela voltava a sentir esse quase que mesmo desespero nos olhos dele. Sentia que se fosse possível ele se levantaria daquela mesa e encurtaria em instantes aquele barreira invisivel que os separava. Ele a tomaria para si novamente e ela não faria nada para impedir que se tornasse _posse_ dele mais uma vez, posse de seus braços, de seu calor e daqueles lábios perfeitos junto a sua boca suplicante.

E era justamente nesse instante que aquele outro sentimento oposto a invadia. O contentamento se esvaiu quando ele desviou os olhos novamente para a pilha de papéis e voltou a escrever. Agora tudo o que restava era um rasgo em seu peito tamanha infelicidade que a havia tomado. Tudo aquilo que desejava e que sabia estar no peito dele também era algo impossível e tão distante quanto as estelas no céu. Era tão injusto que algo assim pudesse existir, pois sabia que toda essa dor só existia graças a um maldito posto. Ele era o Kazekage, ela uma konoichi e isso era tudo. Se fossem apenas homem e mulher aquilo tudo poderia ser muito mais fácil.

Queria tanto ser apenas uma garota sem graça que vendia flores no mercado e que ele fosse o mais belo comprador, um rapaz simples e a sua altura, fora sua beleza que seria o que a colocaria em desvantagem com ele. Talvez, fosse mais fácil um rapaz bonito e simples se apaixonar por uma garota sem graça de Suna do que o Kazekage por uma konoichi.

De todo o seu coração, Matsuri tinha certeza que odiava aqueles malditos postos, Kazekage e Konoichi.

_**-Vamos acampar por hoje. Amanhã continuaremos**_**. **

Era Baki ao seu lado e Matsuri se voltou para o homem, como se só agora seu corpo estivesse realmente ciente de que haviam corrido durante horas pelo deserto. Suas pernas estavam doloridas quando por fim param e a sua frente os dois ninjas rastreadores armavam a barraca onde passariam a noite e faziam uma fogueira para se aquecerem usando um jutsu de fogo que não se apagaria nem mesmo com o sopro forte do vento.

-Hai; foi tudo o que Matsuri disse depois de longos minutos de silencio, pois mais uma vez, sua mente se desprendia de seu corpo e voltava arrastada pela força invisivel de seus pensamentos até um par de olhos verde pálidos.

**Ooo –O– ooO **

Gaara fechou o livro que tinha entre as mãos. Ler antes de dormir sempre o ajudara a relaxar e a consequentemente pegar no sono também. No entanto, hoje, as letras miúdas se confundiam num emaranhado confuso e disforme incapaz de se ler. O rapaz jogou o livro sobre o criado mudo à cabeceira da cama e então deixou-se afundar embaixo das cobertas.

Ali entre lençóis finos e sobre uma cama excepcionalmente macia e grande era quente e confortável, mais ainda sim seu peito estava gelado e seu corpo dolorido. Aquela era uma dor que ultapassava os limites do corpo, uma dor incompreensível a não ser para quem já a conhecia. A dor e o frio que sentia vinham de sua alma e de seu coração. Tinha tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada. Do que lhe adiantavam a melhor comida e bebida? As melhores roupas e acomodações? Do que adiantava um posto, o poder, quando tudo o que queria era algo que seu posto jamais o permitira ter?

_-Matsuri..._

Um sussurro dolorido lhe escapou dos lábios sem que sequer se desse conta. Ela era tudo o que queria naquele momento, ela era a única capaz de aquecer seu corpo e alma. Com seu sorriso e rosto corado, com suas mãos incertas e lábios doces, mas ciente e apaixonadamente entregue. Será que ela realmente sabia do poder que tinha? Sabia que seus beijos e toque eram capazes de aquecer a alma de um ser frio e solitário como a si?

Provavelmente não. Afinal, ele não lhe dissera isso, ou melhor, não pudera.

Gaara voltou a suspirar e seus dedos mergulharam em direção aos cabelos cor de fogo até alcançarem a nuca. Nesse instante alguém bateu à sua porta.

_**-Gaara, sou eu, Temari. Você já está dormindo?**_

-Entre Temari; foi tudo o que o rapaz respondeu enquanto se recostava novamente contra a cabeceira da cama para receber a irmã.

-Gaara; Temari lhe sorriu assim que seu belo rosto pode ser visto na penumbra da porta. Gaara re-acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama enquanto a irmã seguia até si e se sentava a beira da cama. –Realmente não estava dormindo? –ela indagou.

-Não; disse ele e então apontou para o livro ao lado do abajur. –Estava lendo; ele completou mesmo que mal tivesse conseguido ler um parágrafo inteiro.

Temari suspirou mirando o livro e depois o irmão, para então mirar as mãos sobre o colo. Gaara conteve a vontade de lhe indagar o que fora aquilo, algo lhe dizia que era melhor não perguntar. Sendo então, decidiu mudar o rumo dos pensamentos da irmã e dos seus.

-Onde está Hajime?

-Na sala; ela simplemente respondeu e Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Há uma hora dessas? –ele indagou mesmo sabendo que não era tão tarde assim, bom, talvez, para um garotinho.

-Ele e Kankurou ainda estão jogando aquele jogo idiota; Temari bufou.

_-Shogi?_

-É, e pra ajudar agora sua noiva decidiu entrar no jogo também, o que deixa Kankurou duas vezes irritado. Não consegue ganhar de um garotinho de quatro anos e tão pouco de uma mulher; Temari sorriu maldosa e Gaara não conteve um meio sorriso. Aquilo definitivamente era algo que teria gostado de ver. Kankurou sempre fora um péssimo jogador de shogi e pricipalmente um _péssimo_ perdedor.

-Não sabia que Hana gostava de shogi; ele murmurou por fim num tom de supresa.

-Você não sabe muita coisa dela meu irmão. Como poderia saber? –Temari o desafiou, mas Gaara manteve-se em silencio. –Você mal conversa com ela durante o dia, eu sei, o seu trabalho como Kazekage lhe suga todo o tempo, mas durante a noite quando todos nós estamos livres você se encosta no canto mais distante e solitário da sala com um olhar depressivo e cinco minutos depois sobe pra cama com o pretesto de que vai dormir. Dormir mais cedo que um garotinho de quatro anos Gaara? Acho que está na hora de arrumar uma desculpa melhor pra fugir de sua noiva.

_-Fugir?_ –agora Gaara tinha uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

-Que outro nome eu daria a isso, meu irmão? Ela olha suplicantemente pra você durante as refeições, implorando por uma mínima atenção de sua parte e tudo o que você faz é lhe dizer sim ou não. Na verdade, mais não do que sim; ela completou.

-Hana é...; começou Gaara desviando o olhar da irmã e ela o completou.

-Linda, gentil, agradável e... Eu sei disso tudo meu irmão, não só você, mas todos que a rodeiam sabem disso, o ponto importante nisso tudo é que nada disso faz diferença pra você.

-Ela é minha noiva Temari; Gaara se voltou dessa vez sério para os olhos azuis da irmã sabendo a onde ela queria chegar.

-Mas você não a ama; dessa vez Termari também estava séria, quase que repreensiva pelo tom de voz do irmão mais novo.

-Vou me casar com ela; ele afirmou, os punhos serrando contra as cobertas.

-Amando Matsuri?

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Seus punhos se afrouxaram e seus braços penderam ao lado do corpo enquanto fitava os olhos azuis da irmã. De onde ela tirara aquilo? Como ela...

-Eu sei Gaara, eu tenho olhos e experiência o suficiente para saber quando alguém está apaixonado, quem dirá meu irmão; ela completou respondendo a pergunta muda que ele fizera a si mesmo. –Os seus olhos não mentem Gaara e muito menos os dela. Ela o ama desde que tinha doze anos, mesmo que aparentemente só agora você tenha percebido isso.

-Eu sou o Kazekage, Temari; Gaara finalmente respondeu, frio e distante como se fosse uma estátua de mármore sobre a cama.

-Você é um homem, um homem apaixonado...

Os olhos de Temari desviaram dos dele momentaneamente, como se de certa forma aquilo também a machucasse.

-Eu sou um homem que não conhece o significado da palavra amor Temari, como pode dizer que estou apaixonado? –por fim as palavras sairam da garganta de Gaara, fora difícil, mas elas finalmente haviam saído.

-Por que você finalmente _permitiu_ que alguém pudesse te amar; Temari se voltou para o irmão com um meio sorriso gentil. –Você finalmente está disposto a aprender o que significa amor e por isso mesmo eu não posso permitir que você desista dessa busca. Ela, é a razão porque todos nós nascemos meu irmão.

Gaara mais uma vez desviou os olhos da irmã e fitou um ponto distante no canto escuro do quarto. Longos instantes se passaram até que o rapaz finalmente se voltou para os olhos azuis à sua frente.

-Você desistiu? –aquilo havia soado para Temari mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta. A mulher demorou em responder, mas foi firme quando o fez.

-Eu tentei; ela disse diante dos olhos curiosos do irmão, que mesmo sem dizer nada lhe pediam para continuar. –Acredite eu tentei, mas o que já estava enraizado dentro de mim era mais forte, aliás, e é por isso mesmo eu decidi parar de lutar contra isso. Enfim, você sabe muito bem que não deu certo, não é? _Eu fui fraca._ Fraca quando tentei negar e mais uma vez por finalmente ceder; ela completou num sorriso triste.

_-Gomen, _Temari; os olhos de Gaara haviam ganhado um brilho triste ao fim das palavras da irmã. Havia ido longe demais e sabia disso. Termari porem logo interveio ao ver o quanto ele parecia desconfortável com aquilo.

-Não se desculpe Gaara, eu apenas lhe contei o que sentia. Não espero que faça o mesmo, ainda que no fundo eu gostasse de poder te ouvir, ouvir o seu coração, entretanto, o mais importante é que eu não quero que você seja fraco como eu, entende? Eu deixei a felicidade escapar pelas pontas de meus dedos e agora depois de muito custo parece que aos poucos eu a estou reavendo, você não precisa passar pelo mesmo. Você, meu irmão, não precisa passar pela mesma dor para perceber que a única coisa realmente válida e certa em nossas vidas é o que realmente sentimos. Viva o que sente Gaara, ame, se assim desejar. Esqueça o _"kage",_ pois antes dele existe você; nesse ponto Temari se aproximou e num gesto quase que maternal tocou a mão fria do irmão. –Seja feliz Gaara, isso é tudo o que eu lhe peço.

O toque terno das mãos de Temari duraram apenas um breve segundo. Gaara pensou que ela o fosse abraçar como abraçava o filho, como a um garotinho amuado e carente, mas ela não o fez. Ele sabia que vontade de o fazer ela tinha, mas não a coragem. Ele não se permitia a ações do tipo e a verdade é que nesse instante se arrependia por isso. Gostaria muito de poder abraçar a irmã e de certa forma confortarem um ao outro. A dor que sentia, ela já havia sentido antes, ou melhor, ainda sentia nas profundas cicatrizes do passado. Temari o entendia.

-Boa noite, Gaara...

A voz distante de Temari enfim trouxe Gaara de volta a si, ela estava na porta, seu corpo quase que do lado de fora enquanto lhe sorria com ternura. Aquele era o mesmo sorriso que ela dava a Hajime antes de dormir.

_-Arigato, _Temari; uma onda de gratidão e conforto encheu o peito de Gaara, mas ele não pode dizer mais que obrigado. Na verdade, aquilo era tudo o que preciasava lhe dizer.

Temari sorriu e então fechou a porta atrás de si. O quarto voltou a se tornar escuro, mas Gaara podia vislumbrar uma luz diferente iradiando pouco a pouco dentro de si.

Essa luz era terna e aqueceu seu âmago.

**Ooo –O– ooO **

As cortinas se eriçaram e flutuaram sob o vento frio, mas as mãos delicadas de Temari imediatamente trataram de fechar a janela. Temari abraçou-se protetoramente e então suspirou.

"_Você desistiu?"._

A pergunta do irmão ainda retumbava em sua cabeça, a mesma que... _Ele_, também havia lhe feito.

"_Você desisitiu? Desistiu de nós dois?"._

Shikamaru lhe fizera essa pergunta duas vezes e nas duas vezes aquilo havia sido doloroso, como se algo lhe esfaquiasse no peito. Da primeira vez fora há alguns anos quando o _"dever" _havia feito com que o deixasse para se casar com o falecido marido. A segunda vez fora há alguns dias atrás e também fora algo doloroso, porem, diferente. Dessa vez havia pensado igualmente no quão complicado seria deixar seu coração a guiar, no entanto, havia tomado a decisão certa, pelo menos a que satisfazia plenamente seu coração.

"_Não. Eu o amo e sempre vou te amar, negar isso é o mesmo que tentar viver sem respirar."._

O seu veredicto havia sido dado e melhor do que finalmente poder seguir seu coração fora poder ver aquele par de olhos preguiçosos cintilarem e seus lábios bem feitos se cortorcerem num sorriso.

Depois?

Depois ele lhe abraçara e beijara com tanta sede quanto podia imaginar e haviam feito amor tão apaixonadamente quanto da primeira vez. Ainda se lembrava do gosto do beijo dele, da água gelada da chuva que conseguira captar com a lingua sobre a pele dele que de gelada havia passado a fervente em questão de segundos. Mais uma vez estava chovendo. Reviver tudo aquilo havia feito com que renascesse depois de tantos anos, a mulher em si que pensava ter morrido havia renascido.

Um meio sorriso passou pelo seu rosto antes que um suspiro lhe escapasse dos lábios. Iriam tentar, mas por agora, por Hajime, iriam com calma. Outro sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e Temari balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados afastando o recente pensamento.

_Seriam realmente como adolescentes encontrando-se as escondidas enquanto isso?_

Aquilo lhe soara meio que piegas. Já não eram adolescentes há um bom tempo e nem mesmo quando o eram haviam tido tempo para se comportarem de tal forma. Beijos roubados, entradas furtivas pela janela? Nem mesmo quando seus hormônios estavam em ponto de ebulição haviam feito isso.

Shikamaru lhe dissera:

"_Nunca é tarde para tentar. Pode ser... divertido..."._

"_Divertido?"._

Ela lhe indagara e no instante seguinte já não estava mais conversando furtivamente no escritório do Kazekage – _o único lugar realmente seguro e privado no castelo de Suna._ Ele se aproximara e ela se afastara até recostar-se sem entender sobre a beirada da escrivaninha atrás de si. Shikamaru a beijou enredando uma das mãos em sua nuca e com a mão livre agarrou sua cintura puxando-a para cima. A superficie lisa e fria da mesa sob suas costas era um contraste berrante com o corpo quente dele colado no seu. A mão grande e quente dele deslizou da sua cintura passando demoradamente pelos quadriz até alcançar a curva do joelho. Gemer em êxtase quando ele a puxou contra o seu corpo fora inevitável e o mais inacreditável fora que depois de muitos anos ele a havia feito corar.

"_Divertido? Eu retiro o que eu disse... Isso vai ser realmente... excitante..."._

Ele sorrira contra sua boca e alargara ainda mais o sorriso quando pode ver suas bochechas coradas.

Depois... Mais uma vez depois? Dessa vez não houve depois, porque a voz infantil de Hajime no corredor havia interrompido os planos de Shikamaru que passara o fim daquela tarde jogando shogi com o pequeno até que enfim voltasse para Konoha.

Hajime...

Tinha de tomar mais cuidado e pensar nele antes de tomar qualquer decisão em sua vida, mas...

_Fazer amor consigo em cima da mesa do Kazekage na certa continuaria sendo uma fantasia secreta de Shikamaru...._

Ele realmente conseguira.

Estava corada mais uma vez.

_-Bah! Há quanto tempo eu não coro? Alías, desde quando __EU__ coro? _–Temari bufou irritada.

**Ooo –O– ooO **

-Acho que ele finalmente se cansou.

-É, é o que parece; Kankurou bufou irritado e Hana sorriu.

-Eu realmente não acredito que você está irritado com uma criança? –Hana que tinha a cabeça loira de Hajime no colo acariciou o pequeno com doçura enquanto o mesmo ressonava baixinho.

-Como é que eu posso perder pra um garoto de quatro anos quinze vezes seguidas? –Kankurou resmungou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito numa expressão que Hana julgou como desolada.

-Na verdade; ela começou num meio sorriso. –Na verdade foram dezessete vezes, isso sem contar as cinco que você perdeu pra mim; ela completou se divertido com a nova careta que se desenhou no rosto do rapaz.

-Aff! Ainda bem que não apostamos dinheiro; Kankurou balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados dessa vez realmente desolado.

-É uma boa idéia, algo a se pensar na próxima vez que formos jogar; sugeriu Hana e ainda sorria divertida.

-Princesa...

-Hana, já lhe pedi para me chamar de Hana; a jovem o cortou.

-Hana; Kankurou se corrigiu. –Acho que você pode ser tão "_maléfica"_ quanto linda...

O sorriso nos lábios de Hana aos poucos diminuiu e ela mordeu o lábio inferior para então se voltar para Hajime dormindo em seu colo. Ela havia corado ligeiramente, Kankurou notou e imediatamente amaldiçoou a sua maldita língua incapaz de se manter dentro da boca.

-Hana; ele a chamou baixinho e os olhos âmbares da princesa se focaram nos seus, como sempre hipnóticos e belos.

Ele se atrapalhou com as palavras que ficaram presas em sua garganta e o instante demorou mais do que o esperado. Hana voltou a morder o lábio inferior, meio que desconfortável diante de seu silencio, porem, dessa vez não desviou os olhos dos seus. Era como se ela esperasse por um algo mais que não veio.

_**-Hana? Kankurou? Hajime...?**_

Era a voz de Temari. O contato visual e mudo entre si e a princesa havia sido finalmente quebrado e Kankurou não sabia se agradecia ou se amaldiçoava a irmã.

-Ele está dormindo; explicou Hana num tom baixo de voz enquanto Temari se aproximava do sofá.

-Acho que devo dar os parabéns a vocês dois pela proeza; Temari sorriu divertida enquanto com cuidado pegava o filho nos braços.

Hana sorriu e então se levantou a fim de acompanhar Temari.

_**-**_**_Oyasumi nasai_**, kankurou-sama.

_**-**_**_Oyasumi nasai_**; Kankurou respondeu tão polidamente quanto a princesa e Temari se voltou com a sobrancelha arqueada na sua direção.

-Não vai dormir meu irmão? –ela indagou e Kankurou só percebeu o quanto era tarde aquela noite devido ao hoby que a irmã usava.

-Ainda não; ele simplesmente respondeu e a irmã deu de ombros subindo para o segundo andar junto da princesa.

Kankurou acompanhou com sofreguidão os passos silenciosos e graciosos de Hana até o topo da escada e seu coração falhou uma batida quando lá em cima, ela lhe lançou um olhar furtivo para só então sumir do seu campo de visão. Aquele pequeno gesto desencadeou algo absolutamente insano em sua mente, um desejo deveras proíbido e alucinado. Naquele instante, da mesma forma quando a via moder o lábio, teve vontade de correr até ela e a tomar em seus braços. Queria beijar aquela boca doce até que ela lhe implorasse por um segundo para que pudesse respirar.

_-Chikusho!_

É...

Realmente tinha de agradecer a Temari pela intervenção.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a:** Você! É _você_, você mesmo aí escondidinho atrás do pc... Você ainda não comentou? Não quis deixar essa humilde autora feliz? Ah, vamos, não seja timido (a)! Tah vendo aquele botãozinho ali em baixo? É, ele mesmo, clique nele e diga nem que seja um: _"Gostei, continue!"_

Estou esperando hein?

Sem reviews, sem atualizações também...

Ai q feio! Chantagem? Quem sabe... rsrs

Bjus e tudo de bom pra vocês! ^^

Ja ne!


	18. O rastro da víbora e a promessa selada

_**Nota: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

**Sumário****: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

Um obrigada especial à todos que comentaram o capítulo passado: **Tempestade**, **Lust Lotu's, Insana, Uchiha Téh-chan, Sabaku no Gaabi e Anika-san.**

**Tempestade** e **Uchiha Téh-chan**, como vocês não fizeram login no site ou me deixaram um e-mail pra contato, eu vou responder os seus reviews ao fim desse capítulo, certo?

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Capítulo XVIII: O rastro da víbora e a promessa selada**

_-Eu não consigo!_

_-É claro que consegue, até mesmo Hajime consegue!_

_-Não!_

_-Sim!_

_-N-não..._

_-Sim, eu aposto que consegue!_

**Ooo –O– ooO **

Os olhos negros de Yasmim observavam aquela cena de perto. Com seu caminhar vagaroso pelo pátio e seu chão de pedra, a jovem serva observava Hana sorrindo feito uma criança ao lado de Kankurou. O rapaz tentava ensiná-la a manipular uma marionete, na visão de Yasmim uma boneca estranha com olhos esbugalhados e cabelo espetado, mas Hana parecia adorá-la. Havia ouvido o rapaz dizer que para manipular a marionete corretamente era preciso usar _chakra,_ fios de chakra. Vez ou outra alguma criança passava, algum outro servo do castelo de Suna e todos eles lançavam aquele mesmo olhar curioso para os dois. Era estranho, diria que até mesmo inapropriado, mas a cada dia aquela cena se tornava mais rotineira. Hana passava praticamente o dia todo junto do irmão mais velho do Kazekage, e Yasmim, os acompanhava de perto, como sempre calada.

Yasmim, mesmo jovem, era sabia. Ela conhecia Hana, assim como conhecia o sentimento que aos poucos parecia brotar ali. Eles podiam nem sequer estar percebendo, mas os demais estavam. As pessoas achavam estranha aquela aproximação e cochichavam à respeito. Os conselheiros por sua vez, lançavam olhares de repreensão quando os viam juntos.

O kazekage, porem, mantinha-se igualmente distante e frio. Indiferente, essa seria a palavra certa.

Mas de uma coisa Yasmim tinha certeza, Gaara não poderia jamais culpar Hana por ela ter se apaixonado pelo seu irmão mais velho. Kankurou simplesmente estava dando a Hana tudo o que ela precisava: _atenção._

_-Viu, eu não disse que você ia conseguir? Chakra é a fonte vital que todos nós, ninjas ou não, temos dentre de si. A diferença é que quando se é um ninja recebe treinamento para o controle dessa energia._

_-É, mas... Ah droga!_

_-Você tem que manter o controle e..._

Lá estavam os dois rindo de novo ao ver a marionete pairar no ar para depois desmoronar feito uma pilha de cacos barulhenta.

_-Hime... quando é que vai admitir a si mesma que já não é Gaara-sama quem você ama?_ –Yasmim suspirou e voltou a caminhar.

* * *

O sol já estava quase se pondo e uma carícia pálida e preguiçosa cobria as dunas. O escritório do Kazekage jazia vazio a exceção do próprio sentado à mesa preenchendo alguns papéis. As paredes arenosas do cômodo jaziam iluminadas pelos últimos raios de sol que atravessavam as pequenas janelas ovais.

_**-Kazekage-sama!**_ –alguém bateu à porta.

_-Entre;_ ordenou Gaara sem desprender os olhos das pilhas de papéis que analisava.

-Kazekage-sama; um soldado se apresentou numa breve e respeitosa reverência. –Baki-sama e o grupo enviado em missão ao País da Terra acabam de chegar; sentenciou o homem.

Gaara enfim abandonou a pilha de papéis sobre a mesa e focou seus olhos claros sobre o soldado que baixou a cabeça.

-Mande-os reportar até mim agora mesmo; ordenou Gaara.

-Hai, Kazekage-sama; o homem deu meia volta para então sumir porta à fora.

* * *

-Matsuri.

-Hai.

-Acho que você deveria... descansar. Nós podemos relatar o acontecido nessa viagem ao Kazekage-sama e...

-Não. Eu quero estar presente, Baki-sama; a jovem kunoichi interrompeu o capitão. Os dois AMBUS ao lado nada disseram. –Acaso se esqueceu de que eu também presenciei aquilo tudo de perto? Eu anseio tanto quanto vocês pela decisão que o Kazekage-sama tomará após se interar dos fatos.

Baki suspirou longa e pausadamente, um suspiro cansado, mas não teve tempo de responder.

_**-Baki-sama!**_ –era a voz de um soldado recém chegado ao pátio arenoso que dava acesso ao castelo de Suna.

-Hai! –os olhos do capitão focaram o soldado em sua respeitosa reverência.

-O Kazekage-sama ordena que o Senhor e o seu grupo vão até ele; disse o rapaz.

-Hai, estamos indo; disse-lhe Baki e então se voltou mais uma vez para Matsuri que lhe lançou um olhar suplicante. Outro suspiro cansado escapou de seus labios ao sentir-se vencido e um sorriso vitorioso moldou os lábios da kunoichi.

_-Arigato,_ Baki-sama.

* * *

Após sua breve e prazerosa vitória, Matsuri caminhava à passos rápidos ao lado dos companheiros quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Numa das praças centrais do castelo de Suna havia uma cena no mínimo incomum: _Hana e Kankurou rindo juntos._ Até aí nada demais, mas a princesa do País da Terra parecia ainda mais encantadoramente bela e radiante sob o pálido pôr-do-sol. Não era segredo para qualquer um que observasse a cena que aquele sorriso era obra de Kankurou. Essa era a parte estranha.

-Matsuri? Algum problema?

-Não, Baki-sama; repondeu a kunoichi alcançando os companheiros que já estavam alguns passos à frente. Na certa eles sequer haviam visto aquela cena, tão pouco divagado sobre ela como havia feito ainda pouco.

Não demorou muito para que mais uma vez estivessem de frente para a grande porta do gabinete do Kazekage. A madeira pálida da porta era fria como gelo e lisa. Ciente disso Matsuri preferiu deixar para Baki a tarefa de bater com os nós dos dedos ali, anunciando a chegada do grupo.

_**-Kazekage-sama?!**_

_-Entrem._

O som da voz dele fez com que suas pernas tremessem, efeito que Matsuri jurava no mínimo ter perdido a potencia depois de tanto tempo longe dele. Quando falava Gaara era decidido e direto e aquilo sempre a deixava desnorteada, sem rumo. O que lhe intristeceu porem foi pensar que atrás daquela porta estariam os mesmos olhos claros e frios de semanas atrás, nada mais.

Baki enfim abriu a porta e assim que o fez, a figura calada e imóvel do Kazekage, a bela e magnífica esfinge que conheciam, se fez presente. Gaara estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, a mesa lotada de papéis como da última vez que haviam estado ali. O rapaz se recostou contra o espaldar alto da cadeira e fitou os recém chegados.

_-Kazekage-sama!_ –ambos lhe fizeram uma respeitosa reverência enquanto suas vozes ecoavam em uníssono.

-Demoraram à retornar e sequer me enviaram um passáro mensageiro relatando o que se passava no País da Terra; Gaara foi direto ao assunto.

-Hai, Kazekage-sama, mas isso porque o assunto a ser relatado não podia ser exposto via pergaminho e sim pessoalmente, devido à sua gravidade; Baki, como condizia ao seu posto de capitão, tomou a frente do grupo.

Gaara mirou-os por um bom tempo em silencio e então finalmente se pronunciou:

-E o que foi que encontraram no País da Terra?

Baki suspirou e balançou a cabeça pra ambos os lados, um claro sinal de desaprovação. Os olhos de Gaara buscaram as faces mascaradas dos AMBUS e depois Matsuri. A kunoichi desviou os olhos e passou a fitar o chão.

-Baki? –Gaara mais uma vez se detinha no antigo sensei.

-A situação é pior do que imaginávamos, Kazekage-sama; o homem enfim respondeu e Gaara esperou que continuasse. –O País da Terra enfrenta uma tempestade de infortúnios e incertezas de uma só vez.

-Seja direto, Baki. Sabe que não gosto de rodeios; Gaara sentenciou.

-Há uma briga interna entre os palarmentares que formam o conselho de anciões. Eles não chegam à um consenso na escolha de seu novo líder após a morte do Tsuchikage.

-Suponho que haja indicados à sucessão, não? –indagou-lhe Gaara.

-Hai, mas apenas dois, Kazekage-sama. Ainda sim isso é motivo de discórdia e confusão entre os conselheiros. A metade mais jovem acha que a escolha deve ser feita através de uma prova, uma avaliação, que comprove a aptidão do futuro candidato à lider do País da Terra. O importante para eles é ter certeza da força, coragem inteligência acima da média daquele que governará todo um país. Em contra-partida, a metade mais velha, acha que somente um membro próximo da família do falecido Tsuchikage, ou um lorde abastado e poderoso, ou seja, alguém que possua um nome, possa assumir o cargo. Um desconhecido habilidoso poderia ser um desastre para o País, segundo eles.

-Me diga uma coisa, Baki; Gaara ponderou. –E quanto ao homem assassinado que era o favorito na sucessão?

-Ele...; Baki ponderou. –Ele era o único parente distante e ainda vivo do falecido Tsuchikage, alguém que atenderia à ambos os requisitos exigidos pelas duas partes do conselho.

-Descobriram quem pode tê-lo assassinado?

-Não, mas descobrimos algo no mínimo inesperado, Kazekage-sama; disse-lhe Baki.

-E o que é?

-Bem, eu lhe disse que para atender ao conselho amplamente seu futuro líder teria de ser forte acima de tudo, experiente na função de ninja e posuír inúmeras habilidades. Disse também que de alguma forma ele teria de ser alguém importante, conhecido, ou que então tivesse algum parentesco com seu antecessor mesmo que indiretamente.

-Não estou entendendo à onde pretende chegar, Baki; Gaara o mirou com seriedade.

-Bem, soubemos que em sua última viagem ao País da Terra, Kumo-sama fez o _"favor"_ de indicar o seu nome, Kazekage-sama.

-Meu... nome? –Gaara quase se levantou da cadeira tamanha surpresa.

-Eu sei, isso é absurdo, Kazekage-sama, e...

-É mais do que absurdo, Baki... _É impossível!_ Como eu poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? Governar dois países ao mesmo tempo?

-Eu realmente não sei o que Kumo-sama tem na cabeça, ou o que tinha em mente quanto o indicou, mas...

_-Eu sei!_ –Matsuri enfim se pronunciou naquela conversa e o olhar de todos caíu sobre si. –_Gomen..._

-Não se desculpe, apenas fale, fale o que realmente acha sobre a insanidade do pedido de Kumo, Matsuri; Gaara interveio.

-Eu acho; Matsuri começou temerosa. –Eu acho que as ambições de Kumo-sama estão muito mais além de elevar sua posição política, Kazekage-sama.

-Matsuri! –Baki interveio em tom de repreensão e um olhar preocupado. –Acaso acha que...

-Que a real intenção de Kumo-sama é se eleger ao cargo do próximo Tsuchikage; houve uma pausa e silêncio entre os presentes. Matsuri buscou os olhos cada um, uma pequena fagulha de apoio, mas nada encontrou até que seus olhos focaram os do Kazekage. Ele parecia estar pelo menos disposto a lhe ouvir. –É claro que isso seria algo impossível para ele apoiando-se somente em sua própria influência política, mas ele conta com algo crucial, o casamento de Gaara-sama com Hana hime.

_-Impossível! _–Baki voltou a balançar a cabeça.

-Ao contrário, na verdade faz todo o sentido; Gaara enfim interveio. –Kumo poderia se tornar uma espécie de representante meu no País da Terra. O falecido Tsuchikage e eu até chegamos à comentar o assunto, exatamente por esse motivo, por conta de meu casamento com Hana e a união dos dois países, mas ele tinha o seu homem de confiança e eu não queria Kumo me representando. Não lhes é preciso dizer que o assunto morreu após essa conversa não?

-E agora esse homem de confiança está morto... Muito cômodo isso, não? –indagou Matsuri e Baki a repreendeu mais uma vez.

-Não podemos afirmar coisa alguma antes de termos certeza e...

-Que certeza mais você espera Baki-sama, para aceitar o fato de que essa raposa velha trama pelas nossas costas e do próprio Kazekage? Que algum de nós realmente morra de uma forma estranha e inexplicável como aquele homem, o favorito à sucessão no País da Terra? –o tom de Matsuri era exasperado, claramente revoltado.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Gaara logo interveio ao ver a gravidade da situação.

Matsuri o fitou por um bom tempo, mirou suas íris verde pálidas e interrogativas.

-Fomos atacados na noite em que partimos da Vila da Pedra, Kazekage-sama. Um grupo de ninjas rastreadores e habilidosos como os AMBUS que temos aqui nos atacou e por pouco, pudemos escapar com vida; completou a kunoichi.

-Baki? –Gaara se voltou para o antigo sensei. Acaso o homem pretendia lhe esconder algo do tipo?

-Hai, foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu, Kazekage-sama; o homem confirmou com pesar. –Por sorte eu estava junto de Matsuri e dos AMBUS. Eu era o alvo daqueles ninjas e teria sido liquidado facilmente se estivesse só. Estou velho e já não sou o mesmo de antes; completou Baki.

-Mas porque você? –indagou-lhe Gaara.

-Porque ele é conhecido por ser o seu braço direito, Kazekage-sama; enfim um dos AMBUS se pronunciou.

-Exato e isso poderia frustrar os planos de Kumo-sama; disse Matsuri, satisfeita por, pela primeira vez, ter um ponto de apoio. –Todos nós sabemos que se alguém do conselho o fosse representar seria Baki-sama; a kunoichi enfim concluíu.

-Hai, mais uma vez você está certa; disse-lhe Gaara e tão logo viu um brilho de agradecimento cintilar nos olhos do antigo sensei.

_-Arigato,_ Kazekage-sama; Baki agradeceu sincero.

-Bem, e suponho que em relação a morte do Tsuchikage-sama e a possibilidade dele também ter sido assassinado, a resposta que têm para me dar é a mesma não? Sem qualquer pista?

-Infelizmente sim, Kazekage-sama. Há apenas alguns rumores, mas nada concreto. Entretanto, eu pensei em algo durante a viagem de volta; disse-lhe Baki.

-E o que é?

-Que seria uma boa idéia enviar os AMBUS, dessa vez num grupo maior para que pudessem investigar.

-Concordo. É o mais sensato a se fazer, mas e quanto à vocês? Alguém se feriu nessa emboscada? Imagino que enfrentar um grupo de ninjas rastreadores do País da Terra e ainda escaparem vivos não tenha sido tarefa fácil.

Baki poderou. Os olhos do homem imediatamente caíram sobre Matsuri ao seu lado e ela lhe lançou um olhar suplicante. Gaara observou cada gesto dos dois, mas nada disse.

-Não, Senhor; ele enfim disse e a kunoichi suspirou baixinho tentando disfarçar o aparente alívio que aquela afirmação havia lhe dado.

-Está certo. Estão dispensados por enquanto; Gaara mirou os dois AMBUS. –Vocês dois, daqui há três dias reúnam mais três companheiros, os mais habilidosos e fortes que conheçam e partam para o País da Terra. Essa é sua próxima missão; concluíu o ruivo.

-Hai, Kazekage-sama; disseram os AMBUS antes de sumirem dali em sua costumeira nuvem de fumaça.

-Com a sua licença então, Kazekage-sama, nós também nos retiramos; disse-lhe Baki e Matsuri o acompanhou em sua respeitosa reverência enquanto rumavam até a porta.

-Matsuri; Gaara a chamou.

-Hai.

-Você fica.

* * *

_-Okaasan! Okaasan? _Não acha que Kankurou-_ojiisan_ e Hana hime estão parecendo...

O pequeno se aproximou do colo da mãe e mostrou-lhe o dedo mindinho. _Namorados?_ Temari gargalhou ao ver a cara de safado do filho.

_-Hajime!_ –a loira o repreendeu ainda entre risos, o que não surtiu muito efeito. –Hana hime é noiva de Gaara e não do Kankurou, você sabe disso.

-Hai; o garoto já havia voltado sua atenção para o jogo de tabuleiros à sua frente, porem, continuou a falar. –Mas é que eu acho que Gaara-sama prefere Matsuri-san.

Temari arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o filho aparentemente concentrado, não sabia se na jogada de sogi que estava planejando ou se no que havia acabado de dizer. Provavelmente nas duas coisas.

-Além do que, Kankurou-_ojiisan _olha com cara de _baka_ pra Hana hime né? –o pequeno sorriu matreiro se voltando para a mãe. –Acho que os pares estão trocados, _okaasan._

-Hajime...

-É o que eu acho; o pequeno deu de ombros focando seus olhos azuis agora no tio há uma certa distância dali rindo junto da princesa.

-Talvez; Temari ponderou pensativa. Não era só o filho que havia percebido tal coisa, ela,na verdade,_ todos,_ a volta já haviam percebido. –Talvez você tenha razão Hajime.

_-Okaasan?_ –indagou a criança mais uma vez entretida com o seu jogo. –E você? –o menino indagou ainda centrado no tabuleiro.

-Eu? –Temari se voltou confusa para o filho, que estranhamente lhe parecia sério demais agora.

-Você não quer ter outro namorado?

A sinceridade inocente do filho a deixou sem palavras e por um bom tempo Temari não soube o que dizer. Havia realmente sido pega de supresa.

-Ah... Hajime, eu... _Que tipo de pergunta é essa?_ –ela indagou por fim, ainda sem ter certeza do que responder ao filho.

-Não sei, só sei que não me importaria desde que ele fosse um bom jogador de sogi...

* * *

A porta se fechou atrás de si e Matsuri sentiu o som reverberar em seus ossos. A idéia de que agora estava sozinha naquela sala e de que a sua frente havia apenas a esfinge com seus olhos esmeraldinos, a assustava. Não era realmente medo o que sentia, e sim, incerteza quanto ao que aquilo realmente significava.

Por que ele havia pedido para que ficasse, afinal?

-Matsuri; ele a chamou e só então a jovem percebeu que estivera o tempo todo de cabeça baixa.

-Hai, Kazekage-sama; ela enfim o fitou.

Gaara segurou o olhar no dela por um bom tempo até que finalmente se levantou, deu a volta na escrivaninha e se aproximou da kunoichi. Quando o percebeu de frente para si, tão perto, Matsuri involuntariamente deu um passo para trás. Em contra-partida, Gaara deu outro passo na direção da kunoichi, mas nada disse, apenas continuou a sustentar aquele olhar no mais completo silencio.

Matsuri simplesmente não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele.

Mais uma vez estavam perigosamente perto demais, podia até mesmo sentir o calor do hálito dele, sua respiração lenta, uma espécie de transe hipinótico que parecia querer sugá-la para uma dimensão distante dali. Suas pernas moveram-se sem que as tivesse ordenado mexer e o que a kunoichi encontrou foi a madeira da mesa atrás de si, gelada e lisa.

Ele a havia encurralado.

Gaara deu outro passo e agora não havia mais pra onde a kunoichi fugir. Ele a fitou, a linha dos olhos dela, pouco abaixo dos seus. Não eram muito diferentes do quesito altura, Matsuri era pouca coisa menor que si.

Seus lábios se moveram sem que conseguisse formular frase alguma e Matsuri praguejou internamente por sua falta de coragem. Na certa estava parecendo uma _coelha assustada_ aos olhos dele, não?

-Matsuri; Gaara finalmente quebrou o silencio, mas seu gesto à seguir não amenizou a situação gerada até então. Seu dedos pálidos rumaram até a face da kunoichi que corou ligeiramente.

-H-Hai, Gaara-sama; Matsuri não soube porque ou como, mas conseguiu pronunciar o nome dele.

Gaara mais uma vez estava calado e seus hábeis dedos depois de traçar linhas imaginárias na lateral do rosto da jovem, haviam se apoiado completamente na bochecha rosada da kunoichi. Matsuri sentiu aquela mão grande e quente, tão suave, tão doce, que teve de conter um ronronar baixinho.

-Parece que não cumpriu a ordem que lhe dei antes de partir, não é?

-Como?

-Eu lhe pedi para que tratasse de voltar viva; disse-lhe Gaara e Matsuri mais uma vez sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem.

-Gaara-sama, eu...

_-Isso era uma ordem!_ –ele completou e agora seus dedos se entrelaçavam sutilmente entre uma mexa e outra dos cabelos da kunoichi.

-Gaara-sama, eu...; o ar parecia ter sumido de seus pulmões e seu coração jazia acelerado, mas Matsuri completou a frase. –Eu estou aqui, não estou?

-Hai, mas não da mesma forma que partiu...

Matsuri piscou confusa. O que poderia dizer? O que poderia dizer quando nem ao menos sabia o que realmente estava se passando pela cabeça dele? Ao seu ver aquilo havia soado num misto de repreensão e preocupação, algo que só se pode ter quando alguém lhe é importante e querido. Era estranho que pudesse sentir essa sensação agora, era como se o homem que tivesse a sua frente nesse instante fosse completamente diferente do distante e frio de dias atrás.

A verdade é que estava ficando cada vez mais confusa. Qual deles era o verdadeiro Gaara? Aquele ser sombrio e distante que todos conheciam e temiam ou aquele a sua frente? Aquele era o mesmo Gaara da gruta, o mesmo Gaara que a havia beijado, o mesmo Gaara que ela desejava ter para si. Esse não era o Kazekage, apesar de seu tom imperativo. Havia uma doçura contida em suas palavras, algo que ela havia acostumado a perceber coletando pistas imperceptíveis em seu tom de voz. Sabaku no Gaara, Matsuri percebera ao longo dos anos, era um ser que poucos poderiam compreender. Ele não fazia alarde, não gritava, não falava quando o assunto eram emoções, mas ele era capaz de fazê-la sentir.

Ela o sentia, sentia seus anseios e desejos. Talvez, fosse a única que realmente o compreendesse.

-Gaara-sama...

Sua boca estava seca, as palavras se agitavam em sua garganta formando um emaranhado que ficou preso ali. Tinha tanta coisa a dizer, a perguntar, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Seu coração batia acelerado, suas mãos jaziam tremulas. Havia caído mais uma vez no vórtice daqueles olhos esmeraldinos e ele o sugava direto para o fundo. Não havia como escapar e tão pouco queria, mas temia que jamais pudesse retornar se ele continuasse a arrastá-la para cada vez mais fundo.

E o abismo, finalmente, se abriu.

Calado, Gaara, apenas se aproximou e seus lábios cobriram os dela.

Matsuri deixou ambos os braços penderem ao lado do corpo diante da surpresa, mas entregou-se sem recusa ao toque dele. Seus lábios se entreabriram encaixando-se docemente contra os dele, tão macios e cálidos que pareciam irreais. Já não importava mais se ele a havia igonorado dias atrás, só importava o agora, aquele momento.

E por um bom tempo, aquilo foi tudo. Seus lábios se mantiveram unidos, lânguidos, porem estáticos. Era como se ele esperasse alguma reação vinda dela e logo ela veio. Matsuri pressionou os lábios com mais força contra os dele, agarrou a mão que estava em seu rosto, enquanto sua mão livre se fechava sobre o peito dele amaçando o tecido vermelho de suas vestes. Em resposta, Gaara enterrou os dedos entre os cabelos curtos da kunoichi, fez-a reclinar-se sobre a pressão em sua nuca e enfim correpondeu ao toque ansioso dos lábios dela. Seus lábios se moveram vagarosamente sobre os dela e um baixo suspiro ecoou contra a sua boca.

Não demorou para que Matsuri sentisse aquela mesma ânsia desesperada de ter mais e mais dele, aquela vontade louca de consumir-se em cinzas. Seus braços rumaram até o pescoço dele, desesperadamente querendo-o mais perto de si. Suas mãos se enterraram contra os fios flamejantes dos cabelos dele, arranhando-lhe a nuca na percurso e foi a vez do ruivo gemer conta a boca dela. Impelido, Gaara deslizou uma das mãos até a cintura fina da kunoichi, apertou-a para junto de si, mas tão logo estancou.

Ela gemeu, mas dessa vez foi um gemido de dor.

Imediatamente ele se afastou, cessou aquele beijo contra a vontade de Matsuri que buscava sua boca enquanto ele lutava em se afastar. Quando enfim estava longe o suficiente para que pudesse ver o rosto dela, percebeu-a corada, os lábios entreabertos e ansiosos, mas naquele momento outra coisa lhe chamava a atenção. O que havia sido aquele gemido?

Matsuri percebeu o olhar que ele lhe lançava e desviou o olhar, recostando-se contra a beirada da escrivaninha. Sem permissão, Gaara aproximou a mão direita do braço dela. Seus dedos pálidos fizeram a malha de suas vestes deslizar expondo um braço igualmente pálido, mas com uma mancha rocha escura. Por um bom tempo ele apenas fitou o hematoma até que uma luz pálida flamejou abaixo de seus dedos. A luz aqueceu a pele da kunoichi e permaneceu ali até que sua pele ferida mudasse de cor. O hematoma quase que desapareceu, quando enfim ele o abandonou para a fitar nos olhos novamente.

-Ga...G-Gaara-sama, eu...

Ele parecia uma estátua muda e séria, concluíu Matsuri. A lateral de seu corpo ainda doía, mas ela faria qualquer coisa para que ele não notasse, para que ele não pensasse que havia piorado quando a tocou. Gaara porem não era estúpido. Suas mãos foram direto ao ponto, a lateral do corpo da kunoichi, mas ela deteve sua mão ali.

Matsuri mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir-se vencida diante do olhar que ele lhe lançou. Jamais venceria aquele olhar. Sua pele se eriçou e seu rosto tornou-se quente quando ele enfim afastou o tecido de sua blusa e tocou sua pele ferida. Havia uma larga mancha escura ali que pegava boa parte da lateral de seu copo indo deter-se perto do estômago. Aquilo havia sido um belo de um golpe de um dos ninjas rastreadores do País da Terra. Ainda se lembrava de ter os pulmões vazios e a boca cheia de sangue.

-Há muito mais, não é? –Gaara enfim a fitava nos olhos, mas mantinha a mão descansando sobre a pele machucada da jovem.

-H-Hai; Matsuri confessou e tão logo se arrependeu ao ver um brilho triste tremeluzir nos olhos dele, como se de alguma forma ele achasse que aquilo tudo fosse culpa dele.

Gaara aproximou os lábios da testa da kunoichi e então a beijou. Sua mão enfim abandonou o estômago da kunoichi para então tocar seu ombro. Ali ele teve o mesmo cuidado de afastar as vestes dela para que então seus dedos sentissem uma ferida igualmente grande, talvez pior, pois o que sentiu foram pontos mal feitos. Ele se afastou e então a fitou.

-Durante todos esses dias, eu só consegui pensar no que você poderia estar enfrentando e se um dia você realmente iria voltar. Se eu poderia mais uma vez sentir o seu perfume ou ver o seu sorriso. Agora... O que eu encontro agora? O seu corpo todo mutilado...

-Gaara-sama; Matsuri conteve as lágrimas que subiam pela sua garganta. Chorar na frente dele só piorariam as coisas, o fariam se sentir ainda pior.

-Eu sou...; ele suspirou. –_Eu sou é um maldito egoísta!_

-Porque diz isso? –Matsuri indagou confusa diante do tom exasperado dele, um misto de desespero e raiva, raiva de si mesmo.

-Porque... ? Porque apesar de tudo...; ele se aproximou até que seus lábios estivessem a altura dos ouvidos dela_. –Eu quero tentar..._

-C-como? –Matsuri estremeceu e ele voltou a fitá-la nos ollhos.

-Eu quero tentar; ele repetiu dessa vez analisando o efeito de suas palavras no rosto dela. Ela lhe parecia confusa com suas meias palavras e ele continou. –_Nós dois,_ eu quero tentar; ele simplesmente disse.

Matsuri abriu a boca uma, duas, três vezes sem conseguir dizer nada. Havia mesmo ouvido aquilo?

-Eu não saberia explicar em palavras, o que nem eu mesmo consigo definir, mas eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa, que você é importante pra mim. Quando você está longe, eu só consigo pensar em você e quando você está perto, eu sinto uma necessidade absurda de te tocar, de te sentir. Comparado a isso, eu só posso pensar no desejo por sangue que o Shukaku despertava e mim enquanto ainda era um _jinchuriki._ Bem, acho que isso soou meio doentio não?

-Não; Matsuri deixou que um meio sorriso se formasse em seus lábios enquanto seu coração finalmente recomeçava a bater. Ele havia simplesmente parado quando Gaara havia começado a falar.

-Você sabe que, em pouco tempo, terei que me casar com Hana.

-Eu não me importo.

-Sabe que eu não posso te prometer um depois? –continuou Gaara.

-Eu não preciso de um depois; Matsuri ponderou. –Não se eu posso ter um agora com você. Isso, é a única coisa que importa.

-E ainda acha que eu não sou um maldito monstro egoísta? –indagou-lhe Gaara e seus lábios se curvaram num meio sorriso triste. –Quem teria coragem para pedir algo do tipo? Ou melhor, quem aceitaria algo do tipo? Aceitaria tão pouco?

-Talvez alguém tão egoísta quanto e que não se importe com o coração ferido de outra mulher desde que possa ter aquilo que deseja; ela rebateu e então tocou sutilmente no rosto do rapaz que cobriu sua mão pequena com a dele.

-Acho que somos dois monstros egoístas então; dessa vez ele realmente sorriu e Matsuri se perdeu em seu sorriso. Aquilo era algo raro e quando acontecia era dificil de se esquecer.

-Hai; ela sorriu.

-Conhece o antigo farol, perto dos moinhos, ao leste de Suna? –ele indagou.

-Hai. Tanto o farol, quanto os moinhos não são usados há anos, devido a sua localização ser muito longe do centro da cidade; respondeu Matsuri.

-Me encontre lá amanhã quando o sol estiver se pondo.

Os olhos de Matsuri encheram-se de um brilho vivaz e revigorante e ela só não saltou de encontro a ele, porque, bem, _ele era Gaara._ Até mesmo a dor que sentia em seus ferimentos seriam sobrepujadas pela sensação de cair de encontro a ele e embriagar-se em seu calor.

-Hai!

Ela enfim respondeu sem conseguir conter a felicidade em sua resposta. Aquilo era a realização de um sonho impossível e por mais que aquela parte sua, a parte racional, lhe dissesse que aquilo era errado e que teriam consequências, Matsuri só conseguia pensar no dia de amanhã e no quanto iria torcer para que o sol se fosse logo.

-Agora, _onegai;_ Gaara ponderou. –Cuide-se! Vá até o hospital e trate de se recuperar, caso contrário, eu não vou conseguir afastar da minha cabeça a idéia que, _por minha culpa,_ você esteja desse jeito.

_-Gomen; _Matsuri se desculpou diante do ar de desespero que parecia o estar rasgando por dentro.

-Sou eu que devo lhe pedir desculpas... Por antes, por agora, por depois e pelo futuro também; o tom de voz dele era melancólico e triste.

-Não, tudo o que você tem que fazer é cumprir a sua promessa...

-Promessa?

-Que vai estar comigo até o dia em que não pudermos mais estar juntos; respondeu Matsuri e Gaara a fitou em silencio por um bom tempo.

-Eu prometo.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

Como o prometido, responderei aos reviews das garotas citadas ao inicío desse capítulo:

**Tempestade****:** Obrigada por me dar um _"oi"! _Se me deixar seu e-mail, caso não tenha conta no site, posso responder os demais reviews. É... já to pensando nos próximos! XD

**Uchiha Téh-chan**: Obrigada pelo review minha linda! Fico imensamente feliz que você tenha gostado da história e também da forma como eu escrevo. Bom, e eu ficarei muito feliz em poder falar com você via msn também, meu endereço está no perfil, é só me add! Vc me deixou o teu e-mail no review, mas o fanfiction não exibiu, é um problema comum do site. Pra que eu pudesse ter visto você teria que por algo como:

"_endereço (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com"._

Só assim o endereço aparece no site, mas você não tem login aqui também?

Enfim, de qualquer forma eu sempre darei um jeito de responder teus reviews e de qualquer pessoa que queria me dar um _"oi!"_ ^^

Ah, e só mais uma coisinha antes de ir, não sei se você percebeu, mas... **VOCÊ**, é a **GANHADORA** do desafio "_**Review nº 70**__!"_

Isso mesmo, você tem direito a uma fanfic do universo de Naruto, com o casal de sua escolha. Detalhe, **só** não escrevo yaoi... rsrs

Olha só teu primeiro review e já ganha presente?

Haha, se animem pessoal, quem sabe você, é você aí escondinho e tímido no seu canto, ou então, com uma preguiça gigantesca de digitar, bem, você pode ser o próximo! ^^

Ja ne!

A gente se encontra no próximo cap e no "**Review nº 80**!"

Lembrem-se, sem reviews, sem atualizações e consequentemente sem o _"primeiro encontro"_ de Gaara e Matsuri também... rsrs

Haha acho que dessa vez agradei à _gregros e troianos,_ não é? Acho que todo mundo ta desencalhando nessa fanfic... XD


	19. O farol

_**Nota: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

**Sumário****: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

**N/A****: **Em primeiro lugar, eu peço que me desculpem pela HIPER, **MEGA** demora no post, sim? Eu realmente estava _"impossibilitada"_ de postar. Problemas pessoais, mas quem não os têm, não é mesmo?

Um obrigada especial as garotas que comentaram o capítulo anterior: **Lust Lotu's, Flor de Gelo, Antares D., Anika-san, Sabaku no Gaabi, Gaspard, Uchiha Téh-chan, Insana, Tilim, Yuu-chan e VeronicaLee** que finalmente se apresentou né? rsrs

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Capítulo XIX: O farol**

_-Kumo-sama! _–um homem trajando vestes brancas e esvoaçantes, as vestes típicas entres os conselheiros, se apresentou ao mais velho.

A sala em tom arenoso era ampla e rodeada de estantes, cobertas de livros e pergaminhos antigos. Sentado à uma escrivaninha pequena, igualmente cheia de papéis, o velho homem fitava o recém chegado. Suas mãos enrugadas haviam abandonado a pena com que escrevia sobre o tinteiro e seus dedos finos haviam se unido, depois de apoiar os cotovelos sobre a mesa. O homem recém chegado, jovem, comparado ao que ali estava, parecia temer os olhos azuis e débeis, porem astutos do líder do conselho.

-E então, conseguiu falar com o Kazekage-sama? Disse-lhe que é importante o que tenho para tratar com ele? –indagou o velho.

_-Gomen,_ Kumo-sama, mas eu não pude; disse o homem.

-Não pôde? –as sobrancelhas do velho, alvas e bagunçadas se curvaram. _–Como,_ não pôde?

Seu tom agora era intimidador e ao mesmo tempo descrente. O homem a sua frente claramente sentiu em todo o seu ser, a intensidade daquelas palavras. Seus olhos buscaram o chão, enquanto desesperadamente parecia buscar as palavras certas e que iriam agradar seu líder.

-Acaso ele não está em sua sala? –voltou a indagar Kumo diante do silêncio do outro que enfim o fitou.

-Hai, mas ele pediu para não ser incomodado, senhor, e...

-Ele mesmo lhe disse isso? –cortou-o Kumo. Já estava se irritando com o tom titubeante do outro.

-Não, mas há um aviso na porta de seu gabinete; completou o homem.

-Estranho; o velho murmurou pensativo e então se recostou contra a cadeira, observando a reação do mais jovem . –Não é algo comum, por assim dizer, não acha?

-Hai, mas é comum que o Kazekage-sama se isole quando tem decisões difícieis à tomar. O dia de seu casamento com Hana Hime se aproxima, talvez, ele esteja ocupado com os proclames e...

-E...?

Kumo mais uma vez interpelou, sua expressão claramente contrária ao que o companheiro dizia. O homem mais uma vez o fitava num misto de confusão e temor. Sastisfeito, Kumo voltou a falar:

-Se fosse o caso, se ele realmente se importasse com essa mulher, estaria com ela agora não acha? Ele se isola do mundo enquanto o irmão flerta com sua noiva no pátio... Eu me pergunto se realmente fizemos uma boa escolha quando tornamos Gaara Kazekage. Ele era jovem, jovem demais, quando assumiu o posto, entretanto, contrariando as regras, ele me parece muito mais frágil e desespreparado agora, anos depois.

-Ele...; o homem suspirou, seus punhos se serrando ao fim do discurso do velho. –_Ele é um bom líder, senhor!_ Gaara-sama fez muito por Suna, nos protegeu quando a Akatsuki tentou invadir a vila e tornou-a próspera depois disso.

Kumo o fitou, analizou a aparente desaprovação do companheiro, quanto às suas observações em relação ao desempenho de Gaara como Kazekage. Realmente, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos, o povo de Suna idolatrava aquele que um dia havia sido o_ jiinchuriki_ de uma calda. Arriscar sua própria vida para proteger Suna havia feito de Gaara, aquele que até então era temido e odiado, a arma suprema de Suna, um herói.

Aquele povo de mente pequena e sem ambição, criaturas medíocres que jamais sonharam com o poder, _nunca, _o entenderiam. Nunca entenderiam o porquê de suas preocupações. E eram muitas as preocupações que tinha naquele momento, coisas que somente alguém como a si compreenderia.

-Eu tenho minhas dúvidas e minha experiência me diz que provavelmente eu devo estar certo.

Kumo enfim se pronunciou, calmo e resignado, porem num tom contido. Ser prudente, discreto, e acima de tudo, astuto, havia feito de si o que era agora: o líder do conselho.

Ser um bom líder consistia em agradar ambas as partes, as favoráveis e as não favoráveis a suas opiniões e decisões. Na verdade, era mais do que isso. Um bom líder move multidões em nome de sua causa, mesmo que seus "_peões"_ sejam contrários à elas ou que sequer saibam de fato pelo que estão lutando.

-Acaso sabe por que nós do conselho existimos? –o homem nada disse e Kumo continuou. –Existimos para que possamos orientar nosso líder máximo, guiá-lo, e até mesmo, _repreendê-lo,_ se preciso for.

-E por que...; o homem ponderou, como se não tivesse certeza se devia fazer a pergunta. – E por que acha que Gaara-sama precisa ser repreendido?

Kumo suspirou, longa e pausadamente.

-Ele é um homem no fim das contas e é comum que os homens sejam falhos, que falhem nos piores momentos e pelos piores motivos.

-Não compreendo; disse o homem e o velho sorriu.

-Volte, espere que ele abra aquela porta e decida sair de sua tumba, se é que ele realmente está lá.

-H-Hai; o homem pareceu confuso. A onde mais o Kazekage poderia estar? Porem aquilo era uma _ordem,_ a conversa havia terminado. Conhecia bem demais seu líder para compreender quando não lhe era mais útil.

Sozinho, mais uma vez, Kumo voltou a sua escrita silênciosa.

* * *

O sol ainda demoraria um pouco para se pôr, concluíu Matsuri enquanto caminhava pelas dunas. A areia era dourada e quente sob seus pés, linda, minúsculos cristais cintilantes a ondular sob a carícia do vento. Essa era a magia de Suna, a magia das dunas, que a cada dia exibiam uma forma diferente e bela.

Ainda estava longe de seu destino, mas já podia avistar o farol e os antigos moinhos. Havia corrido até então, não porque precisasse, não porque estivesse sendo perseguida, mas sim, porque queria. Tudo o que mais queria era chegar até aquele local desolado e por um simples motivo, o mesmo que fazia seu coração acelerar a cada passo.

Ele estaria lá.

Fora difícil dormir a noite passada, mas infinitamente fácil acordar no dia seguinte. Fora difícil dormir enquanto ainda sentia o gosto do beijo dele, o calor, o cheiro dele, a voz dele, o toque. Tudo girava, a abraçava, a consumia, fazendo-a sentir-se vazia, melancólica e fria em sua cama vazia. Daria tudo para poder sentir o toque dele mais uma vez, seus lábios, suas mãos, mas para isso era preciso dormir, era preciso que um novo dia viesse e então se fosse.

Acordar fora realmente um alívio até que o tormento de um longo dia lhe viesse a mente.

_O pôr-do-sol... _

Teria de esperar por ele, pela manta do crepúsculo, para só então sentir-se viva.

_Viva! _

Seu coração retumbou contra o seu peito, bombeou sangue mais rapidamente e então parou. O farol, os moinhos, eles estavam ali, mas não ele.

Teria sido um sonho aquela promessa que haviam selado um dia antes?

Suas pernas pareciam feitas de chumbo enquanto se arrastava até o farol. Aproximou-se da construção velha e corroída pelo tempo, e seu coração jazia apertado quando tocou a superfície áspera do farol. Trêmula, Matsuri se apoiou na parede de pedra, suspirou curvando o corpo e então se impertigou fitando o limiar distante, os últimos raios de sol que beijavam as dunas.

O beijo doce e cálido que elas recebiam, lhe causavam inveja.

_**-Matsuri...**_

Seu corpo todo gelou e seu coração parou de bater mais uma vez. A voz era firme e ao mesmo tempo em tom de veludo. Era a voz dele, como se esqueceria do som que fazia suas pernas bambas? Que fazia seu mundo girar em trezentos e sessenta graus?

Seus dedos finos se cravaram sobre o granito à ponto de sentir as unhas doloridas. Ele estava tão perto... Sua respiração, seu hálito, roçavam sua nuca, seu pescoço nu, e lhe causavam arrepios. Era bom, era gostoso, era... _excitante._ Aquilo a fazia ter vontade de se voltar para trás, mirar aqueles olhos verdes pálidos e então beijar os lábios da esfinge...

Gaara realmente tinha um estranho poder sobre si.

Seu silêncio a tornava prisioneira, cativa, sem qualquer intensão de fuga. A verdade é que gostaria que os grilhões fossem apertados, que a sua cela fosse reduzida à um espaço mínimo, um que lhe permitisse apenas o abraçar apertado. Ele havia prometido e havia cumprido sua promessa.

_Ele estava ali não estava?_

Seu corpo todo estremecia de expectativa, porque daquela vez seria diferente. Daquela vez, _ele,_ dissera que seria diferente.

Era uma promessa.

_Nós dois_...

Isso claramente era diferente de um suspirar sozinha por ele.

_-Venha;_ ele pediu e Matsuri finalmente se voltou para trás fitando-lhe os olhos claros, calmos e límpidos. –Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa; completou Gaara.

-H-Hai; Matsuri assentiu vendo-o dar alguns passos para longe de si.

Como sua prisioneira, _tudo, _o que podia fazer era acompanhar seus passos e tão logo, encontrou o que poderia ser a porta de sua cela. Aos pés do farol havia uma porta de madeira escura e gasta pelo tempo, corroída, e quase solta dos trincos na parede. Gaara adentrou o escuro que provinha dali e Matsuri o acompanhou em silêncio.

Não se podia ver muito ali, além de uma escada de pedra em caracol e seus degraus cobertos por grãos de areia trazidos pelo vento. Gaara já havia subido o segundo degrau quando Matsuri resolveu abandonar a porta e subir também, mas assim que o fez, sentiu seu pé escorregar nos grãos de areia e teve de se apoiar na parede para que não fosse ao chão.

Intimamente a kunoichi se amaldiçoou por isso.

-Matsuri.

Gaara a chamou e quando a kunoichi se voltou, o que viu foi a mão do Kazekage estendida em sua direção. Suas bochechas arderam ao sentir os olhos dele em si, na certa, se perguntando que _tipo_ de_ idiota_ não conseguia a _proeza_ de subir uma escada sozinha.

Gostaria de poder lhe dizer: _Eu posso! Eu sou uma ninja que destrói paredes e manuseia armas pesadas;_ mas não podia e por dois motivos.

Aquilo provavelmente o magoaria e segundo, porque aquele gesto cortês jamais seria ignorado. Era como um sonho, afinal, quando é que eles dois poderíam andar de mãos dadas? Está certo que não era bem isso, mas era tudo o que poderia ter e isso a deixava feliz.

Aquilo seria como a realização de um sonho perdido, um que florecera ainda no inicio de sua puberdade. Seria a realização do mais inocente dos sonhos românticos que um dia tivera com ele.

Sua mão enfim chegou até a dele e Matsuri se deliciou com o calor que tão logo envolveu sua mão e a dele. Era como se fossem uma só coisa que se disolvia, fundia e então se unificava.

A escada em caracol fazia um zigue e zague curto e vez ou outra, uma pequena janela oval deixava um feixe de luz adentrar iluminado o escuro. Ali dentro daquele farol abandonado, a parca claridade vinda das janelas, parecia trazer consigo minúsculos grãos dourados, partículas de ouro que bailavam ao sabor do vento. Areia. Ela realmente estava em todo o lugar.

De fora, o farol não parecia ser muito grande, mas dentro, suas escadarias pareciam ser intermináveis. Matsuri se perguntava se elas não teriam fim, mesmo que no fundo esperasse que não, assim poderia continuar sendo guiada por ele.

_Óh,_ mas o fim veio, antes do esperado!

As escadas terminaram e agora ambos estavam sobre um patamar de pedra. À frente, além do parapeito, havia a coisa mais linda que Matsuri já havia visto na vida.

O pôr-do-sol.

Gaara a arrastou para perto do parapeito e só então soltou sua mão. Matsuri sentiu sua mão tornar-se gélida, e queria ter protestado, mas aquilo que tinha diante dos olhos era lindo demais e sugava toda a sua atenção.

O sol era uma bola de fogo celestial que desmaiava sobre as dunas vagarosamente, lânguido, e, suas muitas mãos douradas e ávidas pareciam tentar se agarrar as belas curvas das dunas, sua amante silenciosa e entregue.

Era um momento de possessão, de uma entrega desesperada entre dois amantes que seriam obrigados a se separar.

Para Matsuri, aquilo era dolorosamente belo e muito parecido com o sentimento que vinha carregando dentro do peito, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Aquilo era lindo demais, à ponto de conseguir camuflar a dor que posteriormente viria.

_-Eu sempre gostei daqui, desde criança;_ a voz de Gaara lhe chamou a atenção e Matsuri se voltou para o rapaz ao seu lado, os olhos claros fixos no pôr-do-sol.

-É lindo; ela sussurrou e então voltou a fitar o horizonte também. Suas mãos pálidas se apoiaram sobre o parapeito.

-Esse lugar sempre foi meu refúgio, essa é a verdade; confidenciou-lhe Gaara e então tocou a mão da kunoichi, cobriu-a com a sua e tão logo os olhos de Matsuri estavam mais uma vez em si. –Eu queria poder compartilhar isso com você.

_Verde líquido, verde dourado, verde límpido... _

Os olhos dele agora lhe pareciam irreais de tão belos. Tocados pelos últimos raios de sol eram a coisa mais linda, mais perfeita, os verdadeiros olhos de uma esfinge. _Óh,_ mas daquela vez a esfinge, a por vezes, temida esfinge, não havia lhe lançado charadas mortais e sim o mais doce sussurro. Pela primeira vez sentia que era capaz de realmente estar perto dele, perto o suficiente para poder sentir o que ele também sentia, afinal, dessa vez ele compartilhara consigo.

Seu rosto era sereno, uma parte do enigma que o compunha e que talvez jamais pudesse decifrar por completo, mas Matsuri podia ver o sorriso nos olhos dele e isso fazia com que seu peito se tornasse pequeno para suportar tamanha felicidade.

Sim, estava feliz, porque ele também estava.

-Arigato, Gaara-sama; Matsuri sorriu.

* * *

Hana abriu a porta do quarto e então se jogou de bruços sobre a cama. Em suas mãos jazia a marionete, _a boneca feia,_ para Yasmin. A princesa parecia uma garotinha feliz com seu novo brinquedo, os pés descalsos balançando sem parar para trás. Acariciava o cabelo espetado da boneca e repousava pequenos beijos em sua cara igualmente estranha. Yasmim, que havia adentrado o aposento logo após a princesa, olhava com preocupação para a jovem.

Feliz, ela estava feliz, feliz demais e isso era bom, mas claramente pelos motivos errados.

-Ela não é linda, Yasmim? –Hana ainda mantinha os olhos fixos na marionete e a acarinhava.

-Na verdade, eu a acho muito feia; disse a serva enquanto se sentava ao lado da princesa na cama. Hana franziu o cenho em contragosto, lhe fazendo uma careta, mas Yasmim deu de ombros. –É o que eu acho, acho que é uma boneca feia, Hime.

-Yasmim; Hana suspirou e então se sentou na cama. –Ela é uma marionete, não uma boneca. Eu até consegui fazê-la dançar desengonçada hoje e...

-Dá no mesmo, boneca, marionete, ela continua sendo feia pra mim; disse Yasmim e Hana fez beicinho.

-Você é má! Ela é linda; Hana a acusou e depois abraçou a marionete com carinho. –Amanhã, Kankurou-sama me disse que vai me levar até o...

-Hime; Yasmim a interrompeu.

-Hai, o que foi Yasmim? –Hana arqueou as sobrancelhas ainda ninando a marionete.

-Não acha que está passando tempo demais com Kankurou-sama e pouco com seu futuro esposo? –Yasmim foi direta e o seu tom sério fez com que Hana abandonasse a marionete sobre o colo e seu sorriso cristalino se esvaísse.

-Você bem sabe que Gaara-sama me evita,_ foge_ de mim se puder; Hana baixou os olhos e suas próximas palavras se tornaram um murmúrio triste, um lamento. –Eu não quero mais sentir a dor de ser rejeitada por ele...

-Você sabe que não é certo o que esta fazendo, não sabe?

-O que não é certo? –Hana ousou indagar, mesmo que temesse a resposta.

-Você está noiva de um homem, mas apaixonada por outro; os olhos negros de Yasmim queimaram Hana em sua advertência.

-Você... Você, mas... Que loucura é essa, Yasmim? –Hana sentiu-se estranha, um frio gélido no estômago.

-Loucura? –Yasmim suspirou e então tocou com doçura as mãos da princesa. –Quando é que você vai admitir pra si mesma, que está apaixonada por Kankurou-sama?

-Yasmim, eu...; Hana perdeu a fala e seu coração retumbava contra o peito, tão alto, que temia que Yasmim pudesse ouvir.

Yasmim por sua vez, diante do silêncio da princesa, parecia ter adquirido a coragem que lhe faltava para completar o que havia começado a dizer.

_-Você o ama!_ Ama como pensava amar Gaara-sama e como jamais realmente amou alguém em toda a sua vida. Eu te conheço, Hana, e sei que isso é forte demais e que uma hora, você não vai mais conseguir esconder. O meu temor é que você espere que esse casamento se realize e só então decida viver o que realmente deseja.

Completou a morena, seu tom de voz mais ameno, afinal, apesar da diferença de _status_ que as separavam, Hana era como uma irmã mais jovem para si. A conhecia bem demais e por isso mesmo temia por ela.

-Eu tenho, eu... _Eu vou me casar, Yasmim!_ –Hana enfim explodiu, mesmo que sua voz soasse titubeante e tropeçasse nas palavras. –Isso já foi decidido antes da morte de meu pai. Não há como desfazer isso. Gaara-sama... eu posso aprender a amá-lo, ele é bonito, gentil e...

-E mesmo assim não é por ele que o seu coração bate descompassado, não é mesmo?

Yasmim a cortou ao vê-la sem saber ao que se apegar e lhe evitando os olhos. Isso sempre acontecia quando Hana tentava lhe convencer de algo que nem mesmo ela acreditava. Hana era um como um mar límpido, onde não era preciso mais que um olhar atento para enchergar o fundo, porem, guardava ondas revoltas em seu âmago. Essas ondas só podiam crescer, crescer e crescer até que enfim se arrebentassem na orla da praia. Isso, inevitavelmente iria acontecer e quando acontecesse, Yasmim sabia que seria doloroso.

Os olhos âmbares de Hana tentavam manter-se fortes, mas tão logo se encheram de lágrimas. A maré começava a subir.

Em silêncio, Yasmim a abraçou e confortou.

* * *

O manto do crepúsculo enfim havia coberto o deserto, que agora, era parcialmente mais escuro que outrora com a luz do sol. Ainda era claro, mas já não havia o clarão do circulo de fogo no céu. Em breve, muito breve, seria escuro feito breu e muito frio.

Suna realmente era um lugar onde opostos se encontravam.

Em silencio, Matsuri e Gaara contemplaram as últimas carícias entre o sol e as dunas até que ele realmente se foi. As hélices dos moinhos, velhas e enferrujadas, vez ou outra giravam ruidosamente e também haviam sido parte do contemplar silencioso deles dois até então. Na verdade, mais do que isso, agora sua construção igualmente desgastada e mal cuidada, também fazia parte daquele encontro secreto.

Assim que o sol se pôs, Gaara a levou até um dos moinhos, o mais próximo do farol. Ele também era feito de pedra, também tinha uma porta escura e gasta, mas era mais claro que a torre do farol. Matsuri não precisou dar mais que dois passos em direção ao seu interior para perceber isso, assim como os muitos grãos de areia que também haviam se alojado ali.

O diferencial porem se dava por conta de um catre baixo num canto distante da porta em meio ao que parecia, um monte de feno seco. Ele parecia escapar do centro do colchão velho e gasto, ou então, escapulir por debaixo do catre onde provavelmente havia sido espremido. Havia também algumas caixas de madeira espalhadas por ali, uma mesa baixa e uma cadeira quebrada. Provavelmente ali já havia sido o abrigo de um guarda, ou então, algum tipo de depósito quando outrora os moinhos eram mais do que os fantasmas de agora.

_-Matsuri..._

-H-Hai.

A kunoichi respondeu mais uma vez sentindo o soprar cálido do hálito dele em seu pescoço, dessa vez mais perto. Podia até mesmo sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Havia sido um caminhar silencioso até ali, um andar entre nuvens, algo abstrato, sem saber a onde seus passos poderiam lhe levar. Agora ele estava ali, perto demais para que sequer conseguisse pensar, muito menos falar.

Seu coração..._ ele lhe incomodava!_ Não era preciso que batesse tão rápido, não é? O dele parecia calmo, ritimado, mas o dela um tambor constantemente sendo tocado, retumbado.

-Está nervosa? –aquilo era uma pergunta, mas ao mesmo tempo uma afirmação.

-N-Não; sua voz saiu entrecortada, tremida, baixa demais e Matsuri sentiu uma imensa vontade de se chutar.

Gaara tocou seu antebraço, seus dedos compridos deslizando suavemente por sua pele, subindo até pouco acima dos cotovelos, onde passou a traçar circulos imaginários com os polegares. Seus lábios agora próximos ao ouvido da Kunoichi, porem, sem de fato a tocar. Matsuri sentiu que sua pele se eriçou, primeiro com toque e depois com o soprar delicioso da voz dele em seu ouvido.

-Está tremendo.

-N-Não, eu; a verdade é que não conseguia proferir palavra alguma, e de certa forma, estava sim com medo, ou melhor, ansiosa. Não havia como conseguir esconder isso dele, isso escapava atravéz de seus poros.

_-Eu não vou te tocar..._

Dessa vez a voz dele soou mais próxima, seus lábios cálidos e macios haviam até mesmo roçado a pele sensível atrás de sua orelha, e Matsuri não sabia como deveria reagir. Aquilo era um misto de alívio e desapontamento. Não havia nada mais no mundo que desejasse tanto e ao mesmo tempo temesse. O que sobraria depois? Essa era a erva daninha que corroía seu coração e a deixava tão receosa. Temia que ela se alastrasse por todo o seu ser e a corrroesse depois, a destruísse por dentro.

_-Não tenha medo de mim... Eu não vou te tocar, não sem o seu consentimento, seu desejo e..._

Aquilo foi tudo.

Aquilo doeu e foi como se um rasgo se abrisse em seu peito. Aquela dor era mútua, pungente, a sentia porque ele a sentia. _Medo?_ Ele realmente achava que tinha medo dele? O medo que sentia era de si mesma, dos seus sentimentos, que querendo ou não, a poderiam destruir quando tudo aquilo acabasse.

Simplesmente não podia permitir que aquela dor perdurasse no peito dele, não quando era a causadora daquele mal, concluiu Matsuri, e fez a única coisa capaz de transmitir aquele sentimento a ele.

O abraçou.

Ela se voltou e o abraçou apertado, suas mãos pequenas se agarrando aos músculos rijos das costas dele. Por alguns instantes, Gaara apenas sentiu aquilo, como se não esperasse tal gesto e só então retribuíu o abraço. Seus braços a envolveram protetoramente e a kunoichi se aconchegou contra o seu peito.

Gaara podia sentir o perfume dela, o delicioso cheiro de jasmim que provinha dos cabelos dela e somente isso bastaria para preencher aquele vazio dentro de si. Não tinha dúvidas quanto à isso.

_-Eu quero..._

Gaara a ouviu sussurrar contra o seu peito para então finalmente se voltar para si, ainda que presa naquele abraço.

Matsuri sentia seu rosto quente e sabia que ele podia ver isso claramente graças ao tom rosado em sua face, porem, suspirou, e então voltou a repetir:

-Eu quero_._ Quero que me toque... Não há nada mais no mundo que eu deseje tanto quanto isso.

Pronto! Havia dito, mesmo que ainda sentisse os tremores em suas pernas, mesmo que ainda não soubesse o que viria depois e mesmo que sequer houvesse sonhado que um dia, teria coragem para dizer aquilo olhando nos olhos dele.

Os olhos dele... Estava desejosa em fitar a fundo aqueles olhos e ver-se refletida neles, rubra, envergonhada, mas claramente decidida. Anciosa. Queria descobrir se ele compartilhava do mesmo desejo que inflamava dentre de si.

Os olhos de Gaara lhe pareciam igualmente ansiosos, porem de certa forma indecisos. Era como se, de certa forma, ele se sentisse como um _monstro,_ um predador em potencial, cercando uma presa indefesa e sem escolha a não ser sucumbir.

E de certa forma, aquilo era verdade, mas não da forma que ele devia estar pensando. A sua entrega era livre, era desejada, era um sucumbir quase que desesperado pra se consumar.

Decidida a lhe provar isso, a sanar qualquer dúvida presente naquele olhar, Matsuri simplesmente lhe ofereceu o mais sincero e precioso presente que poderia lhe dar, uma prova nua e crua de seus sentimentos: o beijou.

Seus lábios tocaram os dele sofregamente, entreabertos, cálidos, convidativos. Entregues, tal qual as dunas. Suas mãos tocaram as laterias do rosto dele e então se envolveram ao seu pescoço, buscando apoio, buscando-lhe os lábios. Buscando-o.

Gaara enfim a abraçou, correspondeu-a, a cintura fina em instantes completamente envolta por seus braços. Era impossível resistir à súplica silenciosa dos lábios dela – tão pouco o queria.

Ela era doce, muito mais doce do que qualquer coisa que já houvesse provado anteriormente. Até mesmo os beijos que haviam trocado antes não conseguiam ser tão doces quanto aquele, quanto ela toda o estava sendo naquele momento.

Ela era...

Era um doce e delicioso licor que o fazia desejar saborear por inteiro, embriagar-se. A queria por inteiro, senti-la em cada fibra de seu ser, senti-la tomar conta de todos os seus sentidos, olfato, tato, paladar, audição, visão.

E ela...

-Eu quero, eu quero...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/A:**A fanfic presente dos reviews "70" e "80" em breve serão postadas, e você pode ser a sortuda do "90" seja lá quem és... rsrs

Minhas demais fanfics também serão atualizadas muito em breve, prometo! ^^

Bjus!

Ja ne!


	20. NOTA

**IMPORTANTE:**

_Yo!_ É, eu sei, ando sumida e ainda tenho a cara-de-pau de "bancar o Kakashi" com um _Yo?_ Sim, tenho, mas prometo que as minhas "desculpas" pelo **_MEGA_** atraso não envolvem velhinhas com suas bolsas pesadas e, tão pouco, gatos pretos bem, eu andei atolada até o pescoço com o trabalho e tive de fazer uma cirurgia na vista. Viram, as desculpas foram boas e justificáveis, né? O trabalho aos poucos está se tornando menos cansativo e estressante e meus olhos já estão quase um _sharingan _de **_TÃO_** bem que eu to vendo, mas... Usar o _sharingan_ ao excesso não faz bem né? Sasuke, Itachi... Não quero acabar como eles não. Assim, que essas duas coisas se acomodarem, **_PROMETO_**, vai chover atualização nesse perfil!

Ah, e isso inclui as "fanfics presentes" prometidas no:

**Review nº 80**: Para _**Gaspard**_, que pediu um _Gaara X Ino_, certo?

**Review nº 90**: Para _**Verônica Lee**_. Não me lembro se você já me disse qual era o seu casal predileto, eu tenho uma memória horrível, me perdoe. Me mande uma msg assim que puder, blz?

**Review nº 100:**_ ? (Há vagas! XD)_

No mais, eu **_AGRADEÇO_** mesmo e _**MUITO**_ por todo o carinho, apoio e dedicação de todos vocês, leitores fiéis de reviews e também aos anônimos que vejo nos _hits_ e que um dia espero ver por aqui também! ^^

Até breve!

**Hana.**

**Ps.: Sabaku no Gaabi,** foi vc que me pediu um Sasuke x Hina né? Haha, prometo que essa one rola até o Natal... rsrs


	21. Aishiterumo

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

* * *

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

Um obrigada especial a todos que comentaram o capítulo anterior, mesmo ele sendo uma "NOTA". Agradeço de coração a compreensão de todos vocês**: VeronicaLee, Gaspard, Analu-san, Anika-san, Sabaku no Gaabi, Lust Lotu's, Yume :D' **e** Gabriela.**

**Yume**, esse capítulo foi uma nota, mas ainda sim você comentou, se apresentou. _Seja bem vinda!_ Bem, sendo então, você tem direito a uma fanfic presente do universo de Naruto com o casal de sua escolha. Pode ser o casal mais impossível ou então o mais comum, clichê, desde que não seja um _yaoi_ ou _yuuri._ Nada contra, só não escrevo esses genêros.

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Capítulo XXI: Aishiterumo**

O fogo da paixão ardia em sua boca, em sua língua, em seus corpos. Uma vez acesa aquela chama, ela não mais se extinguiria. Matsuri havia ansiado tanto por aquilo que agora lhe custava acreditar que fosse mesmo verdade. Se não fossem os braços dele, as mãos dele e sua boca a lhe devorar, pensaria estar em mais um sonho distante em noites de solidão. Seus sonhos sempre foram algo vívido, mas não como aquilo. Aquilo sim era real.

Os braços de Gaara a apertaram para então a comprimir contra uma superfície lisa e fria. O pilar de pedra atrás de si era frio e fazia um contraste gritante com o calor que sentia, com o calor oferecido por ele. Gaara parecia querer mais do que lhe beijar, parecia querer sugar-lhe a alma atravéz de beijos e carícias. Matsuri se rendia a ele com afoita resignação. Era um desperado querer, um lânguido sucumbir. Era tudo tão novo e maravilhoso. Era a consumação de um desejo até então reprimido.

Matsuri sentiu-o se comprimir com mais força e não conteve um gemido. A prova incontestável de sua virilidade crescia contra si e aquilo a envergonhava ao mesmo tempo em que satisfazia. Era uma imensa satisfação saber que ele a queria tanto quanto ela o queria. Impelida e num gesto de ousadia que jamais pensou que teria, Matsuri levou a perna direita até a cintura dele e o puxou mais pra perto. Era como se o precisasse abraçar de todas as formas.

Impulsionou-se para cima abraçando-o com ambas as pernas. Gaara gemeu em seu ouvido, um gemido rouco seguido de uma leve mordida em seu ombro. Aquilo vez com que as pernas de Matsuri bambeassem e deslizassem de volta ao chão.

Gaara a fitou. Seus olhos claros a esquadrinharam tão intensamente que foi impossível não corar. No instante seguinte ele já havia tomado posse de sua boca mais uma vez. Matsuri levou as mãos até o pescoço do rapaz sentindo-o envolvê-la por completo entre os braços. Mais uma vez impulsinada por seus instintos, Matsuri começou a caminhar sem rumo e desajeitadamente para trás, Gaara consequentemente era levado junto consigo.

Tropeços, pés que se evitavam ao se aproximarem desajeitados um do outro, aquilo era inevitável em meio àquela ânsia. No instante seguinte o catre baixo rangeu sob o peso de seus corpos a se chocarem de encontro ao chão.

Matsuri sentiu todo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu e gemeu, um gemido abafado contra a boca dele. Por alguns instantes apenas deixou-se ser consumida por ele. Gaara beijou-a até senti-la sem ar e então passou a dedicar-se a algo mais que aqueles lábios docemente entregues. Deslizou os lábios pelo queixo pequeno, a ponta da língua em seu maxilar suave. Queria desfrutar do gosto de sua pele.

Seu corpo queimava e essa chama só aumentava a cada novo sabor que descobria. Queria sentir mais, queria saber até onde aquela chama iria e se acabaria incinerado por ela.

Sentiu-a se remexer sob si estimulando-o a continuar. E Gaara continuou. Sua mão se infiltrou sem resistência sob o tecido da saia curta da kunoichi. Sua pele era suave e deliciosa ao toque. As pernas de Matsuri eram rijas e torneadas devido ao treinamento ninja e mais uma vez elas se apertavam contra sua cintura lhe dando total acesso. Aquilo o fez gemer novamente contra o pescoço da kunoichi.

A ânsia pelo prazer, pelo êxtase, estava tão próximo, tão infimamente protegido apenas por aquelas incômodas peças de tecido. Queria urgentemente sentir sua pele na dela, seu corpo junto ao dela. Queria estar dentro dela.

Só assim se sentiria satisfeito, completo.

A razão, há muito, já o havia abandonado.

Matsuri sentiu a urgência disso. Arrepiou-se inteira com o soprar úmido e quente dos lábios dele em seu ouvido, com o gemido abafado de Gaara contra o seu pescoço. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, ou como fazer, mas o fez. Entrelaçou as duas pernas contra a cintura dele e como resultado sentiu sua crescente virilidade pulsar com ainda mais força contra si.

O gemido que escapou dos lábios de Gaara dessa vez foi longo, quase que doloroso. Ele a fitou, mirou sua boca pequena e entreaberta e então se comprimiu com ainda mais força contra seu corpo macio. Beijou-a, buscou-lhe e sugou-lhe a língua com sofreguidão. Suas mãos agora subiam com desespero pelas pernas firmes da kunoichi até que um pequeno obstáculo o fez parar. Um meio sorriso inesperadamente curvou-lhe os lábios.

-O que foi?

Matsuri indagou confusa e sentiu-se ainda mais confusa quando ele enfim lhe fitou. Ele sorria. _A esfinge sorria?_ Aquilo fez o seu corpo estremecer de expectativa.

_-__Jouhyou?_

As mãos dele subiram um pouco mais até encontrar a fivela em sua coxa direita. Ele habilmente a abriu e retirou a pequena arma dali. Matsuri ainda não sabia porque raios havia trazido aquela arma consigo, aliás, sabia sim, nunca conseguia sair sem ela sem sentir-se nua, mas o que aquilo poderia ter significado pra ele? Os olhos da esfinge lhe eram um mistério, um verdadeiro enigma como sempre.

-Acaso... _Pretendia me matar, Matsuri? _–Gaara voltou a sorrir e Matsuri estremeceu. Suas mãos ainda estavam ali, massageando o local onde estivera preso o jouhyou. Sua pele se arrepiava sob o toque dele, suave e terno.

-Gaara-sama, eu...

Gaara levou o indicador até os lábios da kunoichi impedindo-a de continuar. Beijou-a com suavidade e então rumou até seu ouvido.

-Eu não me importaria de morrer entre um gemido e outro... E realmente gostaria de re-descobrir o sabor da morte se fosse através da sua boca...

Ele voltou a lhe fitar e aquele meio sorriso estava lá mais uma vez, incrivelmente sedutor, hipnótico. Gaara definitivamente não devia saber o quanto um sorriso seu podia afetar alguém.

Matsuri sentiu a mão dele se apoiar com firmeza sobre seu seio esquerdo. Seus lábios úmidos foram de encontro ao seu pescoço, num deliciar sem pressa.

_-Vamos, eu quero morrer na sua boca..._

Ele a instigava entre um beijo e outro, entre uma carícia e outra. Matsuri o puxou para si, seus dedos finos se entrelaçando entre os fios flamejantes dos cabelos do rapaz. Mirou-o por alguns instantes de silêncio, seu belo rosto indecifrável.

_-Sou eu quem quero morrer nos seus braços, Gaara-sama..._

Matsuri puxou-o para um desesperado beijo e ao longe, muito ao longe, pode ouvir o titilar do jouhyou sendo derrubado sobre o piso de pedra.

* * *

Hana jazia sentada na sacada, num banco de pedra liso e polido. Seus olhos dourados buscavam cada canto daquela paisagem arenosa, mas... _Nada._ Passara o dia todo ansiando por um instante junto dele, mas ele, como sempre, a evitava. Precisava da presença de Gaara para reafirmar seu compromisso com ele, seu sentimento por ele. _Ela o amava._ Pelo menos pensava que sim até sentir-se confusa como estava agora. Aquela confusão tinha de ser sanada, devia e iria se casar. Iria amar Gaara e somente ele, seu futuro marido. Ele era parecido consigo, só, necessitado de amor e carinho, não seria difícil aprenderem a compartilhar isso e quem sabe um dia isso realmente se tornasse amor.

_-Hana?_

Hana sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer. Conhecia aquela voz. Aquela voz vinha do causador de toda aquela confusão em sua mente e em seu coração. Era justamente quem não devia rever naquele momento.

_-Kankurou-sama._

Kankurou se aproximou e então se sentou ao lado da princesa. Seus olhos buscaram os dela por um longo instante de silêncio. Ela não os desviou, como a maioria faria. Como sempre isso fazia com que se sentisse hipnotizado por ela.

-Se sente melhor, hime? –indagou Kankurou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

-Melhor?

-Fui te procurar mais cedo, mas sua serva Yasmim me disse que estava indisposta. Havíamos combinado de irmos ao centro de Suna mais uma vez, lembra? –explicou-lhe Kankurou.

-Ah, sim; respondeu-lhe Hana e dessa vez realmente evitou os olhos da rapaz, talvez pela primeira vez desde que o havia conhecido. Odiava ter de inventar mentiras como aquelas, rodeios, mas havia sido melhor assim.

-E então, sente-se melhor? –insistiu Kankurou, evitar seus olhos só o havia deixado mais preocupado.

-Hai.

Hana suspirou. O tom do rapaz a incomodava. Ele realmente estivera preocupado consigo. _Droga!_ Não tinha escolha, não é? Yasmim estava certa, não devia continuar a sair com ele estando comprometida com Gaara. Aquilo não era certo, mas... Por que raios as coisas semprem tinham de ser assim? Tudo tinha de ser tão difícil? Tão doloroso? O mundo Shinobi antes de qualquer coisa?

A infelicidade de terem nascido naquela era os impediam de ter suas próprias escolhas, seus próprios desejos, sua própria vida. Nada mais eram do que joguetes políticos. Os olhos de Hana inevitávelmente se encheram de lágrimas amargas e elas verteram por sua face.

-Hana?

Kankurou a chamou e ela o fitou. Seu belo rosto jazia maculado pelas lágrimas. Sem pensar Kankurou se aproximou e a abraçou. Sabia que não devia ter uma aproximação tão direta como aquela com a futura esposa do irmão, mas vê-la naquele estado e não fazer nada era inconcebível para si. Abraçou-a apertado e afagou-lhe os cabelos sedosos e perfumados. Hana aconchegou-se contra o peito do rapaz, as batidas cadenciadas do seu coração aos poucos lhe acalmavam. Aquele calor gostoso, aquele carinho, era tudo o que precisava.

-Hana...?

Kankurou voltou a lhe chamar depois de um longo instante de silencio. A princesa o fitou com seus olhos marejados. As lágrimas ainda vertiam de seus olhos marcando aquele belo rosto. Por impulso, Kankurou levou o polegar até as bochechas da princesa e apagou cada marca infâme deixada ali.

-Por favor, não chore; pediu-lhe. –Eu simplesmente não posso te ver chorando...

-Kankurou-sama, eu...

As palavras de Hana morreram.

Morreram de encontro aos lábios do rapaz...

Kankurou a beijou, beijou sem pensar em nada mais do que naquele momento. Não haviam regras, tradições, compromissos, nada disso. Havia somente uma mulher linda e machucada na sua frente, a qual, queria a todo custo sanar as feridas.

Os lábios da princesa eram doces e cálidos e apresentaram uma certa resistência que tão logo se abateu. Beijou-a com carinho, com doçura, sentindo-a aos poucos ceder, corresponder-lhe timidamente. Não a forçaria a nada, afinal, sua intenção era exatamente o contrário. Queria confortá-la e só o continuaria se ela o quisesse.

Hana queria.

As mãos do rapaz se entrelaçaram entre a massa volumosa de cabelos da princesa e seus lábios aprofundaram a carícia. O sabor dos lábios dela era muito melhor do que pudera imaginar: era doce e viciante, era o sabor do pecado, mas ainda sim não sentia culpa, somente satisfação em enfim descobrir que gosto tinham.

Hana era uma mulher diferente de todas as que havia conhecido. Ela era doce e ao mesmo tempo forte como uma rocha, decidida, ardente. Ela sabia o que queria, como queria e como deixar um homem realmente louco de desejo... Se antes ela lhe parecia indecisa, logo depois docemente entregue, agora, ela lhe era realmente ardente. Sua boca buscava a sua como ele a buscava, um desejo insano pulsando nas veias, algo irrefreável. E aquilo perdurou, perdurou até que seus corações pulsassem desesperados dentro do peito. Perdurou até que o ar lhes faltasse e enfim a consciência lhes retornasse.

Hana se afastou, ofegante. De olhos fechados levou a ponta dos dedos até os lábios. Sentia-os levemente inchados. Kankurou ainda sentia o gosto deles em sua boca, o sabor daquela delícia proibida. Os olhos da princesa finalmente se abriram e ela apenas lhe fitou por um longo instante de silêncio.

-Hana?

Kankurou a chamou, mas ela nada disse, apenas se levantou mirando o longe. Kankurou a segurou pelo braço, mas a princesa se desvencilhou de seu toque como se ele a queimasse. Aquilo de certa forma fez uma crescente apreensão tomar conta do manipulador de marionetes.

-Hana? –ele mais uma vez insistiu em se aproximar, mas dessa vez o recado foi mais veemente, físico.

A princesa o esbofeteou com toda a força que tinha e Kankurou sentiu sua face queimar. Quando voltou a fita-la seus olhos jaziam rijos como pedras.

-Nunca mais... _Nunca mais me toque; _sua voz saiu baixa e com menos ênfase do que Hana esperava impor.

-Hana...

_-Nunca mais...; _Hana deu um passo para trás ao senti-lo mais uma vez tentar se aproximar de si. –Eu sou a prometida do seu irmão, me respeite e respeite ao Gaara também.

Dessa vez, com um aperto no coração Hana sentiu que suas palavras haviam imposto o que queria. Kankurou se afastou e a dor contida em seus olhos, algo que infrigira a ele ao mencionar o irmão fez com que quase houvesse se arrependido de ter dito aquilo. Quase. Aquilo era doloroso, mas era preciso.

Hana sentia que aquele mesmo nó subia até sua garganta e antes que ele se desfizesse, deu as costas ao rapaz e correu para longe dali.

* * *

-Kumo-sama; o homem se apresentou ao mais velho. O velho, por sua vez, nem sequer o fitou, fitava a janela. –Kumo-sama, sinto, mas não consigo encontrar o kazekage-sama em lugar algum. É como se Gaara-sama tivesse sido engolido pela terra... Ele realmente não quer que o encontremos, senhor.

O velho enfim se voltou para o homem prostado à sua frente.

-Deixe que ele se divirta por enquanto, afinal, ele não parece ser o único, ainda que seja mais cuidadoso do que o irmão mais velho e a futura esposa...

-Como disse, senhor? –indagou o homem sem entender.

-Nada. Esqueça, mas... Diga a hime do País da Terra que preciso conversar com ela ainda hoje.

-H-Hai, Kumo-sama.

O homem mais jovem se foi e o velho voltou a fitar a paisagem arenosa do fim de tarde. No patamar abaixo, Kumo via um Kankurou prostado a socar o chão de pedra.

* * *

Hana havia se jogado sobre a cama e chorava desesperadamente contra o travesseiro, em seus braços a pequena marionete. Era como se seu peito tivesse sido rasgado e um alguém invisível continuasse a aprofundar a ferida. Aquilo realmente era um verdadeiro inferno! Como podia ter cedido àquela ponto? Ter se tornado tão fraca? Tão... _Tão desesperada por amor e carinho ao ponto de trair seu compromisso com Gaara? _

Sentia-se suja, tão suja quanto jamais havia se sentido e por um simples motivo, não se arrependia do que havia feito. Havia desejado aquele beijo, havia gostado de ser beijada por Kankurou e havia desejado mais beijos depois daquele. Se não fosse a sua consiência, aquela incômoda consciência de que tinha um dever a cumprir, um compromisso a honrar com toda uma nação, teria sim cedido àquele sentimento avassalador que ainda retumbava em seu peito. Kankurou havia lhe dado o que homem nenhum jamais havia dado, o que Gaara provavelmente jamais lhe daria: _a chama da paixão_, aquilo que tanto desejava desde seus sonhos românticos de menina.

A sua vida toda havia sonhado com um homem que a amasse e a desejasse mais que a tudo no mundo e agora sentira isso.

Como rejeitaria um sentimento como esse? Como conseguiria viver sem aquele sentimento? Conseguiria sobreviver apenas de sobras? De fragmentos? De ínfimos fragmentos de paixão? Gaara não lhe daria mais do que isso. Gaara poderia lhe dar ínfimos instantes de prazer, de paixão quando ambos estivessem desesperadamente a procura de conforto, mas amor? Ele não a amava e agora percebia que talvez também não fosse capaz de amá-lo, não como amava Kankurou. Isso a fazia pensar em como seria a sua vida de agora em diante.

Dormiria com um homem pensando em outro? Desejando outro? Seria mesmo capaz de conviver com isso? Seria capaz de resistir a insana vontade de estar nos braços de Kankurou mais uma vez?

Hana tinha medo da resposta.

Estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe lhe seria uma tortura, e Hana sabia que uma hora ou outra acabaria não resistindo, acabaria cedendo. Gaara não merecia aquilo, aliás, nenhum deles merecia aquele maldito destino traçado por terceiros.

_-Hana-sama? _–era Yasmim, depois de bater na porta. Hana tão logo enxugou as lágrimas o melhor que pode, mas isso não enganou a serva. –Está tudo bem, hime?

-H-Hai; confirmou Hana enquanto a serva adentrava o aposento.

-Tem certeza? –os olhos escuros de Yasmim a esquadrinharam. Percebendo que naquele instante nada saíria dos lábios da princesa, Yasmim continuou. –Acabei de cruzar com um dos conselheiros e ele me disse que o líder deles que falar com você.

-Como? Comigo? –Hana piscou confusa. –Por que?

-Eu não sei, mas; Yasmim ponderou, seus olhos fitando um ponto distante no quarto. Seus punhos se cerraram ao se voltar para a princesa. –Esteja preparada, pois dizem que essa raposa velha destila veneno como uma serpente...

* * *

Kumo estava no mesmo lugar, de frente para a janela oval onde aos poucos o crepúsculo tingia o céu quando Hana adentrou sua sala. A sala jazia vazia e parcialmente escura, os olhos luzidios da princesa pareciam ser o único foco de luz na sala.

-Senhor; Hana se aproximou e dirigiu ao velho uma respeitosa reverência. –Disseram-me que queria falar comigo.

O velho enfim se voltou, seus olhos fitaram a princesa por um longo instante de silêncio. Esperava que ela se curvasse sob seu olhar, mas sua bela face manteve-se indiferente e seus olhos firmes como rocha. Aquilo era algo que adimirava e ao mesmo tempo temia, ainda mais numa mulher. Mulheres não deviam erguer os olhos daquele jeito.

-Hime; Kumo se aproximou. –És realmente muito bela, o Kazekage-sama fez uma boa escolha ao aceitar desposá-la.

-Arigato; Hana lhe agradeceu, mas pressentia que havia um algo mais por debaixo daquelas palavras gentis, algo que certamente não era bom. –Bom, mas creio que não é por isso que me chamou até aqui, não é senhor? Para declarar-me elogios?

-Direta; Kumo sorriu, um esgar de lábios que Hana não gostou de presenciar. –Seria um bom líder se tivesse nascido homem.

-Meu pai costumava dizer isso; respondeu-lhe Hana, com certo orgulho na voz, um meio sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios.

-Seu pai era um homem sábio, hime, mas... Creio que não a educou corretamente como uma mulher deve ser educada.

-Como disse? –o meio sorriso nos lábios de Hana se esvaiu.

-És refinada, o esperado de uma princesa, mas acho que não aprendeu a como se portar, não inteiramente. Uma mulher jamais deve elevar o seu tom de voz acima de um sussurro. Jamais deve interferir em assuntos de homens e, principalmente, jamais deve esquecer o seu lugar na sociedade.

-O que quer dizer com isso, _conselheiro? –_Hana sentia aos poucos a ira crescer dentro de si. Odiava aquele tipo de discurso retrógrada e machista.

-Que mulheres que se vestem de seda devem se comportar como tal, _uma princesa_ e não como uma _rameira_, como a uma vagabunda maltrapilha que se encontra em qualquer esquina.

Hana suspirou, conteve-se, mas não por muito tempo.

-O que você é, _princesa?_ –o tom do velho era ácido e seu riso de escárnio varreu para longe qualquer fragmento de sensatez que Hana ainda possuía.

Hana o esbofeteou.

-Acaso já me portei como tal em sua presença, ou na de Gaara-sama para que me julgues assim, velho?

-Em minha frente, talvez não; Kumo sorria enquanto massageava a face dolorida, era como se isso lhe desse prazer. –Mas sei que andou visitando o quarto de Gaara-sama durante a noite e que de manhã se insinua como uma gata no cio para o Kankurou. Acho que isso é o bastante, não é?

-Está...; Hana mais uma vez se conteve, os punhos cerrados a ponto de sentir as unhas se cravando na carne. _–Está me vigiando?_ –seus dentes se cerraram de raiva.

-Quando fechamos o acordo com o país da Terra, tivemos algumas exigências e essas exigências devem ser mantidas para que não rompamos o contratro matrimônial. Uma noiva para o Kazekage, antes de qualquer coisa, deve ser...

_-Virgem e apta a lhe gerar herdeiros_; Hana o interveio, tão firme quanto outrora. –Eu sei cada linha desse maldito contrato.

-Realmente é uma mulher e tanto, _hime,_ mas esse seu comportamente só irá lhe trazer problemas. Pouco me importa se realmente já se deitou com Gaara-sama, afinal, ele será seu futuro esposo, mas não posso admitir que faça o mesmo com o irmão mais velho dele. Quer mesmo desgraçar a vida de Gaara-sama?

_-Cale a boca, velho maldito! _

Hana mais uma vez levantou a mão para desferir-lhe outro tapa, mas dessa vez, kumo se defendeu. Segurou o pulso fino e delicado da princesa e o torceu, até sentir seus ossos estralarem. Hana porem ainda lhe parecia dura como pedra.

Sem lágrimas? Sem implorar para que parasse? Aquilo não tinha graça. Kumo a soltou e a princesa cabaleou para longe de si.

-Está avisada, hime. Não volte a se aproximar do Kankurou ou de qualquer outro homem além de Gaara-sama por hipótese alguma. Estarei logo atrás de você e sabe disso. Saberei de todos os seus passos. Estarei em todos os lugares e em todos os momentos, até os menos esperados. Diga-me, não é verdade que costuma refrescar-se do calor quase todas as tardes após o...

Hana não resistiu mais, aproximou-se e então cuspiu na cara do velho que alargou o sorriso.

-Volte a fazer isso e Gaara-sama será o primeiro a saber!

Kumo riu, vendo-a se afastar e então sumir dali.

_-Mulher tola... Tão tola quanto bela, mas... Jamais será considerada perigosa para mim._

* * *

O sol já havia se posto e o frio, o custumeiro frio das noites no deserto caía sobre Suna. Gaara porem, não sentia o abraço frio da noite, seu fiel companheiro anos após anos. A luz pálida da lua adentrava as janelas corroídas pelo tempo e desmaiava sobre a tez leitosa e suave a sua frente. Os olhos semi-cerrados da kunoichi, suas bochechas rosadas, tudo era perfeito como um pedaço de sonho perdido.

Seu corpo nu e suave se entrelaçava no seu, uma delícia muito maior do que imaginava que seria. Ela arfava e seus seios firmes subiam e deciam.

Tocou-lhe o seio esquerdo, o mamilo róseo e rijo lhe chamava a atenção. Sentiu-o sob a palma da mão, com os dedos, mas não era o suficiente. Sua boca rumou até eles. Beijou-os, inicialmente numa exagerada reserva de pudor para então sugá-los até ouvir a kunoichi gemer alto e contorcer sob o seu corpo. Retomar a carícia em seu outro seio não havia sido uma tarefa difícil.

Matsuri gemeu e se contorceu, ronronou feito uma gata manhosa. Aquilo o fez conciente de algo mais, de que necessitava completar o ato. Sentia seu baixo ventre pulsar quase que dolorosamente.

-Matsuri; Gaara gemeu contra os lábios da kunoichi.

Em resposta Matsuri se abriu pra ele, puxou-o para si. Gaara gemeu. Estava enfim dentro dela. Buscou-lhe a face e viu que a Kunoichi jazia numa concentrada expressão de dor, não de prazer. Aquilo o incomodou.

-Matsuri; Gaara voltou a chamá-la e viu algo estranhamente contraditório se formar em sua face.

Matsuri apertou os olhos derrubando grossas lagrimas para então sorrir. Delicadamente suas mãos rumaram até o rosto do rapaz e seus lábios se aproximaram de sua testa. _Aishiteru? _Talvez ele jamais lhe dissesse isso claramente, mas o amor estava ali, tatuado em sua pele, só teria de responder a sua declaração muda.

_-Aishiterumo._

Gaara sentiu os lábios da kunoichi em sua cicatriz, um beijo tão suave e terno que o fez se perguntar se realmente não estava sonhando.

_-Aishiterumo, Gaara-sama... _

Era a voz dela de novo e agora ela o cobria de pequenos beijos e o abraçava apertado. Era real. Ela o queria, o instigava. Remexia os quadriz de encontro ao seu corpo. Sim, ela o queria, mas Gaara sabia que queria mais do que o prazer que seu corpo poderia lhe oferecer. _Amor?_ O que raios era amor? Ainda não o conseguia definir em palavras. Conseguiria um dia proferir essa palavra para alguém com o real significado que tal palavra tinha? Se o conseguisse, certamente seria para ela.

_-Me faça sua Gaara-sama, apenas me faça sua..._

E ele o fez, dessa vez sentindo-se inteiramente dentro dela, sentindo seu corpo pulsar contra o dela. O que se seguiu depois foi tão natural quanto se podia esperar. Beijos sôfregos, gemidos, um movimentar frenético de corpos suados. Mãos e lábios já sem rumo certo, apenas ansiando pelo êxtase final. E ele veio lento e abrasador, uma tormenta que se abatia sobre corpos aparentemente frágeis demais para suportarem tamanha sensação.

Gaara enfim desabou sobre o corpo da kunoichi e ela lhe acariciou os cabelos com doçura.

-Tenho sono; murmurou contra o colo da kunoichi que arfava docemente.

-Eu também; Matsuri sorriu beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça e um longo instante de silêncio se passou.

-Matsuri.

-Hai.

Gaara levantou parte do corpo apoiando-se nos cotovê-los e fitou a kunoichi por um longo instante.

-O que foi? Mudou de idéia? –Matsuri sorriu diante daquela expressão tão pensativa.

-Hai. Eu quero fazer de novo...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/a:** Gente! Que demora, eu sei, mas cá estou e espero um "alô" de vocês, hein? A fanfic já está em reta final! ^^


	22. IMPORTANTE

**IMPORTANTE: **Para todos aqueles que acompanham minhas fanfics, _peço-lhes desculpas_. Essa mensagem devia ter sido postada há um bom tempo, eu sei, mas isso não diminui sua importância. Todas as minhas fanfics estão atrasadas, ou melhor, **M-E-G-A **atrasadas nas postagems, mas isso não significa que eu as abandonei. Sei o quanto é chato gostar de acompanhar uma história e de repente o autor desistir dela deixando os leitores no vácuo. Isso já aconteceu comigo, com histórias que eu realmente gostava de acompanhar. Não é do meu feitio _"pagar na mesma moeda",_ portanto, eu espero que todos aqueles que apreciam esse meu hobie como ficwriter compreendam essa demora. Demora sim, abandono **_JAMAIS__! _**E... Compreendam? Está na hora da justificativa, do porquê dessa nota, certo? A vida da gente não é fácil, né? Infelizmente não se vive só de flores e da boa distração da escrita... A minha vida tem andando bem complicada nos últimos tempos, problemas pessoais muito sérios como a perda de entes queridos entre outras coisas. A poeira vai baixar e quando ela baixar certamente a minha criatividade virá de encontro a mim. Eu me sinto no dever de atualizar, mas ao mesmo tempo prezo algo que seja bem feito, coisa que infelizmente não estou preparada no momento. Eu amo escrever, na mesma proporção que amo receber os reviews de todos vocês sempre tão carinhosos e gentis, então, por favor, aguardem o meu retorno, sim?

Hana.

___Sábado, 9 de outubro de 2010._


	23. Hora de escolher

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

**

* * *

**

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

Um obrigada especial a todos que comentaram o capítulo anterior. Agradeço de coração a compreensão de todos vocês quanto a demora na postagem**: Gaspard, Anika-san, Mel Itaik, Yuna Queen, Yume :D', Tamy, Tilim, Gaby R, Ranny Miotty, Susan, e Mini-chelle.**

**

* * *

**

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Capítulo XXI: Hora de escolher**

_Dias depois..._

A casa em que Matsuri morava era simples. Poucos móveis, nada mais ostentivo que um bonito vaso que vez ou outra recebia flores. Gostava de flores, mas raramente tinha tempo para apreciá-las. Para apreciar belas flores era necessário tempo e também cuidados, coisa que não tinha. Uma kunoichi não tinha tempo para esse tipo de, _distração._ Nos últimos dias porem tudo havia sido diferente.

Cuidava de sua casa como se todo dia fosse dia de festa e aquele vaso sempre recebia a graça de ostentar uma singela flor. Punha os tapetes para tomarem sol, abria as cortinas e deixava a luz do sol entrar. Sua cama simples, seu quarto? Aquele era um local poucas vezes visitado. Uma kunoichi tinha missões, tinha pouco tempo para de fato dormir, mas agora aquele havia se tornado a melhor parte da casa, a que mais gostava, ainda que não o fosse para verdadeiramente dormir...

Seu quarto era pequeno, apertado, simples, mas era sinônimo de felicidade para si nos últimos dias. Era seu oásis particular, seu sonho impossível e que agora vivenciava acordada.

Era ali, de madrugada, onde tudo se tornava possível.

Gaara sempre vinha de madrugada, sem um hora marcada, mas sempre vinha. As janelas e cortinas abertas durante a manhã para que o sol entrasse mantinham-se igualmente abertas quando a noite caia, abertas para ele.

Era de madrugada e ele estava ali.

-Matsuri?

Gaara sussurrou em seu ouvido, seu hálito quente, seu timbre aveludado, eles sempre a faziam arrepiar-se de expectativa. Depois da arriscada missão no País da Terra havia recebido alguns dias de folga e esses dias haviam sido os melhores de sua vida. Mas dias? Os dias na verdade lhe eram imensuravelmente longos, pois eram dias sem ele. A noite? Elas a faziam pensar se estava mesmo vivendo aquilo ou presa a um sonho bom que aparentemente não teria fim, não até o dia em que o _dever_ levasse o homem que amava para longe de si.

-Sim, Gaara-sama; respondeu-lhe sentindo-o suspirar pesado em seu pescoço para então voltar a falar.

-Eu já te pedi pra não me chamar assim.

_-Gomen. _

Matsuri se retratou, mas realmente era difícil não usar de sufixos com ele. A sua vida inteira havia tratado-o formalmente, primeiro como seu professor, depois como Kazekage, não era fácil simplesmente abandonar velhos hábitos, ainda que na presente situação esses sufixos de tratamento lhe soassem piegas. Estava ali, nua, abraçada a ele, e, ainda sim o chamava de _senhor? _Chamava de _senhor_ o mesmo homem com que fazia amor todas as noites? Matsuri sentiu-se envergonhada. Estava sendo ridícula, ridiculamente infantil, ou será que... _servil?_ Talvez fosse exatamente isso que o incomodasse.

Estavam ali, juntos, mas por vontade de ambos. Os seus muitos _"samas"_ na certa o faziam pensar se estava obedecendo a mais uma ordem do Kazekage quando se deitava com ele. Aquilo certamente faria qualquer um sentir-se incomodado.

_-Gomen;_ Matsuri voltou a murmurar para então se voltar para trás e fitar o rapaz. Gaara não a soltou, apenas lhe deu liberdade para mover-se entre seus braços. –Sabe o quanto é difícil para mim te chamar apenas de Gaara.

-Eu a chamo apenas de Matsuri; Gaara respondeu-lhe sério.

-É diferente; murmurou a kunoichi e o rapaz franziu o cenho.

-Não, não é.

Matsuri ponderou. Havia inúmeros motivos que a justificariam, mas nenhum deles seria capaz de mudar aquela expressão no rosto pálido de Gaara. Calou-se. Gaara se afastou, deitou-se de costas sobre a cama puxando a kunoichi consigo. Matsuri repousou a cabeça sobre o peito desnudo do rapaz e suspirou. Por que tudo tinha de ser tão complicado? Haviam palavras que não podiam ser ditas, encontros as escondidas no aperto de sua casa. O medo de eventualmente serem descobertos. O amor não podia ser tratado daquele jeito, podia? O amor era belo, devia ser exibido a todos, comemorado, mas... O deles?

O deles não.

Não era tola, sabia que aquilo tudo ia acabar, que por mais maravilhoso que aquilo fosse não seria o bastante, não seria para sempre. Gaara ia se casar e Hana iria ter aquilo que tanto queria, mas não podia ter. Fazer amor com ele havia sido maravilhoso, na primeira, na segunda, em todas as vezes, mas isso não seria bonito quando ele tivesse que voltar para sua casa e esposa. Aquilo não mais a satisfaria, pois ele jamais seria seu, somente seu. Dividi-lo com outra mulher? Havia prometido a ele que não precisava de nada mais do que tê-lo, ainda que por pouco tempo, que não pediria nada em troca, que não esperaria mais que seus beijos, mas sempre soubera que aquilo iria ser pouco demais. Lhe doía pensar que inevitavelmente aquilo ia acontecer e que não poderia fazer nada para tentar impedir. Era o _destino_, o _dever_, e o Kazekage iria cumprir seu destino, casar-se-ia com a princesa do País da Terra.

-Baki me disse que os AMBUS entraram em contato; murmurou Gaara depois de um longo instante de silêncio. Matsuri remexeu-se incomodada.

-Relataram alguma informação nova? –a kunoichi levantou a cabeça para fita-lo.

-Não. Parece que o plano arquitetado em volta da morte do Tsuchikage foi bem traçado. Não deixaram rastros, pelo menos não um aparente como a morte daquele que seria seu sucessor. Aquilo foi uma falha e não cometerão outra.

_-Kumo_ não cometerá outra, você quer dizer; disse-lhe Matsuri.

Gaara fitou-a por um bom tempo antes de responder.

-Não posso fazer nada em relação a Kumo sem antes ter uma prova concreta de sua traição; respondeu-lhe Gaara.

-Eu sei que foi ele; Matsuri se afastou e sentou-se sobre a cama, levou consigo o lençol, segurando-o contra o corpo.

O olhar da kunoichi tornou-se distante, pensativo. Gaara sentou-se também, ficando em seu foco de visão.

-Acredite, não é só você quem pensa isso. Eu penso, Baki pensa, mas pensar não é o mesmo que se ter certeza; disse-lhe Gaara. –É preciso provar.

-Você tem razão; Matsuri voltou-se para o rapaz. Atrás dele havia um relógio de parede. –Já esta quase amanhecendo; murmurou depois de consultar o relógio e incapaz de conter a tristeza. Ele logo iria partir, como sempre fazia.

Gaara nada disse, apenas a fitou longamente.

-Quer que eu vá embora? –murmurou por fim.

Matsuri riu, um sorriso quase imperceptível. Ele falava daquele jeito tão sério que quase a fazia acreditar que realmente pensava que o queria longe de si. Aproximou-se e então o beijou, tão suave quanto um beija-flor.

-Isso responde a sua pergunta? –riu a kunoichi.

Gaara não riu.

Gaara a beijou, beijou com vontade.

* * *

_-O que foi Kankurou? Por acaso está com escaravelhos na cueca?_

_-Temari... Só cale a boca, sim? Faça-me esse pequeno favor!_

Temari arqueou a sobrancelha, mas nada disse. Fazia pelo menos meia hora que o irmão estava daquele jeito, inquieto. Estava jogando shogi com Hajime, o pequeno havia mesmo viciado naquele jogo idiota, mas o senta e levanta do sofá de Kankurou a estava distraindo. Fazia dias que ele estava assim, o que fatalmente coincidia com a recente reclusão da princesa do País da Terra. Há dias Hana se mantinha reclusa no quarto, só aparecia para as principais refeições, as vezes nem isso e Temari sabia que isso era a causa daquele desconforto no irmão. Não era cega, tão pouco tola para não ter percebido, todos já haviam percebido, só não sabia dizer ao certo o que havia acontecido entre eles.

E o mais estranho, Gaara, por outro lado lhe parecia feliz como nunca estivera, vez ou outra até sorria sem aparente motivo. Gaara... sorrindo? Definitivamente havia algo de estranho ali.

Kankurou estava taciturno, distante, diria que até mesmo apreensivo. Gaara feliz? Raios! E o pior de tudo era que não sabia como chegar até eles. Kankurou na certa a mandaria plantar batatas se perguntasse ou sequer insinuasse algo em relação a Hana e Gaara? Como diria a ele que estava com uma cara de quem havia...

_**-Haha! Mamãe você perdeu! De novo! Haha!**_ –o grito extasiado de Hajime a trouxe de volta ao presente.

-Hajime; Temari suspirou cansada o pequeno a apontava com o dedinho em riste e um sorriso matreiro. –Você sabe que eu odeio esse jogo idiota; completou.

-Eu sei, e, jogar com você não é tão divertido quanto jogar com Kakurou-ojii-san. Você não se irrita e soca as coisas como ele; o pequeno terminou num sussurro temendo que o tio o escutasse.

Temari sorriu, naquele momento Kankurou não ouviria nada, nada além dos passos que poderiam vir do andar de cima, os passos de Hana.

-Kankurou-ojii-san? –Hajime se voltou para trás fitando o perfil contemplativo do tio a fitar o nada. –Tem certeza que não quer jogar também? –Kankurou se limitou a um aceno com uma das mãos, sequer olhou para o sobrinho. O garoto se voltou mais uma vez para a mãe. –Sabe, acho que Kankurou-ojii-san também está sentindo falta de Hana-hime mamãe.

Temari mais uma vez suspirou enquanto via o pequeno organizar as peças sobre o tabuleiro para uma nova rodada de shogi.

* * *

Gaara jazia sentado na cadeira de espaldar alto, a cadeira do Kazekage. Baki lhe repassava as últimas mensagens recebidas dos AMBUS. Era pior do que imaginara a princípio.

-E então, o que pretende fazer, Kazekage-sama? –indagou um aprensivo Baki naquela sala vazia.

-Sinceramente? Eu não sei, Baki; respondeu-lhe Gaara entrelaçando os dedos sobre a mesa. –Obviamente o correto e também mais rápido seria cortar o mal pela raíz, mas como eliminar o líder do conselho? Kumo é uma árvore cheia de raízez, brotos, e eles se espalham por todo o conselho. Não seria prudente de nossa parte partimos para cima de Kumo sem saber onde estamos pisando.

-Acha que Kumo tem muitos cúmplices nesse conselho, Gaara-sama? –indagou-lhe Baki estudando as feições sérias do Kazekage.

-Talvez mais do que possamos imaginar. Isso me preocupa porque não sabemos em quem confiar. As únicas pessoas em que sei que posso confiar plenamente são em você, Matsuri, e meus irmãos.

-Temari e Kankurou já estão sabendo da traição de Kumo?

-Não, mas nenhum deles confia em Kumo. Foi ele quem arranjou o casamento de Temari, lembra-se?

-Tem razão; Baki murmurou com desalento e então se voltou para o Kazekage. –Mas Gaara-sama? Há algo mais que me preocupa nessa história toda.

-E o que é, Baki? –indagou Gaara.

-Sua noiva; Baki ponderou ao perceber uma sutil mudança na expressão do Kazekage. –Teria ela conhecimento disso tudo?

Por um bom tempo apenas o silêncio reinou na sala. Gaara se recostou contra o encosto da cadeira.

-Não sei Baki, acho pouco provável que ela saiba, mas posso lhe afirmar que o seu falecido pai, o Tsuchikage, Tsuchi no Tori, ele sim desconfiava de toda essa loucura entre os conselheiros. A conversa que tive com ele antes de aceitar o contrato matrimonial com Hana, bem, o que eu posso lhe dizer é que ele temia pelo futuro do País da Terra e consequentemente de sua filha também nas mãos dos conselheiros. Em todo caso, falarei com ela; completou Gaara.

-Hai, Kazekage-sama; disse-lhe Baki antes de se levantar.

-Baki; chamou-lhe Gaara. –Peça a Matsuri que venha até o meu escritório mais tarde. Os conselheiros estão todos preocupados com os preparativos do casamento e essa é uma boa hora para termos uma reunião. Pedirei a Temari e Kankurou para virem também, eles precisam estar a par disso tudo. Apenas nós cinco, a excessão dos AMBUS que ainda estão no País da Terra, devemos saber sobre isso. Devemos pensar numa solução juntos e se Hana também tiver sido lograda por Kumo e seus simpatizantes, ela se unirá ao grupo.

-Hai, Kazekage-sama! –anuiu Baki e então saíu da sala.

* * *

Hana estava sentada sobre a cama e Yasmim lhe penteava os cabelos molhados. Havia desistido de frequentar a casa de banho do palácio depois daquela conversa com Kumo. Sentia-se enojada e principalmente, vigiada. Passara a tomar banho em seus aposentos com a ajuda da dama de compahia e amiga, a qual havia lhe aconselhado a falar com o futuro noivo sobre o acontecido. Hana veemente se negara a isso, afinal, como diria isso a Gaara? Não havia uma forma fácil e tão pouco menos constrangedora de lhe contar aquilo. Talvez, depois de casados contasse isso a ele. Talvez não.

-Hana?

-Sim, Yasmim; respondeu-lhe a princesa.

-Acho que deveria livrar-se disso.

-Como? –Hana indagou confusa.

-Dessa boneca feia; completou Yasmim e só então Hana se deu conta da marionete, presente de Kankurou, em seu colo.

-Yasmim; começou Hana incapaz de continuar e ainda abraçada a marionete.

-Ela te faz lembrar dele e isso não é bom. Isso te faz mal; completou a serva sem parar de pentear os longos cabelos da princesa.

-Eu sei; Hana enfim se voltou para trás buscando compreensão nos olhos escuros da amiga.

Nesse instante alguém bateu a sua porta.

_**-Hana? Está disposta? Pode falar comigo?**_

Era Gaara. Yasmim se voltou para a princesa.

-Hana? Por ele, por seu futuro marido, livre-se dessa boneca, sim? Se realmente tem esperanças de ser feliz ao lado dele, livre-se dessa boneca e livre-se desse sentimento.

Há muito custo Hana entregou a boneca a serva que se levantou e jogou-a num canto qualquer, daria um jeito nisso depois. Yasmim rumou até a porta e então esperou pelo assentimento da princesa.

-Pode entrar, Gaara-sama; disse-lhe Hana e a serva abriu a porta.

Gaara fitou os olhos negros da serva por um bom tempo.

-Preciso falar com Hana a sós; disse e a serva anuiu.

-Claro, com a sua licença, Kazekage-sama; disse-lhe Yasmim antes de sumir porta a fora.

Gaara fechou a porta atrás de si. Hana estava sentada sobre a cama e vestia um roupão branco sinal de que havia acabado de sair do banho. Aproximou-se e então se sentou ao seu lado. Aquilo certamente seria impróprio na visão hipócrita dos conselheiros, mas Gaara, agora mais do que nunca estava se lixando para o que pensavam aqueles velhos agourentos. Sua queda estava próxima e era isso o que de fato importava.

-Hana; começou Gaara diante do estranho silêncio da princesa. –Por que não tem frequentado a casa de banho? Mandei reservarem um espaço exclusivamente para você. Lá você teria muito mais conforto; completou mirando os olhos dourados a sua frente.

Hana sabia que aquele seria um bom momento, ou melhor, um momento perfeito para contar a ele sobre Kumo, mas não teve coragem.

-Não se preocupe, estou bem confortável aqui. Sinto-me mais segura aqui; completou num meio sorriso, mas ele morreu diante do olhar sério do Kazekage.

-Isso me faz pensar que não se sente segura fora desse quarto Hana; disse-lhe Gaara. –Faz dias que sequer a vejo.

-É um homem muito ocupado, não tem porque se preocupar comigo. Eu estou bem, garanto, na verdade agradeço por sua preocupação meu futuro marido; completou a princesa.

-Hana; Gaara ponderou. –A minha vinda aqui tem um motivo.

-Motivo? –Hana indagou confusa, o tom de Gaara havia mudado.

-A morte de seu pai; Gaara foi direto ao assunto e não se deteve mesmo sob o olhar assustado e temeroso da princesa. –Acredito que a morte de seu pai não tenha sido natural, mas sim provocada, antecipada.

Gaara viu-a suspirar pesadamente fitando o chão antes de lhe responder.

-Eu sempre tive absoluta certeza disso; Hana cerrou os punhos com firmeza. –Eu só não soube porque ou quem faria isso contra ele.

-Os conselheiros.

-Como disse? –Hana se assustou ante aquela afirmação crua e dura.

-Acredito que a morte de seu pai tenha sido premeditada pelos conselheiros, os meus e os de seu falecido pai; completou.

-Isso... isso... Isso é ridículo! –Hana quase gritou. –Porque aqueles velhos agourentos fariam algo do tipo?

-Poder. Apenas isso, poder. É isso que os move. Nós fomos apenas peões sendo guiados por suas mãos num imenso tabulheiro.

-Malditos! –Hana esbrajejou socando o colchão os olhos marejados de lágrimas. –Eles simplesmente me tiraram tudo o que eu tinha por poder? –completou incrédula.

-Meu pai foi assassinado por esse mesmo motivo. Poder; confirmou-lhe Gaara se recordando de algo há muito tempo esquecido, do plano de Orochimaru de destruir Konoha. Daquela vez, como agora, haviam sido meros peões. –Hana; Gaara tocou-lhe a mão e a princesa voltou a lhe fitar.

-Por que? Por que, Gaara? Isso é cruel demais.

Gaara suspirou. Não estava acostumado a demonstrações de afeto, mas ver Hana naquele estado o comoveu. Abraçou-a e ela deixou-se ser abraçada. Hana soluçou e chorou contra o seu peito por um tempo que Gaara não soube ser capaz de contar, mas ficava feliz por de alguma forma estar lhe proporcionando conforto. Quando finalmente seu pranto parecia ter se acalmado, Gaara decidiu voltar a falar.

-Hana? Mais tarde vá até meu escritório, teremos uma reunião e discutiremos o que fazer, está bem? Até lá, não comente isso com mais ninguém está bem?

-H-Hai; anuiu a princesa.

Gaara se afastou e então se foi. Como imaginara, ela realmente não sabia de nada.

* * *

Matsuri ficou surpresa quando Baki em pessoa apareceu para lhe dar o recado, mas logo compreendeu o porque. Baki havia lhe explicado por alto o porque da reunião e estava feliz por Gaara finalmente ter uma prova concreta contra Kumo. Não seria fácil provar a traíção cometida pelo líder dos conselheiros, mas Kumo não saíria impune. Era apenas questão de tempo para que os AMBUS retornassem com provas concretas.

-Kazekage-sama? –indagou a porta do escritório e não recebendo resposta adentrou.

A sala estava vazia, talvez tivesse chegado cedo demais para a reunião. Matsuri rumou com vagar pela sala vazia, seus passos ecoando contra as paredes. Havia uma aparente calmaria ali dentro enquanto os conselheiros se agitavam do lado de fora. Dali há uma semana seria realizado o acontecimento do ano, o casamento do Kazekage com a princesa do País da Terra.

Era inevitável, isso realmente aconteceria, mas isso não diminuia a sua dor, sua impotência. Matsuri rumou até a janela no canto da sala, longe das cadeiras altas e da mesa de reuniões, mirou o movimento do lado de fora. Pouco a pouco a paisagem árida de Suna ganhava cores, os adornos para aquela que seria a mais importante união do país.

A porta do escritório rangeu e na soleira a figura calada de Gaara apontou.

-Matsuri?

-Acho que cheguei cedo demais, não? –indagou sem jeito desencostando da janela. Ele não precisava saber, não é? Havia prometido não querer dele o que ele não poderia lhe dar e assim seria.

Gaara nada disse apenas caminhou até a kunoichi.

-O que foi? –indagou a Kunoichi, pois Gaara nada mais havia dito apenas a fitava. Ele sabia, ele havia percebido mesmo que não houvesse dito coisa alguma e agora estava ali, seus olhos claros tão perto de si.

-Eu quero te beijar.

Matsuri prendeu a respiração. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a forma direta com que ele se expressava.

-Você não precisa me pedir isso; murmurou desviando o olhar.

Gaara mais uma vez se perdeu em seu silêncio.

-Não é o que os seus olhos me dizem nesse momento; concluiu o ruivo para então se afastar.

Matsuri o viu caminhar e então se sentar na cadeira a cabeceira da mesa de reuniões. Será mesmo que era tão transparente na frente dele? Será mesmo que os olhos da esfinge podiam a tudo ver? Matsuri pensava já ter decifrado aquele enigma, mas talvez Gaara fosse muitos enigmas dentro de um e houvesse apenas aberto uma pequena fresta, captado apenas uma das muitas palavras-chave.

Aproximou-se da mesa e então tocou-lhe o braço repousado sobre a mesa.

-Gaara.

Pela primeira vez conseguiu chamá-lo apenas pelo primeiro nome e obteve o resultado que esperava. Gaara se voltou imediatamente para si, mirou-a com seus olhos verdes pálidos.

-Eu te amo, Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara viu-a sorrir para então aproximar-se de si repousando um beijo suave e terno em sua testa, em cima do kanji amor. Ela o acariciava com carinho, afagava seus cabelos, e Gaara não soube dizer porque sentia aquele nó na garganta. Abraçou-a pela cintura, apertou-a contra si e assim ficaram por um bom tempo. Não era tolo, tão pouco hipócrita para fazer-se de inocente, sabia muito bem o quanto a aproximação de seu casamento com Hana a machucava. Ver aquele circo se formando, o país inteiro feliz com aquele casamento o fazia sentir-se ainda mais impotente. Não queria nada daquilo, queria apenas ficar daquele jeito, junto dela.

Matsuri continuou afagando-lhe os cabelos, a cabeça do rapaz contra o peito. Aquilo era tão bom, tão sereno, que havia feito com que se esquecesse de onde estavam e do quão perigoso aquilo estava sendo.

Temerosa, Matsuri tentou se afastar, mas Gaara a deteve. Suas mãos se apertaram sobre a cintura fina da kunoichi, adentraram parcialmente sob a malha de suas vestes. Matsuri mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter o arrepio que subiu por sua espinha mediante aquele gesto. Fitou-o e dessa vez ele também a fitou.

-Gaara.

-Eu ainda quero te beijar...

Matsuri não teve tempo para pensar, no instante seguinte ele não estava mais sentado e sim a altura de seus olhos. Perto demais, mas não por muito tempo. Gaara uniu sua boca a dela, beijou-a quase que com fúria e Matsuri rendeu-se.

Aquilo sim estava sendo perigoso, perigoso demais, mas queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Com a mesma agilidade com que pularia um monte, uma barreira, ou então escalaria uma árvore, Matsuri pulou para o colo dele, uniu ambas as pernas contra sua cintura.

Impelido, Gaara aprofundou ainda mais o beijo para então voltar-se para a mesa com a kunoichi presa a si. Jogou-a sobre a mesa, talvez com mais força do que deveria e subiu para junto dela, sobre ela, mas Matsuri não contestou. Puxou-o de volta para si e uniu sua boca a dele enquanto erroneamente tentava abrir os botões de sua roupa.

-Quanto tempo temos? –indagou entre um beijo e outro.

-Meia hora; Gaara gemeu em seu ouvido, as mãos invadindo a blusa da kunoichi e parando sobre a base dos seios cobertos.

-Isso é loucura; Matsuri o afastou de si para que pudesse fitá-lo nos olhos.

-É sim; Gaara continuou sua tarefa em tentar livra-se das roupas dela e também das suas. –Mas já faz um bom tempo que eu desejo fazer isso com você, na verdade desde aquele dia que te vi nadando nua na mata; completou.

Matsuri momentaneamente congelou. Ele nunca havia lhe dito aquilo, mas... Então ele havia...

-Você... Você realmente estava lá aquela noite? –a kunoichi piscou confusa e estava mais envergonhada com aquilo do que com o que estava prestes a fazer.

-Estava; Gaara sorriu, um meio sorriso maroto que só intensificou o rosado na face da kunoichi. –Desde então eu só conseguia imaginar nós dois em cima dessa mesa...

-Ga... Gaara?

-É verdade; Gaara voltou a sorrir dessa vez abertamente.

Matsuri mordeu o lábio inferior e então sorriu.

-Acho melhor correr contra o tempo então, Gaara_-hentai..._

_

* * *

_

-Hajime? Me prometa que vai obececer Yasmim-san, sim? –Temari se abaixou a altura dos olhos do filho.

-Hai, mamãe!

Estavam a porta do quarto de Hana e a serva os esperava. Impaciente Kankurou continuava a andar de um lado para o outro, mas Temari achou melhor não soltar piadas sobre escaravelhos nas cuecas do irmão mais uma vez.

-E Hana? –Temari se levantou dirigindo-se a serva e Kankurou pela primeira vez se aquietou.

-Ela já foi até o escritório do Kazekage, Temari-sama; respondeu-lhe Yasmin.

-Vamos, Temari! Eles devem estar esperando por nós; sentenciou Kankurou que começou a caminhar depressa deixando a irmã para trás.

-Ojii-san? Não deixe a mamãe para trás! –gritou Hajime, mas Kankurou já havia dobrado o corredor e sumido de vista.

-Hajime? –Temari o chamou. –Está tudo bem, eu alcanço o Kankurou. Logo estarei de volta, prometo; completou a kunoichi antes de correr atrás do irmão.

Kankurou parecia mais interessado em ver a princesa do que de fato saber o porque daquela reunião, mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo não era coisa boa, nada boa na verdade. Um mal preságio parecia rondar pelos arredores de Suna.

Temari acelerou os passos atrás do irmão e tão logo o alcançou, só não esperava encontrar aquela cena em frente ao escritório do Kazekage.

_-Hana?_ –indagou Kankurou quando pela porta do escritório uma chorosa Hana saiu correndo. Ela sequer o fitou.

Logo atrás veio Gaara, mas um Gaara a que não estava acostumado a ver. Despenteado, as roupas vestidas de qualquer jeito, como se tivesse se vestido as pressas e corrido para fora do escritório também.

-Gaara? O que foi isso? –indagou Temari que agora também assistia a cena de perto, mas tão logo compreendeu. Atrás de Gaara uma Matsuri igualmente descomposta apareceu, a kunoichi segurava as roupas contra os seios despidos. –Céus! –bufou a Sabaku incrédula.

-Vá atrás dela Kankurou; pediu-lhe Gaara enquanto fechava os botões da camisa.

-Vá você; respondeu-lhe um carrancudo Kankurou. Não era a primeira vez que presenciava algo do tipo incluindo o irmão e uma Hana infeliz. Agora no entanto entendia o porque das lágrimas da princesa. –Você a machucou, de novo. Ela é sua futura esposa, não minha.

Gaara mirou por um bom tempo a face do irmão, mas nada disse, simplesmente correu atrás de Hana.

-Matsuri? –Temari se aproximou. –O que raios houve aqui?

* * *

Hana correu e correu desesperada, mas tão logo parou ao ser detida por mãos que pareciam ser feitas de ferro. Voltou-se para trás se deparando com os olhos claros do Kazekage.

-Hana.

-Não me toque! –a princesa se desvencilhou do toque de Gaara como se ele a queimasse. –Você sequer tem o direito de me dirigir a palavra depois do que eu presenciei!

-Hana; Gaara insistiu, mas ao se aproximar da princesa sentiu também o lado esquerdo da face queimar. Hana o esbofeteou com toda a força que tinha e Gaara se afastou.

-Sabe o que mais me dói? –Hana ponderou para então continuar. –Todo esse tempo você estava se deitando com aquela mulher e ainda sim conseguia me fitar nos olhos. Eu? Eu me senti a pior mulher do mundo só de pensar em... _Pensar em trair você!_ Céus! Quando o Kankurou me beijou eu me senti suja com o que senti, afastei-me dele, do que eu estava sentindo, isso tudo por respeito a você, mas você? Você sequer pensou em mim enquanto se deitava com aquela mulher e a beijava como jamais quis me beijar, não é mesmo?

-Hana, você não precisa se justificar; disse-lhe Gaara. Ainda que estivesse surpreso com aquela declaração, sentia-se de certa forma feliz em ouvir aquilo da boca de Hana. Kankurou? Agora sim entendia certas reações no irmão.

-Tem razão, eu não preciso, mas é esse o tipo de relação que vamos ter, meu futuro marido? –a princesa gesticulava para ambos os lados. –Se for esse o caso, acho que estamos fadados a nos odiar e a nos traírmos por toda uma vida. Eu não quero uma vida assim do seu lado, não é essa a imagem que eu tinha de um casamento feliz; completou irada.

-Não precisa se casar comigo; sentenciou Gaara. –Eu sempre lhe disse isso, que a decisão seria sua e...

-Eu preciso me casar com você; Hana o interrompeu. –Eu prometi isso ao meu pai em seu leito de morte. Pelo bem do País da Terra eu preciso me casar com você; completou com tristeza diante de algo que sabia ser imutável.

-Não mais; murmurou Gaara e a princesa o fitou. –É exatamente por isso que marquei essa reunião. Se você puder me ouvir, garanto, tudo isso há de acabar o mais rápido possível.

-Como?

Gaara ponderou.

-Iremos decaptar o conselho.

* * *

_**Continua... **_

**N/a:** Haha não aguentei esperar até semana que vem e aqui estou, em pleno feriado – em casa buá! XD – postando mais um cap dessa fanfic! Como já disse ela está em reta final, mais um, talvez dois capítulos e chegamos ao tão esperado The end! Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e me deixem sua opinião! ^^

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne!


	24. Acima do dever

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

**

* * *

**

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

Um obrigada especial a todas as garotas que comentaram o capítulo anterior:** VeronicaLee, Gaby R, Yume D, Selene-Moonlight, Oo Jaq oO, Anika-san , Insana e Susan! **

**

* * *

**

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Capítulo XXIII: Acima do dever**

Hana estava confusa e ao mesmo tempo aliviada. As últimas horas sentada naquela sala não haviam sido fáceis, entretanto, o que haviam discutido ali mudaria drásticamente o rumo de sua vida. O conselho de Suna havia planejado muito mais do que uma união entre a princesa do País da Terra e o Kazekage, havia planejado um golpe político. O que a princípio parecia uma forma de estreitar laços entre vilas aliadas se tratava de pura conspiração. O conselho de Suna conspirara contra o País da Terra, assim como conspirara contra o seu próprio líder político. Agora tudo ficava claro, claro como água. Kumo, o líder, pensara em tudo. Hana ainda se lembrava das últimas palavras de Gaara e do quanto todos na sala se sentiram enojados.

"_Fomos enganados desde o princípio, Hana, eu, todos aqui. Kumo planejou cada evento acontecido até agora, o casamento, a morte daquele que seria o sucessor do falecido Tsuchikage. A morte do próprio Tsuchikage. Isso tudo foi arquitetado por um único motivo, poder. O casamento uniria as duas vilas e sem um líder o País da Terra ficaria enfraquecido. O óbvio aconteceria. Suna tomaria o poder da Vila da Pedra também, ainda que temporariamente, até que o País da Terra encontrasse um novo líder. Acho que a linha de raciocínio de Kumo ficou bem clara. O kazekage se casa com a princesa do País da Terra, teóricamente teria direitos e poderes sobre o que acontece no país da esposa, um país agora sem líder e que necessita de um. Como o líder de Suna, eu jamais poderia me ausentar por tempo demais de meu país, mas teria de governar a Vila da Pedra também. Kumo, o homem mais velho do conselho, se tornaria o meu representante no País da Terra. O poder estaria totalmente em suas mãos até a escolha de um novo líder, um que conseguisse escapar ileso desse grupo de chacais."_

Aquilo tudo continuava a rodar em sua cabeça como se fosse um filme, um filme rodado em câmera lenta. Como aceitar que tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido por poder? Seu pai havia sido assassinado, sua vida havia sido decidida por mãos alheias, tudo aquilo havia acontecido por conta das ambições e delírios de um velho? A verdade era um peso grande demais para poder carregar, mas ainda sim Hana verdadeiramente se sentia aliviada. Gaara lhe dissera que consertaria aquilo tudo, mas outra coisa a preocupava naquele momento, Kankurou.

Quando tudo fosse esclarecido, o que seria deles? Já não precisava mais mentir, omitir aquilo que sentia, mas ainda sim não parecia certo transferir seus sentimentos para aquele que seria o seu futuro cunhado. Hana sentia-se estúpida por ainda se preocupar com isso, afinal havia ficado claro para todos ali que Gaara jamais havia desejado aquele casamento. Gaara e a aquela kunoichi obviamente tinham mais do que o bem estar de Suna em comum. O líder e sua subordinada? O mais correto seria, o Kazekage e sua amante! O que mais lhe irritava era pensar que jamais havia desconfiado da verdadeira relação entre os dois. Sabia que não devia se importar com aquilo, não mais, mas ainda sim aquilo doía. Havia sido traída e levaria um certo tempo para poder esquecer aquilo. Ou talvez não. A mágoa com toda certeza ficaria guardada no fundo de seu coração independente de quanto tempo se passasse.

-Hime-sama?

Hana suspirou e então se voltou para trás. Aquela certamente seria a última pessoa no mundo com quem gostaria de conversar naquele momento. Matsuri? Aquela mesma mulher que evitara seus olhos durante toda a reunião, agora queria lhe enfrentar de frente?

Matsuri deu uns poucos passos em direção a princesa.

_-Gomen._

Hana arqueou a sobrancelha. Depois de tudo, aquilo era a única coisa que aquela mulher tinha para lhe dizer? A princesa se desencostou da sacada e deu alguns poucos passos em direção a kunoichi.

-O que quer que eu lhe diga? Não se preocupe, já não me importo mais se você esteve na cama do meu ex-futuro marido? Na mesa do escritório ou sabe-se lá onde mais? Talvez eu realmente não me importe mais, mas isso não diminui a dor e a humilhação que eu ainda estou sentindo.

Matsuri engoliu em seco. Jamais pensou estar numa situação como aquela, pelo menos não do lado em que estava. Hana era uma princesa, era linda, jamais pensou estar sendo a causa do sofrimento de uma mulher como aquela. Os olhos dourados da princesa jaziam fixos em si e simplesmente não conseguia desviar-se deles, duros como pedra.

-Eu o amo; foi tudo o que Matsuri conseguiu dizer.

-Eu sei; respondeu-lhe uma magoada Hana. –O tempo todo que passamos naquela maldita sala, os seus olhos o seguiram; a princesa apontou a porta atrás da kunoichi.

Um incômodo silêncio se seguiu, a kunoichi desviou o olhar envergonhada, mas então voltou a fitar a expressão magoada da princesa. Hana tinha todos os motivos do mundo para a odiar naquele momento, mas ser sincera era a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento.

-Eu sempre o amei, mas nunca pensei que um dia ele fosse me corresponder. Eu sei que qualquer coisa que eu lhe diga agora pode parecer...; Matsuri suspirou, não havia palavras para explicar aquilo, algo que realmente não se podia explicar. –Enfim, essa é a única verdade, o meu amor por ele. Não espero que você me perdoe, que me entenda, mas quero que saiba que tudo o que eu fiz foi me permitir viver o que estava sentindo. Como kunoichi eu aprendi a reprimir meus sentimentos, sempre, por toda uma vida, mas eu precisava, ainda que uma única vez, sentir me livre, livre para amar.

Hana a mirou por um bom tempo antes de responder.

-Eu sou uma princesa, mas minha vida tão pouco foi fácil. Jamais arrisquei minha vida em missões ou manuseei armas letais, mas vivi minha vida inteira sendo outra pessoa. Não fale. Não sinta. Não opine, apenas obedeça. Exerça o seu papel de bibelô. Case-se com alguém importante, estabeleça laços políticos. Amor? Meu país não precisa de amor, precisa de paz e tranquilidade. Eu preciso do que o meu país precisa, ainda que tenha que abidcar de tudo aquilo que um dia eu sonhei. Essa foi a minha vida desde o dia em que nasci. Não pense que a minha vida foi mais fácil que a sua, porque não foi.

O silêncio reinou entre as duas mulheres ao fim do infeliz relato da princesa, olhos nos olhos. Pela primeira vez havia a verdade e somente a verdade.

-Talvez sejamos mais parecidas do que pensamos; murmurou Matsuri enfim quebrando o silêncio.

-É, talvez.

* * *

Gaara observava o irmão andando em circulos dentro da sala, os olhos de Kankurou tinham um único foco de visão, a porta fechada que dava para o terraço. Já fazia pelo menos uma meia hora que Hana havia passado por ali dizendo que precisava respirar, logo depois Matsuri a seguiu. Kankurou só não as havia seguido porque Temari o havia impedido.

"_Essa é uma conversa só entre mulheres. Elas precisam conversar e vocês dois também!"_

Temari tinha razão, assim como tinha razão em estar organizando uma emboscada para pegar Kumo. Baki a estava ajudando e para não despertar suspeitas, o kazekage, sua noiva, e seu irmão mais velho deveriam ficar ali, aguardando o próximo passo. Obviamente Gaara pretendia dar fim a kumo pessoalmente, com suas próprias mãos, mas naquele momento precisava primeiro acertar as coisas com o irmão mais velho, um irmão que nos últimos tempos lhe parecia um completo estranho.

-Deixe-as em paz, Kankurou; Gaara murmurou cansado, aquele vai e vem já estava começando a lhe dar náuseas.

_-Deixe-as em paz?_ –Kankurou se voltou irado para o irmão sentado a cabeceira da mesa. –Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, isso é tudo o que você consegue dizer?

Gaara suspirou.

-Temari tem razão, elas precisam conversar, assim como nós dois.

-Nós dois? –Kankurou esquadrinhou o rosto sério do irmão mais novo.

-Vou me casar com Matsuri.

-O que? –Kankurou piscou confuso.

-Quando isso tudo se acertar, eu pretendo me casar com ela; completou Gaara vendo o irmão se aproximar e sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Então é isso? –começou Kankurou. Aquela expressão vazia no rosto de Gaara realmente lhe irritava. –Você... a ama?

Gaara ponderou, havia um misto de irritação e incredualidade no rosto do irmão mais velho.

-O que é o amor? –o ruivo indagou por fim. –Precisar de alguém como se precisa respirar? Sentir-se completo apenas quando se está com esse alguém? Não desejar nada mais do que a companhia dessa pessoa? Se isso é amor, sim, eu amo, Kankurou.

Kankurou balançou a cabeça e então se voltou para o irmão, um sorriso triste a brincar nos lábios.

-E quanto a Hana? Ela realmente não significa nada para você, não é?

-Não entendo. Pensei que isso o faria feliz, saber que não pretendo mais me casar com ela; respondeu-lhe um apático Gaara e kankurou sorriu, sua vontade era partir o rosto do irmão mais novo no meio.

-Vê-la infeliz, magoada? Isso, me faria feliz? Hana não merece nada disso. Ela é; Kankurou ponderou cerrando os punhos. –Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa e tudo o que ela precisa é de...

-Amor; Gaara o completou fazendo o irmão se sobressaltar e o fitar. –Mas de um amor sincero, de um homem que realmente a ame. Do seu amor, meu irmão.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu e as duas mulheres entraram. Kankurou imediatamente se levantou, mas o olhar que Hana lhe dirigiu o fez sentar-se novamente. A flor de pedra sabia ser tão dura quanto era bela.

-Vou dar uma volta, Matsuri irá me acompanhar; a princesa indicou a kunoichi logo atrás de si e de cabeça baixa. As duas mulheres se foram sem dar qualquer explicação.

Kankurou se voltou imediatamente para o irmão que como esperava jazia imune, ainda sentado e no mais completo silêncio. Realmente odiava aquela atitude apática de Gaara.

-Gaara; Kankurou ponderou, realmente temia o resultado de deixar as duas mulheres juntas por muito tempo, principalmente estando sozinhas.

-Deixe-as, Kankurou; repetiu Gaara e então se levantou da cadeira. –Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer. Logo Temari estará de volta.

* * *

-Pelo menos uma vez nessa vida, eu quero ser útil. Quero vingar a morte de meu pai com minhas próprias mãos. Consegue me entender, não é?

-É, claro, hime; assentiu Matsuri.

Hana que caminhava um pouco a sua frente parou e se voltou para a Kunoichi.

-Não me chame assim; pediu. –Nesse momento não sou uma princesa. Sou uma mulher desesperada por vingança, em vingar a morte do pai. Eu preciso disso, preciso disso para só então poder seguir adiante, mas... Você irá me ajudar, não é?

Matsuri mirou os olhos dourados a sua frente, Hana realmente não voltaria atrás em sua decisão.

-Hai, hime. Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcançe.

-Hana, apenas Hana, Matsuri; a princesa voltou a lhe pedir e Matsuri sentiu-se envergonhada.

-Não sei se serei capaz de lhe chamar tão informalmente assim, hime.

-Ok; Hana suspirou e então voltou a caminhar. –Realmente não temos tempo para bobagens como essa. Precisamos encontrar aquele maldito, encontrá-lo antes de Gaara.

-Hai; Matsuri assentiu acompanhando os passos da princesa.

Gaara pretendia emboscar e interrogar Kumo antes de lhe dar sua sentença final, a morte, mas Matsuri se viu incapaz de negar aquele pedido a princesa. Sabia que Gaara certamente iria tratar de Kumo com suas próprias mãos depois daquela traição, mas entendia os sentimentos de Hana. Hana precisava destruir aquele que havia brincado com sua vida e seus sentimentos como se fosse um mero joguete do destino, como se fosse o próprio destino, um deus. Kumo se achava acima de tudo e de todos, um deus, intocável e soberano. Havia conspirado contra o seu próprio país, contra seu líder máximo e aparentemente julgava sair ileso daquilo tudo. Provavelmente Gaara a repreendesse por isso depois, mas Matsuri sentia que devia aquilo a Hana. Primeiro porque entendia seus sentimentos e segundo porque realmente devia isso a ela. Jamais pensou em ferir ou magoar aquela mulher, mas havia e muito. Ajudá-la a dar fim a Kumo seria uma forma de recompensar toda a mágoa e sofrimento que lhe havia causado.

-Pelo que sei, há essas horas Kumo costuma estar na biblioteca e sozinho. Todo o trabalho burocrático passa por suas mãos antes de ser arquivado. Se tivermos sorte podemos cercá-lo e encurralá-lo antes de Gaara. Temari e Baki devem estar fechando o cerco, reunindo todos os possíveis traídores e cumplices de Kumo antes de finalmente chegarem ao líder desse motim.

-Deixará que eu lhe dê o golpe final, não é? –indagou-lhe Hana depois da rápida explicação da kunoichi. Estavam de frente para a porta da biblioteca.

Matsuri se aproximou e então retirou uma adaga afiada do bolso lateral das vestes. Entregou-a a princesa que a aceitou com relutância. Hana mirou o brilho da lâmina vendo-se refletida ali e incapaz de se reconhecer naquele momento.

-Arigato, Matsuri; a princesa se voltou para a kunoichi.

-Não precisa me agradecer, Hana; Matsuri pela primeira vez conseguiu proferir o nome da princesa sem qualquer sufixo de tratamento e recebeu um terno sorriso de presente.

-Vamos?

-Vamos.

As duas mulheres adentraram a biblioteca.

* * *

_**-GAARA! GAARA!**_

Gaara se levantou sobressaltado ao ouvir os gritos da irmã. Temari adentrou o escritório desesperada e com os olhos vermelhos, um claro sinal de que havia chorado, mas... _Temari chorar?_ Temari era a mulher mais forte que havia conhecido na vida, não se recordava de tê-la visto chorar uma única vez em toda a sua vida. Baki vinha em seu encalço e parecia estar igualmente desesperado e preocupado com alguma coisa.

Kankurou se levantou e se aproximou da irmã.

-O que foi, Temari?

_-Hajime, ele sumiu;_ a loira gritou chorosa, o rosto bonito marcado pelo pranto. Kankurou a amparou, caso contrário ela teria ido ao chão.

Agora sim Gaara estava preocupado. Levantou-se e se aproximou da irmã que chorava copiosamente contra o ombro de Kankurou.

-Ele não estava com a Yasmim? –indagou Kankurou enquanto acariciava com carinho os cabelos loiros da irmã tentando inutilmente acalmá-la.

-Estava, mas...; Temari ponderou e então se afastou para poder fitar os olhos do irmão. –Acabamos de encontrá-la desmaiada no quarto.

-Como disse? –Kankurou se sobressaltou, mas quem continuou a relatar o acontecido foi Baki.

-Yasmim-san levou uma forte pancada na cabeça e havia sangue no chão. Os nin-médicos estão cuidando dela, mas infelizmente não sabemos o que realmente aconteceu naquele quarto, e não podemos esperar que ela recobre a consiência para lhe perguntar o que houve.

_-É claro que não!_ –Temari se voltou para o antigo sensei irada. –Ele vai matar o meu filho, eu sei, eu sei que vai...

-Kumo não tem porque fazer isso, Temari; Gaara pela primeira vez se pronunciou. –Sabe que se o fizer estará morto, uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Kumo não terá coragem de tocar em Hajime, não enquanto eu estiver aqui; o ruivo completou, um brilho mortalmente perigoso cintilando nas íris.

-Gaara; Temari ponderou se voltando para o irmão mais novo. –Kumo é um maldito, planejou meu casamento, planejou o seu e planejou tudo isso, por que ele não faria algo assim? Por que ele pouparia o meu filho? Tudo o que aquele velho maldito quer é poder, não importa quem ou o quanto será preciso sacrificar para isso.

Gaara ponderou e então tocou o ombro da irmã. A muralha chamada Temari estava desabando, mas não permitiria que ela continuasse a sofrer daquele jeito.

-Você terá o seu filho de volta, Temari. Eu juro.

* * *

-Estranho... Não há ninguém aqui, não é? –Hana buscou com os olhos os muitos corredores da biblioteca vazia.

-É o que parece, mas nem tudo é o que aparenta ser no mundo Shinobi. Temos de ter cuidado; respondeu-lhe Matsuri.

Caminharam por mais algum tempo entre o labirinto de corredores e pilhas de livros. Talvez aquilo acabasse sendo mais perigoso do que Matsuri julgou que seria a princípio. Talvez não devesse ter trazido Hana consigo. Havia sido um péssima ideia, mas agora não havia como voltar atrás.

_**-PARABÉNS! VOCÊS ME ENCONTRARAM! BINGO!**_

O grito, o riso debochado mais as palmas ecoaram pelo salão. Surpresas Matsuri e Hana se voltaram para cima, para o andar de cima da biblioteca, se deparando com a face delirante de Kumo. Seu rosto velho e endurecido pelo tempo se contorcia num riso alucinado que mais parecia um rasgo no meio da face. Seus dentes amarelados lhe davam uma aparência demoníaca junto de seus olhos aquosos que naquele momento, cintilavam um brilho de total insanidade. Foi preciso apenas um segundo para que algo mais além da imagem do demônio lhes chamasse a atenção.

_**-HANA-CHAN! MATSURI-CHAN! ONEGAI, ME AJUDEM!**_

_-Hajime? _

Hana levou ambas as mãos à boca ao se deparar com o pequeno sendo segurado pelas mãos de Kumo. O menino chorava e tentava inutilmente se livrar do aperto de aço do velho. Era como se uma gárgula aprisionasse um pequeno anjo dourado com suas garras afiadas.

_-Você é um covarde, Kumo!_ –Matsuri apontou para o velho com o dedo em riste. Estava se sentindo enojada com tamanha covardia.

-Usar uma criança? –Hana cerrou os punhos. _–Velho maldito! _Seja homem ao menos uma vez na vida e encare as consequências de seus atos sozinho!

Kumo riu, riu alto.

-A gata selvagem e a prostituta do Kazekage? Acham mesmo que tenho medo de vocês? Vocês não passam de um dos muitos peões que manipulei até agora. Posso derrubar qualquer um desses peões quando quiser, afinal, peões são peças de sacrifício para o rei.

_-Solte o menino, Kumo!_ –Matsuri ordenou séria. Não cairia no seu joguinho e se deixaria levar por suas ofensas.

-Solte a espada; o velho apontou para a mão da kunoichi no cabo da espada. _**–AGORA!**_ –berrou Kumo diante da hesitação da kunoichi.

Matsuri obedeceu, desembainhou a espada e a jogou no chão na direção em que o conselheiro estava.

-Bom. Agora as demais armas também; murmurou o velho e resignada Matsuri o obedeceu.

Matsuri sentia-se nua diante do velho e longe de suas armas, mas precisava. Kumo seria capaz de tudo e a vida de Hajime estava em jogo.

-Sabe? –começou Kumo com um olhar de puro desdém. –Você realmente só deve ter servido para satisfazer o Kazekage na cama. Como kunoichi não passa de uma tola inocente, mais inocente que esse menino. Você não conhece o mundo shinobi Matsuri, tão pouco os artifícios que ninjas de verdade são capazes de usar.

Matsuri cerrou os dentes e os punhos, mas não respondeu.

_-Você é burra!_ É uma mulher, e, não uma ninja. Mulheres se deixam levar por seus sentimentos com facilidade, por isso jamais achei viável essa ideia ridícula de incluí-las em nosso mundo. O mundo shinobi é um mundo de homens, homens sem coração como eu. Homens que estejam dispostos a qualquer sacrifício por um bem maior e poder. Homens como eu deviam se tornar Kazekage, não pirralhos imaturos que se deixam levar pela mera satisfação de estar entre as pernas de qualquer vagabunda. Gemidos que qualquer uma seria capaz de lhe dar? Alguém que é capaz de trocar um império por algo tão banal, não é digno de se tornar Kazekage.

_**-CALE A BOCA! CALE A BOCA VELHO MALDITO!**_ –Hana gritou horrorizada, não compreendia como Matsuri ainda conseguia se manter calada daquele jeito.

-Uh? –Kumo gargalhou. –Pretende mesmo defender essa mulher, princesa? Essa vagabunda que sequer pensou duas vezes antes de abrir as pernas para um homem comprometido? Para o seu homem? Se bem que; o conselheiro ponderou, um riso malicioso lhe cruzando a face enrugada. –Você também não estava sendo tão pura e fiel a Gaara-sama como deveria, não é princesa? Mas justo o Kankurou? O irmão dele? Acho que uma traição como essa deve doer mais do que a minha...

_**-MALDITO! CHEGA!**_ –Matsuri urrou. Já estava cansada daquilo tudo, e ele fazia aquilo tudo sob os olhos e ouvidos de uma criança.

-Tem razão, chega; Kumo tornou-se sério e pensativo. –Não sou idiota, sei que estão atrás de mim e que não serei poupado da ira do Kazekage, mas antes de ir pretendo fazê-lo sentir na pele o que perdeu por simplesmente não ser capaz de governar como um verdadeiro shinobi.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Hana indagou preocupada.

-Eu perdi, perdi tudo, perdi tudo aquilo que lutei por toda uma vida, mas se Gaara-sama pretende me derrubar e derrubar tudo aquilo que construí e conquistei em todos esses anos, ele também terá que perder o que lhe é importante, mais importante do que minha vida de sacrifícios e seu país.

Houve um longo instante de silêncio no salão até que a voz débil e ensandecida de Kumo voltasse a ecoar contra as paredes.

-A vagabunda por quem ele se apaixonou e roubou sua insanidade ao ponto de fazê-lo se esquecer de seu dever como Kazekage? Ela deve morrer. _**MORRA MATSURI!**_

Kumo retirou uma adaga de dentro das vestes e a atirou, mas nos mesmo instante praguejou. Em sua distração afrouxou o aperto do até então calado Hajime, e o garoto se livrou de si dando-lhe uma forte mordida na mão ossuda. Como era de se esperar o trajeto da adaga foi falho, mas acertou em cheio o ombro da kunoichi que se curvou no chão.

-Matsuri? –Hana se postou ao seu lado, horrorizada em ver o sangue jorrar da ferida da kunoichi.

-Hajime? –indagou Matsuri, mas assim que se voltaram para cima perceberam o garotinho correndo desesperado na sua direção. Kumo havia sumido.

-Hana-chan? Matsuri-chan? –o garotinho se jogou sobre o colo da princesa que o abraçou com carinho. –Eu estava com tanto medo; o menino confessou enquanto chorava desesperado e assustado.

-Hajime-kun? –Hana o chamou vendo-o lhe fitar nos olhos. –Está tudo bem, acabou; completou acariciando o rostinho assustado a sua frente, mas o menino discordou com a cabeça.

-Não. Aquela gárgula malvada escapou; disse o menino.

-Ele tem razão. Temos que ir atrás dele; murmurou Matsuri tentando se levantar, mas estancou quando sentiu a mão de Hana em seus ombros.

-Você está ferida e Hajime-kun não pode ficar sozinho. –Fique aqui com ele e espere por Gaara. Eu vou atrás de Kumo, ele não pode ter ido muito longe, e Gaara já deve ter mandado cercarem o palácio.

-Hana, você; Matsuri ponderou fitando os olhos dourados da princesa.

-Eu preciso, e... _Eu posso fazer isso_, lembra? –Hana lhe dirigiu um meio sorriso triste. –E eu ainda tenho a sua adaga; a princesa indicou a arma escondida dentro da manga do quimono.

-Tome cuidado, Hana; Matsuri desistiu de tentar fazê-la mudar de ideia, seria impossível fazê-la mudar de opinião.

-Terei.

A princesa assentiu e então se levantou correndo escada a cima.

* * *

Gaara estava irado, sentia que ia explodir tamanho ódio se não pusesse suas mãos em Kumo rápido. Raptar Hajime? Aquilo havia ido longe demais! Temari e Kankurou vinham em seu encalço, assim como Baki e alguns soldados. Não precisaria mais do que suas mãos nuas para dar fim a Kumo, mas aquele velho maldito havia ferido todos ali e todos queriam ver o seu sangue correr. Jamais na vida queria voltar a ver Temari sofrer daquele jeito, ver aquela que era o pilar da família tão frágil quanto uma criança. O amor materno seria algo tão sublime e forte assim? Aquilo o fazia pensar se alguém como ele que jamais tivera o amor materno de sua mãe ou de seu pai seria alguém como Temari quando tivesse um filho. Iria amá-lo ao ponto de sentir-se destroçado com a mera possibilidade de perdê-lo? Sentir aquela sensação de ter os braços e pernas arrancados? Temari sentia-se exatamente assim, e sua dor era tanta que Gaara a podia sentir.

Havia literalmente fechado o cerco, encurralado todos os peixes menores e como era de se esperar, eles entregaram seu líder. Segundo seus cúmplices Kumo estava na biblioteca com Hajime, mas o que Gaara não conseguia compreender era o porquê do conselheiro tentar ferir justamente o menino. Antes de seguir até ali havia procurado por Matsuri e Hana, mas não as havia encontrado, só esperava que não tivessem feito aquele mesmo trajeto. Kumo, ainda que fosse um velho, podia ter mais cartas na manga do que fossem capazes de imaginar e Gaara não queria ter de arriscar nem Matsuri e nem Hana para poder descobrir quais eram.

Temari arrombou a porta da biblioteca com um chute assim que a viu e todos a acompanharam a passos rápidos. Ao que parecia a leoa chamada Temari havia recuperado sua força e coragem.

_**-HAJIME? HAJIME-KUN?**__ Onde está você meu filho?_ –a mulher gritava desesperada enquanto seus olhos azuis buscavam pelo pequeno em meio aos muitos corredores de livros.

_**-EU VOU TE MATAR SEU MALDITO!**_ Ai de você se tiver tocado num só fio de cabelo de Hajime-kun; gritou Kankurou enquanto também procurava desesperado pelo menino.

Gaara sabia que apesar das implicâncias entre o irmão mais velho e o sobrinho, Kankurou amava o pequeno tanto quanto Temari. Pela primeira vez Gaara percebia o quanto o garoto era importante, para Temari, para Kankurou e para si mesmo. Pensar na mera possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo sorrir o fazia sentir um buraco se abrindo no peito.

_-Hajime?_

_**-MAMÃE!**_

Gaara interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio quando se deparou com a criança correndo na direção do grupo. O menino chorava e tinha manchas de sangue pelo corpo, o que obviamente aterrorizou Temari.

-Hajime? –a loira se curvou no chão abraçando o filho e o cobrindo de beijos para então se afastar e fitar a criança coberta de manchas de sangue. –O que aconteceu com você? Você está ferido? Aquele maldito teve coragem de te machucar? Hã? Diga e a mamãe vai pessoalmente decaptar aquele velho maldito.

-Não mamãe; o pequeno logo tratou de se explicar quando a mãe passou a vasculhar seu corpo atrás dos possíveis ferimentos. –Esse sangue não é meu, é de Matsuri-san; completou o menino.

Gaara sentiu o buraco em seu peito se alargar.

-Matsuri? –indagou Temari e o menino continuou.

-É. Matsuri-san foi ferida por aquela gárgula horrível! Ele atirou uma adaga contra ela, mas eu o mordi e ele só conseguiu acertar o ombro dela e... Ai eu escapei e... Ah! Hana-chan correu atrás dele e depois Matsuri-san também. Ela cuidou de mim até agora pouco, mas me pediu para ir até vocês, porque precisava ajudar Hana-chan que havia ido atrás daquele velho horrível e malvado.

-Hajime; Kankurou se aproximou sério do menino. –Está dizendo que Hana estava aqui também e que ela foi atrás de Kumo sozinha? –o pequeno assentiu com a cabeça e Kankurou praguejou socando o ar. _–Droga! _Ela é mesmo uma irresponsável!

-Baki; Gaara até então calado finalmente se pronunciou.

-Hai, Kazekage-sama; o homem se aproximou.

-Aperte o cerco em volta da biblioteca e mande reforços para a ala leste.

-Acha que...

-Que Kumo pode tentar escapar usando os túneis subterrâneos. Sim, eu acho, Baki; Gaara respondeu como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do homem a sua frente. –Há várias passagens secretas que levam a esses túneis, elas foram feitas antes de meu falecido pai se tornar Kazekage e serviam para que a população se abrigasse no caso de alguma guerra atingir Suna. Esses túneis levam para fora da cidade, uma forma silenciosa de escapar, tudo o que Kumo precisa nesse momento.

-Uma delas é aqui, não é? Uma das passagens que levam ao túnel? –indagou Kankurou já em pé e ao lado do irmão mais novo.

-Sim; Gaara assentiu buscando os olhos apreensivos do irmão. –E acho que sei o motivo de Kumo ter feito isso.

Kankurou, Temari, Baki, todos ali se voltaram para a expressão distante e pensativa de Gaara.

-Kumo pretende me ferir onde mais me dói. Ele não pretende fugir, ele pretende matar Matsuri.

* * *

Hana havia corrido escada acima, o coração batendo desesperado contra o peito. Precisava alcançar aquele velho, precisava detê-lo. Ele havia brincado com todos ali, havia até mesmo ameaçado uma criança inocente. Esse tipo de homem não podia continuar respirado o mesmo ar que as demais pessoas.

_-Droga!_ –a princesa praguejou depois de topar com outra parede. Cruzava corredores estranhos que não davam a lugar nenhum e brincar de gato e rato já a estava irritando.

-Hana?

A princesa se voltou para trás surpresa se deparando com Matsuri. A kunoichi segurava o braço ferido e que ainda sangrava.

-Hajime-kun?

-Ele vai ficar bem, Hana; Matsuri a acalmou enquanto se aproximava da princesa. –Gaara e Temari devem estar vindo atrás de nós, eles cuidarão de Hajime. Agora quem precisa de ajuda é você. Eu prometi que iria te ajudar a derrubar Kumo, lembra?

-Matsuri?

-Não temos muito tempo, mas acho que sei para onde Kumo foi, para o único lugar em que poderia se esconder; Matsuri ponderou sob olhar curioso da princesa e então continuou. –Ele só pode ter descido para os túneis subterrâneos.

-Túneis subterrâneos? –Hana indagou confusa.

-Sim, túneis subterrâneos que servem de abrigo e passagem para fora da vila se recebermos um possível ataque. Esses túneis já foram usados diversas vezes mediante a ameaça de guerra, e acho que é o único lugar para onde Kumo poderia ir.

-Mas como vamos chegar a esses túneis? –Hana indagou.

-Fácil. Uma das passagens secretas fica aqui nesse prédio, por isso mesmo tenho certeza de que ele foi para lá; explicou Matsuri.

-Você tem razão, não temos tempo.

-Vamos?

-Vamos!

Chegar a passagem secreta que daria acesso aos túneis não foi dificíl, mas Hana sabia que isso se devia a presença de Matsuri. Segundo Matsuri no último ataque a Suna, o ataque da Akatsuki, os civis haviam usado os tais tuneis para se proteger enquanto Gaara enfrentava pessoalmente os invasores. Em um dos muitos corredores cheios de estantes e livros antigos haviam finalmente encontrado a passagem. Estavam mais uma vez de frente para uma parede maciça, mas bastou Matsuri tatear as paredes umas poucas vezes para poder encontrar a fechadura invisível. Hana viu Matsuri soprar a fenda e achou que a kunoichi estivesse tentando limpar a superfície arenosa, mas no instante seguinte tudo fez sentido.

A parede a sua frente rangeu e uma fina camada de pó se levantou enquanto um caminho se formava diante de seus olhos. Era um caminho escuro, mas havia archotes nas paredes e a cada passo que davam dentro do breu uma nova tocha se acendia. Era o tal túnel e ele era enorme, Hana não saberia dizer o tamanho real de sua extensão. Matsuri havia lhe dito que aquele túnel era interligado com todos os demais e que eram uma espécie de raíz abaixo de Suna, percorria toda a extensão da vila.

-Há uma passagem aqui ironicamente por causa dos conselheiros. Eles passam mais tempo aqui do que em qualquer outro lugar quando não estão ao lado do Kazekage; explicava Matsuri enquanto desciam cada vez mais para o centro da terra.

-Acha que aquele maldito conseguiu chegar muito longe? –indagou Hana enquanto caminhava ao lado da kunoichi.

-Não. Tenho certeza que todas as passagens que levam para fora da vila devem ter sido seladas e estão sendo vigiadas pelos AMBUS. Não há como Kumo sair daqui, não com vida. Gaara-sama...

Matsuri se calou, não tinha o direito de tocar no nome dele, não não frente dela.

-Não me importo que fale sobre ele Matsuri. Como já te disse, não vou negar que sinto-me magoada, mas não me importo mais com o que você sente por ele e ele por você. Eu não o amo como pensei que amasse e agora tenho certeza disso.

-Hana? –Matsuri se voltou para a princesa que sorriu.

-O que Kumo disse, sobre mim e Kankurou? É verdade.

-Kankurou? –Matsuri ponderou.

-Eu o amo, amo Kankurou, não Gaara.

Hana mais uma vez foi direta e Matsuri gostava disso ainda que as vezes se assustasse com o jeito de falar da princesa. Quando a havia conhecido a imaginou como uma boneca de porcelana, frágil e bela, mas Hana era bem mais do que isso. Hana era direta, sabia o que queria e tinha coragem de o dizer. Ela tinha a coragem que muitas vezes não tinha. Palavras, sentimentos? Isso tudo sempre lhe fora um obstáculo terrível a se saltar, e lhe parecia muito mais fácil manusear armas pesadas e decaptar inimigos.

_**-HAHA! Que lindo! As duas idiotas, como pensei, não passam de duas mulheres imbecis que como sempre cedem ao seu coração mole!**_

As duas mulheres se sobressaltaram procurando pelo dono da voz.

-Onde você está covarde? –indagou Matsuri sem conseguir perceber onde o conselheito estava, mas só podia ser a frente. –_Vamos Hana!_

A kunoichi e a princesa correram na direção da voz, mas estancaram quando a sua frente uma bifurcação se abriu. Dois caminhos, um do lado esquerdo e um do lado direito. Olharam-se apreensivas e depois novamente a bifurcação no túneo.

_**-Vamos estou esperando! Haha quem será que vai me encontrar primeiro, hã? A gata selvagem ou a prostituta do Kazekage?**_

-É perigoso demais, Hana; Matsuri a advertiu.

-Mas ainda sim é a única coisa que podemos fazer; a princesa assentiu e então rumou para a entrada da bifurcação na direita. –Eu vou por aqui, mas nós logo nos encontraremos de novo.

-Hai; Matsuri assentiu com a cabeça. Não tinham escolha. –Tenha cuidado, Hana.

-Você também.

* * *

-O que raios foi isso?

-Um das paredes do túneo cedeu; respondeu Gaara ao ver a nuvem de poeira se levantando a sua frente.

_-Aquele desgraçado!_ –Kankurou praguejou tossindo e fechando os olhos devido a nuvem de poeira. –Ele realmente acha que pode nos matar com isso?

Gaara sorriu.

-Kumo realmente não sabe quem eu sou, muito menos quando irritado.

O ruivo elevou as mãos para cima e depois empurrou o ar poeirento a sua frente fazendo com que a nuvem de poeira se dissipasse. Cerrando os punhos Gaara se livrou dos inúmeros pedregulhos quebrados que haviam caído das paredes do túnel e fechavam a passagem. Eles se tornaram pó e o caminho estava livre mais uma vez.

-Eu realmente não queria estar na pele dele; Kankurou sorriu malévolo antes de acompanhar o irmão.

* * *

Hana correu pelo longo caminho se perguntando se ele não teria fim, mas quando percebeu estava diante do que poderia ser descrito como sala, ou melhor, um imenso salão. Ele era enorme e não havia nada ali além de rocha e areia. A iluminação era fraca devido aos poucos archotes acessos nas paredes. Era como se estivesse dentro de uma tumba. Olhou para os lados e depois novamente para o longo caminho por onde havia vindo. Temerosa adentrou aquela tumba silênciosa, mas foi preciso dar apenas alguns poucos passos para novamente poder ouvir aquela voz debil e lunática.

_**-Quem diria, hã? A gata selvagem conseguiu chegar aqui primeiro? Escolheu o caminho certo? Meus parabéns, mas é uma pena... É uma pena, pois eu queria poder matar aquela vagabunda com minha próprias mãos, entretanto, acho que a armadilha que deixei no tunel da esquerda deve ter poupado meu trabalho. **_

O coração de Hana falhou uma batida.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –indagou sem de fato querer ouvir a resposta.

_**-Que provavelmente Matsuri está morta agora!**_

Hana estremeceu diante daquela resposta e do riso lunático que retumbou nas paredes rochosas.

_**-MALDITO!**_ –a princesa se deixou cair sobre o chão frio. –Não foi o bastante assassinar meu pai? Destruir minha vida? A de Gaara?

Kumo enfim saiu das sombras e Hana achava ridículo que uma figura tão deprimente quanto aquela tivesse mesmo causado tanta dor. O velho caminhou vagarosamente até si, e só parou quando estava do seu lado. Sua mão ossuda e enrrugada a segurou pelo queixo, mas Hana se desvencilhou enojada diante da mira daqueles olhos aquosos.

-Sabe? Eu realmente não consigo entender porque Gaara-sama a rejeitou. Escolhi a mais bela princesa para ser sua esposa. É uma mulher magnificamente bela, princesa do País da Terra.

_-Seu porco! _–Hana cuspiu contra os pés do velho e se afastou.

Kumo riu.

-Talvez tenha sido isso, seu gênio. Acho que nem mesmo a mais bela das mulheres valeria a pena sendo uma _gata arrisca_ como você, se bem que; o velho ponderou num riso malicioso. –No meu tempo, eu adorava domar feras selvagens como você. Se Gaara-sama tivesse o punho firme como o meu, ele certamente iria domá-la. Não precisaria ter que escolher, poderia continuar com sua amante, com quantas quisesse e ainda sim ter a mais bela das esposas sempre a lhe esperar, dócil e submissa a suas vontades. E você é uma mulher capaz de despertar vontades em um homem, princesa.

_-Eu o odeio velho maldito!_ –Hana praguejou enojada. –Odeio como jamais pensei que fosse capaz de odiar alguém!

Kumo fitou o teto e depois novamente o rosto irado da princesa.

-O que eu faço com você, princesa? Matá-la realmente seria um disperdício, mas eu não tenho escolha, eu acho.

-Nisso; Hana ponderou apertando a manga do quimono, sentia a lâmina afiadada da adaga ali. –Você tem razão. _Você_ não tem escolha, _não tem escolha além de morrer!_

Kumo viu a princesa se levantar e pular sobre si. Havia uma adaga afiada em suas mãos. O velho porem apesar da idade ainda era ágil e havia tido um treinamento ninja. Segurou-a pelo pulso e o apertou até que ouvisse os ossos da mulher se partindo. Ela gritou, mas não derrubou uma lágrima sequer. Impotente Hana ouviu a lâmina da adaga cair ruidosamente contra o chão. Mirava aquela criatura odiosa a sua frente, seus dentes amarelos num sorriso vitorioso.

_-Não se julgue mais esperta ou mais forte do que eu, mulher estúpida! _–o velho gritou e então estapeou o rosto bonito da princesa jogando-a aos seus pés.

Hana gemeu de dor sentindo o gosto ocre de seu sangue a escorrer sobre o labio ferido, mas mais do que a dor fisíca, a dor moral de não conseguir dar fim aquele que havia desgraçado sua vida a estava corroendo por dentro. Mais uma vez impotente, indefesa, tudo o que mais odiava nesse mundo.

Kumo ria. Não teria sucesso em governar o País da Terra, mas levaria consigo o gosto de ter tirado do Kazekage tudo o que ele mais tinha apresso. A maldita kunoichi que havia se tornado sua prostituta particular estava morta. Gaara teria o que merecia depois de frustrar seus planos e ser incapaz de se sacrificar por um bem maior, algo que havia feito toda a sua vida. Homens como Gaara não mereciam se tornar Kazekage, mas a vida nunca é justa para com aqueles que realmente merecem, aqueles que deveriam estar no poder. Para que dar poder aqueles que não sabiam o que fazer com ele?

Kumo buscou a bela adaga dentro das vestes, a princesa havia tentado ferir-lhe com uma adaga e morreria por uma. Mirou a mulher com o rosto levemente inchado depois do tapa que havia lhe dado. Era exatamente assim que gostava das mulheres, prostadas diante de si e submissas, mas ainda relutava em dar fim a uma mulher tão bonita como aquela. E esse instante de relutância, o fez perecer.

Kumo sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões quando fios de aço se envolveram em seu pesoço. Largou a adaga e levou ambas as mãos ossudas até o pescoço tentando se livrar do aperto. Alguém o havia acertado pelas costas, mas quem?

-Matsuri? –Hana se sobressaltou diante da imagem da kunoichi há alguns metros de distância e imobilizando o velho conselheiro com uma arma que não saberia dizer qual era. –Você? Você está bem?

Matsuri viu a princesa indagar preocupada mirando suas roupas sujas de pó e os vários arranhões que tinha pelo corpo.

-Não sou tão fácil de se matar como esse velho pensou, Hana; Matsuri riu, um riso dolorido, não conseguiria prendê-lo ao laço do jouhyou por muito tempo. –Agora faça, Hana. _Mate-o!_

Hana suspirou e então assentiu. Pegou a bela adaga aos pés do velho, a bela e ornada adaga que ele pretendia usar para matá-la instantes atrás. Ele morreria por sua própria arma. Mirou o rosto vermelho e desesperado de Kumo que tentava inutilmente se soltar e escapar da morte. Por alguns instantes teve pena daquele velho miserável, mas isso durou um lapso de segundo. Segurou a adaga com ambas as mãos. Seu punho direito havia sido quebrado e doía, mas precisava acabar com aquilo. Enfiou a adaga com força no peito do velho vendo o sangue jorrar manchando a túnica clara de carmim.

Matsuri enfim soltou o aperto do jouhyou e caiu de joelhos contra o chão frio e duro. Kumo também desfalecia, agora com ambas as mãos sobre o peito segurando a adaga. Os olhos de Hana era rijos, eram uma fortaleza de pedra impenetrável e ela apenas mirava o desfecho de seu último ato. Matsuri havia chegado a pensar que a princesa não seria capaz de fazer aquilo quando chegasse a hora, mas estava enganada, Hana, aquela Hana, não deixaria que ninguém mais fizesse aquilo em seu lugar.

_**-HANA!**_

Era Kankurou e o rapaz correu desesperado até a princesa. Surpreendeu-se com a cena, mas desviou do corpo de Kumo no chão contendo a vontade de chutar seu cadáver. Preferia não se sujar com aquele sangue imundo que agora tingia o chão de vermelho.

-Hana? Hana? –Kankurou insistiu e só então a princesa o fitou. Seu belo rosto estava ferido e suas mãos cheias de sangue. –Você está ferida, você?

-Acabou; ele a ouviu murmurar e então sorrir aliviada. –Acabou.

Hana sentiu o aperto em seu peito aumentar e não suportou mais segurar aquela tormenta. Estava aliviada sim, mas... _Estava cansada de ser forte! _A lágrimas rolaram impiedosas por sua face enquanto sentia o manipulador de marionetes a abraçar. Envolveu-o pelo pescoço e chorou. Aquele calor a fazia se esquecer daquela loucura, fazia com que se sentisse protegida e que nada nunca mais fosse capaz de lhe ferir.

-Sim, acabou; ouviu Kankurou murmurar contra seu ouvido e lhe acariciar os cabelos com carinho.

Hana se afastou para poder fitá-lo nos olhos e sentiu-se imensamente feliz por não experimentar qualquer sentimento de culpa quando o beijou. Beijou seguidas vezes.

Matsuri sorriu feliz. Depois de tudo, Hana merecia realmente um sopro de felicidade em sua vida. Aquela mulher realmente a havia surpreendido por sua força e coragem.

_**-Matsuri. **_

A kunoichi se voltou para o lado se deparando com os olhos verdes de Gaara. Ele mirava seu corpo ferido com um sentimento que Matsuri sabia ser de raiva contida. Se lhe fosse possível, Gaara certamente reviveria Kumo só para poder matá-lo novamente.

-Gaara? Eu...

Matsuri não teve tempo para se explicar. Na certa ele iria repreende-la por ter sido tão irresponsável, por ter seguido Kumo sozinha com Hana, mas Gaara contrariou toda e qualquer expectativa que tivesse. Abaixou-se e a abraçou apertado. Aquilo doeu, seu corpo todo doía, mas era bom senti-lo tão perto de si. Ele era seu porto seguro, sua recompensa depois de tanto sofrimento.

-Gaara.

_-Aishiteru._

-Como disse? –Matsuri indagou confusa vendo o ruivo se afastar para a fitar nos olhos.

-Eu também te amo; Gaara murmurou vendo um sorriso tão belo se formar no rosto da kunoichi, que sentiu vontade de ter lhe dito aquilo antes só para que o pudesse receber. –Eu precisava ter te dito isso antes, mas só agora eu tive certeza, certeza do que eu estava sentindo. Quando pensei, pensei que fosse perder você, a única coisa em que consegui pensar foi no porque não te disse isso antes; completou o ruivo.

Matsuri riu. Seu coração estava tão cheio de felicidade que parecia que ia transbordar.

-Você não precisava ter me dito. Você me fez sentir que me amava e...

-E? –Gaara indagou curioso diante do brilho daquele sorriso que ainda não havia se apagado.

-E isso esteve o tempo todo tatuado aqui; Matsuri levou a ponta dos dedos até a marca na testa do ruivo.

-Matsuri.

-Eu sempre te amei, Sabaku no Gaara...

Matsuri confessou-lhe feliz. Estava livre, ambos estavam livres das amarras invisíveis que até então os mantinha cativos.

Gaara sorriu, e a doçura contida naquele sorriso fez com que Matsuri se perguntasse se seria possível sentir ainda mais felicidade. Era felicidade demais, não era? Ter o sorriso dele, alguém que nunca sorria, muito menos daquela forma doce e carinhosa? Somente quando sentiu a pressão quente e doce dos lábios dele contra os seus foi que Matsuri compreendeu, a felicidade nunca seria demais, não enquanto estivesse junto ele.

_**FIM? XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/a: **É acabou gente, mas ainda haverá um epílogo. Eu ainda tenho que contar o que aconteceu com todo mundo agora que a causa de toda a desgraça dessa fanfic morreu, né? Haha, mas e aí gostaram da Hana? Haha, quem me conhece sabe que eu gosto das mulheres fortes e destemidas, portanto, decidi fazer dela uma mulher de aço, ou melhor, de pedra... rsrs

Agora é a hora de todo mundo ficar junto né? Quem sabe o Gaara mandar um convite de casamento pro Naruto e o Hajime-kun – coisa fofa! – ganhar um pai? Vai ser problemático, mas acho que o Shika vai gostar! ^^

É isso, eu agradeço de coração a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa fanfic desde o começo, que comentaram, favoritaram, e que torceram por cada personagem. Realmente foi um prazer chegar até aqui com vocês sempre me motivando para continuar e massageando o meu ego de ficwriter!

E mais duas coisas antes de ir, primeiro, eu não me lembro quem foi, mas eu me recordo que alguém me pediu para traduzir essa fanfic. Agora que ela terminou, sinta-se a vontade, ok? Segundo, eu não dei mais nenhuma fanfic-presente pra ninguém pq a última pessoa não demonstrou interesse em ser presenteada... _ _

Se alguém ainda quiser ser presenteada, me diga e eu vou sortear uma fanfic-presente, ou melhor, darei uma fanfic presente ao review mais animado e maior, ok? Como eu já vi a **Tilim** dizer no seu perfil, _participa que quiser_, mas eu to aqui, blz? rsrs

Bjus gente linda e até a próxima!

Ja ne! ^^


	25. Epílogo

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. **_**Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**

**

* * *

**

**Sumário: **_Eu também te amo..._ Aquela era a frase pela qual mais ansiara em toda a sua vida, poder de fato compreender um sentimento literalmente tatuado em sua pele, algo que jamais pudera experimentar. Mas seria ele capaz de realmente compreender esse sentimento?

* * *

Um obrigada especial as garotas que comentaram o capítulo anterior:**Oo Jaq oO, Selene-Moonlight, Anika-san e Bebasssa-chan!**

Finalmente chegamos ao fim dessa jornada! ^^

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Aishiterumo**

**Epílogo**

_Dias depois, Konoha._

Naruto nunca pensou que ser Hokage fosse ser tão... _Chato! _Se tornar Hokage havia sido o seu sonho desde pequeno, mas jamais pensou que noventa e nove porcento do trabalho de um Hokage se resumisse àquela pilha de papéis que tinha a sua frente. Trabalho burocrático, maçante, terrivelmente chato, nada emocionante como pensou que seria. Agora entendia e _muito _bem o porque de Tsunade se embebedar no meio do expediente.

_**-Hokage-sama**_; alguém bateu a porta e Naruto mandou que entrasse. Ainda era estranho ouvir as pessoas o chamarem daquela forma tão formal e respeitosa.

-Shikamaru? Você não precisa bater, _dattebayo;_ Naruto riu ante a expressão séria do Nara que se aproximava de si.

-E você; Shikamaru ponderou enquanto lhe entregava um pergaminho. –Você realmente é um Hokage problemático, Naruto.

Naruto riu e só então mirou o pergaminho que o Nara lhe entregava.

-É de Suna? Uma mensagem de Suna? –o loiro indagou ao reconhecer o brasão do Kazekage. –Espero que sejam boas notícias; murmurou sério.

-E são, agora pelo menos são. Temari ia vir pessoalmente te entregar essa mensagem de Gaara, mas Hajime-kun está desesperado para conhecer o restante da vila. Na última vez em que estiveram aqui não tiveram muito tempo para...; o Nara parou imediatamente de falar quando viu o sorriso maroto se formar nos lábios do Hokage. –O que foi Naruto?

-Acho que dessa vez acaba em casamento, né Shikamaru?

-Naruto; Shikamaru ponderou, realmente era problemático ter um Hokage como Naruto. Sempre com piadinhas infames, sempre com aquele sorriso matreiro e sempre o tirando do sério.

-Hajime-kun precisa de um pai e a sua _problemática_, acredite, não vai te esperar a vida inteira, dattebayo! Temari é uma mulher bonita, certamente está cheia de pretendentes a rodeando; Naruto riu divertido ao ver o Nara corar e depois franzir o cenho irritado.

_-Ja ne, Naruto!_ Meu trabalho aqui já acabou; Shikamaru deu-lhe as costas e caminhou até a porta, mas parou antes de abri-la. –Entretanto, por mais problemático que seja, vou pensar em seguir o seu conselho...

Naruto riu satisfeito vendo o homem sumir pela porta e só então se voltou para o pergaminho em suas mãos. Abriu-o e começou a ler. Ficou feliz em saber que Gaara já não era tão formal e o chamava apenas pelo primeiro nome.

_Naruto,_

_Aconteceram muitas coisas em Suna, mas eu realmente tenho que lhe agradecer por no fim ter tomado a decisão certa. Foram suas palavras que me fizeram agir como agi, decidir seguir apenas o meu coração. Você me ensinou que o amor vale a pena mesmo quando eu sequer sabia o que isso significava. Você me resgatou de um mundo obscuro e coberto de sangue, e foi graças a você que eu finalmente pude descobrir o que era o amor. _

_Não vou mais me casar com a princesa do País da Terra. _

_Acredite ou não, ela vai se casar com meu irmão. _

_Kankurou realmente ama aquela mulher, ama Hana como jamais amou alguém na vida. _

_Os conselheiros de Suna e do País da Terra haviam planejado um motim, um golpe político, e para isso precisavam da união do Kazekage e de sua princesa, mas nós afortunadamente descobrimos essa pilhéria a tempo. _

_Kumo, o líder do conselho de Suna e o mais velho deles está morto agora. Kumo planejou cada acontecimento, cada passo que havíamos dado até então, mas não planejou que fosse falhar. E ele falhou. Kankurou viajou até a vila da pedra com Hana a fim de ajudá-la a reestabelecer a confiança de seu povo em Suna e pretende ajudá-la a governar o país enquanto um novo líder não for escolhido. _

_O novo __Tsuchikage, será escolhido em breve e farão o possível para acertarem na escolha, um homem tão forte e sábio quanto o falecido Tsuchikage, Tsuchi no Tori, mas... Eu ainda acho que Hana seria uma boa governante, jamais encontrei uma mulher tão forte como aquela além de Temari. Hana porem é uma princesa e não teve um treinamento ninja. Ainda que tenha ceifado a vida de Kumo com suas próprias mãos não poderá arcar com o peso de governar um país inteiro sozinha. Como Hokage você bem sabe o quanto é perigoso essa tarefa. Mas chega de falar de coisas ruins não é mesmo? Quando comecei a te escrever essa mensagem eu queria lhe agradecer e também convidá-lo a me felicitar muito em breve._

_Vou me casar, Naruto, mas com Matsuri. Você tinha razão, eu precisava dela e não de Hana. Matsuri despertou uma parte até então adormecida dentro de mim e me fez desejar descobrir o quão maravilhoso podia ser o amor. Junto dela eu enfim pude perceber aquilo que você tanto insistia em dizer que se chamava amor. O amor pode sim ser uma coisa abstrata, mas realmente se torna concreto quando se toca a pessoa amada. Sinto que não posso mais viver sem ela, sem o seu amor, sem tocá-la. Preciso afirmar para mim mesmo que sei o que é o amor todos os dias, e quando ela sorri para mim eu sei que é verdade e que eu enfim posso sentir o amor. Amo o sorriso dela, amo seu cheiro, e amo quando ela diz que me ama._

_Arigato, Naruto! _

_Eu realmente lhe agradeço por ter me ensinado que todos podem sim amar desde que se permitam viver esse sentimento._

_Espero vê-lo em breve aqui em Suna._

_Gaara._

Naruto riu e então olhou o final do pergaminho. Havia uma mensagem formal, um convite para o casamento do Kazekage.

-Conte comigo, meu amigo; o loiro fechou o pergaminho se recostando contra a cadeira.

* * *

Matsuri estava na sacada do quarto. Via o entardecer cair sobre Suna numa lentidão que a fazia suspirar extasiada. _Era tão belo!_ Jamais se cansaria de observar os últimos raios de sol acariciarem as dunas. Nesse mesmo instante braços fortes a enlaçaram por trás e a kunoichi sorriu mergulhando naquele calor. Segurou as mãos masculinas em sua cintura e as acariciou em silêncio.

_-Eu realmente adoro o seu cheiro..._

Matsuri sentiu o hálito quente de Gaara contra o seu pescoço e se arrepiou, um arrepio gostoso e que jamais deixaria de gostar de sentir. Havia se acostumado com suas poucas palavras, com o seu jeito de mostrar o que sentia com gestos, mas adorava quando ele murmurava baixo e rouco daquele jeito. Adorava a voz dele, assim como os poucos sorrisos que sabia que ele só oferecia a si em momentos de intimidade. O que ainda não havia se acostumado era com a ideia de viver ali e de se tornar a esposa do Kazekage. Aquilo a assustava.

-Gaara?

-Uhm?

-Acho que vamos ter que mudar a data do casamento.

Gaara se afastou e a soltou do abraço. Matsuri se voltou para trás mirando a expressão vazia, porem preocupada do ruivo. Havia aprendido a decifrar as pequenas mudanças em seu rosto e o que elas significavam. Por um bom tempo apenas se fitaram. Gaara buscava as respostas nos olhos castanhos a sua frente, mas foram as mãos da kunoichi que lhes contaram. O ruivo viu a mulher deslizar ambas as mãos até a barriga e ficar um bom tempo mirando o próprio ventre para então voltar a lhe fitar nos olhos.

-Você...

_-_Eu estou grávida.

Matsuri sorriu. Como esperava ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa, mas nada disse. O ruivo não parava de fitar a sua barriga. Será mesmo que ele estava se perguntando _como _aquilo havia acontecido? _Não havia feito aquilo sozinha! _Ele havia participado e_ muito_ ativamente de todo o... _processo._

-Talvez a gente deva adiantar a data. Logo a minha barriga vai começar a crescer e eu acho que...

Matsuri imediatamente se calou. Gaara se curvou aos seus pés e a abraçou pela cintura. Sentiu-o beijar-lhe o ventre seguidas vezes e não pôde impedir que lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos vermelhos com carinho, realmente não estava esperando aquela reação.

-Gaara?

A kunoichi o chamou e o ruivo se voltou, os olhos claros e úmidos. Ele havia chorado? Gaara havia chorado? O ruivo se levantou e mirou os olhos castanhos da mulher.

-Quando penso que não posso ser mais feliz, você me surpreende com algo assim?

-Gaara; Matsuri sorriu feliz sentindo-o mais uma vez lhe acariciando o ventre.

-A data do casamento não vai ser mudada; sentenciou o ruivo vendo a kunoichi se sobressaltar.

-Mas Gaara? A minha barriga? Ela vai.. ela vai...

-Shh! –Gaara a calou tocando-lhe os lábios com o indicador. –Você não tem porque esconder o quão feliz está me fazendo por gerar um filho meu. E eu pouco me importo com o que as pessoas podem ou não dizer. _Estou cansado de hipocrisia!_ Estou cansado de me preocupar com os outros, com a felicidade alheia e nunca com a minha; o tom do ruivo se abrandou depois daquele desabafo. Seus dedos rumaram até a lateral do rosto da kunoichi numa doce carícia. –E você, você tem me feito o homem mais feliz do mundo, como jamais pensei que pudesse me sentir. Essa criança que você carrega no ventre é uma parcela a mais de felicidade que você acrescenta a minha vida.

-Gaara; Matsuri suspirou deliciada com aquelas palavras e com a forma carinhosa com que o ruivo lhe tocava. _–Aishiteru!_

_-Aishiterumo._

Gaara cobriu os lábios da kunoichi com carinho. O amor realmente valia a pena, e já não tinha medo de pronunciar o seu nome. Só se teme o que não se conhece, o desconhecido, mas o amor já não era mais algo distante e intocável para si. O amor, o seu amor por ela era real e estava a distância de seus dedos.

Podia tocar.

Podia sentir.

Podia amar.

E podia ser amado.

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **Agora sim acabou gente linda! Haha espero que tenham gostado do epílogo! _Sorry,_ mas eu não consigo fazer nada pequeno e esse epílogo acabou saindo maior do que eu esperava... rsrsrs

Valeu mesmo por todo o apoio e carinho! ^^

Muito obrigada aos que comentaram, aos que favoritaram e aos que nunca deram o ar da graça ou se apresentaram, mas que eu sabia existirem pelos hits do site.

Muito obrigada a todos vocês que acompanharam esta história até o fim!

Bjus e até a próxima!

Ja ne! *-*


End file.
